A Song of Fire and Ice
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: A young assassin by the name of Alu Helleion is sent against her will to kill Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Upon arriving to Arendelle, the city is in full swing of a lavish party. There Alu meets the Snow Queen, and she if floored by Elsa. She falls in love with the kind-hearted Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! So this story is actually from a role play that a good friend and I have been working on and we are still currently doing this. We go back and forth daily on Tumblr so if you would actually like to see what we are doing please go check out/follow: thewolfenred and hermajestythesnowqueen. She has given me permission to turn our RP into a full-fledged fanfiction so there are more gory details in this then there are in the actual RP.**

**In this story, hermajestythesnowqueen is playing as Queen Elsa. And I, thewolfenred am playing the character Alu. She is of my own creation and she is supposed to be based off of me in many ways. Some ways, obviously not, but you get the picture. So the format will be in POV's. So we both really hope that you enjoy this story, it comes from the heart and we try to stay true to our characters.**

**(Elsa)**

Such an evening was one to prepare for; it deserved attention to detail, heightened fashion sense, and vast preparation. Elsa's staff had been at work weeks in advance; taking note of the menus and outfit plans, and everyone had been busy making masks and putting together the final touches on their gowns.

Now, at last, the night had finally arrived. _Fastelavnssøndag_, or as the French called it, Mardi Gras; a celebration both Elsa and her sister had been looking forward to for some time, as it gave a perfect excuse to throw a party. More specifically, a ball. And even more specific than that, a masquerade ball, the Snow Queen's personal favorite.

She'd adorned herself that evening with intricacy in all of her features. Her mask of choice had been that of a dragon, sleek in build and the color of sharp blue ice. It was beaded, building upon the mask of the beast a heavy brow, harboring hidden snowflake designs in the scales and extending a snout that tipped down over Elsa's own nose, leaving her only exposed facial features to be her December blue eyes and her soft lips.

Matching it in suit was her dress; the gown that made up for the little exposure her face received. It the spirit of the almost indecent celebratory season, she had chosen a low necked dress, tight fitting at the top and fanning out at the base, with blue weaving's upon all black fabric. They crafted swirls and crazed spirals, entrancing those who gazed on for too long and catching the eye of those who might have missed. The skirt contained a slit on the left side and would more often than not reveal the Queen's daunting, slim ballroom heels.

Last but not least, to top off the look, was the style of her platinum blonde hair. She'd let it out of its normal, one strand braid and let it hand loose, revealing its full length and thickness as it hung well past her shoulders, though pulled to the front to show as to show the delicate weaving that had been done. Small braids, frosted into patterns and twisted into designs, were scattered across her entire scalp and extended to the base of her neck. Beads of ebony were visible in the locks as well; complimenting the dress and making Elsa look more like a goddess than a mortal.

Yes, she had prepared for tonight extensively. She was thrilled to the bone to dance around the ball in secret, with no guards or personal worrying over her well-being. She was a stranger that evening, like everyone else.

**(Alu)**

Such an evening indeed, the details were there, the dress code enforced, and preparation exceeded weeks in advanced. Tonight was the night; it was time for Queen Elsa of Arendelle to fall. Weeks beforehand, the Duke of Weselton came to their headquarters begging for them to kill Elsa. A young but accomplished assassin, Alu had been chosen for the job. Alu had to travel from deep Germany through the Norwegian Sea to Arendelle. Fastelavnssøndag, the largest and most celebrated party of the year was happening; a masquerade ball. _It was going to be a long night. _

Alu's outfit had been made especially for this occasion. Assassin robes sewn with brilliant gold's and screaming reds on a canvas of white. Her hood was adorned with the same colors as well. It fit snug to her curvaceous body. The costume was in fact, a dress. Her hood came down to her shoulders and branched out into long silken sleeves. Her cleavage was brilliantly exposed to the open, although she disliked being revealed so scandalously. Her breasts were pushed up by her outer leather corset; which also acted as her bodice armor. The layer of leather was cut with intricate carvings of scales all around it.

The dress was cut precariously; there was a large cut down the right of her leg. It completely exposed her legs, just shy of her groin. So when she could walk or dance, the hem of the dress would fan out beautifully to expose her long legs. A majority of her legs were covered up by her high leather boots that stopped about mid-thigh. The rest of her legs were sheathed with sexy white fishnets that were held up with white garter straps that trailed up and underneath the dress. The straps lined down the middle of her thighs. It was sexy; Alu's mask was that of a golden dragon. Dragonesque features blazed across the mask. The design swept across the front of her face from eye to eye. It pointed slightly at her nose like a dragon would.

Her dark brown eyes peered out from behind her mask, and her thick, long brown hair was curled beautifully around her shoulders. Blood red lipstick stained her lips. Alu tucked and tightened her spring loaded hidden blades underneath her sleeves, and tucked throwing knives into her boots and in hidden pockets on her tight trousers. Alu dreaded killing women, let alone a Queen. But the handsome amount the Duke promised was too tempting to pass up. Alu hoped that it would be an easy hit; she hoped she would find her immediately in her overly adorned gown. Queen's always make themselves obvious don't they? Alu gave herself a final once over before placing her mask on her pale face.

**(Elsa)**

The clock in the ballroom was moments away from striking nine. Elsa and her sister, the only guest she would recognize that evening, were anxiously awaiting for the ballroom doors to open so the guests would come flooding in and they would have a chance to blend with the massive crowd. They were, momentarily, standing on either side of the doorway, so the moment guests entered they could just merge.

"This is so exciting!" The younger of the sisters squealed, jostling her while and gold gown and butterfly themed mask of a similar tint. Elsa grinned and lifted a finger to her lips, signaling to Anna to be a little quieter so she didn't give them away, but agreeing nonetheless. "I know!" she whispered back, "But don't spoil the surpri-"

She was interrupted as the great grandfather clock struck nine, at last! With a wide grin, the Queen nodded to Kai, who was stationed at the doors and ready to let the wild audience, undoubtedly equally ecstatic about the time, into the ballroom. Seeing Elsa's gesture, he nodded back and thrust opened the doors.

Instantly, the people washed inside like a wave, and Elsa and Anna slid in unnoticed. They blended perfectly with the unrecognizable crowd, as everyone else had turned from human to creature, just like them.

As a band struck up a tune and excited clamor broke out among every guest, Elsa whisked herself off, ready to enjoy the festivities and perhaps steal herself a dance partner.

**So we hope that you have enjoyed the first chapter to this rather long story. Please expect many more to follow soon! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alu)**

"_Fuck."_ Alu muttered under her breath, hundreds of people flooded through the castle gates. She swore she saw two lithe figures on either side of the gates merge with the tidal wave of people; but there was no way to be sure. Every man, and woman was dressed incredulously and most, scandalously. Minotaur's, roosters, rabbits, lions, bears, anything one could think of was here; mingling in with the crowd. _"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."_ Alu thought to herself. There were jesters on the tops of pillars and balancing on wires. Some were blowing fire; others were performing incredible acrobatic tricks on thin wires.

Alu was impressed by the magnitude of the festival, she had to admit, it was lavish and it was incredible. The music; _oh the music_, made even the most straight lipped person want to dance the night away. Alu internally tipped her hat off to the Queen; she knew how to throw a party. Although this would be her last party she will ever enjoy. She was suddenly, and almost awkwardly stolen away by a tall man in what she pinned was a giraffe mask. Its yellow and brown horns stood high on his mask. His neck was adorned with funky jewelry that reminded her of spots. Hell the man even had a tail.

Well if Alu ever had a thought about sitting this party out, she was dead wrong. She was soon passed off person to person. The high intensity music kept the pace and quite honestly, this was the most fun Alu had, had without killing anyone in a long time. At least an hour passed and she was still dancing tirelessly with everyone she was handed to. She danced with dozens of men and women. None of which matched what she assumed the Queen would look like. Then a flash of the most intense color of blue Alu had ever seen crossed her view.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa had been darting off the dancing path for a moment to catch her breath and perhaps grab a drink, when she noticed a woman in the crowd wearing a mask similar to her own, but every color she wore countered Elsa's in every way. The red to the blue, the black to the gold…they were polar opposites, but her costume was entrancing; beautiful.

The disguised queen took it upon herself to go say hello. "Such a lovely mask," she said to the stranger as she approached, "A_ powerful_ creature…though fictional, it suits a festival goer of strength and elegance…such an aura you've captured in your appearance, _Miss_!" It was a lengthy compliment, but appropriately so. She wore a grin as she spoke, as she knew she was making subtle reference to her own mask as well.

**(Alu)**

Alu was somehow able to get off of the dance floor, a grin never leaving her face. She had almost forgotten why she was there in the first place. The thought of her current mission heavily dampened her mood. This was the first time Alu had really ever innocently enjoyed herself. She had never been to a party with this amount of grandeur, let alone be in the possible presence of a Queen. Then that color caught her eyes again, Alu turned to see a blue dragon masked woman approach her.

The woman curtsied, and Alu bowed to her visitor. She got even closer to Alu; her close proximity gave her a shock of adrenaline. She was easily the most attractive person in this party, regardless of her wearing a mask. Her mask was exquisite and so intricately styled. Her platinum hair was a marvel of its own, long and beautiful. The sight of her dress made Alu growl inwardly, imagining this woman without the dress and mask.

"Such a lovely mask!" The woman complimented. Alu subconsciously freaked out, forgetting what animal she was embodying. "A powerful creature…though fictional, it suits a festival goer of strength and elegance…such an aura you've captured in your appearance, Miss!" The beautiful woman spoke. "_Ah yes, a dragon."_ Alu thought to herself. Lord her voice was melodic.

"Thank you, m'lady. Dragons are legendary creatures indeed. They embody power, and justice, and bravery. Might I ask is there anything legendary about you?" Alu asked her as she took the woman's hand and placed a fiery kiss to her palm.

**(Elsa)**

"_Legendary_?" Elsa repeated, resting a hand over her heart while her other was occupied with that brief kiss. "Oh no…certainly not me." Acting was such a joy; she got to pretend to be someone completely different and stay hidden behind the face of a stunning creature.

Then again, the woman in front of her was a stunning creature on her own, as well. With such…features. Curves beneath her gown and sharp, appealing angles around her jaw, heavily highlighted by her beautiful stitch work and fabrics. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander down to quickly gaze at the woman's incredible amount of cleavage. All the way down to sneak a peek at her leg that was looking out behind the dress. Really, the craftsmanship was gor-…_she was staring. She shouldn't be staring._

"F-Forgive me, Madame, I was just lost in thought…but to finish off the thought, I am quite the regular while I wear the mask." Smiling, Elsa looked between the dance floor and her newly met familiar. "Care to join me for a spin, _Miss Dragon_?" she asked, for great lack of a better name.

**(Alu)**

_"Miss Dragon? Ooh I like that."_ Alu thought to herself. She couldn't help the shit eating grin that plastered itself across her lips. "We shall go for a spin m'lady, I warn you though; I will make you swoon." Alu cautioned. "Is that a threat, Miss Dragon?" The dragoness asked with a lustful serpentine tongue. "Aye, _Miss Scales_. It is a threat." Alu responded just as gleefully.

They joined in hands and danced their way into the middle of the party where everybody could see the two dragons dance. Alu's hands placed themselves on Miss Scales' waist and ribs. Her partner placed her hands on Miss Dragon's shoulder and forearm. The music began anew with a new tune. It was erotic and sounded what water felt like; smooth and unstoppable. With their bodies incredibly close together, Alu was able to lead Miss Scales wherever she pleased. At one point the music seemed to peak into bravado, it caught them off guard but Alu was able to recover better than her partner. She took Miss Scales' hand and spun her out then back into her. Her back, smashed against Alu's chest, and her rump firmly pressed to her groin. The arm she used to spin her partner was tucked firmly in her chest. Alu could hear her moan at the contact. Acting fast, she pushed her partner downward, their bodies grinding erotically against each other. Alu could practically see steam rising from them. _"No, no, no, no. Can't do that here Alu. Wouldn't want to drive away the Queen."_ She thought to herself. She spun her partner back around, she could see Miss Scales was pouting. Out of frustration perhaps?

When the music was coming to its ending, it suddenly grew bold and beautiful and sexy. When the violins pitched and waned, Alu's arm caught the lower back of Miss Scales and leaned her backwards and stopped as the music ended. Her face hovered over Miss Scales, her blue eyes wide and awed. Alu's gaze swept over her dark pink lips, and placed a kiss on those perfect wanton lips. The crowds roared in applause around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Elsa)**

The dancing had been unlike any ballroom routine Elsa had ever executed. It was _spur-of-the-moment_, rousing, and livid with emotions she couldn't contain. The temperature would have been dropping if not for the heat she felt as this stranger; very skilled in adapting to music it appeared, spun her about and guided her across the floor. Everyone was watching; eyes of cats and leopards, wild dogs and mythical beings alike were trained on the figures at the center, those figures being herself and Miss Dragon.

The pouted, false and playful, had spurred from the lack of contact now experienced between the two of them. No matter how dirty, how unexceptionable that would have been on any other evening, this party was a night to really be…_sinful_. To take pleasure in the raunchy behavior of another dancer, just before it had to be given all away. That's exactly what Elsa had been doing the entire night, per Anna's instructions earlier in the day. _"Don't get too nervous…just let go! Have fun! No one knows it's you, anyways!"_ Her sister had told her.

As the music reached the bold, braving peak, Elsa felt that hand slink to her lower back and toss her to the ground, expertly stopping the fall just as the song rounded its finish and the party goers were silent for a split second. In that second, that tiny fraction of time, Miss Dragon had taken the liberty to kiss the disguised Queen full on, attaching her ruby red lips to Elsa's own and locking her there while thunderous claps and rambunctious cheers shot up around them. "_Oh god…"_The Snow Queen thought_. "She's kissing me! Me! How is this even happening?"_

Steam then started to rise from where their lips had met; it was a combination of Elsa's dropping body temperature mixed with the heat from the dance, as well as the exchanged body heat now from her dance partners. It added immensely to the dragon affect, as it looked to be emerging from beneath the snout of Elsa's blue mask, and raised such a reaction from the crowd.

"Looks like we've stunned them…" The Snow Queen said, breaking away with a heavy blush hidden beneath the disguise.

**(Alu)**

"And it looks like I've stunned you, Miss Scales." Alu purred into her ear. She pulled them back up and held her by her waist. Lord she was absolutely amazing. The way her body felt against her own was exhilarating. Fire bubbled underneath Alu's pale flesh, heat coursing through her veins in inexplicable desire. But reality came crashing down above her like a chandelier made of solid ice. She had a job to do. _"But the night is still young, and I haven't found the Queen. I think some fun is still in order."_ Alu thought to herself.

Alu bowed gentlemanly to her partner, and Miss Scales curtsied back. They both smiled brightly at each other. For a moment they were unsure about what to do next. To Alu their dance was like a courting ritual, she did not want to part with her new found fascination with this intense creature. They were polar opposites that attracted like magnets. All she wanted to do was lose herself in this woman. Without even saying a word to describe them, the dance did it for them. Miss Scales was…like a hidden gem, she never acted on her desires and had never been treated like a woman. She was hesitant and reclusive in a way; never been loved like a woman should be loved.

"Why are you staring so intently, Miss Dragon? _Cat got your tongue_?" Miss Scales poked. Alu cleared her throat. "Forgive me m'lady. I haven't been able to see a woman with such…insurmountable beauty as you. And if I'm being too forward…" Alu continued on as she closed the distance between her and her partner. _"I'd like to get to know you under that mask."_

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's heart, a little race horse at the moment, seemed to echo loudly in her chest, even though the dancing had stopped for a moment and the crowd was in masses around them. For a sort second, Elsa pondered her compliment with great gratitude. No one had ever been so sweet to her before…nor had she herself favored anyone in such a way. But if Elsa revealed who she was, her fun would be up. Her friendly guest may panic and kneel, as would the rest of the crowd, and she couldn't go back to just romping about the festival. "I think you'll find, Madame…that if I were to remove the mask, things between us would change very, very quickly. Though I do so feverishly wish to comply with your request, I fear it would throw you off, and spoil the rest of the evening."

To keep her cover and hopefully derail any suspicions, Elsa received the short distance between them both with a grand smile and asks quietly, "You wouldn't have happened to see the Queen, anywhere? I'm simply dying to know what she's wearing…though it couldn't be nearly as entrancing as your get up." With flirtation dancing on her fingers, the hidden royal traced some of the delicate work lining the dragon mask opposite her and smiled discretely. "Such immense attention to detail… intricacy like this could not be matched even in royalty…" Lost in admiration, her fingers danced further over the stitching patterns in the gown, now brushing past the shoulders of Miss Dragon and the neckline of her elegant dress.

**(Alu)**

"I think you'll find, Madame…that if I were to remove the mask, things between us would change very, very quickly. Though I do so feverishly wish to comply with your request, I fear it would throw you off, and spoil the rest of the evening." Miss Scales responded. Right then Alu knew what kind of trouble she was trying to get into. This _is_ Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Alu huffed, emotion flooded through her body. _No_, she _would not_ do it; she _could not_ kill the Queen. "I assure you my dear, I promise things won't change. I would treat you the same if not better, love." Alu took a big and nervous breath and exhaled through her nose, steam seemed to flow from underneath her mask.

"I-I want to show you something, give me your hand, Miss Scales." She hesitantly obliged, Alu's soft skin smoothed around her cool hand. Alu closed her own hand around Miss Scales', almost like a handshake. That's when she brought their hands to her lips; Alu swore she heard Miss Scales sharply inhale when her lips made contact with her hand. She blew into the opening in the opening between their hands. First it started out warm, then hot but not hot enough to burn her. When Alu cocked her head back and opened released Miss Scales' hand, a floating ball of fire flared in her hand. Miss Scales was awed.

"_It seems the Queen and I have a bit in common_." Alu whispered. Then the flame went out in her hand.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's eyes were as wide as the stars as she watched Miss Dragon's trick play out. Never in her life had she fathomed someone else having power like her, so seeing it happen right before her…right in the grasp of her palm, was surreal. "_You really are such a dragon, then_…" she said is mystic awe, "Your mask was much more of an appropriate choice than I realized…"

Unsure if her festival partner was aware yet of the blue dragon's true self, Elsa kept up the show and pretended to be blissfully unaware of the implications of the final remark. "You mean like her Majesty's ice powers? Yes, yes I imagine you two are very much alike…though highly different in your own regards! I've spoken with Arendelle's lady only on brief occasions…only rarely seen her use her powers, but I imagine she'd be…quite taken by someone like you. Though I'd hate having to _share_ you." Elsa added with a curling grin.

Still with hands laced together, her careful eyes were traveling once more about Miss Dragon's form, when she noticed the lightest, odd pattern in the fabric about her wrist. Was it a hidden bracelet? It must be a shame to keep covered up; if it was anything like the rest of this bewitching woman, it was gorgeous and would be wonderful to see.

"Are you keeping something hidden in there, Miss Dragon? Exotic gold's or rubies?" she teased lightly, starting to slide the fabric down around the wrist to get a peek at what jewels of wonder may lay there.

**(Alu)**

_"Play it cool, you know who she is but just don't break your cover. You've now sworn that you won't kill her, but now you want to woe her. Sweep her off her feet."_ Alu thought to herself. With their hands still intertwined, Alu pulled her out of the mass of party goers and to somewhere less populated yet they were still in sight. A large and towersome pillar was the only cover they were given. Piles of pillows and cushions littered the floors where a few couples were already consorting.

"I'm all yours, and only yours. It'd take Arendelle's entire army to pull us apart my darling. Even if we only belong to each other for tonight, I want to make a lasting impression." Alu spoke seductively. Miss Scales' grin seemed to get bigger and bigger. Those lovely blue eyes reminded her of sapphires sitting in the sun. Her comment about sharing Alu with the Queen sent a chill up her spine. It was a lovely thought. Then Miss Scales' curiosity was becoming the better of her when her hand stroked against her hidden blades. "Shit." Alu cursed to herself, she automatically pulled her arm away slightly.

"Are you keeping something hidden in there, Miss Dragon? Exotic gold's or rubies?" Her hand reached out to touch the silky fabric around her wrists and forearms. _"I guess she wants to see. Mine as well show her and make an attempt to explain yourself."_ Alu lectured in her head. Alu carefully took Miss Scales' hands and gathered them in front of her. Holding her wrists like shackles. "I will show you what I have hidden, but you mustn't touch for fear that you will harm your pretty hands." Alu warned. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Alu withdrew from Miss Scale's hands and held her arms up in what looked like surrender. She snapped her wrists backward and she could feel the mechanisms crank loose from their prison and her blades sprang free. The shock on Miss Scales' face was priceless; she backed up slightly, her back coming in contact with the marble wall behind her. "Please don't be afraid my dear, they are only for show." Alu lied beautifully. The blades themselves were solid and clear with intricate scale marks engraved in them. "These are solid diamond hidden blades my dear, an heirloom that has been passed down in my family for centuries. They are encrusted with gold to pronounce the scales. Only those who have proven they have the blood of a dragon will inherit them."

Miss Scales blinked, unsure of how to proceed. Fear didn't exactly keep her in place, but to her surprise, her mysterious partner possessed hidden blades.

**Alright now before everybody flips shit; yes Alu's profession is based off of Assassin's Creed, her outfit and everything. The Assassin's Creed series is my most favorite game series ever and I am a huge ass fan! I'm sure this was obvious in the first chapter, but I just wanted to clarify this before I get messages asking to confirm it. Lol! Anyway I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far! More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Elsa)**

_So…not a bracelet._ With bated breath, Elsa looked on at the gorgeous yet _daunting_ knives. They seemed such odd decorations for one to adorn themselves with, but then again, the notion of "odd" had long surpassed the Queen that evening. _"…the Dragon even has claws…"_ she managed to whisper faintly.

She stepped forward again, then, taking her back away from the marble walls and her feet out of the mess of pillows. She'd left a small imprint in frost on the wall itself, but hoped it wasn't all too noticeable, though it did capture a surprisingly nice shape of her figure. "You just have ways to surprise me at every turn, don't you?" she sighed happily, examining the daggers up close. Funny…the gold must be faint in the light. "It's such a peculiar thing to bring to a party, let alone hide, but they're just as breathtaking as the rest of you." Without true consolation, her eyes wandered places they probably shouldn't have, moments before snapping back up to attention with their ice blue hues.

"Are you keeping further secrets in that long mess of a dress? Diamond encrusted machetes? An emerald carved bow?" Joking, of course, Elsa giggled and let her hands return to rest on Miss Dragon's slim, shoulders as she swayed to the music that was enticing the crowd out on the open floor.

**(Alu)**

A grin screwed itself across Alu's lips. The cool feeling of Miss Scales' hands on her felt nothing short of wonderful. Alu's wrists ticked back and the blades sheathed themselves back in place. She then rested her hands on Miss Scales' waist, a small waist at that. Her eyes darted from her to the frost that appeared on the wall behind her. She didn't care that she was right about this woman being the Queen. She saw the shape of her beautiful figure imprinted with the ice. A growl escaped Alu's lips, her mouth watered at the scent of Miss Scales.

She knew that the Queen heard her growl, she bit her lip seductively. She was becoming harder and harder to resist. "_Funny_. I do have a few more surprised hidden on me. Would you like to feel around for a look? I'm sure you will find me to your liking my dear." Alu's voice rumbled with desire, she could see it made Miss Scales quiver. For a moment she didn't answer the question. Alu's hand came up to cup her gorgeous face, her thumb carefully sweeping over her bottom lip. Miss Scales' tongue darted out to flick at the hot flesh. The cool contact made Alu hiss with pleasure, more steam flared from underneath her mask.

_"You're playing with fire my dear, can you take the heat?"_

**(Elsa)**

Heat scorched the tip of her tongue, such a temperature she was unfamiliar with. Usually it caused her a headache and made her faint, but now it only propelled her forward. Elsa was shielded in lust; the perfect capsule for this string of affairs. Lord be willing, hopefully this was not a one night play.

"I can handle a little heat," she insisted dankly, "But…I would not mind having a proper name to call you if a flame is lit. Miss Dragon seems so formal a bold…what do you call yourself, my dear? I've spent the highlight of my evening with you and not a soul has called you by name."

She swayed again, to and fro, basking in that seemingly far away song. She hummed the tune to herself while awaiting an answer, keeping in time and on pitch. Elsa was in some love-locked state of mind, absent to most all the world around her, save for her inciting guest. She would never lose attention there.

**(Alu)**

She was having the time of her life, and just hearing that she was the highlight of this woman's life was…_astounding_. For once in her life, her life of death and murder, she felt content; more than content. She was literally having the time of her life. Spending this evening in the company of the most beautiful person in the entire world made it even better.

"Well, I'm not from around here; nobody would turn their nose at a simple and uninteresting woman like me." Alu took a breath and exhaled nervously. This was it, she was going to blow her cover and give herself up to this woman. "My name is _Alu Helleion_. And what, pray tell, what glorious name are you blessed with my dear?" There it was; _the truth_. Now it was Miss Scales' turn.

**(Elsa)**

"_Alu_…" Elsa repeated with a purr. The name coated her tongue like fine sugar and made her sigh. "Beautiful, really…your mother was wise to give you such a name. It suits a fine woman, and more than a fine woman you are."

With glances to the sides, forward, and even behind, Elsa made sure there was no one in their direct vicinity or earshot. Then, she took the edges of her sensual dark skirt and curtsied low, displaying her knowledge of dignity and elegance as she kept a grin below the snout of her dragon mask. "I'm afraid I can keep it a secret from you no longer…I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle; but please, no formalities here…Elsa is more than enough. If any other partygoers were to know this truth, though, my actions from this evening would not be excused even amid the festive spirit." It was true; if Kai had seen Elsa's earlier dancing with Alu, the Snow Queen would be in heaps of trouble.

Bit tossing worry aside, Elsa let herself draw back towards Alu, pulled by some magnetic force that was tight enough to bring their hips to rest against each other, bone to bone and nearly flesh to flesh. "_I hope this doesn't put a damper on the evening_?" Elsa prodded.

**(Alu)**

More like the _Queen of Teasing_. Elsa knew just how to tease and play the naughty little Queen she was. A growl rumbled through Alu's throat when Elsa curtsied before her, exposing those perfect legs. _Oh her legs, oh dear lord!_ Alu kept her cool, and she curtsied to her Queen, displaying her respect and elegance she deserved. Allowing her legs to be shown to Elsa's icy gaze.

When Elsa made physical contact with their hips, Alu was in ecstasy. She felt so cool through her clothing, all she wanted to do was be completely alone with her little Queen and see just how bad she could get. "I'm sure the princess would be shocked to see just how _dirty_ her older sister can get." Alu teased. Elsa bit her lip again, playing innocent; she could see it in those hypnotizing eyes.

"Of course this doesn't put a damper on our evening together, _Elsa_." Alu practically sang her name out. "I cannot hold my tongue much longer; I want to know what kind of person you are underneath that mask." Alu requested again, and as she spoke, she pulled Elsa's face in closer to hers. Until she could feel the hot breath against her lips. Brown eyes pierced into blue. "I _promise_ to make it worth your while, Elsa. I'll do _whatever_ you want, _however_ you want it." Elsa's answer was pressing her lips to Alu's.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Elsa)**

_This_ was how she wanted it. All of her emotions had been building up and swirling around her like a snow storm, rampant and raging while the Snow Queen had tried her best to keep her cool. Obviously, it hadn't lasted long, as the snouts of the dragon masks were colliding, silks were rubbing together in the most profound ways, and the Snow Queen was letting lose her desire.

Her hands and fingers slithered like snakes down to Alu's hips and even further to sneak under to risk a touch on her beautiful thighs. Still, she was swaying to the music; she couldn't help it, it appeared, and as a result the creamy white flesh of her leg exposed itself from beneath the slit of her gown several times on the beat.

God, if Anna saw her, she'd be mortified…but the Princess was off enjoying the party and had presumably located Kristoff in the few hours that had passed. She'd be occupied with him, and wouldn't look for Elsa unless there was an emergency. Hopefully, all emergencies would be avoided, then.

**(Alu)**

This is what Alu wanted, to have Elsa grinding against her seductively, begging to be touched and loved. She couldn't help but watch Elsa's naked leg sway in and out of view. She clenched her jaw hard; it was taking every single shred of control right now. _"Step it up, just a little and maybe she'll catch on."_ Alu thought to herself.

Alu's hands snaked around to Elsa's back, her hands playing nice until they got to her round, full bottom. Even the brief contact with her with her was wonderful. Alu made her move, when Elsa's leg reappeared she slid her hands down and hooked her at the top of her thighs and pulled her up her own body. Alu caught Elsa by her bottom which sadly didn't get exposed in the position switch. One of her hands was clenching the silk of her hood, the other rested on her shoulder. Alu slowly made her way back to the original wall she pinned Elsa on, her back once again meeting the cool wall. Alu brought her right leg up and it locked in between Elsa's legs, her bottom sitting on the top of her knee. Thankfully she had enough leverage to hold her treasure in place. Her glorious long leg was exposed to the Queen as she stared up and down at her limb. Alu's hands came up to take Elsa's and she slowly slid them to smooth over her busting cleavage.

_"Are you sure there isn't anywhere more secluded, Elsa?" _Alu purred.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's legs hooked tight around the other woman's waist, caught greatly in surprise by Alu's strength, as well as the placement of her hands on Elsa's rear. With great honesty she could say she'd never had someone hold her there before, and in all reality she'd never considered someone would. She was usually shy and kept by nature, but tonight she was like a wolf beneath a full moon; there was no telling what was going to happen.

With hastened and short breaths, Elsa let her hands be guided to be where Alu wanted them placed. Her chest was filled and curved quite spectacularly beneath Elsa's clammy, nervous palms. There had to be a better place for this; the pillar was quite far from a decent hiding place. But luckily enough, Elsa did happen to own the castle this party was hosted in.

"_Mhm_…" the Snow Queen assured with a weak nod, reluctantly sliding down from her position but then quickly turning towards to ballroom doors. Amid the noise of the crowd, no one heard the two of them slip out, and quite expertly they managed to avoid the patrolling guards in the hallways.

Soon enough, after winding through the corridors, Elsa took them to the door of her room and burst inside.

"Your identity is a perfect secret in here." she said with a smirk. "You take your mask off first, and then I promise mine will follow."

**(Alu)**

This was exciting, exciting that this was what it felt like to be bad and wanton. They were finally within the closed door of Elsa's room. She only knew it was hers by the incredible scent. It smelled like her, lord her scent alone made Alu quiver in excitement. They were both breathing heavily from running through the winding corridors and they were somehow able to slip by the guards completely unseen. _This was it_, she has her Queen alone. Her room was quaint and picturesque; her bed was rather large for it just being her occupying the room. There were flowers in vases all over the place. It was beautiful.

"Your identity is a perfect secret in here." she said with a smirk. "You take your mask off first, and then I promise mine will follow." Elsa said quickly, trying to catch her breath. Alu couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips. "As you wish." Alu murmured. She pushed her silken hood off of her pretty little head, her full and brazen curls being seen entirely. She reached back to unclasp the hook that held her mask in place. Alu reached for her mask and pulled it away. She set her mask on Elsa's nightstand and approached her calmly.

"Are my features to your liking, my love?"

**(Elsa)**

Breathless, Elsa nodded with a growing smile. With her dragon mask gone, her entire profile became exposed, and Elsa drew it in with a lusty breath. Each outline, every shadow, each dash of skin and flick of hair was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"You're _beautiful_…" she said in awe, reaching a hand out to stroke Alu's soft cheek. She stayed like that, lost for many moments in the swirl of the former dragon's eyes and the wonder of her features, until she remembered her promise and she drew her hand back. It was her turn now to remove the mask, if she recalled correctly.

Her hands traced behind her head, feeling around the beading and the braids to reach the tight clasp that had kept her ice-blue dragon secure on her face all night. Now at her command, it loosened and the false face fell away, revealing her own chilled features and bringing to light the full glow of her profile.

"And I? Does each line match your standard, or would I be more suitable to keep the mask on?" The Ice Queen joked.

**(Alu)**

Alu blushed madly, feeling womanly for the first time in her life. She smiled uncontrollably at Elsa's praise. When the Queen removed her mask, Alu inhaled sharply. Dear lord, she had never seen somebody so immensely beautiful in her whole life. High cheek bones with big beautiful ice blue eyes. She had a small nose that went perfectly with the rest of her. Her dark pink lips were even more tempting now that she could see her face.

Alu took stroked Elsa's perfect face. "With all the honesty one can muster in a lifetime, I have never seen anyone who is as exquisite and stunning as the woman I see before me now. I thought you were beautiful with the mask on, but now I see the indescribable beauty for who she really is. I want to become familiar with every single inch of you, learn every facet of your body_. I want you, Elsa."_

**(Elsa)**

_"Me?"_ The word formed silently on her lips and left in a puff of quiet air, almost undetectable to the ears of her opposite. No one had ever "wanted" her before, nor had Elsa ever had such feelings herself. She'd barely even known this woman for three hours, let along long enough to court…but she found herself responding to her actions with intensity and flare. She was heated even when her core ran cold, and she wanted Alu right back. Somewhere deep down it was more than just lust and desire.

As unqueenly and terribly stupid it might have been to say, Elsa nodded and let past her lips the trembling words, "_Take me, then. I'm yours._"


	6. Chapter 6

**(Alu)**

Alu was positive she could literally hear her last feats on control snap. Alu grabbed Elsa by her arms and led her to the bed. Alu was shaking uncontrollably, her hand, trembling against Elsa's skin. _"You can't crack now! You spent all that time courting her, you can't fucking back out now! She said she wants you! Take her!"_ Alu told herself.

Alu's breath was coming out jagged, she was so nervous. For as charming she made herself to be she had never courted anyone before. She's never been willingly intimate with another person before. "I have something to confess, Elsa…I've never done anything like this before. But don't think I don't want this because I do. I want this so much, and I want you, I want you more than my next breath." Alu explained. She was embarrassed. Elsa took Alu's face in her hands and forced her to look in her in the eye. "I have a confession too; I haven't done this before either. So let's start with the basics. Take your clothes off for me, and I will do the same for you." Elsa said sexily. Alu nodded silently in her hands, her smile returning.

Alu stepped back away from Elsa, thankfully there was enough light in the room to clearly see what was going on. Alu undid her wrist cuff and then reached behind herself to unhook her leather armor. Once that hit the floor she pushed it aside with her foot. The front of her dress was laced up and down. She pulled the long silky string from its tie and the whole front of the dress popped open to reveal another corset, only this one had dark red designs sweeping over white. It was also somewhat sheer and lacy. She heard Elsa's sharp intake of breath. "You like what you see so far, my Queen?" She asked seductively. Elsa nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat. Once the dress has loosened up enough, Alu pulled her arms through the sleeves and the entire dress melted from her body to pool at her boots. She stepped out of the dress and kicked it aside.

Alu bent down slowly to pull off her high boots. She pulled the first boot off and Elsa whimpered as more and more fishnet covered flesh was revealed. Alu wore this sexy mesh lingerie garter that wove around her waist and was connected to the fishnet stockings. Her lacy panties matched her corset. Her breasts pushed up in their tight lace prison. Alu noticed that Elsa had leaned back on the bed and rested on her elbows, watching intently. Her hidden blade contraptions were still tied to her forearms; she undid the straps fast and let the blade fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

Finally Alu pulled at the front of the corset strings and it came undone. It fell from her body and her breasts relaxed on her chest. Alu let out a relieved sigh, fog bursting through her lips. The temperature had dropped phenomenally since she began her striptease. Elsa was biting her lip again. "Does my body please you?" Alu asked.

**(Elsa)**

Heart beating like a drum and blood pounding in her ears, Elsa whispered, "You are without a doubt…the most…entrancing woman all the world has to offer." Truth be told, Elsa was in a state of shock. Never had she seen another person bare before her, never before sharing this state of feeling. She was balancing between completely terrified and completely in love with this whole affair, but kept her cool as best she could in the moment.

Reaching out and taking Alu by the hand, she brought her down and kissed her greedily, almost acting as a tease, before pulling away and smirking. "Suppose it's my turn, now?" she whispered damply. Alu gave her a nod, so Elsa rose from the bed at let her partner lie in her place, while she began to undo the ties of her exquisite gown. Slowly it began to fall from her shoulders, pooling at her feet and revealing her rather sheer corset top, colored to look like the night sky; accompanied by undergarments of a similar design Alu could plainly see the rosy shadow of her areolas through the sheer fabric. As the fabric moved, though, it knocked against one of Alu's discarded boots, tipping it over and spilling out knives from within the sole.

Upon seeing this, Elsa gasped and fell backwards, her entire gown now having fallen to the floor. She landed hard on her bedroom rugs, looking to Alu in terror. Those blades were certainly not ceremonial. "W-What the hell are those?" she asked with a quivering voice, "What the hell are you playing at! Are you…trying to get me into bed so you can slit my throat? Explain to me what's happening!"

**I'll tell ya'll what, when my friend sent me Elsa's reaction here I literally ran screaming through my house having a nervous breakdown. I cried and everything because I was so into this. Hell I still find myself having more nervous breakdowns whenever she sends me more parts! Hope you are all enjoying this still!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alu)**

Alu's heart dropped, dropped so far down she could feel her heart strings tearing. She exhaled loudly, eyes screwing shut. "Explain this now, Alu!" The Queen demanded. Alu got up and tried walking over to Elsa, but she frantically got up and backed away. "Elsa it's not what you think! I swear it isn't! I never intended to bring you harm, my love!" Absolute terror swept over Alu, dragon fire burned underneath her skin. "Stay where you are, or so help me I will alert the entire guard. Tell me what the meaning of all this is! Tell me the truth! You are no wanderer or patron! Tell me _now_, Alu!" She could see Elsa was starting to tear up, but Alu was certain it wasn't out of fear.

"Okay! Okay I'll tell you! Just please my love, don't scream!" Tears were welling up in Alu's eyes; she was unaccustomed to the harsh sting. She crumbled to the floor in front of her Queen. "I am an assassin, from Germany. And I was hired…against my will…by the Duke of Weselton, to kill you, Elsa." Their eyes locked, and Alu couldn't hold back the agonized sob that erupted from her throat. Elsa stayed quiet for a long time, the tears spilling from her eyes. It broke Alu's heart to see her in such pain. "I begged and pleaded for him to choose somebody else, but he forced me to do it. I didn't want to do it in the first place, I swear! The moment I set eyes on you I knew it was you. And in that single moment…I made my choice." Alu regained a sliver of courage and rose up to Her Majesty.

"I _refuse_ to kill the Queen of Arendelle. I_ refuse_…to take the life of the most extraordinary woman I have ever met in my entire life. I _refuse_ to kill you, Elsa, because I am _in love with you_." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Elsa was backed against her table in nothing but her sheer corset. Alu slowly walked over to her, Elsa didn't make an attempt to move until she watched Alu bend down to pick up a dagger. They were feet apart, bodies radiating energy. Alu took Elsa's hand and put the hilt the blade in her hand. She kneeled before her with her head down and eyes glued to the floor. Elsa's hand shook violently, the blade in her hand was pointing to Alu's head. "I ask for forgiveness of my transgressions, I beg for your forgiveness, Elsa of Arendelle. I give you my life_. Punish me how you see fit_." Alu almost whispered her last sentence.

**(Elsa)**

Eyes flickered between the practically naked woman in front of her and the blade now resting in Elsa's own hand. Alu was in love with her…but was also meant to be her killer. That's the only reason they had been brought together this evening; Elsa was meant to die. That thought shattered her heart and left her feeling so dreadfully weak.

The blade quivered in her palm for some time, as Elsa contemplated what to do. She couldn't hurt Alu, she just…_couldn't_. It would break her further. So, she tossed the blade aside, letting it land with several clatters on the floor before dashing forward and grabbing Alu forcefully by her completely lovely hips. From there, Elsa rushed forward to crash her lips with Alu's in such a kiss that brought steam from both their lips. She would not hurt her, and she would not punish her. _She couldn't; not now. Not ever._


	8. Chapter 8

**(Alu)**

Alu's mind was a flurry of utter confusion and desire. She was so positive that Elsa would either kill her, or call her guard on her. That's what any regular person would do. But that's where Alu was wrong; Elsa was far from regular or ordinary. When Elsa came crashing into her with all the force of the mountains, Alu thought she'd shatter. The temperature in the room skyrocketed, either leaning towards incredibly cold or scorching hot. Elsa shoved Alu onto the bed and quickly followed suit. She straddled her hips and let her cold hands smooth over Alu's hot body. For once Alu was getting goose flesh from the chill Elsa left. She watched, perched on her elbows the swirling and spiraling icy patterns spreading wherever her hands touched. Yet her skin was so hot that the frost left behind would melt quickly, leaving her skin soaked.

Elsa's hands came down between Alu's legs, to the center of her desire. Elsa toyed with her, her cold fingers pushing in and leaving Alu to almost howl in undeniable pleasure. The harsh cold and intense heat of the two bodies combined was a sensation unlike any other. When Alu got too loud, Elsa pulled herself up Alu's body and crashed her mouth with hers, Alu moaned into her mouth. Vibrating their tongues as they mingled and mated. Elsa still worked her, bringing her to an intense climax. "_Elsaaaaa_!" Alu cried her name out. They were far from finished. Alu managed to turn the tables and get Elsa on her back, her added weight on top of her made Elsa feel small. She couldn't hold back anymore.

Time to satisfy her Queen. Their mouths still connected like a lifeline. Elsa was still tied up in her corset and the laced were on her back. "Fuck this." Alu thought to herself. She broke the kiss; Elsa whimpered disapprovingly, her beautiful lips pulled into a pout. Straddling her Queen's hips, Alu pulled the sheer fabric in her hands and literally ripped her corset apart. Elsa's breasts springing free. She gasped, utterly shocked at Alu's strength. "Forgive me my Queen, but I am sure you can afford another one." Alu teased and winked devilishly at Elsa. Alu's hot hands came up to cup her breasts, gripping and teasing. Elsa's nipples peaking at her touch. "So sensitive my love, I wonder where else on your body is sensitive." Alu's hand slithered down between Elsa's legs and teased her, while her mouth closed around her breast.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's hips bucked wildly, though keeping in time with any movement Alu made. She didn't deserve a woman like this in any regard; no one had ever treated her this way, and Lord above, she was glad Alu was the first. Though, if this night they were whisking away was just before the forty days of Lent…did that mean the Queen would have to give up her new found lover?

Well, even if she did, it didn't matter in this moment. Elsa was too focused on the rough, unfamiliar motions of her own body. Her hands were tangling in Alu's long, dark tresses and gripping the locks unceremoniously as the Queen bit her lip to keep from crying out. A cold sweat overtook her as she opened her mouth to answer in breathless nature. "E- Every…everywhere! S-S-Sensitive…everywhere!"

**(Alu)**

Alu could tell that Elsa was trying to hold back her pleasure filled mews. _"Oh no, no, no. You can't hold back from me."_ Alu thought. She pushed a third finger into the Queen. She contracted and tightened incredibly so around her fingers. It was such a wonderful feeling, she groaned into Elsa's skin, vibrations spreading through her body. She moaned softly, her jagged breath almost sobs. Alu fingered her fast, she leaned down and started to strum Elsa's clit with the tip of her tongue. Her lips locking around her clit and sucking softly as her tongue did the work. Elsa's grip in her hair got impossibly harder. She could feel Elsa's ice creeping up on her scalp as she was reaching her climax.

"Alu! I-I'm going to-!"

Elsa stopped mid-sentence and her eyes almost rolled back as she tumbled into climax, her inner muscles straining against Alu's fingers. By will, Alu focused on her magic and her body heated up, especially at her fingers. And again Elsa was spiraling into a second orgasm that vibrated her body. She could hold her moans back anymore. Elsa almost screamed. Lord her voice was beautiful, but hearing it in utter pleasure almost pushed Alu off the edge. She withdrew her fingers from Elsa and brought them to her lips and she watched Elsa's eyes widen at the sight of it. Alu cleaned her finger clean.

"You taste just as good as you look, Elsa. Ready for another round?" Alu said seductively.

Elsa nodded deftly.

"Take charge then, my Queen. I am under your control." She winked at her, and then leaned down to kiss her, tongues invading each other's mouths. Elsa tasted herself on Alu's lips.

**(Elsa)**

And so the game such as this progressed, each woman on top of the other until their throats ran dry and their bodies were caked in sweat. Hands and hips were numb, love marks coated each neck and breast, and the hours had ticked away without warning. The festival had not ceased in rambunctiousness or flair, though, and still progressed in the ballroom even while Alu and Elsa conducted their magic affair.

Round after round they had gone, only to collapse in each other's arms beneath the sheets after the clock struck two. They lay facing one another, with Alu's hand stroking Elsa's tangled hair while the Queen rested on her chest. Their legs were laced together, as if they were in binds that could not be broken. A tired and worn-out Snow Queen was more than content to stay in that position.

"Must I give you up for Lent, now?" she asked her partner drowsily, though her lips held a full grin, "Are you to go back…to Germany and tell them I've died by your hands? Or will you stay here? We could…disguise you…make you look like a man so you could court me in public…then if they came looking for you, they'd never find you…and you could never be hurt…"

**(Alu)**

The room reeked of their intense lovemaking, Alu was exhausted. It was an amazing feeling. Their bodies still humming the afterglow. The moment was indescribable, so utter perfect. Like nirvana. Elsa had asked what they were going to do. Lent was a big thing for everybody, and the Queen had to marry at some point. There were so many risks to this. She could return to Germany and lie, but they would find out that Elsa was alive and then they'd kill her anyway. Or…stay…stay with this phenomenal woman. The woman who held her heart and could do anything with it.

"I want to stay; I want to be with you. Just as long as you want me to stay with you. I'll do anything and everything in my power to make this work if you are willing to?"

**(Elsa)**

"More than willing…more than wanting." Elsa assured, tracing circles on Alu's pale collar bone, "I need you to be safe, though…they'll come for one, if not both of us at some point…until then, we'll keep you hidden…would you…let me cut your hair? We could bind your breasts and give you clothes that would make it so no one but us would be the wiser…"

The Queen was in a state of half asleep and already further and further off, the longer she lay there with Alu. Morning would come around the bend soon enough; that would mean time for a bath and figuring out a way to sneak Alu around the castle. But they had a few more hours; no sense in worrying just yet.

**(Alu)**

It pleased Alu greatly to hear Elsa say those words. It was a comforting notion as well. She wanted her safe and all to herself. Alu took Elsa's hand and brought her fingers to her lips. "Of course you can cut my hair, my love. I'd sacrifice anything to be with you." Alu pulled Elsa closer, her face snuggling into her neck. She loved the smell of her, loved how she felt underneath her touch. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"I promise to protect you, my love. I'll fight for you until my last breath and to the last drop of blood. Nothing will ever stand in my way of you." She promised. "What are your plans for tomorrow, Elsa?"

**(Elsa)**

A smile crawled across Elsa's tired lips and she let out a deep sigh of relief. Alu would let her manipulate her appearance, and that fact was so reassuring that the Snow Queen knew she could rest easy that night. "You know…I'm thankful that the Duke wants me dead." she whispered. She felt Alu tense at her words, and Elsa giggled, "Because if he hadn't, then I wouldn't have met you this would just be a dream…and I wouldn't want that, by any means."

Elsa breathed quietly in pondering before answering Alu's question. "I think a bath is in order…then breakfast in bed, certainly…then…let's get right to an Alu makeover." She laughed a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Alu)**

"Sleep my love; I'll keep watch for the dawn. You need your rest." Alu stated. Elsa sleepily snuggled closer to Alu, her arm wrapping over her diaphragm. "You need sleep too, Alu." Elsa said. "Don't worry about me love. In my line of work I've had to stay awake for days at a time. A couple more hours won't faze me. Please sleep, Elsa. I promise to wake you just before dawn." They shared a kiss before she fell asleep. It was a few minutes later that Elsa was softly snoring in Alu's arms. She could get used to this. Having this wonderful woman fall asleep in her arms every single night for the rest of her life. Alu went over their plans in her head. It seemed like a solid enough plan. She was confident it would work given the required time and construction. But she knew that more assassins would come and try to finish the job. They'd kill both of them. Alu tossed that thought out immediately. She promised herself that she would not take a human life unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't want to expose Elsa to that kind of sin.

Hours pass by rather slow, it was around 5am and the sun still hadn't rose. The party down below had quieted down a bit, the uproarious music and banter no longer vibrated the castle. Elsa hadn't moved much in her sleep, except for the occasional twitch or stretch. Alu noticed footsteps coming from down the hall. Her blades and their clothes were strewn about the room. When the steps grew with urgency, Alu started getting nervous. _"Oh shit."_ She thought. Fear trickled into her mind. This was bad. Then the steps stopped right outside the door, Alu held her breath. Then a small knock sounded, then a feminine voice. "Elsa are you in there? It's me, Anna." Silence. Then Elsa suddenly stirred next to Alu. She lifted her head lazily and looked to the door. "Mmmm, yes I'm here, Anna. What do you want?" She asked, mild irritation lacing her voice. "Oh I just wanted to make sure you were in your room! Sorry for waking you." Anna apologized and walked back down the hall. Elsa peered up at Alu, sleepily. Her eye lids opening and closing slowly.

"Good morning, Elsa. Did you sleep well my love?" She asked, a grin sweeping across her lips. "Good morning, Alu. And yes I did sleep well. Have you slept at all?" Elsa asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and stretched. "No I haven't slept, although I am tired. I kept vigil all night." She said. Elsa pulled herself up and kissed Alu on the cheek. "So…you still up for a bath?" Elsa asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are my love".

**(Elsa)**

Grinning happily, Elsa rolled then from the sheets and tumbled out of bed with a chuckle at her own antics. She didn't bother to dress herself in any kind of robe or towel, she just sauntered about the room, completely bare, picking up discarded clothes and organizing them according to whom they belonged to. She picked up the blades as well and set them on her nightstand, beside both dragon masks.

"Just a little cleaning up." she clarified with a sideways smirk; Alu had been staring while Elsa sauntered about, "Let me go get the water running. Tell me…lavender or vanilla for a soap scent?"

**(Alu)**

Alu couldn't help but watch Elsa walk about the room, her flawless body swaying to and fro. She walked with elegant grace. Alu frowned when she picked up her blades. "Just cleaning up a bit." She had said. Elsa picked up their masks and paired them together on the nightstand next to the bed. Alu couldn't take her eyes off of Elsa. Even freshly out of bed and she was stunning.

She turned around to face Alu. "Lavender or vanilla scented soap my love?" She asked. It was such an odd question to her now. She hadn't had to choose between soap scents in years. "Um…lavender? Hah."

**(Elsa)**

"Sounds perfect." Elsa smiled at her softly, then turned on her heel and disappeared into the bathroom. There, she approached the tub and turned on the water, letting it run for a few minutes before taking a bottle of lavender scented soap and dumping hefty amounts of it beneath the tap. Bubbles formed immediately afterwards, and swallowed up the tub as the water rose.

Laying out two fresh towels and two robes, Elsa satisfied her need for preparation, shut off the water and called to Alu. "It's ready, Lu!" she said sweetly, coming up with a nickname on the spot. It was rather cute…hopefully Alu would let her keep it.

**(Alu)**

"It's ready, Lu!" Elsa rang from the bathroom_. "Lu? How cute."_ Alu thought. It was such an adorable nickname. What could she nickname Elsa? She'd figure it out later. Alu pulled the covers back and swung her legs over and walked to the bathroom. Elsa was just stepping into the giant tub, copious amount of bubbles fluffing up. Her head almost seemed to disappear into the bubbles.

Alu walked over to the tub and Elsa scooted forward to let her get in. "Lu, huh? I like it." She said as she carefully stepped into the tub. The hot water felt amazing; Alu had only ever bathed in frigid water. So this was a nice change. When she was sat down in the water, Elsa moved back and leaned against Alu. She could feel all her muscles relaxing, all her stiffness seemed to melt away with the water. Alu noticed that Elsa had taken out her braid, her hair hung loose around her shoulders and back. It looks beautiful down. "This is so…luxurious. It smells so good. I've forgotten what it's like to have nice scents and warm baths." Alu said. "Really? I'd think with your royal blood that you'd be living the lap of luxury." Elsa said.

"Well, I was living the lap of luxury, but the life of an assassin chose me instead of me choosing it. Anyway, I'm not fond of speaking of my past. It harbors too many unfriendly memories. What about you, Elsa. Tell me more about yourself."

**(Elsa)**

Elsa bit her lip and shifted in the water, sinking a little lower so the bubbles brushed against her chin. Her past consisted of some unfriendly memories as well…but perhaps she could work around those. "W-Well…there's really not much to say! I…was born in Arendelle…lived here all my life, with Anna…was never really very…social, growing up." That was the most vague way to put it, but it would suffice.

She swirled around the water a bit, fizzing away a small circle of bubbles and giving a deep sigh as her body unwound and her skin cleansed. "There's not too much to tell…well, nothing really interesting." She wouldn't bring up the eternal winter, or what she had done to Anna, or any of that. It seemed…awkward to do.

**(Alu) **

Alu could feel her tense up at her question. She listened to her closely. She could sense hesitation when she spoke. "You know you can tell me anything, Elsa. I mean I understand we've known each other for a number of hours; but you can trust me. And we mine as well talk about the darker parts of ourselves. Especially since I'm going to court you in public." Alu purred out the last sentence. Her face coming around to say it softly in Elsa's ear. She playfully sucked her earlobe and Elsa started giggling. Alu's arms came around to pull Elsa closer to herself. Her hands massaging her hips under the hot water.

Alu was shocked at just how cool her body still was, even surrounded by hot water. "I trust you, Alu." Elsa stated after a moment. "Let's start with something small then. How old were you when you first found out about your powers?" Alu asked. "Hmmm…I guess my first cognitive memory about my powers was when I was 5. I was playing in the bath and I went to splash the water and it froze solid. My parents were so shocked. What about you?" She explained. "I was about that age too, and I was in a lesson with my tutor at the time, and I sneezed really hard, and fire came shooting out of my mouth. I caught the teacher's chalkboard on fire. My parents were surprised, and extremely proud. I was the first child born with dragon fire in over a hundred years."

Elsa couldn't help but snort lightly when she heard the tale, she giggled at the thought. "I bet you really scared your tutor away." She jested. "Hah! Oh yes! He was so scared of me, that he quit the same day!" They both laughed at the thought. "Your turn to ask a question, love." Alu said. She reached to the side of the tub where she saw a small strip of cloth. She dunked it into the warm scented water and started washing Elsa's back. At first Elsa just moaned at the feeling of Alu washing her back. The soft warm cloth washing over her tense shoulders and neck was enough to put her to sleep. "Hmmm…" Elsa ticked.

**(Elsa)**

In attempt to not fall asleep once more, Elsa stayed intently focused on the conversation at hand, and tried to think over her question. But the water was so warm and Alu's hands were soothing against her skin. _C'mon…stay awake…it's rude to fall asleep in the middle of a bath…that, and you'd drown…awake, Elsa…awake_…

"Hmm…what…about…" Her eyes fluttered shut for an instant and her breathing started to slow. She was on the verge of smacking herself just to stay up. "How…long…have you…" That was all she got out before her head nodded forward, and she was asleep again. Functioning on so little rest was not Elsa's strong suit, and the comfort she was taking beside Alu and amid the water wasn't helping her case.

**(Alu)**

Alu caught Elsa's face before it hit the water. She was dead asleep. Alu couldn't help but snort in amusement. It was adorable that she just knocked out mid-sentence. Carefully, Alu maneuvered Elsa in a bridal fashion and rose up and out of the tub. Water and bubbles clung their skin. She was shocked at how light Elsa was; even though she was dead weight she was still light as a feather. She walked into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She towel dried the water and bubbles off from every nook and cranny she could. Alu couldn't help but sneak a gaze at her amazing form. Elsa was the epitome of femininity and perfection. For once in her life, Alu felt self-conscious looking at her body. Being so unaccustomed to the feeling, she shoved the thought out of her mind.

After she dried off and drained the water from the tub, Alu got dressed. She kept her blades and boots off her person. She had to find a place to hide her weapons. She noticed the height of Elsa's armoire and climbed to the top. He evenly placed blades on top; she prayed that she would never have to use them again for unnecessary evil. She got down from the armoire and opened it and placed her boots inside, hiding them behind her many dresses. She walked back to the bed; watch Elsa sleep for the moment. Lord she was so serene and beautiful. Alu kissed her eyelids lightly. Elsa's mouth was opened ever so slightly to inhale and exhale easier. She had to find a place to hide in the room; she wasn't supposed to be in here with her. The sun was just starting to raise, its golden rays touching everything it shined on. They'd kill Alu if she was caught with the Queen. And then there goes Elsa's pristine reputation. Alu had an idea; she knelt down and checked underneath the massive bed. There wasn't anything underneath it, but the mattress skirt was long enough to hide the gap. Before crawling under the bed, Alu found a pen and paper.

"_Elsa, I am where nightmares slumber. Love, your fire dragon."_

She walked over to the nightstand and elegantly placed their masks together and sat the note beside them. Finally Alu grabbed a pillow and crawled underneath the bed. She had just enough room to cross her arms over her chest and relax. Finally, after two full days of no sleep, she fell into a deep slumber.

**Hey guys! Hope you have liked this so far. I have gotten feedback saying that Alu is a weird character because of her profession that she shouldn't be swayed as easy as she was. Well you also have to take into account just what kind of person Queen Elsa really is and how my friend portrays her. This is just how we've made our characters, so that's that. Alu is the way she is for a reason, and the same goes for Elsa. I'd like to see more reviews for this :3 We put our hearts and souls into this to bring everybody entertainment! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Elsa)**

After several more much-needed hours of sleep, Elsa awoke, finding herself still completely bare on top of her mattress with her skin dried off and Alu nowhere to be seen. Worried, the Snow Queen sat up with a start, drawing her knees up to her chest to cover her form as best she could.

She looked around for a moment, before catching sight of the note left on the nightstand. Hurriedly, she snatched it up and read it with anxious energy. "…_where nightmares slumber_?" she said out loud. She pondered it for a moment, and then realized where Alu must be hiding.

She scurried over to the edge of the bed and craned her head down; looking beneath the mattress skirt to find her lover lying out like a lizard, basking in the sun. She was out cold, sound asleep and didn't look to be waking anytime soon. Elsa resolved then to let Alu sleep, and in the meantime, get dressed and put in an order for breakfast. Then she'd bring the meal back and wake her sleeping dragon when the time called for it.

Elsa dressed lightly, yet formally and made her way down to the kitchen. The servants all bowed and curtsied, caught unawares that Their Majesty was there that early. She put in a request for some breakfast, and to double the portions. They prepared the dishes without hesitation; Elsa took the tray and made her way back to her room where she prayed Alu still was. She was able to get the door open and she walked inside, setting the tray down on her table.

Once she placed the tray onto the table, Elsa walked over to the bed and kneeled down and pulled up the bed skirt. Alu was literally in the same exact position she left her in, the only difference was that her mouth hung open in a breathy snore. _She was so cute._ Regardless if she wasn't the most graceful sleeper, Elsa adored her so much more for it.

"_Lu-uu._" She cooed softly, her dragon moved a little at the sound, but stayed asleep. It was when Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder was when she finally fluttered open her eyes. The woman blinked a few times and looked to Elsa with a brief confused stare. But she quickly smiled brightly and yawned.

"Well hello there, gorgeous." She said sleepily.

"I brought us breakfast my love, time to come and eat." Elsa told her softly. She held the bed skirt up for Alu as she dragged herself and the pillow out from underneath it. Once she was out from under the bed she remained on the floor for a moment and totally stretched like a feline. Her butt going up into the air and everything, the display was adorable. Elsa heard various area's on her body crack from her stretch. Alu finally got up and tossed the pillow onto the bed and greeted Elsa with a happy smile and kiss.

As they ate and made flirtatious small talk, Elsa noticed something of a remorseful crease falling over Alu's eyes. With ever tick of the clock, this look seemed to deepen, until Elsa could keep silent about it no longer.

"Alu," she said gently, "My love…you don't have to cut your hair if you don't want to. I don't ever want you to do something you don't want to…not again. Maybe we could…find a sorceress. She might have a spell to change your appearance?" It would be horribly risky to involve someone else in this affair, though. But Elsa just didn't want her lover to suffer or be uncomfortable.

"Please don't go through with this if you don't want to, Lu." The Snow Queen whispered, taking Alu's hand in her own.

**(Alu)**

"Please don't go through with this if you don't want to, Lu." Elsa said softly, she took Alu's hand in hers. Yes she couldn't help but feel sad that she had to cut her hair. But it was a sacrifice she wanted to take. She wanted to be with Elsa and she knew Elsa wanted to be with her. "But I want to though. I'm _positive _I want to. Besides, it's just hair. It grows back in time. And to answer your other question, no I do not want to risk some sorceress knowing our business. Besides, we already have enough magic to last us." Alu stated, she brought Elsa's hand up to her lips and kissed her hand. She blushed at the contact.

"You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, most beautiful person I have ever known. And even that is an understatement." Alu complimented, Elsa's face went red all over again. She withdrew her hand and giggled into it. "The same can be said for you, Lu." For a moment they gave each other heated looks, it was quite entertaining to see Elsa squirm in her seat. That's when Alu noticed Elsa's dress seemed to be…melting? The already thin material was getting thinner by the second until Alu could clearly see her breasts and body. "Um El, your dress is uh…melting." Alu pointed out. Elsa looked down and gasped, and instantly her dress formed back completely.

"I'm so sorry about that! I-I lost focus for a second." She apologized. But Alu couldn't rid herself of the monster grin he had on her face. "On the contrary, it was actually very interesting to watch." Alu said and added a wink. She stood up to kiss Elsa full on the lips. She begged to let her tongue invade her mouth. And Elsa happily obliged. Warm against cold, the feeling of their lips together was exquisite. Elsa pulled away abruptly. "Stop that, Lu! We have work to get done!" Elsa said sharply. Alu pushed her bottom lip out in a pouty face and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Oh cut it out, you'll be fine. Besides we have the rest of our lives for fun. Now let's get that hair cut!"

**(Elsa)**

Jumping to her feet completely, Elsa looked down to make sure her dress was staying frozen before running to her desk and yanking out the chair. From there, she dragged the item into her bathroom and set it by the sink. She patted the spot on the cushion where she wanted Alu to sit, and conjured up a pair of ice scissors in her hands as she did so. The scissors gave snips of satisfaction when Elsa flicked them around in the air; they were plenty sharp, and would be perfect to use.

"Come, sit!" Elsa beckoned again, "I promise I know what I'm doing!" Alu have her a playfully skeptical look, but did as she asked, sitting with high shoulders and her back to the Snow Queen. "Are you ready?" Elsa asked cautiously.

**(Alu)**

Alu took a deep breath, internally saying farewell to her long gorgeous locks. She nodded at Elsa, eyeing her in the reflection of the mirror. Elsa then picked up the first locks of hair and snipped close to her head. Alu watched in quiet horror as her hair was falling away before her eyes. Chunk after chunk after chunk of hair fell to the floor. Soon Alu just relaxed and tried to think positive of this. Change was good. Most change was. Any change that had to do with Elsa was good. So she closed her eyes, wanting the end result to be a surprise. From what she could tell, Elsa knew exactly what she was doing. Her fingernails would scrap lightly against her scalp, it was incredibly relaxing.

"All done my love. You can open your eyes now." Elsa announced. When Alu opened her eyes she thought she was looking at a completely different person. She turned her head from side to side, feeling up and down the back of her head and neck. Her hair was about two inches long now; it swept elegantly around her head. Her remaining hair almost seemed to hug her head. Elsa had shortened her bangs until they were almost nonexistent. But overall, Alu looked fabulous. She couldn't get over how light her head felt after losing all her hair. At this length, her hair almost looked black; her roots were super dark to begin with. "So. What do you think, Lu? Do you like it?"

"I do, even though I'm shocked beyond belief, you did a fantastic job my love. Oh wow…that's a lot of hair." The praised, then was stunned to see a mess of her hair on the floor. "You look like a whole new person my love." Elsa said, unsure of how to respond. "Do I look masculine enough?" Alu asked. "For the most part, we still need to get your breasts bound and you need men's clothing."

"Well I'll leave the clothes part to you, El. Oh and, I was wondering…are you going to tell Anna about me?"

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's lips scrunched up in a peculiar way as she thinks about the question. Of course she had to tell Anna about Alu at some point…but…maybe it wasn't best to tell her _all_ about Alu. Perhaps keeping a secret, this time, would be for the better. If Anna believed that Elsa's suitor was a man, then there was less likely to be any kind of slip up in the future.

Finalizing her thoughts in her head, the Queen at last spoke up; while at the same time she took Alu's hand and started to lead her back into the bedroom and towards the closet. "There's a gala in two weeks' time…it's been declared as the 'Suitor's Ball,' since now my court thinks I need to be married…" She grumbled the last bit with no glee and a bitter tone. She hated that she was basically being carted off and held up as some sort of prize bride, one who could just be claimed by any man. "That's when I think you should come forward as a Lord or Prince…and sweep me off my feet." Elsa grinned slyly as she spoke.

Her attention then shifted to her closet, which she threw open and disappeared into for several moments, until she reemerged, dragging a massive and dusty chest behind her. "These…were clothes…that belonged to my father…" she panted, setting the chest down with a large thump. "I think…they'd work…just fine for…you…"

**(Alu)**

Alu figured with Elsa's silence about introducing her to Anna was a sticky idea. "Oh well. I guess I'll meet her soon anyway." Alu thought to herself. She listened to Elsa's tone as she spoke about the "Suitor's Ball" as she called it. Elsa detested the idea of marriage. Alu agreed with Elsa's idea of it all. "That's when I think you should come forward as a Lord or Prince…and sweep me off my feet." She saw her grin to herself.

Elsa then moved to her giant closet and it seemed to swallow her up for a moment or two. She returned with a chest in tow. "These…were clothes…that belonged to my father…" she panted, setting the chest down with a large thump. "I think…they'd work…just fine for…you…" She huffed out. Alu blinked in confusion. Elsa was allowing her to take her own father's clothes? She remembered hearing about the deaths of the late king and queen of Arendelle some time ago. Alu walked over to Elsa and lifted the heavy lid of the chest. There was dozens of pairs of clothing folded impeccably neat on top of each other. On the underside of the lid were medallions and medals that belonged to the king. Everything Alu needed was in here. Jackets, undershirts, pants, and dress pants.

Alu peered over at Elsa; her face was washed over in grief. She had lost her parents unexpectedly; they had just been…taken away from her when she needed them most. A tear streaked down her cheek and it fell to the floor. She couldn't stand to see her cry, so Alu pulled Elsa to herself and held her tightly. She rocked Elsa a little as she cried into her shoulder. Alu stayed silent for her. "Forgive m-me, Lu. Its s-still hard f-for me." Elsa cried. "There is no need to apologize, El. I promise I will honor your father and wear his clothes like a true gentleman." Alu promised. A few minutes passed and Elsa had calmed down immensely. "Why don't you go try something on? See if they fit?" Elsa offered. "Alright love. I do hope they fit."

They pulled away and Alu kissed her cheeks, and Elsa's shy smile returned once more. Alu had picked up some clothes she thought went well together and went into the bathroom to change.

**(Elsa)**

It had been years since she'd confronted any sort of item of her parents; last fall had been the first time Elsa had even found the courage to go down to their grave monuments, so opening her father's chest had come as a blow to her composure. But after the brief tear spell, she was able to calm herself again and focus her mind on the matter at hand. With a delicate grin on her face, she watched as Alu took to the bathroom to change, and then allowed herself to relax and wait for her lover to return.

Those few moments of peace did not last long, though. Without any warning, there were several excited knocks on her door and a voice was calling through the wood. "Elsa! Elsa, are you awake?"

"Anna?" Elsa called back, in blunt shock. Lord above, she hoped Alu stayed in the bathroom…

"Oh! You're up! I thought so, but Gerda said you brought breakfast to your room! Are you feeling okay? Can I come in?"

Chewing away at her lower lip with terrible fear that Anna may discover Alu, she pretended to cough very loudly. "No…no, I'm sorry, Anna…I think…" She coughed again for affect, "I think I'll have to…stay in bed today. I was…up too late and caught someone's cold…I don't want you to catch it too…it'll…probably be best if you stay out of here…I'll come out for lunch if I'm feeling better!" she promised, hoping her false raspy voice would be enough to convince her sister not to come inside.

**(Alu)**

Alu almost jumped out of her skin when she heard loud knocks on Elsa's bedroom door. It was the same cheery voice as last time. _Anna_. She had just stripped again and was in the middle of putting on a white button up. She snatched the rest of her clothes and hid in a corner farthest from the door. Elsa was pretending the cough loudly when the girl asked if she could come in. "No…no, I'm sorry, Anna…I think…" She coughed again for affect, "I think I'll have to…stay in bed today. I was…up too late and caught someone's cold…I don't want you to catch it too…it'll…probably be best if you stay out of here…I'll come out for lunch if I'm feeling better!" Elsa promised. But she could hear the door handle jiggling. And it an instant it was absolutely freezing, Alu heard an odd chiming sound followed by the sound of crackling ice.

"Elsa?! I just want to make sure you're alright!" Anna shouted from the other side of the door. "Anna I said I wasn't feeling well! I'll come out later!" Elsa's voice went higher and more commanding. "Urgh! Fine! I'll check up on you later then!" And she heard Anna stomp off down the hall once more. Alu let out a sigh of relief and she could swear she heard Elsa sigh too. So Alu continued to get dressed. She returned to the mirror and put on the dress pants and finally the black jacket. The collar was high up on her neck and it was beautiful tailored. Dark reds and blues with hints of gold are curving down to the waist. The cuffs were gold and blue, and on each wrist was Arendelle's insignia. Surprisingly, it fit rather well, it hugged her body the same it had the king, and she was able to twist and turn with the fabric. Alu straightened out the jacket and pants and tucked the white undershirt in. She cleared her throat and stood up straight, she didn't look half bad in men's clothing.

Alu made her way out of the bathroom and found Elsa gazing out of her large triangular window, her eyes focused on the sea. She hadn't heard Alu approach. She was some feet away from her when she finally spoke. "Elsa." She quickly turned to see Alu. Her lips parted and jaw dropped.

**(Elsa)**

Anna could be so stubborn sometimes! It drove Elsa up a wall, and though she loved her little sister to pieces, that girl really did not know how to take a hint.

Once she had gone, though, Elsa melted the ice that had formed as a result of her panic, and took a seat on her windowsill, letting herself become entranced by the sea until Alu made her presence known.

"Elsa." She heard her own name and turned. Instantly, her jaw fell, her hands flew to her lips and her eyes went wide, brimming with minor tears. "Alu…" she said breathlessly, "Oh my Lord…you look…you look amazing…truly…like a Prince." In truth, seeing her father's old clothes being put to such use caused the Snow Queen to quiver and tear up, but she was so stunned and bewildered by Alu's appearance that her emotions were running rampant anyways.

**(Alu)**

Elsa's reaction almost made her laugh, but when her eyes started to mist up, she held in the laugh. So she just smiled. She walked towards Alu, circling her, looking her up and down. When she was in front of her again, Alu took her hand and held her close. One arm wrapped securely around her waist, and the other holding her hand. "Elsa if this too much for you I can go to a tailor and have new clothes made. I don't want you to tear up every time you see me in your father's clothes." Alu said softly. "Lu it's quite alright. I just haven't…properly gotten over losing my parent is all." Elsa said. Alu felt incredibly sympathetic towards her. Nobody ever gets over losing a parent completely. It must be harder because their bodies were never retrieved and buried.

"I want you to wear these; it'll help me as well as help you. But I will take your measurements and put in an order for new clothes to be made. Are there any colors you prefer, Lu?"

"Mmm, surprise me. I trust your judgment, _my Queen_." Alu purred. Elsa gave her a sultry glance; she hugged herself closer to her lover. She silently prayed that this plan would work. She never wanted something so much in her whole life. She had finally met somebody like her, someone that can control an element. "Will I be staying here until the gala? I still have some belongings at the inn I was staying at. How should we proceed?"

**(Elsa)**

"I'll retrieve them for you." Elsa insisted, "It shouldn't be hard; afterwards…I think…there would be more than enough room for you here at the castle. We'll introduce you to my sister as a suitor, coming through earlier and staying here on…_royal business_." Elsa purred, the implications of the words sliding across her tongue.

The gala was exactly two weeks away; that gave them plenty of time to come up with convincing stories and plans that would follow Alu's "courting" of the Queen. To Elsa, this was all very exciting. It felt rebellious and lovely; on top of that, she'd finally found someone she loved. Nothing could compare to that sort of emotion, and the Queen would do everything in her power to keep Alu with her, so long as the girl wanted to stay.

**(Alu) **

Alu pondered the plan for a tick. "_Royal business_, huh? I'm rather interested in what_ business _I have with you." Alu teased. She leaned down and kissed Elsa's neck lightly, she felt her shiver in her arms. "You're so bad, Lu." Elsa giggled. She got Alu back by doing the same to her neck. The effect was more exciting when she picked Elsa up and pinned her on the bed. Elsa gasped in shock, Alu's body pressed hard onto Elsa's. She could feel her raging heat from behind the thick clothing. She could feel her dress hiking up her legs as Alu pushed her way between them. They shared a heated kiss; it was so full of zeal and passion Elsa thought she'd spontaneously combust. She could feel Alu's hot fingers gliding closer and closer to her center. Her nails lightly scraping against Elsa's soft pale skin.

Alu stopped abruptly and pulled away from the Snow Queen. Elsa whimpered in disapproval. "Why'd you stop?" She whined. Alu laughed and licked her lips. "It's Lent my love. You can't have me for 40 days." She said wickedly. Elsa threw her head back and groaned. "That wasn't fair!" She grumbled. Alu crawled back on top of Elsa for a moment. "You'll soon come to see that I don't play fair, _my dearest, most precious…Elsa_." Alu's voice got deeper and deeper as she ended her sentence. Until her voice was pure gravely masculine. It didn't even sound forced, it was like a second nature for her to deepen her voice. Elsa gasped at the sound of Alu's new voice.

Alu got back up and straightened her clothing. "Now, when you go to the inn, there will be a large leather bag filled with all my necessities. Also there will be my sword. It is under the bed wrapped in silk. Be careful with it, it's rather heavy, Elsa." She spoke in her masculine voice. Lord above, even with a fake voice she sounds incredibly sexy.

**(Elsa)**

With wide eyes, Elsa stayed on the bed and just stared at Alu. Matching that new voice to a new face, but knowing that her lover was still completely present, was a mind boggling thing for the Snow Queen to deal with. She was just frozen in a place of shock, to be honest.

"…L-leather…leather bag…" she tried to repeat, though so distracted it was almost impossible, "…and…s-sword…under…the bed…Alu…" Elsa finished off with something of a whine, practically begging for Alu to come closer again. "Forty days isn't fair…especially not when you talk like that…"

She swung herself off the bed and sauntered towards her "prince," a pout on her lips and desire in the air. "Plus you'll be here two whole weeks before the gala…it's not like I _frown_ upon fair play…please?" The Snow Queen cooed. She came up to Alu and pressed her forehead against hers, swaying back and forth as if there were ballroom music playing.

"You just had a bath." Alu falsely protested in that shocking tone, "You wouldn't want to have to take yet another one, would you?"

"I've got time to kill!" Elsa responded back with a smirk, "I told Anna I'd be at lunch, which isn't _till noon_! _Lu-u-u_…" she said in a sing song voice, "_C'mon_…"

**(Alu) **

Alu could hear the begging note in Elsa's voice, her temperature rose when Elsa swayed against her. She was right, they had hours to kill. All Alu wanted to do was ravish her Queen in every which way she could. And on as many objects as possible. That's when Alu noticed that Elsa was trying to discreetly unbutton her jacket. She growled deeply, it vibrated her chest and it caught Elsa's attention. "What do you think you are doing? Hm?" Desire coating her words. All Elsa could do was smirk at Alu. Finally the jacket came loose and Elsa pushed it off her shoulders. She met Alu's eyes then, she watched her eyes flutter to her lips. Elsa's tongue slipped out to wet her own lips. Their lips met and Elsa pushed her tongue into Alu's mouth. Lord she could lose herself in this woman.

Elsa broke the kiss and stepped away by the bed. Her arms wound sexily around the large posts, she gave Alu the hottest look she had ever seen. She could've melted ice with that look. Elsa then perched one of her legs onto the bed, exposing the leg to Alu's heated stare. Elsa grinned at her, and then made a very quick gesture with her eyes to look lower. Once again Elsa's ice dress was melting off of her voluptuous body. Alu exhaled sharply, steam escaping passed her lips. Finally the dress had disappeared, leaving behind the most beautiful sight before her. Elsa's generous breasts rubbed up against the bed post and Alu watched as she discreetly teased herself.

"_I'd like to see you refuse me now._" Elsa said enticingly. Alu wished nothing more than to burn these clothes off, but she just carefully unbuttoned herself and took off the pants. She joined her Queen on the bed.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's already wide smirk grew as Alu took her rightful place with the Queen upon the mattress. Running cold, frost tipped fingers along the length of her warm, bare form, Elsa sighed in great content as the snow melted between them. "_I win_." she cooed slyly, settling herself nearly on top of Alu and tracing the smooth outline of her jaw with her icy thumb.

"You know…it's considered rude to deny your Queen in the first place." The Snow Queen clucked mischievously. "Treasonous, perhaps…am I going to have to stash you away in the dungeons now, Alu? Make you a prisoner?"

**(Alu)**

"Oh what are you going to do? Shackle me to the wall and torture me?" Alu said sarcastically. "Now there's an idea." Elsa thought. She brought herself up on top of Alu and straddled her hips and flew her arms out above Alu. Her wrists were bound tightly in strong solid ice shackles. The thick chains were frozen to the oaken bed posts. "You can't get out of these, Alu. No amount of heat can melt them away. And as for torture, I had something similar in mind." Dark seduction coated her words. Elsa leaned forward, her hands covering Alu's breasts. She felt intense cold creep on her flushed skin. She peered down and watched frost form in intricate patterns, spreading away from Elsa's hands. Her core temperature was so high the frost was melting almost as instantly as it formed.

Elsa moved lower and lower, her hands keeping up with her pace. Alu's body was responding just as Elsa assumed. When her hands and lips made it to their destination. Alu was practically mewling at every single sensation. Elsa placed a chilling kiss between Alu's legs. A high pitched sigh burst from her throat at the contact. Her feminine voice came back. "H-holy shit, Elsa!" She moaned out. "Shhh my love. Wouldn't want anybody to hear that pretty voice now would we?" Elsa tutted. She lapped at Alu's cunt more and more.

Alu's heart beat so fast she thought it would burst. "I hope this teaches you not to deny your Queen, _Lu_." Elsa threatened darkly. _Whoa_. Alu liked that side of her.

**(Elsa) **

This whole thing was an experiment; Elsa had never behaved this way, nor had she ever expected to. Her emotions were being driven by an outside force, something that was incredibly foreign to her and seemed to be pulling a mask down over her eyes. Would there be consequences to actions like this? If there were, they couldn't possibly be good…how much of this should she fear?

She shoved those thoughts out of her head the moment they entered, though. It would only cause her stress in the moments where she didn't need it…like now. Peering up at Alu, she caught sight of her face; contorted into a look of lust, shock, and a bit of smirk. It must have been in reaction to Elsa's act, and though the Snow Queen tried her best, she couldn't help but let that false darkness fall and burst out laughing.

She rolled over onto her side, somewhat curling up on top of the blankets as the giggles grew and grew, until soon they overtook her and she couldn't stop. As she chuckled uncontrollable, she unfroze the chains around Alu's wrists and just continued about her laughter; laughing because of Lu's face, Elsa's own actions and the entire oddity of the situation all together. Never, in a million years, had Elsa ever seen herself being thrust into a position like this. But that's what made it all the more enjoyable, and all the more funny the longer she thought about it.

**(Alu) **

She couldn't help but laugh with the Snow Queen, her uproar was so random and cute, she just went with it. "You're such a tease you know that? There should seriously be a law against being this adorable." Alu poked. "Well then if I were to pass such a law, you'd be the first person I'd throw into the dungeons." Elsa complimented. Alu's face reddened and her smile widened. She covered her face with her hands, laughing heartily. "Shhhh! Don't be so loud, Lu! I don't want anyone to hear you! Not yet at least." Elsa cooed but still chuckled with her mate.

"Sorry. It's not my fault my heart melts when you say such nice things. I've never been told that I'm beautiful or adorable by anyone since I was a child. So this is entirely new to me too, El." Alu said softly. She reached out to stroke Elsa's cheek with the back of her fingers. Elsa turned to blow a cool kiss to her hand. She scooted closer to her Snow Queen, moving her right hand to rest on her hip. Their eyes met, and they smiled brightly at each other until Alu nervously looked away. She was nibbling on her lower lip in contemplation.

"What is it, Lu?" Elsa asked sweetly. Another moment passed until she made contact with her again.

"Elsa…I love you." The truth was out.

**Hello my lovely snowflakes! Sorry that I haven't updated in a little bit. I've been having a very hard time lately. Just so all of you know, I am in the process of losing my house and a majority of my possessions. Thankfully my computer isn't one of them. But just so you all know what my issue currently is, I won't be posting as often for maybe the next two to three weeks just because of my situation. Hopefully you all understand, so I hope this will tide you guys over for now. But I will post when I can and give updates. I love you guys and thank you for your support! **


	11. Chapter 11

**(Elsa)**

In such great surprise, Elsa sat up in a start. Never before had those words been delivered to her in a romantic way. It was Anna who had always told her that, in the most sisterly fashion without a hint of doubt. This was the first time anyone had ever told it to her, and meant it fully, in a different way.

"…_me_?" Elsa asked, too shocked to accept it. She grabbed the pillow nearest to her and used it to cover herself up while her cheeks flushed. "No, no…that can't be right…"

"Why would you say that?" Alu asked, confused greatly by her reaction.

"Because…well, you'd be the first to say it like that…and everything just seems…so fast…a-and maybe you're just infatuated, though I don't know why you would be…with me…and this will pass before the morrow…" Suddenly, there was a great deal of doubt in Elsa's mind in regards to…everything. She'd always been one to panic or jump to nervous conclusions. This was no acceptation.

**(Alu)**

Hearing Elsa react in such a way…hurt, but Alu refused to let it deter her from the person she truly loved. She wasn't a person to regret what had been said or done. She sure as hell wasn't going to take this back. Snow began falling and swirling around the room in a miniature blizzard. In the back of her mind Alu was surprised to see how similar her and Elsa were. Their powers reacted upon their emotions and from the intensity of this blizzard, Elsa was undoubtedly scared. That's when Alu realized that nobody had ever truly told her that she was loved. Like, in love with her.

Elsa's face was still buried in her pillow; she refused to look at Alu. So she dared to reach out and touch the Snow Queen, her hand resting on Elsa's shoulder. It was like she had touched dry ice, she felt and heard her skin squeak as the moisture was sucked from it. It stung, stung like salt in a wound_. "No. I will not give up on you!"_ Alu yelled to herself. So she scooted forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa, her skin screamed but she fought through the pain with no more than a hiss. Alu's mouth rested by her ear.

"I love you, Elsa. I'm not forcing you to say it back and I'm not asking you to say it b-back. Y-you deserved to b-be l-loved." Alu shivered almost uncontrollably, she had never been so cold before. "I p-promise you t-that my f-feelings for you will never c-change. N-no force one heaven or e-earth will ever make me t-think less of y-you. You c-can't measure love in t-the length of time you know somebody. L-love knows no b-boundaries. Love doesn't c-come with conditions or codes. Love is p-putting someone else's needs b-before your own."

**(Elsa)**

In a fright, Elsa tried to yank away. She could hear Alu chattering, and should have known that their opposite elements would clash at some point; the last thing the Queen wanted to do was injure Lu, though. That's what she seemed to be doing at the moment, so she needed to stop it.

"Lu, you're freezing! Let me go! I…I'm hurting you! Stop!" she begged, trying desperately to move away from her lover. It made her heart ache to plead with those words, but she would not be the thing that caused Alu pain. She just couldn't be.

Her powers had always been something to fear as she grew up; she had no control over them, and therefore saw herself as a threat. But now she knew how to counteract their abilities and tame them…somewhat. Around Alu, she seemed to be slipping further and further out of that mindset. She realized she loved this woman with all her heart, the way she loved Anna so dearly as her sister. But it came with a cost; terrible understanding that she could be the force that damaged or killed her suitor in disguise. There was little way for her to handle that thought. "Alu, please!" Elsa cried, "I'll end up hurting you; you're getting too cold!"

**(Alu)**

By this point Alu was so numb, Elsa's cold couldn't do her more harm. You couldn't freeze a dragon's molten heart, not even the Queen of Ice and Snow. She could feel Elsa trying to escape her grip, but she kept her grip strong. "You're getting too cold!" She cried out over the roar of her blizzard. "Please calm down my love. I-I'm not here to break your h-heart. I'm here show y-you how to not b-be scared to love. Please E-Elsa…I love y-you so much. Y-you h-hold my heart, my dearest." Alu pleaded to Elsa.

Alu wanted nothing more than to overcome Elsa's powers with hers, send a heat wave to melt her snow and warm her body. But she knew it would probably only enhance her panic. For once in her life Alu had to force herself into submission, Elsa was in charge. She lifted one of her hands to peer at it; it had gone dark with frostbite. It wouldn't be permanent; her fire could heal most wounds.

**(Elsa)**

"_Calm down…" _Elsa commanded herself harshly, clenching her eyes shut and trying to focus on what she knew would thaw her surroundings and draw back some of the warmth; _love_. It was there, it was everywhere around the pair of them. It's what Elsa knew she felt whenever Alu was close to her, or even when she'd be far. But in order to love her back, properly, she couldn't let fear control her.

_**Calm down. Calm. Down**_.

"Alu…" The Snow Queen whimpered. No. Try again. Be strong in front of her; be strong **for** **her**! "Alu…" she said again, though this time she forced the quiver out of her voice and made herself steady. "I..I-I… _If you stay frightened, you'll only hurt her more. Get it together. Control it! _"I love you, Alu…so, so….so much!" And finally, with this confession, the temperature began to steadily rise again and the snow storm died down, Elsa prayed that Alu would start to heat again, but refused to open her eyes for fear of seeing the woman who had stolen her heart in a terrible position or hurt in any way, be it the simplest shiver or frost bite the color of the night sky.

**(Alu)**

Alu squeezed her eyes together to prevent herself from crying over what she had just heard. She could feel the temperature in the room starting to rise again along with her core temperature. Alu could feel the frost that had accumulated on her shoulders melt and stream down her body. It made her shiver and whimper a little. The sound made Elsa finally peek up from her pillow and she gasped. Alu pulled away from Elsa for the moment. Her muscles aching from the intense cold her body just went through. "Oh my God…A-Alu…are you alright?" She asked through her tears. Smokey frostbite coated her shoulders, biceps, forearms, and palms; even her lips had gone blue. "I-I assure you that I'm fine, my love." Elsa's hands slapped themselves to her mouth, preventing herself from crying.

"Just h-hold on. I'm h-heating up right now." Alu panted as if she had run a marathon, and Elsa watched as her wounds started to regain their pale pink fleshy tone. Her lips were back to the perfect pink skin. When Alu finally opened her eyes they were almost golden in color. The color faded back to her dark brown eyes. "See?…all better my love." Alu reached out and cupped Elsa's cheek while using her thumb to wipe away her tears. Elsa cuddled her face into Alu's palm, her nose and lips rubbing into the hot flesh. She kissed her palm and continued up her arm. Elsa got on all fours and kissed up to Alu's shoulder, following her neck and jawline to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Alu. So much."

"I love you too, Elsa. More than you can possibly imagine."


	12. Chapter 12

**(Elsa)**

Thus, the ordeal progressed from there. Elsa successfully retrieved Alu's belongings from the inn, and they were now housed in "_Prince Alu of Germany's_" room in the palace. Anna had bought the story without hesitation, delighted to see her sister taking some excitement and getting involved in the ball.

The days were long leading up to the gala. Elsa tried to occupy her time by working and reading, but found it increasingly difficult to do so with Alu so near. The suitor in disguise herself would often spend her day times in town, and sneak into Elsa's room at night, after dinner; per the Queen's request, of course. The mornings were filled with baths and preparations, as well as sorting through Alu's new wardrobe which Elsa had made sure was quickly tailored. The former assassin made a devilishly convincing Prince…at least, in Elsa's eyes.

After what felt like many months, the day of the gala finally arrived. Elsa awoke that morning with a ridiculous amount of energy, and shook awake Alu as a result. "Wake up! Wake up, wake up! Today's the day! We get to make it official today!"

**(Alu)**

Elsa's energy was on par with her sister's, it was so unusual to see Elsa with this much energy; but it was amusing nonetheless. She got butterflies in her stomach, of all the times to get the feeling she got it now. But Alu was just as excited as her love. Elsa had already bounded off the bed and to her closet and started rummaging through her dresses. Alu didn't want to dampen Elsa's intense happiness but it was 5am, they had so much time before the gala would commence. She rose up from the bed and caught her excited mate by her waist. She pulled her giggling frame to her own, Elsa's back to Alu's front.

"Somebody is excited this morning." Alu purred into her mate's ear. Elsa giggled almost uncontrollably. "Well of course. Today is the day I can officially choose you and you can court me properly." She swayed against Alu, pushing her rump hard against her groin. "As far as I'm concerned I courted you just fine the night of the masquerade ball." She taunted. "You know I have no complaints about that night. This is just special to my court because they feel I need to choose a suitor and marry." Elsa explained, exasperated as Alu started kissing and lightly sucking her neck. "How did I ever get so lucky?" Alu teased.

"What should I wear for tonight, though? I want to be beautiful." Elsa asked thoughtfully. "You already are beautiful no matter what you do or do not wear, Elsa. Nobody in the universe can match you in beauty." Elsa smiled so brightly, love just oozing from her. Alu sighed and looked at her wardrobe. "Something that compliments your curves and your skin, wear something that screams that you are you. You are the Queen of Arendelle and the Empress of Snow and Ice; maybe find a balance of both?"

Elsa nodded excitedly; she turned around in her arms and kissed Alu quickly. "Lu you are a genius!" Elsa mused. "I aim to please, my love. What should I wear? I don't want to be overly dressed." "Wear something that you know will impress your Queen, _Prince Alu_." Alu's brow rose in surprise. "Fine by me, expect to be dazzled. I just hate to have to bear watching you dance with all of these men. Watching their filthy hands touch you. A dragon doesn't like to share its treasure." She growled into Elsa's ear. "Don't worry my love, it's only for tonight. I promise. Just keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior among the suitors. I have a feeling an assassin will be there." "I promise to keep you safe, Elsa."

"I trust you will my love. Bathe with me before you leave?" Elsa asked. "Anything for you my Queen." Alu's voice turned masculine as she answered the question.

**(Elsa)**

With Alu's masculine tone of reply, Elsa laughed lightly, spun out of her lover's arms as if she were dancing, and sauntered off to the bathroom to run the water. As opposed to bubbles, though, she topped the tub off this time with rose petals and a bar of vanilla scented soap, just to the left.

She loosened her sleeping braid so that her platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back and shoulders, making her look like something of a bare angel. She tested the temperature of the water quickly with her hand, before grinning in satisfaction, shutting off the water, and calling to Alu. "It's ready!" she announced in a sing-song voice. Not moments later, her tired mate came in through the doors with a yawn and a smile.

"I know, I know, it's early." Elsa sighed, "But that means there's just more time to prepare for tonight; it'll be fun! So long as you stay awake." she added with a wink.

**(Alu)**

"Well I'll just make sure I don't fall asleep in the bath like you did that one time. Because I highly doubt you can carry me all the way to the bed." Alu teased. Elsa gave Alu an awed expression. "That was an accident though!" She practically laughed out her sentence. "I'm just teasing you, get in the tub!" They both slipped into the steamy water, this time Alu was sitting between Elsa's legs. She poured the scented water into Alu's short dark hair and washed it out. "Now I can understand why you feel asleep. I just might." Alu pretended to snore when Elsa playfully splashed water into her face. "No you won't you silly dragon!" "Ack! Pppppp!" They laughed.

When they were both satisfied at their cleanliness they got out and dried off. "Here, help me bind my breasts, Elsa." Alu handed her a large bundle of flesh tone stretchy gauze. Elsa wound the fabric around her upper and lower chest until it was almost hard to breath. She clipped the hooks in place and took a look at her work. "This…is worse…than a corset. Fuck that's tight." Alu twist and turned her body until she finally became accustomed to the feel. Even though she's been doing this for two weeks it's still hard to get used to. Alu wrapped her robe around herself. "How does it look my love? Do I look like a man?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes actually. The bindings work well; I look forward to seeing you in your outfit."

They smiled and kissed each other. "I love you, El." "I love you more, Lu." "So. Should I go wake Anna?" Alu asked casually. "If you'd like. Usually Gerda or Kai wakes her. She'll hate you if wake her." Alu laughed at the thought. "Anna? Hate? Noooo, that's not possible. That girl's heart is too bright to harbor hate." It was true; Anna could never truly hate anybody. Well maybe besides Hans. Elsa put her robe on and opened the door slightly and checked both ways to make sure the coast was clear. She signaled to Alu that it was safe to leave. She walked over to her and lightly tapped her butt, making her jump. "See you at the gala, _Elsa_." Alu stated in her masculine voice, and continued up the hall towards her room.

**(Elsa)**

The hours passed, but without a dull moment. After throwing on just a plain purple gown for her morning affairs, Elsa got straight to work, finalizing menus and checking guest lists just like she had for the masquerade. Only this time, she knew what to expect, and didn't exactly care who was arriving. Her whole mentality was focused on Alu; their scheme would go off without a hitch, and in hours' time, they'd be officially courting. It was an evening to be excited for, indeed.

After rushing about the castle, watching the decoration rise and smelling the food that was prepared as it was brought up from the kitchen; Elsa took to her room to at last get dressed. She operated by the bide rule; never let the groom see her before the wedding. It was bad luck, and would spoil the surprise of her gown. But she knew exactly what she wanted, and would craft it herself in a matter of moments. Then, once she gave the word, the gates would open, and the gala would begin.

**(Alu)**

For Alu it was the opposite, the hours passed by unbearably slow. Outside her door she could hear servants rushing back and forth doing their tasks, and every once in a while she could hear Elsa's high voice ring out. Of all the days to get cold feet now was not the time. Alu was nervous beyond belief and she couldn't halt her racing mind from downplaying herself. She kept looking back into her mirror and huffing in discontent. She had the hair and the proper clothing but all in all she was a very feminine looking "gentleman". Even though she had the height she still had the curves of a woman.

She had to stop pestering herself with this. Today was the day that they could finally court in public. So far everything had gone off without a hitch. Alu anxiously knocked on her mahogany dresser. It had been two full weeks since she was initially sent to kill Queen Elsa. Her brotherhood would have expected her to be back three days after the event. There wasn't a single doubt in her mind that there would be assassin's there. She couldn't have any weapons on her though, if she attacked with her hidden blades the guards would find it suspicious that she had blades on her at a gala that the Queen attended. She had to rely on her wits and strength if somebody was going to try something.

Finally, after hours of waiting, it was time to dress. Without Elsa knowing Alu had purchased a rather exquisite outfit. The jacket and tailcoats were dark blue with a very fine layer of velvet. Large golden buttons connected the front; her collar was to the midsection of her throat that had a v shape down the middle. Her collar and cuffs were sewn with golden thread, the patterns around her neck and wrists were Arendelle's insignia. And around Arendelle's insignia were golden dragons. Alu had hoped Elsa would approve of the pattern. Black pants and black dress shoes. To complete the outfit she adorned her chest with various medals Elsa's father had worn before. She was finally ready.

There was a few soft knocks at her door. Alu quickly fixed her hair and answered it. It was Princess Anna. What a surprise. "Princess Anna?! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" She asked politely, her voice deep and pleasant. "Oh! Hi, Prince Alu! I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tonight!?" Anna asked excitedly. She was absolutely beautiful in her dress. Light purples and greens cascading around her small body, the dress was form fitting, Alu had never seen Anna in anything that wasn't somewhat loose. "I am ready, indeed. I've been looking forward to this gala for some time now. I'd do anything to have Queen Elsa's hand. We already seem to have quite a bit in common in fact. Will your Kristoff be joining you tonight?" She asked casually. "Elsa has been unusually excited about this gala; she's never been happy about getting married. She's always been one to let her hair down and sing at the top of a mountain. And yes, Kristoff will be joining me. But because this gala is also for me, I have to dance with other suitors too." Anna explained happily until her last sentence.

Alu couldn't help but smile at her statement. "Well if you ever get bored throughout the night I'd be happy to dance with you. You and I seem to have gotten along well. And I do enjoy your company." Alu complimented. Anna laughed awkwardly and shyly. "Yes you and I have gotten along well. And sure, I'll take you up on that offer. You look very handsome by the way." Alu looked herself up and down for a moment. "Well thank you, you look stunning yourself, your Majesty." "Haha, oh, I'm no 'majesty'. But I just wanted to say…I hope Elsa chooses you. I'll see you down there shortly, Prince Alu." Anna curtsied to Alu and she bowed. Alu adorned Anna to death; hopefully she had fun this evening.

Alu closed her door and finished her preparations. She slipped on her white suede gloves and walked out of her room and out of the castle to stand with the surprisingly large group of eager suitors.

**So I hope you guys have been enjoying this. I'm lovin' all the reviews. Keep them coming. I love feeling the love! It really does help me get my mind of my shitty situation. I love you guys so much, even if there are only a few of you! You guys are the best fans ever!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Elsa)**

The evening was lovely and brisk; the gala would be held in the open, sprawling courtyard as a result of the nice weather the evening provided. Kai was standing readily at the palace doors, eager for Elsa to give the word and let her be revealed to the crowd waiting outside. The Queen was nervous, in a way. She didn't want any complications within the evening, but at the same time was overjoyed to finally have this opportunity to be with Alu. The other suitors were hardly any of her concern; tonight was about her and her dragon. A few dances in the hands of another man meant nothing.

After a few deep breaths and the last of the mental preparations, Elsa gave Kai a nod, and the doors were opened. She was announced loud and clear, and a hush fell over the growing crowd outside.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

And Queen she did look.

Taking her lover's advice fully, Elsa was dressed in something of her own creation. It was body hugging, made of a fine icy lace that encompassed her entire form, down to her wrist and stretching to her middle finger. The pattern was that of a giant snowflake; covering her form in almost all places with a much darker fabric, but them leaving the rest of her skin to be viewed by the eye under a light blue lace. Such snowflake pattern wrapped her from back to front, cutting off in places between her chest and waist and sinking rather low on her collar bone. The gown fanned out beneath Elsa's knees, making it marvelous for twirling in should a dance call for it, and while the sleeves were long, they were thin so the Queen could enjoy the atmosphere without getting too stuffy. Her hair hung in a waterfall of blonde, curled to just the perfect length and frosted in place by Her Majesty's hand. A crown of ice crystals adorned her head and similarly crafted earrings dangled from her lobes. She looked like the Empress of Ice and Snow, as Alu had said, and still maintained her formality as Queen. She felt stunning, and by the looks that spread across the room, that's how others were receiving her as well.

As she scanned the awe-struck crowd, she caught sight of Alu among the many men in attendance that evening. Her own heart stopped as she saw the dazzling apparel her dragon was dressed in; from the marvelous patterns to her father's medals, Elsa would have willingly melted into her arms at that exact moment. But she had an act to keep up and a dress to keep frozen, which she would do this time. She'd been certain of that. But, yes, she had to slap on a mask and play the fool's royal. At least for some of the evening.

**(Alu)**

All in all, Alu had waited about twenty minutes with the others when Kai finally addressed Elsa. She had surprisingly struck up a decent conversation with a patron from Great Britain whose wealth came from coal mining. It was all quiet interesting speaking of their economy. Alu made up the story that her family had accumulated their wealth from agriculture and sapphire mining. The man had bought it without hesitation.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Alu's breath caught in her throat at her name, she stood as high as she could to see her Queen. Her jaw hit the floor. _"Oh. Dear. Lord."_ She thought. Even from afar Alu had to straighten herself, she felt like swooning when she laid eyes on her mate. _"Sorry boys, she's already mine."_ Alu said to herself, she couldn't contain a quick smirk. As Elsa got closer she could see that she was looking for her. As Elsa got closer Alu was able to actually see what she was wearing. It was quite possibly the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Bright blue lace fit snug around her body, the sleeves spiraling to weave around her middle finger and back. Areas of the dress were dark like night; it contrasted well with her skin tone. She had never seen Elsa without some sort of braid in her hair. Jesus, it was so long and luxurious looking. Like freshly fallen snow. Just looking at her made her dragon fire boil underneath her skin

Their eyes finally met, it was like an explosion. That feeling was back, that feeling when she first laid eyes on Elsa. She wanted nothing more than to push all of these other suitors out of the way and take her Queen away. That's when the music started and the first suitor took Elsa's hand in for a dance.

**(Elsa)**

The music took Elsa by surprise, and in an instant, the first gentleman had taken her hand and led her to the floor. He was French; she learned…and talked an awful lot about jewelry. That was about all Elsa gathered from their conversation; brief, and in between breaths as they stepped hastily to the music. Dancing with Alu was a much more preferable alternative, the Queen was sure.

Most each of the following men were like that. They were gentle but dull, charming yet repetitive. Each one would saunter her around the courtyard to the music with grace and merit, but no one made her excited. No one stole her thoughts. Thank god for Alu; the one person on her mind that would do just that.

It was a few songs later that Elsa was paired with a strange man, dressed in a robe as opposed to a suit and embroidered his fabrics with odd, vibrant colors. She wasn't exactly fond of the low, tight hold he had on her waist, but said nothing and danced with him anyways. She didn't want to spark any misconceptions.

"Evening, _Your Majesty_." he said with a grin, "This is a lovely ball…though you're looking rather parched!" It was true; Elsa hadn't exactly taken a break. "Allow me to take you to get a drink!"

Without too much hesitation, Elsa complied. The refreshments table was almost totally abandoned and off to the farthest side of the plaza. Elsa had been looking silently over the selections while her dance partner kept an odd, unwanted hand on her hip. She really didn't think much of it at all…until that hold tightened to immobilize her and the cold steel of a knife was placed against the bare of her neck.

"Say one word, utter one sound," he hissed in her ear, "and I slit your throat."

**Sorry for not posting for a couple days. I finally just got moved into my new place today. It's been one hell of a weekend I'll tell yah that. But fear not, all is well, and I am not homeless. So I hope you guys enjoy the new installments :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Alu)**

Some time had passed as Alu watched as Elsa was carted off left and right to more willing suitors. She had spotted an odd face in the pack, someone she swore she recognized. The unwelcomed sensation of fear slipped into her bloodstream. But there were so many men here she couldn't be for sure. She had been struck into another conversation with a group of men. They talked about how beautiful the Queen was and then they talked about rumors they had heard about her powers. "_Sorcery_" as one called it. Her lip twitched at the sound of the word, she detested hearing such insulting words about her mate. It wasn't sorcery, it was _magic_.

The conversation continued boringly; the spoke of the economy and wealth and other various problems their countries had. Alu stayed quiet for a majority of the conversation. They had her attention for possibly several minutes when Alu finally turned back to see where Elsa was. Her eyes flickering in every possible direction but she was nowhere to be seen. "_What the fuck? Where is sh-?!"_ Alu had caught sight of her. She was with a tall man in a robe similar to her own. _"You've got to be fucking shitting me?!"_ She couldn't believe for a second that nobody saw this man wander off with the Queen?! There was plenty of women here but for fucks sake, really?! She had to think fast, Alu had no blades on her this night and the man her brotherhood had clearly sent was considerably larger than Alu and Elsa. She excused herself from the conversation and made her way through the sea of suitors towards her target. In the faint light Alu saw a familiar glint against Elsa's throat. It took everything in her power not to torch the fucker right then. But she had to be conspicuous about it. Alu removed her glove and flung her arm straight out and a small fireball went soaring in between Elsa and her assassin, knocking the dagger out of her hand and leaving him stunned. He gripped his face, she had burned him bad. Elsa automatically turned and ran towards Alu. Before the man could recover, the two were already safety back in the throngs of the gala.

"_It's okay my love. I got you_." Alu whispered as they rushed into the crowd. Elsa clung to Alu's arm. They walked over to one of the guards on post. Elsa gave him the description of the man who just tried to murder her. But begged to keep it under low key. This gala had to continue no matter what. "You feel up to a dance, my Queen? It'll get your mind off of the chaos." Alu asked. Elsa nodded quickly, her eyes still wide from her ordeal. Alu removed her gloves and stuffed them into her pocket. The music began again, the violins ringing in the air. Alu watched the guards fanning out in her peripheral, all looking for the assassin. "_Don't worry my love, they'll find him. I won't let him hurt you_." She whispered. Alu had been right; their dance took her mind off of her incident. The music seemed to flow in her veins. It felt like they danced for ages, she was happy once more. She enjoyed the feel of her hands in her lovers, her scent that balanced between feminine and masculine. She was a perfect gentleman.

"HALT ASSASSIN!" A guard suddenly rang out and it broke them both from their dancing spell. Alu turned around just in time to shove Elsa behind her. The assassin was hurdling himself through the thick crowd towards them. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, the assassin's arm shot out with his short dagger in hand. Alu's arm thrust out to meet him. Before he was able to stick Alu with the dagger, she caught him by his wrist and broke it. The man howled in agony as Alu then wrenched his arm to twist back, taking the dagger out of his hand and lodging it deep in his back. All the while tripping him in the process. All her weight came crashing down as the blade stuck the man.

**(Elsa)**

Everything had gone from a slow, soothing dance, to chaos at its finest. Members of her court were shrieking, several dancers had fled the courtyard in fear and Anna was sprinting to Elsa's side, shoving her way through the crowds and crying out her sister's name. "Elsa! Elsa, what's happened?!" "Anna?" Elsa yelled back, only a split second before she saw Alu go down. She had no clue if her lover had taken a blow for her and if she was now crumpling down in pain, or if she had toppled over with the man that had just tried to end the Queen's life.

"Alu!" Elsa screamed, diving forward and throwing her own caution to the wind. She'd be damned if she ran away in cowardice while Alu was hurt. So she tossed herself to the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around Alu's sunken form and yanking her away from the body of the assassin. "Oh Lord…please be okay!" She muttered to herself.

Stumbling backwards, Elsa spun Alu by her shoulders to make it so they faced one another. The Snow Queen was in frenzy; eyes scanning wildly for some sign of an injury on her mate. "P-Prince Alu, a-are you alright? Did he hurt you? Where are you injured? _Are_ you injured?" She went into full panic mode and started rattling off questions at immense speed.

**(Alu)**

Elsa's voice echoed in her ears, adrenaline racing through her veins. Elsa pulled her off of the body, he was dead. She held her face close, asking if she had been injured. Which she hadn't been injured. She shook her head when Elsa asked.

"This gala is over!" Elsa cried out. Anna had helped her to her up and some men were about to walk with them. Alu turned around and just about roared at them. She glared at them through narrow eyes, and intimidated them with her bare teeth. Alu was ready to torch anybody who stood in her way of _her _Queen.

"_No_! She trusts me! _Leave_!" Alu almost roared in the deepest voice she could muster. Elsa grabbed Alu's hand again and yanked her towards the castle. The rest of the men just seemed to leave after they stormed into the gates. Elsa kept touching and checking her up and down. "I'm fine my love I promise I am!" Alu assured as she took Elsa's hands and held them.

**(Elsa)**

Despite Alu's assurances, Elsa couldn't help but fear there was some injury being hidden that she wasn't aware of. But Alu had fallen on the rear of the knife…the blade had already been sunken deep into the body of the opposite assassin. It was unlikely that Elsa's mate had hurt herself if that was the case.

"Alright…alright…" The Snow Queen whispered, squeezing back on the grip Alu placed on her palms. Suddenly, it registered; what Alu had just done for her. There was a serious risk of injury and possible death…and Alu had tossed that to the side and protected Elsa from what might have been certain death otherwise.

"…_you saved my_ _life_…" Elsa whispered softly, her ice blue eyes growing wide as she stared at her suitor. A tension passed between them, as did a silence. Elsa was still in total shock in regards to what had happened, but their moment was broken when Anna came barreling through the palace doors after having escorted out the rest of the suitors.

"Elsa!" she cried out, tackling her sister in a massive hug and holding her tight, "Are you okay? He didn't actually hurt you, did he?" Anna asked as she looked over Elsa vigorously.

"I'm fine, Anna…I'm fine!" Elsa promised. As soon as she heard those words, Anna pulled away, spun on her heel, and tackled Alu in the same style she had her sister. "You saved her! You saved my sister!" She cried out, tears spilling from her eyes.

**(Alu)**

Alu was still in a state of shock. Regardless of her former title she was not a willing killer; accomplished or not. Elsa kept checking over her with intensity. "Baby, I'm okay, I'm okay." "Alright…alright…_you saved my life_…" Elsa stated. Their eyes met, she could see the utter shock and devotion in Elsa's eyes. That's when Anna came rushing towards them! "Elsa are you sure you're alright?!" She asked Elsa assured her that she was. Then out of nowhere Anna thrust herself into Alu's chest. "You saved my sister!" Alu didn't know how to respond. But she rested her arms around Anna and softly hugged her back. She didn't know what to say back.

"I am in your debt, Prince Alu! You saved the only family I have left!" Anna cried out. Her tears soaking the front of Alu's jacket. "Please don't cry, Princess Anna." Alu tried to calm her. "No! I won't let you address me formally! You saved all that I hold dear! And for that I will do anything to repay this!" Anna pointed at her. Elsa came up to touch Anna's back and she looked towards her sister. "Oh Elsa! I was so scared that you got hurt!" The sisters embraced. Elsa looked to Alu with the most grateful of looks. "Anna, I want to make sure that Alu is uninjured alright? Just go get some rest for now. I promise you that I am perfectly fine. I swear I'm not hurt." Elsa told her younger sibling. Anna nodded hesitantly, the two hugging once more. They gave each other kisses and Anna walked into her room.

Anna took her leave and allowed Elsa to escort Alu back to her room. Elsa locked the door behind them. "Take off your jacket now." She ordered. Alu quickly did as she was told and took it off. Elsa came up around her and unhooked the binding. The fabric came whipping around to loosen. Her breasts coming loose. She felt she could breathe again. Elsa gave her a thorough look. Her hands smoothing over her hot skin.

**(Elsa)**

"…you're _sure_ he didn't get you anywhere?" Elsa prodded for a final time, examining Alu as if she were a mannequin, making her hold out her arms and turn and such until she was certain there wasn't so much as a scratch on her skin.

"Elsa, my love, for the hundredth time, yes, I'm fine." Alu insisted, forcing Elsa to stop checking her over by grabbing her shoulders. The Queen at last gave in and nodded. "Alright, Lu…you really didn't have to do that. If you had gotten hurt or…or worse…I wouldn't have known what to do…" Elsa admitted quietly, "But…as Anna said, I'm forever in your debt, and to begin repaying that, I have one thing to do…"

It was customary, during affairs like these, for the woman being courted to give her suitor of choice a rose. That formality had been skipped after the attempt on Elsa's life, but the Queen chose now to reprimand that action. With a wave of her hands, she crafted an elegant rose of ice, coated in frost with exaggerated detail covering every inch.

The Queen proceeded to curtsy low, bowing her head in great respect as she offered forward the rose. "If you'll accept my offer, Alu…I and the court recognize you, in the highest regards, as the chosen suitor to the throne."


	15. Chapter 15

**(Alu)**

"If you'll accept my offer, Alu…I and the court recognize you, in the highest regards, as the chosen suitor to the throne." Alu had to slap her hand to her mouth to prevent the almost inhuman noise from escaping. She screwed her eyes shut, letting her tears drop from them. She heaved in a heavy breath from behind her hand. She couldn't believe this was finally happening. She tentatively moved her hand from her mouth and took the ice rose from Elsa. "I accept your offer." Elsa rose from her low stance and smiled brightly, some tears misting in her eyes. She pulled her mate in for a crushing hug, Alu had never been so happy in her life. This moment had to have been one of the most indescribable moments in her life. Elsa leaned back and carefully wiped away Alu's tears. Alu kissed Elsa with as much passion as she could. She deftly sat the end of the bed, setting the frozen rose on a table and proceeded to tangle her hand in Elsa's beautifully soft hair. Their mouth mating and tongues dancing with one another. Alu tugged on Elsa's hair and their kiss broke. Alu peppered heated kisses up and down Elsa's cool neck, getting lower to her collarbone. There was a sudden excited knocking at their door. "Queen Elsa?! Are you in there?!" It was Kai. "_Worst fucking time_." Alu growled. "I'll be in the bathroom." Alu grabbed her clothing and slammed the bathroom door. "Y-yes Kai. I'm here." She spoke softly. "Oh thank the Lord. I'm sorry to be interrupting anything but the captain of the guard wishes to know what you would like done with the body?"

Elsa was about to answer the door when Alu stormed out of the bathroom, clothing in place. She reached for the door and it swung open, Kai jumped back, startled. _"I will deal with the body."_ Alu said darkly. She took Elsa's hand and they walked briskly down the hall heading outside. Kai followed behind hesitantly. Once they were outside, all of the party goers had abandoned the area and there was a group of guards standing around the body. They all turned to face the Queen. "Take the body from here and put it in a small rowboat." Alu ordered. Yet the men just stood there, looking at her as if she were a nobody. "I have chosen Prince Alu as my suitor. And as the new King in line, you _will_ do what you have been ordered to do." Elsa said strictly. The guard's dispositions changed and accordingly apologized. They picked up the body and took it towards the harbor and tossed into a small boat. Alu then got into the boat with the body and spoke in a very low voice and started uttering a strange language that Elsa had never heard before. _"Requiescat in pace." _Alu mumbled as shefinally got out of the boat and shoved it hard into the water. The current swiftly taking it out to sea. Elsa clutched Alu's hand tightly; she gave her an assuring squeeze when she placed a small kiss on her cheek. Elsa rubbed her cheek against Alu's after.

After a few minutes on watching the boat drift a considerable distance, Alu gently pushed Elsa away from her. "Stand back my love." She said lowly. Alu removed her gloves and out them in her pockets. She rubbed her hands together at first, and then as her hands separated an orb of pure fire levitated between her hands. Everybody but Elsa seemed to gasp in shock and awe at the sight. Alu took a deep breath and, rather theatrically, launched the fireball into the boat. It caught on fire immediately. Elsa reached for Alu's hand again, and she pulled Elsa under her arm and held her close. "I vow to protect you so as long as I shall live, Elsa." She whispered to her. The small boat crumbled and sank beneath the black waves and the two monarchs moved through the still awestruck guards back into the castle.

**(Elsa)**

With Alu's promise ringing in her ears like the chimes of bells, Elsa couldn't help but grin all the way back to the palace. Again, Alu and herself took to their rooms, with Elsa instructing her "prince" to come in after the clock struck midnight; it would be in fifteen minutes, and most of the rest of the castle would properly be asleep then.

So Elsa withdrew to her chambers alone, planning to undress and change into her nightwear before Alu arrived. What she found upon entering her bedroom, though, was that the window was cracked. Thinking this odd, she shut the door and walked over to the sill, looking down and around the window itself and feeling for a breeze. There was none…peculiar.

The phenomenon was soon explained; the instant a hand clamped down over Elsa's mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her torso to keep her from screaming or thrashing. She should have suspected the first assassin wouldn't come alone…and now Alu wasn't here to safe her. She didn't even know this second man was here.

Icicles formed on the ceiling and floor as Elsa screamed into the palm of her new attacker. A burly man, he was able to hold her with little trouble, and control her wily behavior while whispering snidely, "_Shh_…don't want to make a scene, do you? After what your wench did to my partner at the gala…should have known it would take more than one man to get rid of the Snow Queen and that _traitorous bitch_." Elsa squirmed fretfully as he insulted Alu; were she able to, she'd have frozen him on the spot.

With a flick of his foot, he kicked forward a dirty cloth and a thick mass of rope. No doubt these were meant to restrain her…he wasn't just going to kill her here, it seemed.

"C'mon, _Your Majesty_, we're going to go on a little trip…down to the seaside."


	16. Chapter 16

**(Alu)**

Something did not seem right, in fact everything felt too perfect at this time. Not even a minute passed when Alu heard the oddest sound. The sound of heavy boots thumped somewhere down the hall. She knew it wasn't one of the guards, it couldn't have been. She waited another moment, there was very quick stomping on the floor; almost like running.

"No! ELSA!" Every alarm in Alu's mind and she went barreling through her door and down the hall. The moment she burst through Elsa's door she watched as another man jumped through the window with Elsa in his arms. "ELSAAAA!" Alu roared as she ran towards the window. "GUARDS! THE QUEEN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! AFTER THAT MAN! **NOOOOOOW**!" Alu's voice was almost inhuman at the point. That's when she felt it, felt that overwhelming urge to burst out her skin and raise Hell. Alu ran through the castle, her dragon fire practically burning through her clothes. Dozens of guards were outside tailing the assassin. Once Alu made it outside she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She saw the man holding Elsa like she was some rag doll, gyrating her as he ran. Alu dashed passed all the guards, Elsa's eyes locked onto Alu's. It was too dangerous to attack with fire at this point. Elsa was too close to him and she feared that more harm than good would come of it. They were heading towards the jetty; this man had apparently thought he would escape with Elsa in tow. He had cornered himself with the water at his back.

"STAY BACK YOU TRAITOR! OR I'LL SLIT HER THROAT RIGHT HERE!" The man warned as she put the blade close to Elsa's throat. _Fuck_. She had to think of some way to cover her tracks with this one. Alu's heart dropped at the sight of seeing his mate in this. This was all her fault. Alu halted the guards a distance away. "YOU BROUGHT THIS UPON YOURSELF ALU! IF YOU HAD JUST DONE YOUR JOB, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING! INSTEAD YOU HAD TO FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS SCORCEROUS CUNT THEY CALL A QUEEN!" The assassin pushed the blade closer to her neck. The edge of the blade cut slightly into Elsa's neck, allowing ruby red blood to drip. Elsa writhed in his solid grip, trying desperately to flee. _She lost it_. The very last inch of Alu's composer slipped when she saw Elsa's blood. She let her fire ignite and swirl brazenly around her until it engulfed her like a cocoon. Her clothes disintegrated off of her body as she felt her fire form and take its shape. Her body seemed to levitate off the concrete as her fire burst outward to reveal herself once more. Alu opened her new eyes and looked down before her; she gazed at her target from dozens of feet above where she formally stood. Alu stood before them now as a full-fledged dragon. She watched as her target trembled in fear.

**(Elsa)**

Gentle tears were sliding down Elsa's face as his dagger broke her skin. She felt the crimson necklace he had created slither down to her collar bone, causing her to whimper into the gag he'd forced around her mouth. But her pitiful noises stopped as soon as she watched Alu's transformation take place.

Her vengeful, protective lover was engulfed in swirling flames and turned into a hulking monster, like the ones from stories told to children. Her appearance; tall as the castle walls with scales of gold and red, made even Elsa a slight bit frightful. Yet she knew it was Alu, no matter what form her dragon woman took. She was there to protect her. Elsa's only fear was that her dragon might be hurt.

She forced herself away from the dagger and tried to thrash out of her distracted attacker's grip. Unfortunately, he only held her tighter and backed away towards the water. The Queen couldn't swim; if he went too deep, Elsa would be finished.

"Monster!" The assassin cried out to Alu, "Stay back! Stay back!"

**(Alu)**

Pure unacquainted anger pulsed through her, billowing black smoke rose out of her nostrils and the flammable gases fumed from between her teeth. Her chest light up brightly as fire swirled, trapped within her body. "Montser!" The assassin shouted at her! He reeked of fear, the noxious scent that she wanted to destroy. He obviously wasn't intimidated enough to let her treasure go. He put the dagger uncomfortably closer to Elsa's flesh. Alu could smell her blood and it infuriated her even more. Her fire seethed between her massive jaws, Alu flexed her back and her wings stretched and fanned out impossibly far. Her sheer weight cracked the strong concrete of the jetty sending tremors and cracks to shoot out. That's when Alu stepped off the jetty and into the sea and positioned herself around them with her head facing outward with the sea. The harbor seemed to be a puddle to her as her great talons were hardly submerged.

"**Let her go! NOW!**" Alu roared, her thick dragon voice vibrated the land. The assassin let go from Elsa for a moment in an attempt to cover his ears from the earth shattering roar. Elsa fell from his arms and attempted to wriggle away. Elsa used all her strength to focus on covering her throat and front in solid ice. And that's just what happened; her entire front all the way up to her throat was safely behind a personal wall of ice. The assassin recovered and picked her up off the ground and actually put the dagger to Elsa's throat and attempted to slit it. She could feel the blade drag hard against the thick ice wall she had created. He had foolishly believed that he had successfully slit her throat. Elsa knew to play dead and let him toss her body to the side like a piece of trash. Her head smacked hard against the ground, effectively knocking her unconscious for a moment. She landed on the right side of her body, her front facing her dragon and assailant.

She heard and felt Alu roar so incredibly loud she thought she'd go deaf. Alu inhaled deeply then exhaled with a torrent of fire at the assassin. Her fire burnt so hot he was immediately disintegrated into nothingness. Not even ash remained. The fire melted the concrete and rocks nearby; even the ocean that lies in the way was evaporated and then replaced by more water. After the threat had been taken care of, Alu looked to Elsa who was lying still on the floor. Her breath was suddenly stolen from her and she went to step onto the concrete once more and her fire engulfed her body once more. Alu burst from the chest of her dragon

She half ran, half stumbled her naked way to Elsa's side. Her dragon form dissolved behind her in embers, leaving not a single trace behind. "Elsa!" Alu cried out as she reached her body. Elsa was able to crack open her eyes to see her mate beside her. "A-Alu?" Elsa mumbled. Alu picked her up and brought Elsa close to her chest. "I'm here, Elsa! I'm right here my love!" Alu had watched as Elsa's armor of ice melt away from her body, showing that she had indeed not been harmed. "I-I'm okay, my love." Elsa groaned out. Alu was feeling incredibly weak after her transformation. "D-don't let them separate us, E-Elsa." Alu whispered to her mate as she then passed out sitting up, with Elsa in her arms. The guards swarmed around them, all of them utterly in shock at the scene that just played out. They managed to throw a blanket over both of them as a guard took Elsa from Alu's arms and then picked up Alu and rushed them back to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Elsa)**

The guards swarmed around them like angry bees, wrapping Alu in a tight blanket and taking her from the scene, despite Elsa's protests. "P-Please! Let me go…with Alu! I have to b-be there! For her, p-please!" she begged. But no one was listening to her; they were all too busy panicking. "Your Majesty, we must get you to a doctor immediately!" The nearest man insisted. Elsa herself was in no position to provide any sort of protest, so she was forced to go along with that plan.

Yet her thoughts stayed trained on Alu; she had to get to her dragon. She had to make sure she was alright, truly so. The Snow Queen blamed her own stupidity for letting this happen, so let her be damned if the woman she loved was hurt because of it.

"S-Send doctors to Alu immediately!" Elsa demanded, even as she was rushed back to the castle to lie down before she was looked over, "Don't you dare defy m-my order! She n-needs to b-be cared for no matter…no matter what."

**(Alu)**

Alu was out cold, even unconscious she was able to hear all that was going on. Elsa was protesting against the guards to let her be with her. She wished so much that she could just wake up and get to her mate. Elsa was making sure the guards were going to give her medical attention. Alu was positive that they weren't going to do anything to her until they were positive that Elsa was alright.

"Don't you dare defy my order!" She heard Elsa scream. They had already made it inside the castle at this point. Then Alu couldn't hear Elsa anymore. It was just random noises of the guards rushing to get her somewhere. "Put her in the room right now! We have to make sure the doctor gets to Elsa!" A guard shouted. A door was opened and Alu was set down on something soft. She assumed it was her mattress in her room. Then the guards were gone, no sound of a door closing or the feel of anyone's hands on her. It was quiet for a long time after that. The blanket was wrapped securely around her body, somewhat preventing her movements. That's when she heard footsteps beside her, the bed then sunk down to one side and a soft hand was placed on her forehead.

"A-Alu? Can you hear me?" It was Anna who sat beside her. Alu wanted to speak but couldn't, utter a word. But Alu could feel the surrounding air becoming impossibly frigid and almost unbearably cold. She could feel goose flesh prickling her skin; she wanted to run her hands up and down her arms. But not a single muscle in her body would respond. She felt as though she was literally trapped within her physical self. "I'm here for you. Y-you saved my sisters life, twice now. I _won't_ leave your side until you wake up." Anna assured. Anna then cuddled up next to Alu.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa was forcibly held down on her bed while the doctor, having been rushed in in an instant, prepared to look her over. She was tossing and turning to try and get her guards to let her go; she knew she was fine. She felt fine. Her head only spun slightly at the light cut on her neck along with a bruise on her hairline were the only visible injuries she received, neither of which would truly do her any harm. Waiting to be looked over was just a waste of time. Besides, the doctor needed to get to Alu first.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded, "Alu is _hurt_! Please, I'm fine, don't worry over me, I-"

"Your Majesty," the doctor interjected, "I understand you're upset and worried for your…your…_suitor_, but you must be tended to first. You went unconscious; there's a serious risk of you having a concussion. The more you comply, the faster we'll be done, and the faster I can tend to…_Miss_ Alu."

At his words, Elsa forced herself to calm and relax. The guards released her and let her lay on her bed, trusting her to do as the doctor ordered. "You promise you'll tend to her, the _moment_ you finish?" Elsa prodded harshly. The man nodded in compliance. "Yes, Your Majesty. I promise."

He checked her over quickly, instructing her to ice her bruise and cleaning out the minute wound on her neck. He told her to rest as much as possible, nursing what he did indeed determine to be a concussion, but not a dreadfully serious one. He predicted she'd be fine within a few days. With that, he seemed satisfied, and at last fulfilled Elsa's wish, taking off to go care for Alu.

**(Alu)**

She listened and listened as hard as she could. She couldn't hear Elsa's voice anywhere. Alu was physically disabled at this point; the immense amount of energy she just conjured up took everything but the beating of her heart away. _"Oh Elsa my love…where are you? Please be alright?!"_ She thought. Anna had managed to unbundle her from the mess of blankets. She was struggling most of the time considering Alu was heavier than Anna. "_Kristoff! Kristoff! Come over here and help me!_" Anna half whispered and half yelled. Kristoff had been with Anna this whole time and she had no idea. Then a pair of large warm hands unwound the blankets and placed her back onto the bed. Alu was finally exposed to the room.

She heard them both gasp softly. _"Yep. I'm a woman; look at me in all of my glory!"_ Alu somewhat sarcastically yelled to herself. "I knew there was something rather…_girly_ about him…Ow!" "Kristoff! Don't stare at her! It's rude and inappropriate at this time!" Anna lectured. It made Alu laugh to herself. Alu suddenly heard more footsteps outside of the room, a knock and the door was answered. "Hello, I'm here to look over _Miss_ Alu by direct orders of Queen Elsa." The man stated as he walked over to her. He first crammed his clammy fingers into her jugular; oh her heart was pumping alright! When he seemed satisfied with her pulse his hands started to roam and press in various areas of her body. He avoided contact with her breasts and groin. Otherwise he felt her up and down thoroughly. "Alright…from what I can see and feel she has no open wounds or broken bones. Miss Alu is in a state of comatose. Only the person that is trapped inside the coma can wake themselves up from the coma. She will awaken when she is ready. She seems to be fully aware of her surroundings, like hearing and feeling everything around her. The only thing she is capable of at this point is breathing. The moment she wakes up, one of you needs to find me immediately. And Princess Anna, your sister is fine. Other than a slight concussion and a minor cut she is perfectly fine. I suggest you see her soon. " The doctor told them.

After he left, Anna proceeded to wash her body over with warm scented water and a cloth. Relief washed over Alu, Elsa was alright except for some minor cuts and bruises. Anna was being so good to her, she couldn't believe that the princess of the castle was…bathing her and taking care of her. "You know Alu, you and I are very much alike; in many ways more than one. But I can't comprehend what you're going through now." _She could? Really? The Princess of Arendelle could compare herself to a lowly assassin?_ "A while back when Elsa was first appointed Queen, I figured out the hard way that she had powers. Elsa freaked out and accidentally threw Arendelle into a perpetual winter. She froze the entire fjord solid and everything. Elsa had run away to the North Mountain and created a beautiful palace of ice, she isolated herself there for a little while until I was able to show up. I tried convincing her to return back to Arendelle with me and unfreeze the winter. Elsa briefly lost control over her powers again and in the process, froze my heart. Kristoff took me the Valley of the Living Rock where the Trolls reside. They told me that only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. By the time I had gotten back to Arendelle, I was already weak. I was dying. I went searching for Elsa since I knew she had been captured. A man named Hans had a sword to her back; I used the last ounces of my strength to stand up in front of him as he swung his sword. The last thing I remember was the sword coming down into my hand until…until I died. For a brief moment I was in heaven. I saw my mom and dad. They hugged me and told me that I still needed to be with Elsa. So I went back. After that I remember Elsa holding me close. It was our first hug in over 13 years. My act of love saved my sister once before. I see now that your act of love has saved her twice in a row. And I will thank you until the day I truly die, for saving my sister." Alu felt a single tear escape the side of her eye. She had absolutely no idea this had ever occurred. Elsa never talked about it; she always changed the subject at every turn. Alu's respect for Anna rose infinitely.

The door was opened suddenly; cold air gusted into the room. "Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Alu wanted nothing more than to open her eyes and see her mate. She felt trapped in a claustrophobic crate; she was clawing at herself like a starving animal dying to escape. "Oh…Alu…" She could hear Elsa whimpering her name until she felt the other side of the bed move. Her cool hand touched her cheek her thumb moving over her lips. She knew she was crying. _"Please don't cry baby."_ Alu thought. Elsa leaned forward and kissed Alu on the lips. "You_ better_ come back to me!" Elsa threatened. _"I can't live without __**you**__."_


	18. Chapter 18

**(Elsa)**

It was Elsa who then lifted Alu up, cradling her as if she were a child, before taking a robe from the nearest bedpost and cloaking in around her form. She fed her arms through the sleeves, tied the belt loosely around her waist and pulled the fabric down to its correct length past her waist, nearly falling down to her knees. The Queen felt as if she were dressing an infant; she found herself tending to Alu with the same tenderness and caution as a mother might.

She hoisted the woman back into her lap, pressing her forehead against hers as the tears trickled down from her eyes and landed softly on Alu's cheeks. A gentle hand rested on Elsa's shoulder, consoling her without words. Seconds later, Anna spoke up.

"Elsa…she'll be okay. We promise; everyone's going to do everything they can. She just needs a little time to rest…okay? You've got work to do, though; getting healthy again is now part of your occupation. I'll watch over her, I promise. But you should-"

"No." Elsa interrupted sharply, holding Alu a little tighter, "I'm staying here. I'm not leaving her side."

The Snow Queen kept that promise well into the evening. She rocked her lover back and forth in her arms, quietly crying while her sister latched on to her in a hug that lasted until Elsa fell asleep, her tear swollen eyes finally closing as she laid herself down with Lu still tight in her grasp. She proceeded to sleep well into the next morning, only awaking when Anna gave her shoulder a light shove to announce that lunch was being served.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elsa grumbled, half asleep and clinging to her still unresponsive mate. Anna half smiled at her sister's antics and shook her again to make her sit up.

"I know. I'm not either…so I asked for lunch to be brought up here!"

The Princess helped the Queen to rise and offered her a plate of the meal that had been prepared. Elsa shrugged it off, thanking her sister for the kind thought, but claiming that she wasn't hungry. Anna was troubled, but said nothing more and finished her own plate before calling for the trays to be taken away.

The hours progressed. Nothing was changing. Both sisters refused to move from Alu's side, but it was Elsa who was pestered to by her staff.

"Your Majesty, your papers have begun to pile up!" "There are people of the city asking what the problem was outside the palace last night!" "Your Majesty…there's a letter from your court."

That was the only thing that successfully drew Elsa from the bedside of her lover; the letter from her council, described as "dreadfully urgent" when Kai delivered it to her. And upon reading it, the Queen was informed that she was due to explain everything that had happened last night to her court in exactly twenty four hours. Knowing this sent her into a spiral of self-detest, panic and worry; such a spiral that Anna was not able to draw her out of this time. Elsa was convinced this was all her fault; if she hadn't been more careful at the gala, or if she hadn't so stupidly dismissed Alu before going back to her chambers, none of this would be happening. With that logic in her mind, she determined that it would be best for everyone…if she just left.

The morning of the council meeting arrived faster than light seemed to travel. In a panic, Elsa was fully ready to run from the situation and take to the mountains again; she didn't know what else to do. She hadn't eaten since Alu went into comatose. Anna hadn't left the woman's side, but was in a much better condition than her older sister, and was begging for her to not leave again while keeping ever vigil at Alu's bedside.

"She hasn't gotten any better!" Elsa protested, pacing about the room, "It's my fault she's in this position in the first place, and if I stay any longer, someone's going to get hurt!"

"She needs you here, Elsa! It's important that you stay!" Anna insisted.

"I can't! I can't be here any longer! The court is demanding answers, the woman I love has been locked away inside her own head for two days, and I…I can't do_ this_ anymore, Anna!"

**(Alu)**

Elsa and Anna argued back and forth over the situation. It broke Alu's heart to hear that Elsa just wanted to run away from this. She could feel her fear and sense her unease. These past two days had been utter Hell for everybody. Alu was fully aware of Elsa's inner turmoil; she was constantly blaming herself for the mess that had been made. As far as Alu was concerned, Elsa hadn't even eaten for the past two damned days. Alu fought to regain her consciousness, she was mentally exhausted but she kept fighting. Elsa was in complete distraught and feared the worse. She had heard Elsa mention that the council meeting was today, but she wanted to run instead.

"She needs you here, Elsa! It's important that you stay!" Anna insisted, trying to keep her sister here.

"She hasn't gotten any better, Anna! She is in this position because of me! I can't do _this_ any longer!" Elsa argued back. There was a pause in the argument, Anna left Alu's side and went over to her sister.

"The _only_ reason Alu is in the position she is in now is because she loves you Elsa! She has laid out her life on the line twice for _you_! She has given up _everything_ for _you_! I will be damned if I let you leave this woman's side when she needs you most!" Anna was screaming at Elsa now. There was so much emotion and intent in her voice. "You are the Queen of Arendelle! You just don't stop being Queen of something just because the time doesn't suit you! You have a duty to uphold! You have a family here that loves you and depends on you! That woman that is lying on that bed depends on _YOU_! Elsa…I know true love when I see it; and that woman threw everything away to make sure you lived. And this is how you repay that? By running away with your tail between your legs because you can't take the stress of _living_?!" Anna continued to scream. Elsa just seemed to wither down into a fetal position on the chair.

Never before had Anna ever raised her voice in such a manner, let alone to her older sister. Elsa was reduced to tears and jagged sobs. A light snow began to fall inside the room. The cold little flakes fell onto Alu's cheeks, melting instantly. Now more than ever Alu wanted to hold her, to keep her from running away. She wanted to see her through this. Anna came back at sat down next to Alu. She took her hand in her own and squeezed.

"_Please wake up Alu. Elsa needs you now more than ever_." Anna whispered to her.

Alu clawed at the interior of her own mind, she had to break loose from this. She needed to be with her mate. She had to prevent Elsa from leaving her. Alu was going insane, stuck in her own mind and body. Paralyzed, she cried, she cried to herself. She could feel the overwhelming sorrow and helplessness in her chest. The uncomfortable and increasingly difficult feeling of emptiness; she felt hollow. Alu lost hope in her own mind. She felt the tears push through her eye lids and stream down the sides of her face. Anna would brush the tears away for her.

"She's crying right now, Elsa. She wants you to be close with her right now." Anna said softly. Alu heard then felt Elsa touch her other hand and squeeze. There was this…odd sensation that Alu started to feel around her body. Almost like she was being lifted and taken away. She opened her eyes as if she had just woken up. She saw nothing but pure white light. No tunnel or exit, just white unending light. Alu looked around herself, she was standing alone, and Anna and Elsa were nowhere to be seen.

"H-hello?" Alu said hesitantly. Movement caught her attention in a random direction. There were two people walking towards her, she shortened the distance and walked to them as well. When they approached, Alu recognized their faces but she wasn't sure who they were. A man and a woman stood before her now in elegant clothing. The woman looked awfully alike to Elsa. Her blue eyes and small nose with high cheek bones. Her hair was like Alu's, dark brown. The man reminded her of what she looked like with her hair cut. They both had Arendelle's insignia on their clothing. _Holy shit_. Her jaw dropped when she fully realized who they were. They smiled when they realized she knew who they were. The woman held out her hand to Alu and she took it hesitantly. The man did the same and she took his hand.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Alu Helleion." The woman said her full name. "We have been watching over you and our girls closely. You have shown Elsa a love that nobody else is capable of showing her. You gave her bravery when she had none, gave her comfort when she needed it, and loved her when she felt she didn't deserve it. You saved our daughters life, more than once. You're time with her is far from over, Alu. You two have a very long and very passionate life ahead of you still. Guide her back into the light; give her courage to continue on. You have our blessing." The man told her softly. "It's time for you to wake up now." The woman told her. Alu turned around to see herself lying on the bed. Elsa and Anna were around her still, holding her hands, their heads face down onto the mattress. When Alu turned back to look at the King and Queen, they had already gone. She walked over to the bed to look down at the scene. Alu crawled onto the bed, over her body. She turned over and sat down, her legs and body merging with herself. She closed her eyes and lay down onto the rest of her body. The bright light had gone and was replaced with black. Her hands automatically squeezed the hands they held and her eyes sleepily opened back up to see the painted ceiling.

**Won't lie, my partner and I cried so hard at this part. I was crying just writing it out. I literally poured all of my emotions into this one, so I hope you loved it as much as we did! More to come! Love you all! You are seriously the best fans ever!**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Elsa)**

There was a moment of terror in that dreadful silence; Alu had stopped breathing. One second, she was there. And in the next…_she wasn't_. Elsa felt like she had been run through with a sword made of nothing but ice; it tore away at every emotion she had and stole her breath completely. Her dragon was gone.

"No…no…Lu? Lu, it's me!" Elsa started to feverishly shake Alu's hand in attempt to wake her up from a sleep that would never end, "Lu! Lu, you have to _wake up_!" she screamed, "_Wake up Alu! __**Wake up, wake up, wake up**_!" Her voice rose to a pitch that started to bounce off the walls and radiate in her own ears, but soon she was doing nothing but sobbing. "They said she would wake up! They said she would wake up!"

There were tears slithering down Anna's face as well, though she bit her lip to keep back any sobs she might let out. "I'm so sorry, Elsa." she whispered, holding tight to Alu's hand still, while wrapping her other arm around her sister's shoulders and drawing her in close. The Queen had buried her face into the mattress, letting her frozen tears sink into the fabric as they melted, and Anna soon joined her in attempt to staunch her own cries.

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, with Elsa's chest heaving up and down as she took in sharp, lonesome breaths that were only used to expel more silent sobs. She was truly convinced she had lost Alu completely…until there was a gentle squeeze against her palm. At first, she thought it was Anna. But upon lifting her tear stained face, she realized in shock that her sister had not been the one to console her…but Alu was. The woman was lying on the bed, eyes wide open, breathing, almost smiling, and now turning over to look at Elsa and Anna.

"_I'm here_." she whispered softly.

Elsa lost it again. She sprang from the edge of the bed, practically tackling Alu in the tightest hug she could possibly manage and sobbing into the robe that rested on her frame. She felt her lover's arms tighten around her right back, which only caused Elsa to cry more; not out of grief, but out of pure joy and relief that she had only ever experienced the day Anna unfroze on the fjord.

"_**You're alright**_!" she choked out amid the tears, "_**You're alright, you're alright, you're alright!**_"

**(Alu)**

"_I'm here_." She whispered through her dry lips. Elsa dove into Alu with the tightest hug she ever felt. Alu hugged her back, her own tears flowing freely. "**You're alright! You're alright, you're alright, you're alright!**" Elsa managed to choke out over and over again. "I'm alright, my love! I'm alive, and I'm never leaving your side again!" Alu managed to sit up in her weakened state, Elsa never letting her go. When Alu opened her eyes again, Anna was standing next to them with tears streaming down her face. Alu reached out an arm and she came barreling in for a monster hug as well. Alu had never been so happy to see somebody in her entire life.

"You were dead! Your heart stopped beating! Where did you go?!" Elsa whimpered as she continued to sob into Alu's chest. "It's beating now my love. I wanted to see what heaven looked like." Elsa choked out a laugh. Anna had pulled away and ran out to go get the doctor. The commotion had alerted some staff and the waited outside the room cautiously. Alu tried to pull Elsa from her chest, but she wasn't having it. "Let go of me so I can give you a kiss!" Alu yelled. Elsa obeyed and their lips slammed together. They held each other's faces as they continued to kiss. Anna and the doctor came rushing into the room. After, Elsa and Alu just held each other for a long while. It took a little convincing but the doctor was able to coax Elsa off and away from Alu for a few minutes. The staff had given them their privacy for the time being. Alu shakily got to her feet; she had been without food and water for two solid days. She wasn't emaciated, she was just starving. The doctor looked over her thoroughly and she gave the best description of what being in a coma felt like.

Finally the doctor left and servants came with tons of foods for Alu. Whole gallons of water were brought for her. Elsa and Anna watched intently as Alu almost inhaled everything in sight. This was just an intense day thus far. And finally after appetite had been sated, Alu just laid back down on the bed. She was a little drowsy. "Whoo…I'm tired now." She said softly with Elsa snuggled tightly against her. "Tired? How can you be tired?! You've slept for two solid days!" She said surprised. 'Teheh. Yeah that's true. But I promise I'm not going anywhere ever again." Alu promised as she kissed Elsa's forehead. There was a knock at the door again. Anna went to answer it, there was five people standing outside. Three men and two women all dressed modestly and elegantly. _It was Elsa's council_.

**(Elsa)**

Anna paled a little bit, cleared and throat and stood up straighter. "Hey…Elsa?" she called from the doorway, "There are some…ah…people here to see you…"

Elsa furrowed her brow, sitting up a little bit in Alu's arms and nodding hesitantly for Anna to let them in. "Who is i-…._oh_." Elsa cut herself off as she saw her advisers come quietly into the room. As much as she didn't want to, she drew herself away from Alu and rose to her feet, straightening out her hair and dress to the extent she could in the thirty seconds she was given as the council filed inside.

"Queen Elsa," the first man addressed her, signaling for all five members to either bow or curtsy. Elsa gave them a polite nod in response and let them rise.

They all looked over to Alu, who was still laid out on the bed in just her robe. The second man raised an eyebrow to her and attempted to acknowledge her as well. "And you must be…Prince_ss_ Alu?" he asked, curiously. Elsa was the one to interject with a subject change, though, "I…understand you've come for an explanation on the…goings on in the castle for the past few days."

The women of the court nodded sharply, and Elsa winced. "W-Well…I can explain anything you want to know…but Alu has just woken up, I don't know if now is the be-"

"Queen Elsa, with all due respect, this is a matter that cannot just wait any longer." The third and final man said harshly, "This…_woman_ you've taken in has posed as a man to win your favor, then _turned_ into a _dragon_ in the_ middle_ of the city in the dead of night! On top of this, you've faced two assassination attempts in _a single evening_!"

Elsa nodded slowly, becoming almost frightened. "Y-Yes…I know…please…there are reasons behind all of this…"

**(Alu)**

When she heard Elsa hesitate at the sight of these people, Alu couldn't help but be somewhat angry over this. Yet she stayed silent over the quick exchange. "And you must be Prince_ss_ Alu." One of the men remarked. _Princess_? Her lip twitched at the sound of the word. She bowed her head in acknowledgment. Her eye twitched at the tone her final man gave Elsa. "This…_woman_ you've taken in, has posed as a man to win your favor, and then turned into a dragon in the middle of the city in the dead of night! On top of all this, you've faced two assassination attempts in a single evening!" Alu watched Elsa cringe at the end of his sentence. "Y-yes…I know…please…there are reasons behind all of this…" Elsa said quietly, Alu could hear the fear in her words.

"No." Alu stated clearly. Elsa turned around surprised, and Alu carefully got off of the bed. She held her hand up to Elsa when she tried to help her. Lord she was still weak. But she wasn't going to back down from these brashly intimidating people. "What questions you have can be directed towards me. I can answer any that you may have." Alu said. The council members looked at her quizzically. They looked at her the same way the guards had that evening, like she was a nobody. Finally the first man spoke up. "W-well to begin with, who are you and where do you come from?" "My full name is Alu Helleion. And I come from a small town just north of Berlin." "_Helleion_? As in the legendary family whose bloodline is directly descended from the dragon Kadar? The very same family that is most well known for their expertise in the art of _killing_?!" One of the women asked harshly. Alu was rather surprised by her knowledge of her family. "Yes. You are correct." Alu told them. _Why lie any further?_ "So you yourself are an assassin?" "Once I was, but I am no longer in the business of _killing_. It was taking an emotional and physical toll on me. All I want to do is settle down and live my life honestly."

"But you admit that you were sent here to kill Elsa? By whom?" The words were like stones in her heart. Elsa reached out and took Alu's hand in hers. "Yes. I was sent here by the Duke of Weselton to murder Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I was sent here _against my will_ to kill her. You see, I _detest_ killing women. Especially a woman who has not done anything wrong. I was sent here by a selfish old man who was too proud to be denied." They stayed quiet for a while after that. Alu feared the worst. "Who are any of you to deny what Elsa wants? She clearly loves me, and I very obviously love her. As you have seen and heard I have laid down my life for this woman. Who without my help would have been dead." Alu kept her voice even and free of any hostility even though it bubbled uncomfortably close to the surface. She could feel her dragon pacing in its cage inside of her.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa gave Alu's palm a gentle squeeze as the ordeal progressed. She could feel the temperature of the room slowly, but surly, rising. If there was any time to not lose control, _now_ would be it. "Alu…" Elsa whispered softly, "It's alright…"

But the questions continued at full force. "You say you protected the Queen…but would she have been in danger if you hadn't even been here?" The third man, the most irked it seemed, asked harshly. Elsa herself stiffened up at the remark and took a step forward.

"That is a _poor_ accusation at best; this woman risked her life not once, but twice to keep me safe, resulting in a near death experience for herself and undoubtedly is now in great danger for defying a contract!" Elsa retorted harshly. "So you admit that those men were in contact with Miss Helleion?"

"I _never _said that." Elsa spat, her own emotions growing cold and irked, "She's told you the truth; she is not here to harm me. Those men came on their own accord, with their own agendas. Miss Helleion is not part of some massive scheme to end my life!"

"But this is _highly_ irregular, Queen Elsa, nor do we think it safe for you to be in courtship with this _woman_. You've seen it yourself, no matter what you believe; the moment she shows up, the moment you have people on all sides of you, trying to slit your throat!"

**(Alu)**

"_Highly_ irregular or not. Elsa is right. I am _not_ here to end the Queen's life. If that was the case the deed would have been done and over with weeks ago. And as for the last _comment,_ as long as she has me around there will be no more attempts on her life. As you now know I have the ability to turn into a dragon at will at any time. So how I see it, Arendelle has gained an unlikely ally and super weapon. " Alu almost growled. She was really biting her tongue with these people. She couldn't understand how Elsa dealt with them. Elsa squeezed her hand again. _"Relax, Alu. Relax."_ She told herself.

"Look…all I am trying to prove is that I do not want to kill Elsa. I want nothing more than to marry her and live the rest of our lives in peace." Alu finally said as calmly as she could. She pulled Elsa closer to her and held her close. "I love this woman more than you can possibly imagine. And I will do anything to keep her safe. Elsa has already chosen me as her suitor and I have already accepted. I know for a fact that only a few guards saw that I am a woman. I can still pretend to be a man if it makes the transition any easier?"

**(Elsa)**

"There will be rumors; speculations." One of the women murmured as if sharing a dirty piece of gossip. "If there's any sort of slip up, or if anyone were to find out, you'd be overthrown or disgraced."

"Why do you automatically assume the worse?" Elsa accused, "If you allow Alu to pose as a man, everything will go off without a hitch; you won't have to worry. She went through the entire gala dressed as a perfectly wonderful suitor, and no one said anything. There were no problems. It would allow us to be happy and peaceful, and you know she'd protect me, and I her, if anything were to happen."

"I second that!" Anna piped quietly from where she had been standing by the door. She'd been tempted to leave, but the conversation had gotten intense. She had wanted to be sure Elsa and Alu would be alright. "There are only a handful of people that know!" The Princess continued, "Swear them to secrecy, let Alu and Elsa work out the rest…but they deserve to be together! Please, you've seen what each one is willing to do for the other…"

**(Alu)**

The council members were quiet for a minute. Each looking at one another with the same look. They wouldn't be able to keep them apart. Alu gave Anna a quick half smile after she spoke up. That girl is a lifesaver. "Alright. If you can assure that you can keep her identity hidden, we have nothing more to say. You have our blessing as the council. But if something negative comes out of this, don't say we didn't tell you so." One of the men spoke. They all bowed respectfully and walked out. Elsa and Alu both sighed heavily and collapsed onto the bed. They giggled when they realized they did it at the same time. Alu sat up and walked over to Anna and embraced her. "Thank you so much for all that you've done for me. _For us_. Consider any debt you think you owe me, repaid." Anna hugged her back.

"You don't have to thank me. You two deserve to be happy. And if my sister is happy, so am I. You are part of the family now." Anna said happily. Alu smiled and gave Anna a kiss on her forehead. She walked back over to Elsa and kissed her as well. "So. What happens from here?"


	20. Chapter 20

**(Elsa)**

"I vote we get _her_ something to eat." Anna noted, pointing a finger at her sister and smiling a little bit. Elsa hadn't taken so much as a crumb of the meal Alu had consumed earlier, nor had she eaten anything in the two days her suitor had been asleep. She would waste away if not given something, Anna feared.

Elsa sighed in defeat and looked between Alu and her sister. "…alright. I am a little hungry…but can you ask Gerda to bring it up here? I don't want to leave you alone just yet." Elsa directed the last phrase to Alu, taking her hand as they lay side by side on the mattress. "And…before I forget…there's something I need to do! Er…well…replace."

Even from her position on the bed, Elsa was able to recraft that similar rose that had melted in the two days Alu had been 'away.' Only this time, the stem curled into the tail of a dragon, and the petals were shaped like fire. "A rose…to replace the one we lost in the long days that passed, and to commemorate…well…us!"

**(Alu)**

An ear splitting grin swept across Alu's lips. It was beautiful, much more beautiful than the original. Happy tears dripped from her eyes once more. "I'm sorry that I get so over emotional over stuff like this my love!" Alu apologized, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Oh my love there is no reason for you to apologize." Elsa assured. Alu took the rose and looked at it closely. It was so beautiful, the stem was a perfect dragon tail, and the petals looked exactly how fire does. Sadly she knew it would melt. Alu figured she'd recreate it using gold or something soon.

"I have something important to tell you both." Alu announced she sat up and so did Elsa. Anna sat down in front of them. Alu took both of their hands.

"When I…died, I went somewhere. A room that was entirely white light; and while I was there I was approached by a man and a woman. It was your parents." Both of the gasped, hands rushing to their mouths to prevent themselves from crying out. "They told me that they have been watching over you girls closely and they miss you dearly. They said that they have also been watching over me." The girls were trying their best not to burst into tears, they listened intently. "Elsa…they have given us their blessing." Alu said softly. A sob escaped her lips. It wasn't a sad sob, just an awed one. A happy one. Anna whimpered a little too. _"Thank you mom, thank you dad."_ Elsa said quietly. When their tears finally ceased, Anna put in an order for some food once more.

"So. Do you want to stay in here or do you want to go into your room?" Alu had asked.

"You mean our room?" Elsa corrected with a smirk on her face. Alu's brow raised in amusement.

"Our room, m'lady?" Alu said slyly. "Yes I would."

Elsa helped Alu to her feet and they walked to their bedroom and closed the door. They noticed that Elsa's window was still open with the dirty mass of rope still hanging. Alu growled at the sight of it. She flicked her hand out in the ropes direction and it was burned away into nothingness. The window snapped shut once the rope was out of the way.

"I could go for a hot bath right now." Alu said, giving Elsa the option to take her up on the offer.

"Would you like me to run you one?" She offered finally. "Only if my gorgeous fiancé joins me." Alu purred into her ear. She couldn't help but slither her hand down the back of Elsa's body and squeeze her butt. "Naughty little dragon." Elsa tutted and she walked away to run the water. Alu had an idea. She conjured up her fire in her hands and started to mold the molten flame. She focused hard to turn the brazen fire into a dark red molten chunk. Her fingers and mind molded the hunk of molten fire until she was satisfied with the outcome. Alu had successfully created a solid dark red rose out of her fire. She took off her robe and walked into the bathroom where Elsa was bent over testing the water. Alu swallowed hard at the sight of her perfect rump in the air. Alu quietly walked up behind Elsa and pushed her groin against her butt. She didn't startle like usual, instead she leaned back into Alu's warm body. She stood back up and craned her neck to look at her somewhat.

"I have a gift for you." Alu presented the piece of red glass to Elsa. She gasped, then oohed and awed. "It's called Dragon Glass. One of the strongest materials in the world." The dragon glass was shaped perfectly into a rose like the one Elsa made for her. Dragon tail stem and fire petals. "It's eternal, like my love for you Elsa." Alu stated as she started to kiss up and down her neck.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat as she held the rose and looked it over. Never before had she seen something this beautiful…not had anyone ever offered her such a romantic gesture before. "Alu…it's beautiful, truly…I don't…I don't even know what to say…"

"Don't say anything, then." Alu purred with a small smile. "May I be allowed one more phrase, though?" Elsa prodded slyly. Alu nodded, and the Snow Queen whispered, "I love you, Lu… and you've melted my frozen heart."

With that, she spun out of her fiancés arms and took to the water, prepared to wash away all the stress of the past couple days. She'd adorned this bath with fluffy bubbles smelling of berries; they nearly flowed over the edge, and when Elsa sank into the water, she seemed to become lost in a forest of white, puffed up soap.

**(Alu)**

Her own heart melted when she heard Elsa say it. It was probably just the immense amount of stress they had been through the past few days, but this bath felt awesome. They were both still weak from both of their ordeal. Elsa was between Alu's legs, her hands bracing themselves against Alu's knees as she lovingly washed Elsa's hair. Alu had finally noticed a section of a dark bruise on her hairline. She was surprised she hadn't seen it before hand. Well then again, she hadn't been awake for a full two hours yet. Her fingers smoothed over the bruise lightly. "Does this hurt, Elsa?" She asked, her finger still lightly touching the bruise. "Mmm…not too much. My neck hurts more though." Alu's hand came up and carefully lifted Elsa's chin to reveal the small slice across her throat. She burned inside when she saw it. It wasn't deep at all, just a rather long cut. She swept warm soapy water on it, Elsa hissed a little. "I know, I know, but it needs to be washed out."

Elsa whimpered like a little pup for a moment. "Alright, alright I'm done you big baby." "But at least I'm your big baby." Elsa retorted kindly. Alu giggled softly. She bent forward to press a little kiss on Elsa's small nose. For a little bit she stood hovered there with a sly grin. "What are you doing, Lu?" She asked, almost getting self-conscious. "I'm counting your freckles! Shush!" "What?" Elsa laughed out. "How many do I have?" "By my count, 26. And I love every single one of them." Alu said. After they were sufficiently washed, the girls got out and dried off. They put their robes back on; there was a knock on the door. Alu answered it considering Elsa had just collapsed on the bed. It was Anna with a large tray in her hands. "Hey! Give this to Elsa and Make sure she eats everything on that plate!" Anna commanded. Behind her Gerda had another tray with her. "That's for you! I know you are going to want to eat again!" Alu allowed them into the room and they placed the trays on the table. "Your Majesty?" "Yes Gerda?" "I would like to remind you that you will need to address the public sometime soon about choosing your suitor." Gerda reminded. "Thank you for reminding me, Gerda. And thank you for whipping us up more food." Gerda curtsied and left. Anna was about to do the same when Elsa beckoned her over to her.

"Thank you, Anna. For everything that's been going on the last couple days. Thank you for convincing me not to leave again. You're the best sister I could ask for. I wouldn't trade you for the world." They held each other for a long time. After Anna left, Alu and Elsa were finally able to sit down for their dinner.

**(Elsa)**

The tea table Elsa kept in her room was the perfect size for the meal; room enough for two, with chairs facing across from one another in a place where the window could be gazed out of. The Queen had taken many meals there; usually she was by herself, though.

She began to slowly eat away at her dinner- seared salmon on top a bed of greens, seasoned with lemon and garlic, stealing glances up at Alu every time she took a bite. They were both so occupied with their food that they weren't saying much, but the Queen did break the silence once a portion of her hunger had been eaten away.

"You're okay?" she asked softly. Alu chuckled a little and nodded. "Yes, my dear, I'm perfectly fine. Just a little weary." There was a pause, before Alu said gently, "Elsa? While I was…asleep, Anna told me a story…about you. And the winter." Elsa paled a little bit and set down her fork. "Oh." The Queen whispered, almost incoherently. "You never talked to me about it…I'd like to hear it."

Elsa opened her mouth instantly to protest. "But, Anna already-" Alu held up her hand to cut her off. "I want you to tell me what happened." The Snow Queen bit down on her lip nervously. She so terribly wanted to avoid telling Alu; she was so scared about what might become of her explanation, as she had never fully forgiven herself for what she did to Arendelle.

"I…was…frightened. Terribly, terribly frightened…I hid my powers for thirteen years and on the night of the coronation, I made a mistake and they just…appeared. I froze everything…and didn't know how to undo it…I just didn't want to hurt anyone, like I had hurt Anna when she was young…so I ran. Up the North Mountain. I convinced myself that I would be happier up there if I was alone, so when Anna and Kristoff showed up, I panicked and did the one thing I had never meant to do; I froze her heart. I hurt her…quite frankly, I almost killed her. And in the end, that didn't matter. She saved my life, that's something I will always be in debt to her for."

**(Alu)**

Elsa trembled the entire time she told Alu her side of the story. She fiddled with the ends of her hair nervously. She knew this weighed heavily on Elsa's soul and Alu knew for a fact that Anna didn't hold it above her head. And obviously talking about this really affected Elsa's overall mood. Alu had an event in her life that was somewhat similar. Instead she had intended to hurt somebody. "Anna told me you made a palace entirely out of ice. Is that true?" Alu asked softly. "Yes, that is true. It should still be standing there but somewhat in a wreck. My last evening there was definitely life changing and negative." She told.

"What made it so negative and life changing?" Alu asked cautiously. Elsa didn't respond for a minute. "W-well, my last evening there. The Duke of Weselton's men made an attempt on my life. A-and they almost succeeded until I almost killed them. It was a frightening feeling. To know that you will be ending somebodies life. For a moment I let my morals slip and I was going to do it if Prince Hans hadn't stopped me." Alu was in the middle of drinking her water and spat when she heard his name. "Oh my God are you alright, Alu?" Concern warping her expression. Alu wiped her face and nodded. "_Prince Hans_. As in _Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_, Prince Hans?" Elsa nodded confused. "Mmm. Alright just making sure. Continue." Elsa blinked confusedly but continued anyway. "After my ice chandelier almost killed me, I slipped and slammed my head on my ice. Hans had captured me and brought me back to Arendelle. When he told me I had killed Anna I lost it. I fell onto the fjord in agony…that's when I heard him unsheathe his sword….if Anna hadn't stepped in his way I wouldn't have fought him back. I would have let him kill me."

Alu's fist was clenched tightly around her water glass. The glass contorted in her fiery grip. "Well now I have no sympathies about killing him at all now." Alu said nonchalantly. Elsa looked at her completely shocked. "Before I had met you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was a contract that I was assigned to carry out. He was in a cell when I did it. Just a poison dart to the chest. Hearing your story now, I wish I had brutalized him more…" That's when Alu realized her old lifestyle was coming out again. She refused to ever let that side come out again. She reached out and took Elsa's hand. "Forgive me my love. It just angers me to hear about that despicable man trying to kill you or Anna. It also saddens me to hear about how frightened you must have been. You will never have to feel that fear again my love. I promise." Elsa nodded as Alu kissed her hand.

**(Elsa)**

There was such comfort to be taken in the words Alu spoke that the Queen couldn't help but smile. Though…her revelation upon the topic of Hans was something of a concern. She had sent the Prince away in mercy…surely it wasn't someone in her kingdom that had acted upon a contract? To Elsa it seemed like such a dirty, cowardly way to get rid of an enemy, though she'd never say that out loud. She wasn't sure if that would offend Alu's heritage or not.

"S-So…someone…asked you to kill him?" she questioned her fiancé tentatively, tapping her fingers on the wood of the table with slight nervousness. "Do…do you remember…who?"

It wasn't like her to ask questions like this, but Hans had come so close to ending her life that her curiosity had peaked when Alu knew his name. Perhaps the Queen would find an ally in someone who used to share a common enemy with her, if in fact that ally was not already someone she was so familiar with.

**(Alu)**

"His own family asked me to do it. The guards literally opened the gates for me and told me which cell he was in. When the deed had been done, I walked out of the dungeon and the oldest brother was standing there with a King's Ransom in his hands." Alu was curt about it. Truly it was vile that his own family would order his death. "The brother told me that they couldn't have a rat among wolves. To me, it was still sickening that Hans's own family would have him killed. It was very…concerning is the word I guess one could use. I still would not consider you taking the Southern Isles as an ally. Especially if they are willing to murder their own kin. That is a family of corruption and little morals if you ask me." Alu continued. She was very right. It was extremely unsettling to hear about that. Somewhere in Elsa's mind she pitied Hans's for his most _unworthy_ and _unceremonious_ death. But she buried the thought away with the remaining memories she had of that man.

"I-if you don't mind me asking have you ever had any…life changing experiences? A story like mine where I ran away?" Elsa asked carefully. Alu leaned back in her chair, the tips of their fingers hardly touching. Her eyes were shooting back and forth in thought. Finally she nodded. "Yeah, a story I'm none too proud of telling. But a story that was indeed _life changing_. I was about…fourteen or fifteen and I was pretty much an accomplished _pyromancer_ as my neighbors called me. One day I went for a walk in the city my family and I lived in. This was when we lived in Italy, by the way. Florence. I was a totally different person then. I was _sweet_ and _approachable_. There were these men, not much younger than Hans was… I wasn't being careful or paying attention. They managed to knock me out. A-and… "Alu paused for a moment, steeling herself. "…I woke up in the middle of being raped by several different men…" Her brows furrowed together and her eyes screwed shut to prevent tears from escaping. Elsa gasped sharply. "…I lost it. I lost my humanity and my sanity in one foul swoop. I burned down half of Florence. To everybody who saw me, I was a naked demon emerging from Hell to curse the world. And when people saw me escape into my estate, they cursed my family after that…because of me, my family was slaughtered." Alu inhaled sharply and swallowed hard.

Those memories scarred her so deeply. "After that, I lead the life of a killer. I've been one of the most accomplished assassins in the entire world. I was fueled by my hate for humanity…for men. Everything was just…taken from me. After that, I saw my magic as a curse. I was scared of it just like you were scared of yours. And I realized that being scared made everything worse. My emotions embodied the power and strength of my magic. So I steeled myself, I practiced in my mirror every day and night. I wore a mask. I trained myself to show no emotion. Killing just came naturally; I didn't like doing it because it wasn't who I truly was. But my hate was too strong to overcome. Until quite recently I just broke down and I didn't want to do it anymore. The day the duke came in was the day I planned to leave and never do it again. And it all almost happened again the other night when I turned into a dragon. Elsa…if you had died that night…I…I would've ended my own life. I couldn't bear to live another second without you."

Elsa didn't realize she had been crying while Alu told her story. In a way, it made Elsa's own tribulations feel extremely selfish and inadequate. Alu had genuinely lost everything and went down such a dark path because of it. She couldn't bear to hear such a sad tale. They were quiet for a long time after. Elsa reached forward and touched Alu's clenched fist. Her skin hissed at the contact, Alu was sizzling. Instantly Alu realized that she had just burnt Elsa. "Oh my God, Elsa! I'm sorry!" She cried out. Her temperature dropped all the way down as she grabbed Elsa's hands and looked at her fingers. The tips of her ring and middle finger were reddening. "Alu please don't fret over this! It wasn't wise for me touch you. Please, I'm fine." Elsa tried to calm her. Alu brought Elsa's fingers to her lips and sucked on the sensitive digits lightly. Her mouth was surprisingly cool, her tongue soft and cool. Even a dragon can be cold. Instantly her fingers were feelings better. When Alu gave back her hand, the red had disappeared and the pain had gone. "I didn't mean to burn you, I'm sorry. I've just…never talked about that with anybody before."

**(Elsa)**

With her one hand, Elsa flicked away the last of the tears that were streaming down her face, while the hand that had been temporarily burned came to clutch itself close to her chest. "Don't apologize to me…" The Snow Queen whispered softly, "You never have to do that…and I understand. Thank you for trusting me like this, Alu…I only wish I could take the past away and morph it…into something better for you. Something wonderful that you deserve."

Bringing her gaze back up to meet her lover's, she reached out again, not caring if it seared her flesh or not. She grasped Alu's hands tight in her own, keeping their stares locked as she did so. "You've made a promise to me, Lu. You promised to keep me safe. Now, let me promise something to you.

"I promise you will never, ever have to feel that way again; there will never be a time when anyone mistreats you, or hurts you, or anything of the sort. You'll never have to lock yourself away; never fear for your own will, or sink to a place of darkness. I will do everything in my power to see that you're safe, happy, and cared for. This I swear upon my life."

**So this part was very personal to me, it's very dark. Even though this fanfiction has been kind of dark, this chapter sets the bar. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, definitely put my heart and soul into it! Stay tuned because there are more to come! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**(Alu)**

It really warmed her heart to hear Elsa promise her such wonderful things. She wanted to believe that Elsa could keep her safe, so she tried to believe it. Trying was all Alu could do at this point. She laid out her life to his woman, told her the deepest and darkest memory. Alu trusted Elsa. Trusted her with her life and her heart. Alu got up from her chair and got down on her knees in front of Elsa and wound her arms around her small waist; and laid her head down on her lap. "I love you Elsa. I love you more than anything in this universe. And even saying those words doesn't seem to be enough…you have no idea how much you've already healed about me. I have genuinely never felt as happy as I am now in my entire life." Elsa played with Alu's short hair, running her nails through it, scratching her scalp. Alu purred into her lap.

Elsa had to smile at how adorable Alu looked. She was being submissive to her, showing her that she could do absolutely anything to her and she'd let her. It was a nice calm moment they shared. "I love you too, Lu. More than you can imagine. And you've healed me as well." Alu smiled against her lap, she inhaled deeply. Enjoying the sweet scent of her mate. She could definitely get used to this. "So, when are you going to address the public? Will I have to speak?" Alu finally asked. Elsa sighed deeply, thinking on her question. "Well. I guess I will have to do it tomorrow just to get it out of the way. You don't have to speak if you don't want to, but I'm sure the people would like to hear their new_ King_ speak." _King_…Alu was going to become the _King of Arendelle_. Wow…never once did she think she was going to marry a Queen and pretend to be a King. Somewhere in her mind the idea of having near absolute power made her pride and ego rise. She didn't like that feeling. She was never a prideful or egotistical woman. For the rest of her life she had to pretend to be something she wasn't. She had no idea how to run a country or how to be a monarch. She didn't know anything about economics or treaties. Hell, she hardly knew proper table etiquette. She didn't know to address dignitaries or address the public.

"Honey, I hope you are aware that I have no idea what I am or will be doing. I know absolutely nothing about ruling a country or how to do anything with responsibility. Elsa, I am completely clueless on how to be a King!" Alu said nervously. Elsa bit her bottom lip. "Don't worry. I will teach you I promise. I will do my best to turn you into the King of Arendelle. And I assure you that you will be a wonderful King, just like my father was…._King Alu of Arendelle_. It has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" Elsa said playfully. "Hmhm. Not as much as _Queen Elsa of Arendelle._" Alu said seductively. Her arms unwinding and pressing her hot hands down against Elsa's curvy body. Elsa groaned softly at the pressure.

Alu's hands came all the way down to her ankles and slid up her legs, hiking up the fabric and exposing her legs. She kissed up from her feet to the inside of her thighs. Leaving hot wet kiss marks along her skin. They were naked underneath their robes. "Now I don't know about you *kiss* but after going through some rather _intense experiences_ the past couple days *kiss* I am absolutely ravenous for you _my Queen_. How about you? *kiss*"

**(Elsa)**

Elsa smirked and let her mouth open; she faked a giant yawn and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, Alu…I don't know…after all the goings on today…I'm simply _exhausted_…I can hardly keep my eyes open…I might just…head straight to bed!" The Queen rose to her feet, forcing Alu away from her while her lips curled up in a wicked grin.

She sauntered over towards the window, swaying her hips back and forth in a taunting manner. "Yes, I don't think I could stay awake for a single minute more! In fact…I might just retire to my own bed…you might be best to rest in a separate room all together! You know…just to make sure you're perfectly healthy! I think that sounds right…mhm, perfect." It was hard not to laugh; breaking the act was a possibility, but Elsa was having too much fun to stop.

Then she moved towards the door, making it look like she was about to leave. "Well, goodnight then, Miss Helleion! Perhaps I'll see you in the morning if I catch you at breakfast!"

**(Alu)**

Alu raised her brows with much interest. She watched Elsa teasingly sway her hips back and forth. She knows better than to tempt a dragon in heat. That's when Elsa darted out the door as down the hall. "Oh that's it! I'll catch you!" Alu yelled to her and began sprint after Elsa.

She was laughing all high pitched as Alu would catch up with her. It was so funny and_ fun _to play with her. But she still couldn't help stare at Elsa's rump as they ran. Finally Alu caught up and grabbed her arm and twirled until Alu's back hit the wall. "_Gotcha_."

**(Elsa)**

Elsa squirmed like an unwilling child in Alu's arms, still feigning the charade for the hell of it. "Oh help! Help, please! The damsel's been captured by the dragon!" she called out quietly, smirking heavily at Alu as she did so.

"Won't someone come and rescue the Queen? Whisk her away to the castle so she can be safe?" Elsa pretended to swoon in Alu's arms, throwing her head back and practically going limp.

**(Alu)**

"Oh but I am also your knight in shining armor too!" Alu argued. "I promise I won't eat you! You are too beautiful to eat!" She joked in her half dragon half masculine voice. "Dragons are known for their knowledge and wisdom! And for their intense abilities in bed." She growled as she pretended to bite Elsa's neck. She squealed and laughed loudly, and squirmed in Alu's arms.

"Hey! Get a room you two! Don't make any babies outside my door! I'd die of embarrassment!" Anna shouted. They both laughed heartily again. "Sorry Anna!" They both said.

**(Elsa)**

After the giggling ceased, Elsa calmed down and took Alu by the hand. "Alright…you win my dragon. Though I am exhausted…I can't exactly say no to you." Elsa placed a kiss on her fiancé's cheek and sighed. "I've missed you, Lu."

"I've missed you too." Alu smiles, pries herself off the wall, and they walk quickly back to their room, leaving Anna to rest without having to falter from nerves, anxiety, or humiliation.

**(Alu)**

Alu couldn't help but laugh at Anna's comment. "What?" Elsa laughed out. "I wouldn't have minded '_making babies'_ with you there." Alu laughed. When they got back into their room Alu grabbed Elsa by her hips and pulled her close. She swayed them back and forth. She really was tired too. "Fine. Let's rest, my little snowflake." Alu finally said sleepily. She pulled Elsa's robed from her shoulders and she let it fall to the floor, exposing her beautiful body to the room. Elsa turns around and did the same to Alu. She gave her seductive once over and smirked slyly.

Elsa pulled Alu over to the bed, and they collapsed onto the soft mattress together. "You promise you won't leave me again?" Elsa asked, worry on her words. "Yes love. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Now sleep." They slept facing each other, their hands lacing together.

**Sorry for the really late update. I just moved into my new place this past week and things haven't exactly been **_**ideal**_**. So just expect more to come soon. And I will be updating "FM, DCM" soon as well. I've just been desperately been trying to get my life in order.**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Elsa)**

Exhausted as she was, Elsa faced a bit of a restless sleep that evening. Her dreams were running wild; in bright colors she saw herself in many places on many days in the past, until her mind settled on one place. She was, as it seemed, lying in bed alone, reading. She felt…odd. Like something was weighing her down.

Only then did she realize her stomach was incredibly swollen; the skin was taut and the circle made beneath her gown was smooth. Was she…carrying a baby? That wasn't possible, though. Not in her relationship with Alu…but sure enough, in this creation of her mind, she was a mother to be. Well along, it seemed, too. Close to a due date.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain between her legs. Apparently, in her fantasy realm, this…was the due date. Unknown to her, she began to writhe in bed in reality as her fictional contractions grew in intensity. This was so…odd. She whimpered next to Alu and curled in on herself, her arms twisting around her abdomen while her dream self-cried out. This went on for several minutes, until she swore she could hear a baby crying. That noise, along with feverish shakes on her shoulder coming from Alu, are what dragged her from her dream state, and she shot awake in somewhat of a cold sweat.

**(Alu)**

Alu slipped into a dreamless slumber, like most nights. It was rare for her to dream. It was nice though. For once in the past two days her mind wasn't racing or her subconscious wasn't clawing to escape. It was…peaceful. Elsa seemed to jerk and twitch in her sleep tonight more than usual. A high pitched whimper woke her from her sleep. Alu picked her head up sleepily, her short hair array. Elsa seemed to have a look of discomfort on her face. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were parted slightly. She was breathing through her mouth instead of her nose which created a panting noise. Her hands were holding onto her abdomen as if she was in pain.

She watched her for a few minutes, making sure she was alright. Then she started to twist and turn and the whimpering began. Now was time to worry. Alu softly gripped Elsa by her shoulder and shook her as she twisted. "Elsa?…Elsa?…Elsa!" She wasn't waking up from this spell. _Fuck_. "Elsa! Honey _wake up_…_wake up_!" Elsa suddenly went still and her eyes shot open. She was soaked in a cold sweat. She gulped in deep breaths. Alu hovered over Elsa, her eyes wide with worry. "My love are you alright?!" Alu questioned. Her hands wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on her brow. Elsa nodded quickly, her eyes still wide.

"You were having a nightmare my love." Alu tried explaining. "No! It…wasn't a nightmare…I was having a dream that I was in labor and I heard an infant crying. I didn't see the baby though…I-I've never had a dream like that before." Oh. Alu was rather shocked that she had that kind of dream. She rested her hand on Elsa's abdomen. "Are you alright my love?" "Mhm." Elsa confirmed quietly. "I'm right here, love. Try to get some rest; there are still some hours until dawn." Alu nestled back down, this time closer to Elsa. She placed a small kiss on her forehead and watched her until she was sure she fell back asleep.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa settled back down, a little crease in her brow as she did so. Her dream was confusing; she couldn't have a baby with Alu…so why were these images suddenly appearing now? Arendelle's heir would have to be Anna and whatever children she had, provided she did indeed marry. Elsa couldn't have a baby with another woman, though. It just…didn't work.

Regardless of that, though, the Snow Queen settled back upon the bed and let her eyes flutter closed, this time staying sound asleep until the sun came barreling in through the window, with no dreams to pester her and no strange images.

But she didn't forget the dream, not at all. It troubled her…or rather intrigued her. She wanted to be sure that what she had seen was or wasn't random. Perhaps a doctor could tell her? Or…someone trained in magic. Maybe Alu would even be able to provide her with ideas when morning truly came and they both awoke.

**(Alu)**

"Lu…Lulu wake up. We have to get ready." Alu opened her eyes carefully, the harsh light of sunrise beamed into the room. Jesus it was early. Alu rolled over onto her stomach, she was still exhausted. _Lulu_? Another nickname? Still just as adorable. "Ellieeeeee….its ter earleh. Mm still tiredds." She spoke sleepily. "Don't make me _force _you up." Elsa threatened with a hint of pleasure. "Mm-you wuldnt." She responded. Elsa suddenly and quite forcibly swatted Alu's bare ass with an ice cold hand. "Yikp!" Alu yipped loudly and literally threw herself from the bed onto the floor. Elsa was laying face flat onto the bed laughing. "I'M UP!" She announced. "Ow…I landed on my hip!" She added, laughing at her antics. Alu noticed that Elsa had already gotten dressed. Her platinum hair was braided and tied back into an elegant bun; her golden crown adorned her hair. She had bright blue dangling earrings. They matched her eyes. She had a light green and black dress on. It hugged her body well but it was also very modest with long sleeves and a high neckline.

"Well. I'm a little under dressed." Alu stated jokingly. "Haha, just a little of course." Elsa added. "Dress in something formal. Like the one you dressed in for the gala. We have to introduce you to the public today my love." Elsa said. "Oh yeah, alright. When? How much time do I have?" "You have about two hours. I'll make sure everything on you is straight and presentable. Anna came by earlier and gave me a new binding wrap for your chest." Alu nodded and briskly ran into the bathroom to wash her face and fix her hair. After that she wrapped herself in her robe and went to fetch her clothing, after Elsa helped her bind her chest. "Alright. I think you are ready now. Don't be nervous. Just put on your masculine voice and wave and smile. My people are very accepting." Elsa added. Alu nodded, she still couldn't help but be nervous. But she would put on a show for Elsa's sake.

**(Elsa)**

During the early morning preparations, Elsa took it upon herself to ask Alu exactly what had been on her mind after the dream. "Lu?" she said tentatively. "Yes dear?"

Elsa took a deep breath and started. "I was thinking….about the dream from last night? I…I want to talk to someone about it. I've never had a dream like that before, a-and to have it now seems…well, seems illogical. I just want to know what's going on, and why I was suddenly…thinking about that."

"You know, it could have just been because of Anna's joke." Alu offered, pulling on her trousers and an undershirt. "'Making babies' could have just been on your mind, maybe?"

"Well…perhaps…" Elsa pondered the thought, but it still didn't seem right. "I would still like to speak to someone. A…physician maybe? Or…or Kristoff's family! The trolls; they're skilled in magic, maybe they would know what's going on?"

Alu smiled at her and nodded. "Whatever suits you, my love. But we'll give the address first." The dragon woman bent forward and placed a kiss upon Elsa's forehead; a gift of encouragement in regards to the address. "I'm sure everything is fine. No need to fret."

**(Alu)**

She wasn't going to lie to herself. Last night after Elsa finally woke up from her dream, Alu couldn't help but think about it herself. To be quite frank, it made her kind of happy. Even in Elsa's immense confusion as to why she had the dream. The fact was, was that she was dreaming of having a child with _her._ Being magical and both of the women, it was entirely possible by some sort of _incredible miracle. Incredible miracle_ was the right phrase to use because that'd exactly what it would have to be. Alu had always wanted a family of her own. Always. Especially children. Perhaps it was just a _motherly instinct_ or simply just out of loneliness. When Elsa mentioned the trolls, it was more than likely that they would be able to give some answers. Trolls were indeed some of the most magically inclined creatures in the world. Yes. That's what they would do. Their_ professional_ opinion would definitely shed some light on this predicament.

After they had been dressed and prepped for the address, Kai had gone outside to tell the crowd that they would indeed be giving the public their statement. Elsa had been running all around Alu making sure every single stitch of fabric was in place and every medal was properly hung. She smoothed out any wrinkles she found under her scrutiny. The whole time Alu was doing the same to Elsa, making sure her dress was free of any cling on debris or wrinkles.

"Do you know what you are going to say?" Alu asked nervously. She was getting anxious, her heart beating a little faster than usual. Alu was not one for attention. And now she was about to be paraded about in front of an entire city.

"For the most part, yes. I do know what I am going to say. It's honestly going to go rather quick. Think of it almost as a '_meet and greet'_. The people will be gathered in the castles large courtyard. I will announce who you are, what family you represent and tell them that you are the chosen suitor for the throne. Other than that, citizens will come up to you, want to shake your hands and speak to you in general. There is no need to be nervous my love. You can do this. I know you can." Elsa encouraged. It made Alu strong inside. She knew it was just the anxiety of having all the attention on her for once.

_"I can do this. I can do this. Icandothis!"_ She chanted in her head.

"Your Majesty'_s_! They are ready for you!" Kai announced outside the door.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa inhaled deeply as Kai spoke, then turned to Alu and gave her a quick kiss. "Everything's going to be fine." she assured for a final time before stepping out the door and leading her disguised fiancé through the halls and out to the gates to make the address.

The crowds were massive; everyone was in an excited jumble, anxiously awaiting the arrival of what was rumored to be their new King. No one knew if this was arranged or spur of the moment. That seemed to only make it more exciting, though. So when Elsa and Alu walked out of the palace doors, there was an anxious gasp from the crowd, coming directly before they bowed in respect to their Lady and her suitor. Moments later, the Queen nodded, signaling the group to rise, and so they did.

"Thank you for attending this address today." she began, "Most of you, I'm sure, have assumed why this has been called…it's for a very special reason. I'd like to present, today, the man who not only came to Arendelle as a suitor, but came without knowledge that he would be the one to save my life the night of the gala, yet acted upon instinct anyways; he is the only reason I stand before you now."

"As many of you know and experienced, there was an assassin among the noble men the night of the Suitor's Ball. If it were not for Prince Alu of Berlin, my life would have been taken from me; quite possibly the life of my sister as well. It is in understanding of his great bravery, chivalry, kindness and strength, that I have chosen him to join me upon the throne of Arendelle. So, it is with great pride and awe that I present to you…Prince Alu, future King of Arendelle."

As her speech finished, she turned to Alu and curtsied so deep that her head was level with Alu's abdomen. It was the utmost sign of respect, especially coming from the Queen, and the crowd quickly followed in suit, before erupting in very loud, very loving applause.

**(Alu)**

Alu blinked back her tears as the crowd roared in the loudest applause she had ever heard. There wasn't a single person that wasn't smiling at her, it felt…great. It truly did. It was an amazing feeling. And Elsa's speech was awe inspiring and very noble. Elsa curtsied low to Alu. It took a lot not to reach out and keep Elsa from bowing her head. She went extremely low, giving her the utmost respect. Finally she rose up and took her place by Alu's side. Elsa pulled Alu along and they entered the sea of people, everybody smiling and talking amongst themselves. Alu heard many of the women swooning for her. Saying that she was so handsome and charming. Many compliments were thrown to Elsa as well.

"_So what now my love_?" Alu half whispered half laughed to Elsa beside her. "Make conversation with them, Lu. They don't bite. You'll be alright. Go on!" She encouraged. Elsa let go of Alu's arm and went off away to speak with a small group of men and women that were gathered close by. As she stepped away she sent Alu a sly smirk. "_Why you cheeky little…_" She was suddenly approached by a little girl with light brown hair. She had her hair braided and flung over her shoulder like how Elsa would wear. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue and she couldn't be older than ten. She curtsied before Alu, and she bowed to the child. Alu kneeled before her and smiled. "Hello darling, how are you today?" Alu said happily, her voice smooth and low. The little girl blushed and giggled at first, she fidgeted with her braid. "You look really pretty. You have a lovely dress." Alu complimented. Again the girl giggled softly. "T-thank you Prince A-Alu. Or sh-should I say King Alu?" She hesitated. "Hmhm, you can just call me Alu. You don't have to call me a Prince or King just because it's my title. What is your name sweetheart?" Lord did Alu adore children. "M-my name is Leah." She told her quietly. "Leah…what a beautiful name! I love it! It suits a beautiful girl like yourself!" Alu announced harmoniously. She giggled again and blushed. "I have a present for you, Alu." She said, she reached into the small bag she had with her and pulled out a little white flower and presented it to her. "Oooh thank you! I love it! Should I put it in my hair? Or on my jacket?" She asked her. Leah motioned to put the flower in her hair, the stem slid into the crease behind her ear.

"Thank you! Do I look good now?" Alu asked happily. "You look handsomer now!" Leah chirped. Alu smiled and opened her arms for Leah to give her a hug. Which the girl complied happily. Everybody awed at them. Leah stepped away and Alu stood up. She smiled one more time before running off back into the crowd. Alu turned to find Elsa. She was watched Alu intently with a huge smile of her face. Alu smiled back to her. More people approached Alu now, crowding around her and she began conversation with her new people.

**(Elsa)**

The entire display made Elsa's heart swell. If that wasn't proof that Alu was meant to be a parent…then the Snow Queen didn't know what was. She was kind, loving, patient and looked…so happy. The platinum blonde woman now seemed to think of nothing more than starting a family with her fiancé…but how that could even be possible was still a discussion that needed to be had.

The Queen carried on polite and pleasing conversations with the guests that approached her and watched out of the corner of her eye as Alu did the same. Everyone seemed to simply adore her; it was stunning to see. For someone who had shown nerves earlier that morning, Alu was a shocking natural to the entire public scene. She'd make a wonderful King…there was no doubt about that.

Elsa maneuvered her way through the crowds once she had a moment and reconnected with her fiancé, latching on to her arm and smiling up at her. "You've done so well." she whispered, her lips curling up in a solid grin. "They love you, Alu. They can't wait for you to be their King."


	23. Chapter 23

**(Alu)**

She felt that she had talked to anyone and everyone for ages. Everybody here was so nice and respecting. So different from Berlin. Everyone there is so cold and dark, a lot like the city itself. Arendelle was a wonderful place to make a home. Let alone be the monarch of. Alu smiled brilliantly back at her fiancée. "They can't wait for you to be King!" She said happily. "Hah, well I can't wait either. This is all very exciting. Everyone here is so…nice. I mean in Berlin everybody there is rude and really just nasty. So this place is, really really nice."

Elsa began escorting them back into the castle. Everybody applauded as they took their leave. Alu turned around at the door entrance and raised a hand to calm the crowd. "I wanted to thank everybody for the kind words and wonderful attitudes you all have towards me. It was very encouraging and you have absolutely blown me away. Thank you for being so kind and opened minded." Alu announced as they walked back into the castle, the applause followed them.

**(Elsa)**

The event couldn't have gone better. There were no hitches, no stirs, and no one trying to slit either Alu or Elsa's throat. That was always a nice relief. And now that the address had come to a close, the two could do whatever they pleased. Elsa's work could wait.

"That was fantastic, my dear." Elsa purred as they walked back through the palace, "You've won them over with no contest. Now, the rest of the day is ours!" Alu looked at her with playful skepticism. "Elsa, love, you have papers to tend to. Your work isn't going to tend to itself." The Snow Queen pouted, trying to win her fiance over in a childish way. "But Lu…" she whined falsely, "But Elsa!" Alu mocked right back.

That's when the Snow Queen remembered that they had further matters to attend to and she cut the act. She grabbed Alu a little tighter, suddenly pulling her towards the door to the stables. "Elsa, what are you doing?" Alu laughed. "We have a date to tend to!" "A date?" Alu repeated. "We're off to see the trolls!" Elsa announced as a reminder, smiling wildly as she jerked Alu further towards the door.

**(Alu)**

Alu was taken aback a little. Elsa was serious about talking to the trolls. "You're serious?" Alu questioned. "Absolutely! I want to know if it's possible! Now come on!" Elsa pulled Alu's hand harder. Soon they were exiting the castle and entered the stable area. The stable master bowed to the two and he went to fetch Elsa's horse. He presented her with a beautiful white Fjord stallion. Alu helped her onto her mount. "My Lord you may choose a steed of your liking. Alu looked at all the horses and chose a large black Fjord mare. The stable master readied the horse and Alu mounted it. "So you know where we're goin?" "Yes, yes I know where we are going. It's not a long trip but a trip nonetheless. C'mon let's go!" And they were off. The castle guards opened the gates for them to leave Arendelle. Elsa was head of Alu, she was standing in her stirrups, her dress flying about almost exposing her rump. Alu kicked the horse faster and as she was about to pass Elsa she smacked her butt hard. "OW! ALU!" Elsa cried out. Alu laughed heartily. Oh this was great. She had the woman of her dreams right beside her riding her stead, the hot air breezing over her face, fresh air!

They had been riding for at least 20 solid minutes at full speed. Elsa led the way. Finally they came up upon a valley with hard grey stone with moss growing over it. The air got really thick and musky. There were open thermal vents that were releasing steam. The horses slowed to a trot and finally they stopped. Elsa got off her horse and so did Alu. All around them were perfectly spherical rocks, hundreds of them all over the place. Moss and mushrooms growing on all of them.

"Hello? It's Queen Elsa! Grand Pabbie are you here?" Elsa called into the distance. Suddenly all of the spherical rocks suddenly rolled down and over to them, circling them. It really startled Alu. The rocks then opened up to reveal little trolls. "Oh my God!" Alu said. Utterly shocked that they were disguised as rocks! "It's the Queen!" A larger rock rolled through the crowd of trolls and opened up at the feet of Elsa and Alu.

"My Queen! It's an honor to see you again! And you've brought a friend! Who is this young woman you have brought with you?" _Fuck. He knew._ Just looking at her, he saw through her farce. They stayed silent for a moment. "Forgive me my dear, but nobody can fool an old troll like me. I can see through anyone. But you make for a very dashing young man. What is your name, child?" He explained softly. "Alu Helleion." She said in her regular voice. She bowed to the Troll King. "_Helleion_? The family whose blood is known for their dragon blood?" "Yes. The very same. But how do you know-?" "My dear, I am very old. Word gets around eventually. Besides, you have very strong, strange magic in you." Grand Pabbie reached up to take her hand. She knelt and gave it to him. His hands were warm for being a rock troll. He smiled at her and turned his attention towards Elsa. "How have you been my dear? It's been a little while." Elsa knelt down beside Alu and gave him her hand as well.

"I am well, Grand Pabbie, thank you for asking. Alu and I have come here for some answers." Elsa explained. "Well what can I help you with?" He asked happily. Elsa went to open her mouth but no words came out. She hadn't though on how to word her question. "We want to start a family. You see we are getting married soon and we both want to have a child. And obviously us being women…doesn't exactly make a baby. So we were wondering, because we both possess powerful magic, would our magic be strong enough to essentially create a new life?" Alu took charge of the conversation. "Of course. With magic anything is possible. It's the intent on creating a new life that will make it happen." "I don't understand. All we have to do is want to have a child? We're talking about physically making a child. _A human baby_. Is that possible?" Elsa asked. Grand Pabbie was silent for a minute. "Alu, can your powers embody physical things?" _Physical things? Like objects_? "Um, yes my powers can create things." "Alright, that's good. Now of course for human conception you have to create a phallic instrument to use for yourself, Alu." Pabbie explained to them. She turned to look at Elsa who had the reddest blush she'd ever seen on her. "Here. Put a clump of this into your tea tonight or whenever the moment suits you. Now these are very powerful so use only a little at a time. When it dissolves, tell it what you want." He had picked out some of the moss that had been growing on his arms. _Gross_. But if this was going to help give them a child, then fuck it. "Is that all you two needed?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Well I'm happy I can help bring you two closer together. I bid you good luck on your journey to start a family. And congratulations on your marriage." "Thank you, Grand Pabbie! I am indebted to you." The old troll laughed. "All I need is to see that child when he or she is born! You ladies have a nice day!" He beamed.

They said their farewells and they left the Valley of the Living Rock. Alu observed the moss while riding. It was just simple green moss. But, it was moss that had grown on a troll. It had to have magical properties. Elsa noticed that Alu had been observing it rather closely. "So you think this will work my love?" She asked softly. "How hard can it be? I mean all I got to do is grow a cock and we're solid." She announced jokingly. Elsa's hand shot up to her mouth to prevent her from laughing. "Alu! That was rude!" She laughed out. "What, it's true! But in all seriousness it can't be that hard. Hopefully this helps." Alu stuffed the moss back into her pocket. The rest of their trip home was flirtatious conversation the whole way back.

**(Elsa)**

Arendelle grew closer and closer as their mounts galloped on through the trees. Even though she was keeping up playful banter, Elsa's mind was mostly trained on the moss and what its properties might be. As much as she wanted this new plan of theirs to work, she feared for Alu's well-being. It would physically be changing her form and Grand Pabbie hadn't said how long it would last. On top of that, there was the fear that rested in the back of her mind in regards to something going wrong. Always, she feared the worst in everything. It was just in her nature.

"…don't you agree, Elsa?" Alu asked, snapping Elsa from her state of thought. "Hmm? Sorry?" The Snow Queen said, flicking her head back to look at her fiancé. "…did you hear a word I just said?" The dragon woman asked. Elsa bit her lip in a bit of shame and shook her head. "No, my dear…I apologize. I was just…thinking." "What about?"

"Well…I just…the moss. He said the moss can be used to…acquire what you want. What if we just…wished for me to be carrying the baby, Lu? Then there's no risk; no risk of you getting hurt, no risk of something going wrong…"

**(Alu)**

"Well that was the plan wasn't it? Because if I carried the child then everything would go to ruin…honey if you aren't ready to start a family then it can wait. I didn't mean to assume you wanted one. I don't want you to do something you aren't ready to do." Alu was concerned for Elsa. Having a child is no easy task.

"No, no, no Lu it isn't that I'm not ready, I'm just concerned something will go wrong. I…I just don't want something to happen to you if you ingested the moss." Elsa said almost quietly. "My love…don't worry please. I honestly can't see anything go wrong as long as we take the necessary precautions." Alu tried to comfort her. "Besides, I'm sure our child will be the most beautiful child in the entire world. I bet he or she will look just like you." Her compliment made Elsa blush and chuckle. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The gates opened up for them as they neared.

**(Elsa)**

"I would like to wait until after the wedding, though." Elsa clarified as the horses slowed and the stables came upon them, "It seems…more proper. We can keep the moss somewhere safe until then- if that's alright with you, of course." Elsa added hastily. Alu laughed and nodded her head. "Whatever you're comfortable with, Elsa." she replied, her voice masculine again as they were now within earshot of the public.

They rode up to the horse stalls and dismounted, handing over the reins to the stable boys before retreating back inside to take lunch. Anna was in the dining room with Kristoff, waiting for their arrival before any orders were placed.

"Look at this! We can have a big family meal!" The Princess exclaimed excitedly.

**(Alu)**

Princess Anna greeted them both happily. She dove into Elsa's arms and the gave each other kisses on the cheeks. Then Anna came barreling over to Alu and jumped into her arms. "Hello Alu-u-u-u!" She sang out loudly. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at her joyous antics. Alu hugged her back vigorously. "It's great to see you too Anna. Hello Kristoff." Alu greeted professionally. Alu held out her hand for him to take and he took her hand but yanked her into a bear hug instead. "Ooooof! Too tight!" Her voice was almost high pitched. "Haha! Oh come on _Your Majesty_! It was just a hug!" Kristoff teased. Alu nailed him hard in his arm with her fist. "Ow! The hell was that for?!" "Oh come on Kristoff! It was just _a friendly punch_!" She joked. Kristoff turned and gave Elsa a big hug, just less squeezing on his part. Elsa gave him a kiss on his cheek in return. "How have you been Kristoff?" She asked sweetly as her hands links together in front of her.

"I've been alright, ice business is slow in the north, my team and I have had to travel further and further for solid ice. This summer has been incredibly hot. I think it's because of Alu over here. I mean turning into a fire breathing dragon and all. I'm sure he has something to do with the summer being so harsh." Kristoff explained, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Fuck you." Alu said playfully. The back of Elsa's hand smacked her in the chest, making Alu flinch a little. "Watch your mouth, Lu!" She said sternly, but smirking at her nonetheless. She rolled her eyes and apologized. The door at the far end of the dining area opened up and a dark little cloud followed by a _snowman_ entered the hall.

"Hi everybody!" The snowman rang out as it ran towards them. Alu cocked her neck back and jaw dropped at the sight of it. "Hi Olaf!" Elsa greeted him. As _Olaf_ approached Alu became slightly more unsettled by the sight. _Why was he alive?_ "Hi Elsa, hi Anna, hi Kristoff, and hi new person I do not know!" Alu couldn't believe her eyes, she was absolutely speechless. Since Anna was the closest she bent down to give him a hug, he hugged her back. Both Kristoff and Elsa gave the snowman a hug.

Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" He chirped happily as he stood before Alu. "Uh…Hi? I'm…Alu." She said cautiously. She turned to Elsa in utter confusion. She couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Anna and Kristoff laughed at Alu's expression. "Alu, this is Olaf, he's a very special snowman that Anna and I made when we were children. I remade him and he came to life because of my magic. He's _completely_ harmless my love." She explained, trying to dampen Alu's confusion. "Ah. I see, sorry Olaf. I didn't mean to be rude. I've just never seen a talking snowman before." Alu apologized.

"It's okay! At least you didn't kick my head off like Anna did when we met!" "I'm still sorry about that, Olaf." Anna apologized. "Haha, don't worry about it! Now come down here Alu and give me a hug!" Olaf demanded. So Alu sank down to his level and they wrapped their arms around each other for a moment. When they parted, the snowman had a look for shock and awe on his face. "You are so warm! Oh my gosh I could hug you all day!" Alu got back up and laughed a little.

"_Ahem_. Olaf, Alu and I are going to be married. So he is going to be new King of Arendelle!" Elsa told him sweetly. "Hhhhhhhhh! Oh my gosh I'm so happy that you are getting married, Elsa! Oh my gosh I could explode I'm so happy!" The little snowman started jumping for joy. Alu couldn't help but smile. She had to admit, he was pretty cute.

"Shall we have lunch now, everyone? Because I am starving!" Anna asked anxiously. "Absolutely! Let's eat!" Elsa responded happily.

**(Elsa)**

Everyone took their seats, with each couple positioned across from the other and Olaf at the end. Elsa kept her left hand clasped with Alu's in any moment when her fiancé wasn't using a fork, while her lips were glued in a smile during the entire course of the meal. It was wonderful; having everyone together like this. It made the large castle feel cozy and connected something Elsa had never really experienced. But it was wonderful, truly.

"So!" Anna chirped happily as the food was laid out, "When are you two hosting the ceremony?" Elsa's eyes widened as she realized Alu and she had barley even discussed the actual wedding, much less set a date. "We…haven't really had much time to discuss it!" The Snow Queen admitted with a nervous chuckle, "It'll be…soon, I hope!"

Alu nodded in agreement. "Sooner the better! I'm sure the people here wouldn't mind another party." The future king joked, "Between the masquerade and the gala and a wedding, it'll have been a full couple of months!"

Anna gasped quite suddenly once Alu had finished, "That means we need to find Elsa a dress!" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anna, really, that's something we can focus on at a later-" "Shush!" The excited princess demanded, "We are getting you a dress and I think I already know one you'll love. I'll show you later, but I think you'll really like it!"

Elsa laughed at her sisters antics and continued about her meal. "Whatever you like, Anna."

**(Alu)**

The sudden yet quick discussion about the wedding made Alu think more about it. Like what was she going to wear and who would be there. _Who would be there? Damn_. Now that was something that had to be well looked over.

"So Alu! Why don't you tell us more about yourself since you are as mysterious as the sea!" Anna's chipper voice pulled Alu out of her deep thought. "W-What would you like to know?" She asked hesitantly. "Hmmm…where were you born?" That's an easy one thankfully. "I was born in Florence, Italy. Although I am not of Italian descent." Alu told, she stuff the rest of her seared salmon into her mouth. "Ooooh Italy! Is it beautiful there?" Is it? I can't remember. "Yes. Very beautiful. I miss it there. It was home for a majority of my life." Alu explained.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Mainly. I guess it just depends on my mood. But I will have to go with blue."

She answered as she gazed at Elsa longingly.

"The same shade of blue that her eyes are, to be exact."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolves. And dragons."

She said with a grin. The group laughed to themselves.

"Do you like chocolate?" Anna asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I absolutely love chocolate! My parents went on a business trip to Switzerland once when I was really young and they came back with a huge case of Swiss chocolate, I had a stomach ache for days because I ate it all in one sitting. It was the most rich and delicious chocolate ever!" Alu told them with an excited tone.

"Yep! This one is a keeper Elsa!" Anna announced happily.

Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Are you done barraging my fiancé with random questions?" Elsa asked lovingly.

"Uhh…I can't think of anything anymore! But I will find you once I think of more! And Elsa we still have to work on the wedding! We have to send out invitations to everyone!"

"Yes, yes I know Anna! Later though. We're tired; we just got back from riding the horses."

**So I have another announcement to make, today ****I came out of the closet****. So today has been a little difficult, mainly because I told my long term boyfriend first and well, we've been crying most of the day. Thankfully he understands and he supports my decision. At least we're staying close friends. I'm going to come out to my parents soon, so pray for me guys. You are the best fans anyone could ask for! Thank you for being so supportive of my fanfiction and of what happens beyond my keyboard! **


	24. Chapter 24

**(Elsa)**

From within the castle, the grandfather clock struck one, just as Elsa cleaned her mouth on her napkin and pushed away her empty plate. Letting out a long sigh, the Snow Queen rose to her feet, causing Alu to do the same almost out of instinct. "Well, this was lovely, but unfortunately I've been putting off my work all morning. No doubt it's piled up on my desk. Thank you for lunch!" She walked over to her sister and planted airy kisses on her cheeks, gave both Olaf and Kristoff another hug, and motioned for Alu to follow her as she headed back to her room.

"So…by work…do you mean actually working…or-" Alu started to tease her, one hand slinking around Elsa's waist, but the Snow Queen rolled her eyes and pushed her off playfully. "Yes, Lu, I mean actually working. I love what you have in mind, but a kingdom doesn't run itself." Her response made Alu pout and cross her arms over her chest with a huff. Elsa giggled snidely at her. "Oh, you poor, poor thing." she cooed.

The Queen approached her room and opened the door, then swung a left and took a fast seat at her desk. She picked up her quill, dipped it in the black ink to her right and quickly began sorting through papers upon her desk, trying to find what to begin work on first. Alu collapsed on the bed off to the side with a groan.

"If you're working, I'm going to be so bored!" she moaned. Elsa laughed at her again, but kept her gaze focused on her papers. "Go fetch a book to read, then. We have an extensive library. There's sure to be something to occupy your time."

**(Alu)**

In her mind, Alu wanted to be all sexy and try to distract her mate from her work. But she knew all too well that when Elsa was in work mode, there was no getting her out of it. Elsa told her to go and read while she finished her work. Fine. That's a good idea I guess. Alu got up with a huff and went over to Elsa to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek. She walked to the door after. "Where are you off to, Lu?"

"I'm gonna go to the library and read until you are done. Find me when you are done, my snowflake." She called lovingly. "Alright love! Have fun!" Elsa called after her.

Alu made her way through the halls and finally made it to the huge library. Alu had to guess that there was about a thousand or two books here. It took some time but she searched for about twenty minutes before she chose a book. "_Republic_" by Plato. It took her maybe forty-five minutes to read it through thoroughly. Time had hardly moved. Alu huffed as she got up to put her book back where she had found it. One her way back to the particular shelf she got her book, Alu noticed a wide yellow-spine book with stringy words that read, "_The Red String of Fate_". Her curiosity sparked when she remembered hearing a story of the same title. She picked up the book and found that it was a children book. The pictures were drawn in the style the Asians used.

According to this myth, the Gods tie an invisible red string around the fingers of those who are destined to meet each other in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.

The little drawings depicted a young boy meeting the lunar god, Yue Xia Lao, he showed the boy the young girl he was destined to be married. Although being young and having no interest in having a wife, he threw a rock at her, causing her to run away. Years later the young man's family coordinates his wedding. When he finally met his wife in the bedroom with the ceremonial veil, but she had an odd adornment above her eyebrow. When he asked about it, she explained to him that a little boy threw a rock at her when she was little; now she wears the adornment to cover the scar. The woman was in fact, the same young girl connected to the young man by the red thread that Yue Xia Lao showed him back in his childhood. Showing him that they were connected by the red string of fate.

One way or another, Alu dozed off in the cozy leather chair, she didn't know how long she had been out. Because she woke up to the ravishing sight of Elsa crawling up and straddling her lap with the most seductive look she'd ever seen.

**(Elsa)**

Paper after paper had been sorted through until all the words seemed to just blend together. Elsa sighed in frustration, throwing down her quill and sitting back in her chair. Though work like this felt it lasted forever, she'd only passed about four hours. The five o'clock bell had rung about ten minutes prior, so the Snow Queen decided to call it a day. She'd signed enough laws and civil declarations for the time being.

She took to the library, then, hoping to find Alu and spend time with her before dinner. Luckily enough, her fiancé was easy to spot; passed out in one of the leather arm chairs, she looked adorable with a book lying open on her lap and her head tilted to the side. Elsa took it upon herself to be the woman's wake up call.

She moved the book from her mate's lap and proceeded to position her knees on either side of Alu's hips. The future King woke up seconds later with a rather shocked expression on her face.

"Well, you told me to tell you when I was done with work." Elsa purred.

**(Alu)**

_Was it physically healthy to wake up this incredibly horny?_ Alu smirked at her mate. "I don't have a problem waking up to this." Her hands resting on Elsa's covered thighs. She pushed the fabric up to expose her soft flesh. Her hot hands smoothed over the canvas of her skin. Using her nails to lightly scratch along her legs, sliding her hands underneath the dress and around to cup her butt. _You little minx…_ "You aren't wearing underwear?" She whispered. A naughty grin came across her lips. All Elsa did was shrug and give Alu and innocent look after. Alu's hand came up and pulled Elsa by her neck into a heated kiss. All of her sexual frustration was poured into the kiss, it was heated and sexy. Alu reached to her neck and unbuttoned the pin at her throat and peeled down the high collar until her neck was fully exposed to her. Alu trailed away from her lips, down the length of her jaw until her lips and teeth met the tender flesh of her neck. She nipped and sucked at her throat. Elsa would mewl and groan from the sensation. When Alu bit down hard at the base of her throat, Elsa had to stifle her moan afraid that it would echo too loudly in the library. Alu knew she left a mark, she'd hear it from Elsa later. But just hearing that beautiful voice in ecstasy was good enough for her.

Alu's hands slowly traveled up Elsa's form fitting bodice to smooth over and grip her covered breasts. Elsa's hands had finally come up to Alu's face, her fingers running through her hair and her lips pressing softly against her forehead. It was hot against cold all over again, sensations at an all-time high. They both could feel the pure energy radiating from each other.

"I want you, Elsa._ Now_." Alu begged.

**(Elsa)**

_Before dinner? Really? It seems so…abnormal. Plus we're in the library, which is hardly decent…anyone could walk in, and __**this**__ would take a hell of a lot of explaining, as well as apologizing…but…little details…_

Elsa said nothing, but instead wore a smirk like it was a dress of its own and raised one of her hands. She extended her fingers towards the door, instantly creating a thick coating of ice on the frame, lock and handle. No one was getting in here now, not unless they burned through the shield-like substance. It was unlikely that someone would need a book that bad, though.

"Alright, Lu. If you'd like that." The Snow Queen whispered with a grin.

**(Alu)**

Seeing Elsa grin made Alu grin. She couldn't help it, everything Elsa did was wonderful. Even watching the thick ice form on the library door was amazing. She praised the very floor she walked on. This woman was the love of her life. "I know that I'm a bit much, sometimes; overly sexual. But you can't blame me. It's not my fault you are the definition of perfection. If you don't want to do anything, Elsa, we don't have to. I don't want to force anything on you that you aren't willing to do."

"It's not that I don't want to, I do! Don't get me wrong. I'm just saying that this isn't the place for this right now. But trust me…" She paused as her hand smoothed its way up Alu's chest until her nails lightly grazed against her neck, giving her chills. Elsa's face came in low, lips almost touching. "…I do."

**(Elsa)**

Elsa planted a gentle kiss on Alu's lips then, just as a smile graced the corners of her mouth. "How about this…" she began softly, "After dinner? We can steal away if you want…nothing too extravagant…but we'll make it a date?" she offered. She knew she was tentative by nature…those last few weeks had been all impulse. Acting like that now was a bit of a challenge, as things were changing and every day Elsa realized more and more how serious this was getting.

She was looking to start a family and…get married. That would set most everything in stone. Not that she wasn't elated beyond belief, certainly she was! But at the same time, everything that had happened made her head spin in crazy circles. She'd have to balance being Queen and being part of her own family. That would…take some getting used to for sure. But if Alu was by her side, she could do it…right?

**(Alu)**

She could tell that there was a lot on Elsa's mind. She is the Queen of Arendelle after all and a Queen can't slack on her duties. Plus it wasn't making her stress levels any better considering they are to be married soon. And Alu was sure that wanting to start a family was also taking a toll on Elsa emotionally. It was time for Alu to step up and be a King. Even not properly titled as such, she had to stand up and start taking the work load off of Elsa.

"Sounds perfect my love. Although I would really enjoy you teaching me about what a King does for his kingdom." Alu managed to finally get out.

**(Elsa)**

Hearing Alu say that made Elsa's smile widen. Her mate was truly serious about all of this and looked to want to help Elsa already, before any title had been bestowed!

"Really?" The Snow Queen beamed, "Lu that would be fantastic! I'd love to show you! Here, let's go to our room; my papers are in there. If you like I could show you the basic logistics? Where to sign, what to read, the different types of documents I get? I know it doesn't exactly sound thrilling…but if you're willing to let me teach you a few things, it would be great!"

**(Alu)**

Elsa had been incredibly excited by her change of heart. She tugged Alu from the chair and dashed towards the door. The thick ice melted away quickly as Elsa's hand reached the knob and burst out the door. "Just teach me anything! Start me with the basics my love!"

"Alright!" She said happily. Once they got into their room Alu saw that there was an organized stack of papers on one end, and another not so organized stack. Elsa sat Alu down in front of the mess of papers and she took a spot next to her.

"Okay….soooo…" Elsa began as she picked up some papers and looked them over. She finally sat one in front of Alu. "Alright, so here we have a basic logistics plan. This particular one would like to expand the walls of Arendelle. Here it should the basic layout of what it will possibly look like after its completion. It also says below how much of our resources it will take to build this. So you have a logbook here…" Elsa pulled over a rather large logbook; it contained Arendelle's entire current amount of resources. "So all you have to do with this is look at how much of what this operation will require and then subtract the amount from the mother lode. What I usually do is put all logistics off for last since they require more math than anything. So I usually get any laws and treaties done first." Elsa explained. She was in her natural environment here. She obviously enjoyed teaching and learning. Alu smiled outwardly, Elsa would be a wonderful mother.

**(Elsa)**

"It's fairly simple; you just read through the law, if you find it to be worthwhile you sign your name, then take it up to the council and see what they say. If it seems reasonable, it goes into place! If not, well, then you either barter for it or it gets discarded. It can be a bit of a tedious process…" The Snow Queen had been going on like that for quite some time. She was absorbed in her working mindset and, above all else, loved teaching her methods to Alu. She was usually in solitude when she took to duties like this, so sharing it with someone was totally new to her. She was enjoying it full heartedly!

"…but to finish it off, all you have to…do…is…" She paused as she realized Alu had been staring at her with a ridiculous grin. She raised her eyebrows and smiled rather sheepishly. "…I've been rambling, haven't I?…" Alu just giggled and nodded slightly. "Yes, but I like it. It's cute!" The remark made Elsa brush and toy with a strand of her hair.

"It also looks to me that you'll be a wonderful mother." Alu added. Now at this, Elsa's flush deepened. Still that idea of being a mother was so foreign…yet so close. So close to being reality. Did she even really know how to be a parent?…was there a book somewhere with instructions or a guide or a manual?…

**(Alu)**

Seeing her obvious embarrassment Alu grasped Elsa's hand and squeezed her softly. She still had a wide grin on her face. "Relax my beautiful snowflake. I didn't mean to distract you, please…continue with this lesson. It's all very fascinating, really." Alu turned Elsa's hand over and lightly kissed her palm. Elsa hesitated at first, but continued on with the lesson. Alu leaned onto her elbow with her index finger under her nose and thumb placed under her chin. When Elsa would make an example Alu would copy what she had done to the specific document. She had caught on relatively fast. It did indeed seem rather simple. But when there was a lot of work like there was now, it did become tedious and stressful. When Alu noticed that Elsa had said the same thing a few times she stopped her, taking the quill out of her hand. Elsa looked at Alu in confusion.

"Go rest. I can take care of the rest of these documents for you and that'll be the end of that. I understand everything, but if I come across something that I don't understand I will leave it for you to look over." Alu told her. Elsa was about to protest when Alu put her finger against her lips. "Don't argue with me. Go lay down my love." Mock sternness passed through Alu's lips. Her voice went deep. Elsa stepped back and put her arms across her chest, eyes narrowing playfully. That's when Alu stood up before Elsa. She was slightly taller than her mate so she had a very narrow advantage over the Snow Queen. "No." Elsa purred out. That's when Alu picked her up by her waist and flung her over her shoulder.

"ALUUUUU!" She shrieked, as her entire weight went flying over her mates shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shrieked again. "Putting you to bed!" She retorted as she easily walked over to their large bed and very carefully pulled Elsa off of her shoulder and plopped her down onto the soft bed.

"You're going to pay for that, Lu!" Elsa threatened loudly. An ear splitting grin pulled at Alu's lips at her mate's brief anger. "Oh please my Queen! Don't hurt me! Are you going to throw me in the dungeons and chain me up?" Alu mocked her sarcastically in her deep voice. It was so hard not to laugh. Finally Elsa loosened up and laughed at her. "You are such a brat!" Elsa stated as she lay back on the soft pillows, she pulled out her little crown and sat it on the nightstand. Alu hovered over her and smiled. "But I'm your brat. Now get some rest." Alu commanded and she gave Elsa a quick kiss on the lips. Alu went back to the table and started sorting through the documents.

**(Elsa)**

Though she had been instructed to rest, Elsa couldn't help but want to play some part in the work that she herself was actually supposed to be doing. She relaxed for about ten minutes, but as she listened to Alu's quill scratch against the paper, she couldn't help but groan.

"I can't let you do all this work, Lu!" "Too bad." Alu retorted, not even bothering to look up, though her lips did hold a smirk. "But it's my responsibility! You should be the one relaxing!" The Snow Queen complained. "No, Elsa. I relaxed already this afternoon; I'm simply returning the favor."

"…but maybe I could just write on the-"

"No."

"…then perhaps I'd just be able to-"

"No!"

"Lu, I'm more than capable to-"

"Elsa! My darlingest, sweetest jewel; the woman I hold closest to my heart and shall do so forever more…I love you, but _shut up_! Sit back, take a breath and let me handle this! Good Lord!"

Smugly, Elsa laid back and crossed her arms once more. "_Make me_." she challenged with a smirk. She was positive that there was nothing Alu could do to silence her; she'd pretend to be as obnoxious as possible until her mate settled and agreed to her terms.

**(Alu)**

"_Make me_." Elsa had challenged. For a brief moment Alu stopped writing, gripping the quill tightly. She ground her teeth together with a smirk. "Oh my _sweet_ little snowdrop. You don't want to go there." Alu said calmly, although her playful tongue was dying to be heard. But she continued to write out what she had been desperately trying to finish. But Elsa kept trying her patience.

"Oh but I do, but I do want to go there! Now let me come and help y-!" Alu cut her off by waving her arm out in front of her and pointing towards Elsa. It caught her off guard as she stopped in her place. She felt something very, very warm around her wrist and when she looked down she realized Alu was conjuring up a dragon glass shackle. She watched in surprise as it formed around her wrist to link down to the bedpost and around the heavy wooden frame. After Alu snapped her wrist back, the dragon glass had cooled and held Elsa in place. She went back to finishing the document she had been working on.

Elsa looked back and forth between Alu and her shackle in awe. "Did you just?…"

"Mhm." Alu confirmed as she finished the document, licked her fingers to pinch another paper. Elsa looked back to her shackle and focused on freezing it. Alu peeked up from her work and eyed Elsa. No matter how hard she focused on freezing the chain no ice would form. "What are you trying to do? Stare it to death?" Alu knew the answer; she just wanted to hear Elsa say it.

"I'm trying to freeze it. But I can't even get a fractal of ice to form." She said, frustration lacing her words. Alu grinned wickedly. She couldn't help but laugh deeply. "That's dragon glass darling. You won't be able to freeze that." Alu commented. That's when Elsa started to try yanking against her chain. It clanked against the heavy wood post audibly. Alu could feel her ear twitch and feel her focus dwindling. Elsa stopped briefly in her struggle and tried freezing it again. Other than it being an unfreezeable object, Elsa wasn't catching on. Alu stopped writing on her document and gave Elsa her full attention. She intertwined her hands in front of her on the table.

"First lesson in magic, Elsa. If you try to attack the object of focus, you won't do an ounce of damage…now…if you attack the origin of focus, then you can get somewhere." Alu explained. She hardly got the rest of her sentence out when a snowball came hurdling out of thin air into her face. Alu lost complete focus on the shackle and it dissolved into nothing. She tossed herself back in her chair and fell backwards to the ground, wiping cold snow from her face. Alu was on her hands and knees about to recover. Just before she got up, Elsa's hand flew out and freezing blue shackles formed tight around Alu's wrists and ankles. She could hear her ice penetrating the wood underneath, making it whine and grumble underneath her. When she pulled on the imprisonments, they completely halted her movements and kept her hard in place.

Elsa approached Alu from her kneeling position, her hips swaying teasingly. She shot Elsa a dark, lustful look. The Snow Queen grinned smugly at her mate. "Oooh I'm sorry. Has the _poor dragon_ been taken by surprise?" Elsa mocked playfully, giving Alu her pouty look. Alu growled at her, baring her teeth in playful menace. Elsa twirled her index finger in a circle by Alu's head. And a solid ice collar formed around her neck, a clear ice chain slowly formed, heading into Elsa's hand. Once the leash and collar had completely formed, Elsa yanked the chain and Alu lunged forward a little. Her wrist and ankle shackles preventing her from moving too much. Elsa was teaching her humility. She pulled the chain as tight as she could, Alu's shackles straining against her hot skin. Elsa's face came down low in front of Alu's.

"_Bad Dragon_." Elsa whispered tauntingly. She snapped her fingers and the ice melted, allowing Alu to move freely again. She took some deep breaths before rising up to meet her mate's eyes. Elsa had a smug smile on her face. She bent down to pick up the chair and took her seat, leaving Alu to stand, looking at her in stunned disbelief.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Elsa)**

Elsa waited in satisfactional silence for a minute or two while Alu seemed to gather her thoughts again and reboot. She trotted over to the side of Elsa's desk and stood there with her hands on her hips, a huff brushing past her lips.

"I win, dragon lady." Elsa teased, picking up her quill and setting about her work once more. Alu was soon to join her, though; she bumped Elsa half way out of the seat and plucked the quill from her hand, forcing Elsa to conjure a new one out of ice, but allowing both of them to share the chair and work as they pleased.

It didn't take long for the affair to turn playful again, though. About fifteen minutes later, the Snow Queen took it upon herself to hip check Alu out of the chair and take up the rest of the seat again. Alu squeaked as she was pushed to the floor, but retaliated quickly by yanking on Elsa's wrist, forcing her to fall in a similar way. In moments, the work had been forgotten and a wrestling match was ensuing in its place. Neither one used magic, but simply rolled around on the floor until they were able to pin the other soundly to the floor for a few seconds. Then the tables would reverse, laughter would ensue, and they contrived about their game. The ink from their hands smudged onto their arms, legs and faces, while loose papers fluttered to the floor around them.

Only when Anna called loudly from down the hall did the fight of the century cease. "Elsa! Alu! Dinner!"

**(Alu)**

"Oh my God!" Alu shouted, and then laughed so hard she thought she'd have a heart attack. "You have ink all over your face!" She continued to laugh. "So do you!" Elsa retaliated. There was ink all over them, their clothes were ruined and they could already feel the sticky ink starting to dry. "Oh no, we gotta get clean!" Elsa shrieked. They both ran to the bathroom and tore off their clothes, grabbing wash clothes and dunking them into hot water. Alu felt bad for Elsa because she had a big, long, black streak of black ink in her platinum hair. Elsa had gotten one good hand shaped blotch right on her cheek. It smeared all up and down her neck. Their white clothes quickly becoming grey and black. It hardly seemed to even do anything but just smear it around. "Honey you gotta get that out of your hair before it stains!" Alu told her, Elsa turned her head to the side in the mirror and noticed the long black streak.

"OH MY GOD NOOOO! GET IT OUT!" Elsa screamed at her mate. All Elsa had on was her corset and panties and all Alu had was her chest wrap and panties. There was ink all up and down Elsa's legs and Alu's feet. Their arms coated in black gunk. Alu conjured up a glass comb and wet Elsa's hair she combed out and squeezed the strip of hair continuously. Elsa was bent over, facing Alu, so she would half wash herself and half wash Alu's lower body. The ink was starting to come out but it wasn't enough. "My love we might have to cut this strip!" Alu stated. "No! No, no, no, no! I can't cut my hair! Even a strip!" She stood up straight and pulled the strand down to look at it. Nasty black stained her pure hair. Elsa pouted. "Honey! We can't leave it stained!"

"Fine! Cut it!" She commanded, a pair of ice scissors appeared in her hand and she handed them to her woman. She placed the scissors as close and she could to her roots and snipped the strand. The second the strand left the roots, the platinum strand started turning dark brown. They both looked at it, shocked. "Well…that happened." They started at the strip of hair. Thankfully the small stub of hair on her head didn't turn brown. There was a sudden knock at their door and it opened without them saying anything. Anna popped her head in to look at them in shock.

"ANNA!" They both shouted at her. She hit her cheek on the side of the door and apologized thoroughly before closing the door again. They tossed the hair into the waste basket and continued to vigorously scrub themselves down.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until the ink finally started to remove itself. Both Alu's skin and Elsa's skin was pink from all the pressure, but they smelled of vanilla soap with lavender extract. "That was ridiculous…" The Snow Queen huffed, fingering the small strand of hair that now remained on her head.

"Poor Anna!" Alu laughed, reaching down to pull on her trousers, "Is she going to be mortified over dinner?"

"She'll probably just blush, but she'll be alright for the most part." Elsa chuckled in reply, "Did we miss any?"

Alu smirked and looked her over. "One place, I think…"

"What?! Where!"

A kiss met Elsa's lips and she stood there, stunned. "Right there!" Alu grinned.

**(Alu)**

When Alu was about to pull away, Elsa caught her by the neck and kept her in place. Their kiss was lasting and loving. When they finally did part, they couldn't wipe the grin off of their faces. "That was fun. Let's never do that again." Alu said cheerily. Their skin was blotched with raw red marks from their intense scrubbing. Poor Elsa had more raw spots than Alu. She made damn sure Elsa was covered in ink before they had to clean up. "Yes! I agree with both statements full-heartedly!"

"Sorry about cutting your hair, my love." Alu apologized. They walked out of the bathroom and sauntered over to their giant wardrobe and sifted through their clothing. She saw Elsa shrug in the corner of her eye.

"No need to worry over it, Lu. It's just hair after all." Elsa fussed with the dresses that hung in the wardrobe. She gave up after a moment and made and up and down gesture to her body and an ice dress started to form. She started to hum, it was melodic jubilant sounding. The bright blue dress formed up her body and it stopped just before it got to her shoulders. She slowly let her arm fall and flicked her wrist back and a sheer ice cape chimed into view behind her. The cape was thin and had intricate snowflakes on it. From her upper chest and all the way down her arms to her wrists was a thin sheer lay of ice. The sleeves had beautiful spiraling patterns. The bodice had bright blue ice sequences and "_V'd_" down at it hit her hips and legs. The darker blue lower area was clear of any patterns, Elsa moved backwards a little and a slit that went about mid-thigh was revealed. When she picked up the dress, stylish blue heels formed on her feet.

Once Elsa was done concentrating she took a deep sigh of relief and walked to the tall mirror to check. An ice brush formed in her hand and she began to push through her beautiful locks. They had haphazardly taken out all of her pins and ties in the fray. She was still humming whatever it was. As she brushed through her hair, her humming turned into singing softly. Alu found herself staring at her mate. Transfixed and completely bewitched. Watching Elsa in her natural habitat alone was worth staring at, she rarely saw her actually make a dress for herself so it was a mesmerizing sight. And now Elsa was singing. Even though it was softly, she was singing.

"_Here I staaand….in the light of da-aaaaay. The cold never bothered me anyway_."

Alu's mouth dropped open at the sound of her voice. She was falling in love all over again it seemed. It actually made goose flesh prickle on her skin. Elsa had just finished re braiding her hair and they made eye contact through the mirror. Elsa smiled and blushed.

"You're staring, Alu."

She snapped out of her trance and blushed brightly. "Sorry! I-I'm so-! Ow!" She started to apologize, but she didn't realize the wardrobe door was swung back and was dead in front of her face. She smacked her head with the solid piece of wood. Right in the middle of her forehead and the tip of her nose. She dropped the clothing she had in her hand and held her face in her hands.

"Oooooowwwwwww…_fuck_ that hurts!" Alu cursed. Elsa giggled at her misfortune and made her way over to her.

"Oh _poor dragon_. Did you finally find something harder than your own head?" She teased, trying to pry Alu's hands from her face. When she finally pulled her hands away, there was a red mark on her forehead and the very tip of her nose. Elsa lightly pushed the palm of her hand against Alu's face and she whimpered and pulled back away. But it was so cool and soothing that she placed her hand back into her hand.

"Better?" Elsa asked calmly.

Alu with her face now pressed firmly into her fiancée's hand was in a happy place.

"Mhm." When Alu finally pulled away from her hand, there was a now melting layer of frost on her face. Elsa giggled softly, a brazen smile tugging at her lips revealing her perfect white teeth.

"Get dressed you silly thing. I'm starving!" Elsa commanded, she walked passed Alu and smacked her ass on the way to a nearby chair. Alu yipped and quickly chose a dark blue jacket and white pants. Finally they were clean and out the door.

**(Elsa)**

Dinner held a delicious scent as if wafted down the hall; a rich stew, it smelled to be, with fresh bread having been baked somewhere to accompany it. Elsa's stomach growled loudly at the scent, making Alu giggle when she heard the sound. "Someone's got a bit of an appetite growing." The dragon woman teased. Elsa rolled her eyes and patted her abdomen in response. "Well, I just had to fight for my right to work on my own documents. Of course I do!"

They entered the dining room as a pair, met with the sight of Kristoff and Anna, the latter of which instantly turned red as the royal couple took their seats. "Sorry…" The Princess whispered, covering half her face in her hand. Elsa laughed and reached across the table to console her. "You're fine, Anna. I recommend knocking next time, though?"

"Or at least tripping over something to alert us of your presence." Alu joked, her voice going deep as she pretended in front of the staff to be the future King they all thought she was. "What were you two even doing? There were papers all over the floor and ink spilled everywhere!"

"Alu took over my paperwork and I had to steal it back!" Elsa defended, smirking at Alu. "Your sister doesn't know the definition of rest, so I had to fight to get her to rest for thirty seconds!" Elsa's fiancé replied. "Needless to say, it didn't work."

"Well you two sure did make a mess…but whatever! You're clean; you're here, so let's eat!"

**I wanted to thank everybody who has given me a ton of support with me coming out. I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for all the love you give! You are all amazing and wonderful people, you are my life! **


	26. Chapter 26

**(Alu)**

The stew had many things in it tonight. Mainly thin strips of well-done steak and chunks of delicious vegetables. There had been a few large loaves of freshly baked bread were devoured in minutes. Chicken had also been served. Alu tried desperately to keep her table manners in line as she ate most of the large bird. Elsa found out that Alu really loved her wine. And Alu found that Elsa loved her wine as well. They were both easily on their fourth glass of wine and neither of them showed any signs of impairment.

"Can I have some wine?" Anna pipped up.

"No." Elsa stated quickly, she didn't even look up from her food.

"Awwwww! C'mon! You all get to drink! Why can't I?"

"Because you aren't old enough yet. And I don't condone you drinking underage." Elsa said sternly.

Alu watched the exchange with a smug smile.

"Oh come on, Elsa. Just let her have one glass or two. It can't hurt her." Alu tried.

Elsa stopped her spoon in midair and looked at Alu with a shocked look.

"No!" Elsa retorted.

"But she doesn't even know if she likes it. My love…pleeeeeeease?" She begged the Snow Queen

"Yeah! Pleeeeeeeease Elsa?! Please, please, please!"

"Ugh! Fine! Just one glass! And that's it!"

"Yay! Thank you!" Anna cheered.

Alu handed her the bottle of red wine and Anna filled it to the brim. Elsa was about to protest at the sight but Alu tugged her mates arm. She looked at Alu with a concerned look.

"You know you have to drink all that now, right Anna? It's bad luck to not finish ones drink when you leave the table." Alu told her.

"Pssssssh! No problem!" Anna said as she carefully brought the filled glass to her lips and took a big swig. Her face went from totally cheery and pleasant and then quickly turned into contorted disgust. She held the wine in her cheeks, almost unsure of how to dispose of it. It took all of Alu's will not to burst out laughing at the sight. She could hear Elsa giggling very quietly next to her.

"Swallow it, Anna." Alu told her. And she forced the drink down her throat.

"Yyyyyuuuuuck! That is disgusting! Ew ew ew ew ew! How do you drink this?! I thought it would taste like grape juice or cranberry! But this is so gross!" She yelled, quickly eating some of her stew to rid her mouth of the taste. Everybody laughed loudly at Anna. Especially Alu.

"Well! You wanted to have some. Now you have to finish your glass before you leave the table, or else you will get bad luck!"

So dinner progressed as usual, other than Anna groaning every time she took a sip of the wine. She was about halfway through her glass when she started looking rather ill. Finally after a while, Anna was able to finish her glass.

"DONE!" She said, and set the glass back on the table. Her eyes were all dilated and dark, it was hilarious.

"I'm -hick- not f-feeling so -hick-…well." Anna stammered. She practically slammed her head onto the table. She was totally drunk now. Kristoff rubbed her back and she groaned.

"Well you're the one who begged me to have some wine." Elsa said to her, trying to bite back her obvious humor.

"Bleechhhh!" Anna burped loudly. And Elsa could not help but snort and laugh aloud. It made everybody laugh with her.

"Iiiiiiii'mmmmmmm gonna be sickkk." Anna slurred out.

"Kristoff can you take her to her room. Come get one of us if she starts throwing up please." Alu asked kindly.

"Yeah no problem. Alright feisty-pants lets go. C'mon." When Anna refused to get up, Kristoff picked her up bridal style and they left the dining hall.

"You are in so much trouble!" Elsa purred and growled at once. Alu looked at her and she had this silly smile on her face.

"Am I?"

"Yes! You actually convinced me to let my little sister drink!"

"And? She's obviously drunk! When she starts throwing up, she'll never want to drink again! Honey, it's as simple as letting her do what she wants and when she figures out that her actions have terrible consequences she won't do it again. I assure you my love. She's a bloody lightweight I'll tell you that, though."

Elsa huffed at Alu. But she knew that she was right. Anna wouldn't be asking to drink again. She obviously is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.

"Fine. I agree with you on the fact that she can't hold her alcohol. I must admit, that was entertaining. Ready to go back to the room?"

"Yes m'lady." Alu purred. She got up and helped Elsa out of her chair and they made their way back up to their room. When they were about to walk into the room, Kristoff came jogging down the hall towards them.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you but Anna's throwing up now." Kristoff told them.

"Oh good Lord." Elsa said, walking back out the door.

"She's asking for Alu. Not you Elsa." Now that floored both of them. They looked at each other in shock.

"Why is she asking for me?" Alu asked in her regular voice.

"I dunno, I guess she just doesn't want Elsa to see her like this. She thinks Elsa will scold her."

"Well she has that part right! Hhhh, well go make sure she's alright my love. I'll be here waiting for you." She told her mate softly. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Alu followed Kristoff down the hall to Anna's room; even down the hall they could hear her heaving her stomach up. Anna was hugging the toilet tightly, her face hidden from view. Alu went over and pulled back loose strands of hair and rubbed her back and the back of her neck.

"I'm here love. You doin' okay?"

She continued to throw up her dinner and the wine. Everything was bright red in the toilet. Alu flushed it for her and she continued to throw up. About ten full minutes later, Anna sat back and wiped away her tears and sweat. She huffed and puffed for air.

"I feel…a little better…now."

"Good. You aren't going to do that again aren't yah?"

Anna shook her head. Alu was knelt next to her and she took a wet cloth and wiped away her stress.

"Never again." Anna finally said.

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up."

Alu ran Anna a warm bath and she helped her wash her hair and dried her off. Anna was still heavily impaired by the time Alu helped her get her pajamas on. Finally she helped her get into bed and laid her down.

"Now just sleep. You have water right here next to the bed and you have a waste basket here in case you feel sick again. Kristoff will be right here if you need somebody throughout the night. Good night Anna."

"Thank yew fr halpin meh." She slurred.

Alu left the bedroom and walked back to her room where her mate was.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa was waiting patiently in bed, bare beneath the sheets and a book in her lap. She flipped idly through the pages, listening to the ticking of a faraway clock as she waited for Alu to return. The hour was not so late; she wasn't tired in the least and was certainly looking forward to spending time with her fiancé that evening…provided she ever came back from Anna's room.

It did take about fifteen minutes for Alu to reenter the bedroom. She smelled of soap and fresh linen, making it clear to Elsa that her future spouse had helped her sister get completely into bed. Lord knew Anna wouldn't be able to do so by herself in this impaired state. "Anna's alright?" Elsa asked as she set her book aside and Alu began to disrobe. "Mhm. She'll face nothing more than a bad hangover in the morning." The dragon woman smiled. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. "I still can't believe that was the method of teaching you went for. Letting her pour a full glass of wine at nineteen…I'm surprised she didn't pass out right there at the dinner table!"

"Oh, calm down, you. You act like you're her overprotective mother. She'll make mistakes and learn from them; that'll serve her well. A headache here and there with an upset stomach isn't going to do her much harm. Besides, now you'll never have to worry about her drinking again!"

"I suppose that's true…" Elsa said in a defeated tone, though her lips held a full grin, "I guess I owe you a thank you, then?"

"You do indeed." Alu purred with a smirk.

"Then come here and let me kiss you, you ridiculous reptile."

**(Alu)**

Alu half crawled and was half pulled onto the bed by Elsa. All she had on was her panties when she crawled on top of her. The covers were still on top of her so she couldn't get a view. She pulled Alu hard into a deep kiss, lord she tasted so delicious. Alu pressed her body flat on top of Elsa's as they made out. Elsa's hands came up and wrangled through Alu's short hair, pulling it and scratching her scalp. She arched her body into Alu's, fitting perfectly together. Alu pushed her leg down on the bed to part Elsa's legs under the sheets.

She more than happily obliged, Alu's knee bumped up against Elsa's groin. Alu could feel her heat through the bedding. Elsa ground her body into Alu's leg, looking for some kind of friction. They forced their way into each other's mouths, tongue twirling and sliding together erotically. Saliva started to slip from between their lips when they would briefly part. Alu was getting frustrated with the covers; she wanted to just burn them away.

But she abruptly hopped off of Elsa and yanked the comforter and the sheets off the bed; they all hung haphazardly off the bed and the floor. Finally she exposed her woman; the sight was something she would happily kill over. Elsa is and was ethereal. Too perfect almost. It was almost not fair in some odd way. Elsa giggled cutely when Alu pulled the bedding off. With a wave of her hand, Alu's panties dissolved off of her body in embers, leaving nothing but her proud nakedness.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa smiled and yanked Alu back down, giving her another long, solid kiss before situating herself back to the way they'd been before the little cover-intervention.

"Thank you for being so patient, Lu." Elsa whispered hastily between kisses, "I know it's not always easy to wait…so it means a lot to me. Thank you."

Alu smiled and pulled away for a moment so she could stroke Elsa's soft, pale cheek. "Of course, my love. You never have to do anything you're not ready to do, alright? Anytime you're not comfortable, you just let me know." Elsa smiled broadly and nodded. "Alright, Lu." Seconds later, they were lip locked again.

"You know…" Elsa said in a teasing tone, "You owe me tonight, Alu…several times over, in fact!" Alu looked greatly confused. "What are you talking about?" "Well, you owe me for restraining me with dragon glass, covering me with ink, stealing my work papers…and shredding my corset the night we met." The Snow Queen said with a smirk.

**(Alu)**

"Oh really now?" Alu arched her brow with interest. "Yes, really!" Alu plopped her weight down onto Elsa's body. She huffed out air when she did. Alu held her face in her hands as her elbows supported her weight. "Well…let me think…me restraining you in dragon glass was for your own good. Covering you in ink was your fault because you brought that on yourself…you taught me how to do the paperwork so I just wanted to take over since I am going to be King and all…and finally, you brought the corset shredding on yourself as well. It was in the way of my treasure; and nothing stands between a dragon and its treasure." Alu growled out the last sentence. Heat waves curled out from her mouth, causing the surrounding air to blur and dance.

"But! Since you are the Queen and I am still a simple commoner, you may do with me what you wish."

"Lu, you aren't a commoner! You are going to be the King of Arendelle. And not just anybody can marry the Queen."

"Well apparently a former assassin with nothing to her name can." Alu teased. Elsa snickered at the comment.

"I don't care what you used to do, or where you came from. All that matters is that I love you and I have chosen you to be my husband." Elsa stated.

That statement made Alu smile brightly. "I love you too." Alu leaned down and started placing heated kisses in the valley of Elsa's breasts. "So tell me, my Queen. What is it that you wish of a dragon?"

**(Elsa)**

"Hmm…" Elsa pondered the question while running her hands through Alu's already messy hair. "What do I desire from a dragon…how about…gold? Jewels! Treasure stolen from crown princes across the globe, guarded in a cave by the fearsome beast herself!" The Queen laughed at her own comment; the stories she had read as a child now took on a new meaning, since she had a dragon all to herself. "What do you think, Alu?"

"Well…I certainly could acquire that for her Majesty…but…I think there might be a better alternative."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes…certainly…for you see, this dragon has something much greater than pitiful, tangible treasure. Gold comes a far second to this item…an item that the dragon can make squeal and yip…or roll over and beg…" Alu bared her teeth in a wicked grin as her hands crawled to Elsa's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Don't you think that sounds much better than some nasty old gold?"

Elsa nodded deftly, her heart picking up pace. "Well then…" Alu growled, still holding the grin, "The dragon shall acquire that wonderful item for you, your Majesty."


	27. Chapter 27

**(Alu)**

She could feel Elsa quiver underneath her, the rumble in Alu's voice allowing goose flesh to prickle on Elsa's arms and legs. Her subconscious was battling her to actually want to give Elsa what she wanted. Quite realistically it was her dragon battling it out with her human side. Alu had acquired a rather…_rare_ item years ago. Something that had fallen from the heavens and embedded itself deep within a mountain. Many had tried over the years to obtain this gem but none could recover it. Alu being a dragon, she knew the right way to recover the item. Her fire led the way until the mountain finally opened up into a cavern. There sitting alone in the crystal clear water, was the stone. Glowing brightly like a star.

The legends around it were as obscure as the item itself. But one myth that Alu remembered hearing was that those in possession of the artifact will gain great power. And it did. Once Alu picked up the stone she could feel her strength growing to impossible amounts. Her fire burned hotter, endurance levels enhanced, and she even went longer without having to eat or rest. There were other rumors around it saying that it granted increased longevity. Alu forever started calling it the _Star of God_. It was about the size and shape of an ostrich egg, maybe a little more oval in shape. It emanated a pure white light that seemed too unreal for earth. It had colors; it reminded her of the auroras up north.

Fearing that the star would be too much for the world to handle, Alu hid it away from the world. In a secret place, an island in specific, a place only she knew of. Her dragon sense would lead her back to her prize.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa realized that Alu got quickly distracted after mentioning whatever treasure she had been referencing. Watching her get lost in thought was rather cute, but to draw her out of it, the Queen quickly started placing kisses all along Alu's jaw line. Sure enough, her mate was back to her senses and looking down in a bit of a daze.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to get…so caught up with my own-"

"It's fine, Lu. You're adorable when you think like that." Elsa teased, pulling her fiancé a little closer, "Thinking about your treasure?"

"In a way…" The dragon woman purred, "I do believe there would be a way for me to get you what you wish for, your Majesty…" Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Alu, I didn't really mean-"

"I know, I know! But you simply reminded me of it, is all…it would be worth bringing back here. Until then though…I think I have enough treasure to satisfy my time. Don't you agree, my love?" At this, Alu smiled broadly and lay back down. Elsa grinned back at her, returning her affectionate compliment with a kiss.

**(Alu)**

_Wow_. Alu hadn't thought about the star in a long time, now she found that it couldn't escape her mind. Upon finding it she remembered just staring at it for hours. Just…_looking at it_. It was so smooth and almost soft in her hands, and it was warm like it had been sitting by a fire _warm_. She felt kisses along her jaw, and Elsa came back into her view. She had successfully pulled her out of her trance. She quickly and awkwardly apologized. Elsa told her not to worry, and she settled herself down onto her mate. Elsa was indeed all the treasure she truly needed, she felt happier now than she ever felt when she found the star. They kissed each other affectionately. The extremely soft feeling of Elsa's lips against her own was unlike any feeling in the world. She'd happily give up every single ounce of treasure she had hidden to kiss those lips.

"I love you…I love you so much that it should be a crime to love somebody as much as I love you, Elsa." Alu cooed to her, it made her blush a bright red. An ear splitting grin etched itself across her perfect pink lips.

"I love you too, Alu. I love you more than anything in this entire world. Now kiss me, goddamn it." Elsa ordered her.

Alu more than happily obliged, their lips locked together as their mouth opened wide to accommodate each other's tongues. Elsa wrapped her legs around Alu's waist and she in return ground herself into Elsa. She moaned into Alu's mouth, vibrating through her throat and the rest of her body. Elsa's hands came around to her back and she raked her nails down Alu's back. She groaned into Elsa and her hand came up to tangle in Elsa's hair. Alu pulled Elsa's head back but their lips stayed connected still. This was a battle for dominance in bed.

**(Elsa)**

With great intention to not be the loser of this battle, like she had been in their ink fight, Elsa rocked herself forward, gaining momentum until she felt like she'd be able to flip Alu over. Then, she gave a great buck and a roll, lips already drawn up into a smirk as she did so…but found she wasn't as successful as she'd hoped to be. Alu was stationary, and now she was the one smirking down at the Queen.

"Elsa, honey, if you were thirty pounds heavier and carried an ounce of muscle on you…that still wouldn't have worked." Lu teased relentlessly. Elsa pouted and tried again…and again…and again. Still no change. Her dragon chuckled, voice full of pity.

"Is the itty bitty Snow Queen having trouble?" she cooed. "Oh shut up!" Elsa groaned, "You can't blame me for trying! Maybe I would have gotten lucky!" "No, my tiny little snowflake…you wouldn't have."

**(Alu)**

She enjoyed playing the dominant role, she loved the feeling of power she held over Elsa. That was a very short lived feeling as Elsa's hand suddenly grabbed her ribs and squeezed. Her hand was like subzero cold, plus Alu was ticklish beyond belief. She yipped loudly and practically flew off the bed; she was on all fours at the very edge on the other side of the bed. Her eyes wide like cat eyes. Elsa blurted out laughing at watching Alu jump away.

"Oh I see that somebody is ticklish!" Elsa announced loudly.

_Shit_."N-no I'm not! Y-you just caught me off guard! I-I'm not ticklish at all!" Alu tried detouring Elsa.

"O-hoooo I beg to differ! Now who has the upper hand?" Elsa threatened slyly. She rose up on her hands and knees and slowly stalked towards Alu with a seductive animal look in her eyes.

**(Elsa)**

She prowled towards Alu like a cat, step by step, until she drew back, collected like a spring, and pounced. Elsa tackled her mate at full force, hands extended and quickly flying to Alu's sides, where she proceeded to tickle her until tears sprung up from her eyes.

"E-Elsa!" Alu cried out between fits of laughter, "Th-h-h-his isn't….f-f-f-fair!"

"Oh, I think it's quite fair, my little lizard!" Elsa cackled, hands racing up and down on Lu's skin, making sure to tickle her in every spot possible. Her fiancé was red in the face, mouth drawn up into a forced smile while sweat formed on her brow. Her abdomen was clenched tight and remained so with every second that passed. The Snow Queen was laughing heartily as well, though not exactly for the same reason. She was just amused by Lu's antics at her hands.

Drawing away for a second to allow Alu to catch her breath, Elsa smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Had enough, sweetheart?"

**(Alu)**

Their high pitched voices echoed in the room and rang back in their ears. "ELSA STOOOOOOOOP IT!" Alu howled and laughed at the same time. Elsa was planted hard on her hips, her icy fingers poking and prodding everywhere she could! By now Alu would've kicked off her assailant but she couldn't do that with Elsa. So she just forced herself to take her tickle punishment. Alu had been laughing and squealing so hard her face went beet red and she was short of breath. Finally Elsa gave her mercy and stopped her tickle attack.

"Had enough, sweetheart?" She asked sassily, her arms crossing over her chest. Alu dragged in labored, heavy breaths. Finally she caught her breath and gazed up at her now dominant mate.

"Of you, my love? Never!"

Alu reached out and attacked her sides now; Elsa rocketed off of Alu and ran away back onto the bed. Alu ran after her, grabbing her ankle and pulled her towards herself. Elsa's body slid easily on the sheets.

"Oh no! Somebody help! I'm being held captive by a sexy fire breathing dragon! Oh who will ever save the Queen!" Elsa mock cried. Her hand dramatically draped over her face in surrender.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa feigned surrender, which in the end turned out to be a mistake as Alu immediately started to tickle her senseless, enacting revenge on the Snow Queen.

"LU!" Elsa shrieked, trying to writhe away to escape the "torment" she was facing. Alu laughed wickedly and continued to go about her business until Elsa was breathless and red as a cherry. Turned out her Majesty was ticklish as well.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it!" Alu teased, taking her hands and dancing her fingers behind Elsa's kneecap. Elsa shrieked and tried to throw off her adorable attacker, but with no success.

**(Alu)**

When Alu got to Elsa's feet, all Hell broke loose. Elsa literally shrieked at the top of her lungs and Alu completely stopped and slapped her hand to Elsa's mouth. The sound of her scream rang in Alu's ears. She pushed her finger to her own mouth, shushing her. Elsa swatted her hand away and continued to giggle like a dork. She had the silliest, widest smile Alu had ever seen and she was cackling like a child. Seeing Elsa like this made Alu lose her composer and totally snorted out a laugh. She laid her forehead down on Elsa's stomach, laughing like a maniac. At this point they were laughing hysterically about nothing; which made it all the more funny.

Their sides burned from their exhausting battle and fits of laughter. It felt good to have this kind of fun. It was childish and innocent filled with teasing and bouts of sass.

"That was fun…let's not do that again!" Alu gasped out between breaths.

"Awwww…._huff_…why not? It was so fun though, Lulu!"

"Oh don't you _Lulu_ me you sassbrat! My ribs hurt! And I know yours do too! Not to mention you just about launched me out the window when I touched your feet!" Alu piped up, laughter still dribbling from her.

Alu grabbed Elsa by her underarms and pulled her up onto the bed, her body slightly on top of Alu's. They reclined comfortably on the mess of fluffy pillows.

**(Elsa)**

"You're exhausting…" Alu sighed, running some of her fingers through Elsa's hair. The Snow Queen chuckled and placed a tired, gentle kiss on her fiancé's lips. "Why don't we get some rest, then?

Alu nodded and, as if on cue, gave a bit of a yawn. "Tomorrow's bound to be busy…plus…we'll have something to look forward to in the morning."

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"A hung-over version of your sister." Alu snickered. Elsa smacked her playfully on the shoulder, but then instantly settled back down, reached towards the base of the bed and brought up the covers to cover both of them comfortably.

Alu snuggled into the pillows a little further and yawned once more. "Goodnight then, my little snowflake."

"Goodnight Lu. I lov- wait! Wait, I forgot something!" Elsa sat up quickly and turned to her mate. She reached out and flicked Alu on the nose, wearing a satisfied smirk as she did so.

"That's for calling me a sassbrat." she said smugly. Afterwards, she instantly settled down and rolled over, her back to her fiancé as her eyes shut and she went to head off to sleep.

**(Alu)**

Alu's hands flew to cover her nose. Jesus that actually hurt, hurt so much that it made her tear up.

"You little _shhhhii_…sassbrat!" Alu growled through her hands. Elsa giggled, making her shoulders rise and fall.

Alu turned over and cuddled even closer to Elsa. She moaned softly, feeling Alu's hot body tight against her cool skin. Alu's neck extended slightly to softly bite down on Elsa's ear. She growled into her ear. Elsa moaned loudly at the contact and pushed against Alu's body. Her hands slithered underneath the covers and lightly raked her nails against Elsa's skin. Her nails grazed from her stomach down to her thighs and hips.

Elsa couldn't help but grind against Alu. When she let go of her ear she moved Elsa's hair and nipped at the nap of her neck.

"Aluuuuuu! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Tough shit, Princess. Oh excuse me, tough shit _my Queen_!"

"Baaaad Dragon! Go to sleep!"

"Oh fine, sassbrat!"

Elsa turned we head just enough to kiss Alu.

"Goodnight, Moon of my Life."

"Goodnight, my Sun and Stars."


	28. Chapter 28

**(Elsa)**

Within the clockwork, the hours ticked away. There was no need to wake at the crack of dawn, so the royal couple slept in, well past the sunrise, only to be awoken by the chime of the clock once it struck eight.

Alu groaned loudly as the grandfather clock rang out, and rolled onto her side while extending her arms. This caused her to smack Elsa in the face, jerking her awake as well.

"Ouch!…" Elsa moaned, sitting up with a start and rubbing her cheek, "Alu! If you wanted me to wake up, there are nicer ways of telling me so!"

"Sorry…" Alu mumbled into her pillow. Elsa rolled her eyes, stretched for a moment, then shoved her fiancé off the bed in an attempt to wake her up more.

"C'mon, lazy dragon. Breakfast is in half an hour."

**(Alu)**

It was unusually cold this morning, in the room in particular. Alu reached for the blankets and wrapped the entire comforter around herself.

"I can't believe you just pushed me off the bed!"

"Well I can't believe you just smacked me in the face! So that goes both ways!"

"Well that was an accident!" Alu protested.

"So was pushing you off the bed! Now get ready!" Elsa demanded.

She laughed when she saw Alu wrapped tightly in the giant comforter. Alu waddled her way into the bathroom while Elsa was trying to fix her hair in her large mirror. Elsa was still nude while she was preening herself. But Elsa noticed something else dragging along with the blankets. Something long, red, and scaly.

"Uh…Alu?"

"Yes love?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"You have something following you under the covers."

Alu stopped and dropped the covers and her dragon tail had sprouted out from the top of her rump and extended down well passed the floor. It curled and coiled like a snake it was so long. Elsa's face was priceless; her mouth was a perfect 'o', a curious hand reached out to touch her tail. Alu willed her tail to move and intertwine with Elsa's fingers. She jumped back a little in shock, but then allowed her tail to wrap around her wrist and pull her towards Alu. She had one wicked smile on her face when Elsa finally stepped close enough to wrap her arm around her waist.

"Scared of my tail, darling?"

"Hehe, no, just a little shocked to see 'it' and not see the rest of it."

"Well it must have been rather cold while we slept because it hasn't done that in years. I only sprout dragon parts when it gets too cold while I sleep. Did somebody have good dreams last night? More baby dreams, my love?"

"N-no actually. I don't remember what I dreamed last night. But I'm sorry it was too cold for you sweetheart. It's the cons of being engaged to the Snow Queen I guess."

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Alu purred, hugging Elsa close to her.

The hopped into the bath quickly, Alu still had her tail. It still kept Elsa on edge every time she watched it sway or move. So when her tail slithered by her thigh under the water Elsa just about flew from the tub.

"ALU! MAKE YOUR TAIL GO AWAY!" Elsa ordered.

"Aw but my looooove…there are so many possibilities with it." She purred against her ear, and as she was ending her sentence, Elsa felt the tail slither against her inner thigh and graze against her sex. She grabbed Alu's forearm with an icy hand.

"_Put. Your. Tail. Away. Now_." She commanded. The hot water around them was growing colder by the second. And Alu backed off and her tail sank back into her body.

"I'm sorry love. Don't hate me please." Alu's voice went very feminine and sensitive and incredibly submissive.

Elsa gazed back at Alu and released her arm, and the temperature of the water rose again.

"I'm not mad, and I don't hate you. Next time you do that though, you won't be getting that tail back." Elsa threatened.

"I'm sorry love." Alu apologized again.

Elsa suddenly turned around in her arms and she rested on her hands and knees. Bubbles covering her back and chest.

"It's okay. *smooch* I forgive you!" And she jumped out of the tub and started to dry off.

Alu, wide eyed and intimidated, stayed stationary for the moment. Wow. She never wanted to see Elsa truly mad. But Alu got up out of the tub and dried off and dressed.

They dressed lightly and somewhat casual for royalty and they made their way down to the dining hall. When they got there, Anna was sitting at the table, face down and arms covering her head.

**(Elsa)**

Immediately, Elsa sighed at the sight of her sister. The poor girl looked half dead, and groaned enough to match the tone of one who might have risen from such a deceased state. Her hair was a ratty mess, even in its braid, her dress seemed to slump to one side, and overall she still smelled like wine.

"…you okay over there, Anna?" Alu asked cautiously as she pulled out Elsa's chair and allowed the Snow Queen to sit. The Princess just groaned and shook her head, giving a little hiccup as she did so. "I'll take that as a no…"

"I told you…wine wasn't a good idea." Elsa clucked, "You and Alu begged, and now, this is the price you're going to have to pay for that!"

"I fee-e-e-e-el-hic!…like I was run over b-b-by a…reindeer…" Anna moaned.

"That, my dear sister, is called a _hangover_." Elsa told her with a bit of a sideways smirk, "Kinda makes you not want to drink again, doesn't it?"

"Mhm…" Anna said weakly, another hiccup following the noise. She flopped her arms lazily down on the table and slumped to the left in her chair, acting as if she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes propped up for breakfast.

**(Alu)**

"So did you throw up more last night?" Alu asked loudly. Anna groaned at the octave of her voice. But she nodded her head.

"Alu! Is that proper table conversation?" Elsa asked stiffly as she pushed a forkful of egg into her mouth.

"What? I was only asking her if she did!" Alu protested. She was making sure her voice was a little louder than usual just to make Anna feel worse. She kept groaning every time she talked.

"Did you take a bath this morning, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head. No wonder she smelled like booze still. Her hair was array in her braided bun. Her dress wasn't tied correctly and it was pretty wrinkled. It reminded Alu of her younger days when she first started drinking. She drank until the end of her teens, never got drunk again after that. She felt sorry for Anna and at the same time she didn't.

"Did you want me to give her a bath again? Or did you want to?" Alu asked Elsa quietly.

"Pfffffffft! I *hic* c-can take a berth on mer own! I dnt neeeeeeed nerberdy." Anna exclaimed. Alu could not suppress a snort of amusement. Elsa elbowed her though and she shut up.

"I'll do it, Lu. It was nice of you to do it the first time." Elsa whispered, but somehow Anna heard them.

"No! I wa-a-ant Alu to help mer! I dernt want yew to see me like dis, sis!"

Elsa literally face palmed at the table, she squeezed her temples tightly. She grumbled something unintelligible that Alu couldn't understand.

"What would it matter if I helped you bathe? I mean I'm already seeing you act like a drunk here at the table. What would it matter if I saw you in the bathroom?!"

"Becurze yew'd sea meh nakerd!" Anna very suddenly exclaimed, her response echoing in the room. Making Alu choke on her drink, she gasped for air at the same time laughing her ass off.

"Don't worry love. I don't mind doing it again. Alright?" Alu said softly. Elsa shook her head from within her hands.

Alu got up and gave Elsa a kiss on her temple and moved over to pick Anna up. She scooped her up bridal style again and winked at Elsa who just rolled her eyes.

**(Elsa)**

"Don't leave her by herself." Elsa warned as Alu started to exit with the intoxicated Princess. "She can't sit up on her own…she'll fall over in the bath…"

"Everythin' is gonna beeee fiiiine…" Anna slurred, only making Elsa sigh again and Alu laugh as she carried her out the door and back to her room. This left Elsa alone to quickly finish the rest of her meal, then retreat to her bedroom, where she settled down on the bed with her book and reading glasses; she hardly ever wore them, regardless of the fact that she needed them when she worked. They embarrassed her was all.

A decent half hour was spent in solitude, with Elsa flipping mindlessly from page to page; absorbing her novel, until the heavy trailing of footsteps came charging up the hall. She panicked and tore her glasses from her face, hiding them underneath her pillow and fast as she could. When she leaned back, there was an unpleasant cracking sound that made her wince, but she wiped the look from her face the moment Alu burst in, sopping wet like a sponge.

The Snow Queen's mouth fell open into a terribly wide gape.

"What in God's name is going on!?"


	29. Chapter 29

**(Alu)**

After Alu and Anna exited the dining hall, she had surprisingly calmed down quite a bit. But she was flippant to some degree. Alu noticed that she kept staring at her longingly. A look that had become accustomed to recognizing throughout her life.

"Yewr soooo pretteh! I-I mean handsuuuume! Tttttsssshehehehehe!" Anna slurred out. Alu just pushed air through her nose in a silent laugh, a smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you, Anna. But you are much more attractive than I am. How are you feeling?" She tried staying professional even though her attitude in the dining hall earlier was pretty childish.

"I'mmmmmm ffffffffiiiiiiine. I just want to slerp all dayeh! Is Elsa merd at meh? Becurz I dnt want her to beh mads at meh. I luv her so murch. I'd die fer her again juss tu see her happeh!"

"She's just worried about you, Anna. No more drinking okay?"

"Mhmmmmmmmm." She hummed out, her arms suddenly stretching out and knocking Alu in the jaw, stunning her for the moment. Anna was very lucky that she didn't drop her on her ass right there.

Thankfully they had made it to her room, when she managed to open the door; the rancid smell of vomit filled the air. Alu swallowed the bile in the back of her throat and shut the door with her hip. Anna squirmed out of her grasp and stumbled to the ground and she half ran half crawled to her bed. Thankfully she had thrown up in the waste basket and only there. Anna was sat awkwardly at the edge of her bed; her dress hem had hiked up in her sitting position, showing her poor dressing job. Her stockings were bunched up on her calves and feet. She was fiddling with the tight braid in her hair.

"Here. Let me help you, Anna." Alu offered, she walked over to her and moved Anna's clumsy hands away. Anna winced and cried out when Alu pulled too roughly for her liking as she pulled and untied her hair ties. Finally her hair came loose and fell passed her shoulders. Anna kept trying to lean back into Alu's chest, but she was trying to be stern and well…_paternal_, to the young princess. Of course she was absolutely stunning just like Elsa, but Alu's heart belonged to Elsa and Elsa's to Alu.

She had started to untie the back of Anna's dress, the hot skin of her fingers brushing up against Anna's naked back.

"Looks like somebody forgot to wear a corset this morning." Alu commented. She was just trying to make small talk with Anna at this point. All Anna did was cackle maniacally. Finally when she was about to push the upper bodice from Anna's shoulders she suddenly spun around to face Alu, the front of the bodice falling from her body as she did. Anna's perky breasts were exposed to Alu's sight and she very respectfully looked away and tried to focus elsewhere.

"Is this how yew undress my sisterrrr, Alu-u-u-u-u?!" Her comment made her face redden maddeningly. She could not believe Anna just asked her that. Drunk or not, it wasn't something she was expecting.

Anna reached out for her and grabbed Alu by the front of her jacket and pulled her close. Of course Alu braced herself and tried to pull away, although Anna still hung onto her jacket. She bumped her forehead with Alu's and she was able to break away from the drunken princess. Alu slicked her hair back and took a deep breath. She knew Elsa was going to rip Anna a new one once she told her about this. But she went back to finish the job. Anna was giggling like an idiot at her antics. Alu went over and took off her shoes and pulled her stockings down each leg with ease. Finally she maneuvered Anna to where she could pull off the hem. Anna didn't fight her on this one so the hem slides off her hips. Alu very quickly looked to see if she had panties. She didn't and she looked away instantly. She heard Anna laugh.

"I don't care if yew look. You can touch if yew want to." Anna offered.

Alu very quickly walked away, her face turning redder and redder by the second. She turned the faucet on and warm water came flooding out, she put strawberry scented soap into the water and it bubbled up. She went back and forth, making sure that Anna was still on the bed. She got the towels and robe set up for when she got out. The tub filled up quickly, bubbles floating to the top.

Alu turned around and Anna was dashing drunkenly towards her and she tackled her into the water. Warm water splashed up and out of the tub, soaking the white tile. Alu surfaced quickly and struggled to get out of the water, but a very naked and very wet Anna was on top of her, straddling her waist. Even in her impaired state she prevented Alu from escaping. One of her hands dove underneath her jacket and she harshly dragged her nails down Alu's abdomen, she had successfully broken skin. Alu opened her mouth to cry out but Anna caught her mouth with hers as she opened her mouth. Anna's tongue forcing its way passed her lips and invading her mouth. Alu just about choked, Anna had her tongue so far down her throat. Soapy water obstructed her sight as Anna assaulted her. Anna had scratched her again, breaking more skin. Alu was finally able to shove Anna off of her, more water tidalling over the rim of the tub. She pulled herself up and out of the tub, and as she tried to catch her footing. But the slippery tile took her feet from under her and her elbow came in contact with the hard floor. She could feel her skin split.

When she turned back to see where Anna had gone she was sitting up in the tub, pushing her hair from her face. Alu was able to stumble up and run for it. The moment she opened the door, there was a servant woman there. She looked at Alu in horror.

"The princess requires assistance that I cannot give. Tend to her now for she is intoxicated!" She told the servant. And as she ran away from Anna's room, the servant barreled in to help Anna.

Alu rushed down the hallway to their room with heavy soaked feet. The moment she burst through the bedroom door, Elsa looked at her in absolute horror.

"What in God's name is going on?!" She screeched. Alu slammed the door and stormed into the bathroom. She tore off her jacket and undershirt. The white undershirt had been stained with her blood. Elsa followed Alu into the bathroom and her hands flew to her mouth in horror. Alu had four scratch marks marring the top of her abdomen and blood dripping down her left elbow.

"What in the world happened Alu?!" Elsa shrieked, seeing the damage done to her mate. She rushed over to aid her woman.

"Anna fucking assaulted me! She fucking tackled me into the goddamned bathtub and started to kiss me!" Alu roared.

Elsa was taken aback by her response. _Anna? Kiss Alu?_

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE NOW?!" Elsa roared back.

"A servant is taking care of her. I won't go back in there!"

Alu grabbed a small cloth and started the dab dry her wounds. Thankfully they weren't bleeding too badly, but they stung like hell. More water dripped and flowed off her body onto the floor. Alu literally tore her pants from her legs and kicked off her shoes. Elsa had rushed forward to push away Alu's sopping clothes and took a look at her lover's cuts.

"I'm fine! Just got deal with Anna!" Alu commanded. Elsa picked up her skirts and ran out to her sister's room. She had a few things to say to her adulterous little sister.

**(Elsa)**

Despite the fact that she wanted to stay with Alu and make sure she was truly alright, Anna was a more pressing matter. Her sister was never this stupidly unruly, only further solidification in Elsa's mind that she would never be allowed to drink again.

The Snow Queen stormed out into the hall and dashed into Anna's room. She could hear her sister in the bath, being tended to by one of the older servants. Elsa quickly called out to dismiss the woman before charging into the bathroom and gripping the side of the tub in fury.

Anna squeaked upon seeing her sister and tried to bury her face in her hands, as if that would make herself disappear and not be seen by Elsa. Frost started to form on the rim of the tub as Elsa leaned in close, her anger running on high.

"What the hell are you doing, Anna?!" she shrieked. The Princess whimpered at her tone and turned away from her.

"You're…no'supposed to be'n here!" The strawberry blonde slurred, shivering as cold air radiated off her sister, "I don'ave my dress on!…"

"I don't care!" Elsa yelled, "What you just did to Alu is inexcusable, Anna! Regardless of how much alcohol you've had! You are a committed woman and a princess! I suggest you start acting like one!"

From in the bedroom, the door creaked open and Kristoff walked inside, just able to catch the scene unfolding out of the corner of his eye. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should jump in or hang back. He chose the latter for a split second while Anna retaliated back.

"But Elsa!" she whined, still incredibly tipsy, "Alu is so pre-e-e-etty! I-'s not fair! I jus' wanted to…giv'er a kiss!"

"You hurt her, Anna!" Elsa cried out, reaching down and forcefully grabbing her sister's wrist to make her look at her, "Why don't you understand that?"

"Elsa she's fi-i-i-ine!"

"No, she is not!"

Without warning or hesitation, Elsa's hand flew from her side and struck Anna hard across her cheek, leaving a frosty mark almost on impact and causing the younger girl to scream. That's when Kristoff rushed into the room and shoved Elsa away. The hit seemed to sober Anna in just the slightest, but it made Elsa rear back in terror. Had she just…purposefully…hurt her sister?

Anna wasn't in control of her actions; she hardly even knew what was going on. Elsa couldn't condone her for that; much less strike her for it. "A-Anna…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean t-to…to do that…"

It was Kristoff who then turned to the Snow Queen with narrow eyes. "Elsa, what's going on!?"

"…n-nothing…nothing, I just…I got worked up…over…something stupid…please…excuse me…" Not waiting for a reply, Elsa turned sharply on her heel and ran out the door, heading back to her bedroom and back to Alu, with tears brimming in her eyes.

**(Alu)**

Elsa had been gone for maybe three or four minutes before she stormed into the room with a perturbed look on her face. She slumped against the door and slid down until she squatted to the floor. Her hands came to her face and she sobbed. Alu tossed away the now bloodstained cloth and rushed over to Elsa, her wounds forgotten.

"Elsa what happened?! Are you alright?!" But she didn't answer, just continued to sob. Alu picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"I-I h-hit Anna-a-a-a!" Elsa choked out as Alu sat her down on the bed. She held onto Alu for dear life, even though her chest wrap was still soaked. She was shocked to hear that she actually struck her sister.

"Did she hit you back?!" Elsa shook her head slightly. Alright…that was good, they didn't get into a fist fight. A part of her worried for Anna, but at the same time she knew that she was fine because Elsa was here with her.

Alu pried Elsa's hands from her face and forced her to look at her. Tears just flowing freely.

"It's okay baby girl, its okay! I'll go check on her, I'll just go see and make sure that she's alright!" But Elsa grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer so Alu was basically leaning over her mate.

"My loooove…shhhhhhh it's alright. I'm here Elsa, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere baby girl." Alu picked her back up and held her against her chest like she would a child.

**(Elsa)**

Fear and turmoil washed over Elsa like a vicious wave. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her sister. Since that day in the ballroom, that had been the focus of all her actions and every waking thought…_don't hurt Anna. Don't get too close to Anna. Don't make Anna upset, don't let her see you cr_y…everyday she thought that to herself, for _thirteen years_. She'd failed to do that twice before…now, she was failing to do it again.

"I…I never wanted to hurt her!" Elsa insisted shakily, "I j-just got…so…frustrated with her! I d-didn't mean t-to…to lash out…" One ice cold hand reached up subconsciously; Elsa began to grip tight to a lock of hair on the right side of her head, about in the same place where Anna's streak had been before the thaw.

"Oh G-God…she's g-going to hate me, Lu…"


	30. Chapter 30

**(Alu)**

"Noooo she's not going to hate you, Elsa. She may be mad at you but she could never hate you. Siblings fight, it's just a fact of life my love." Alu consoled.

"B-but I've already h-hurt Anna twice before! Lu, I froze Anna last year! Things have been going so well a-and now this happens! Alu she's g-going to leave me and never come ba-a-a-ack!" Elsa cried out. Alu kept rocking her back and forth like a child.

Alu carefully made Elsa let go of her hair, fearing that she would hurt herself. She held her hand close to her mouth, letting the warmth from her body sooth her Snow Queen.

"Honey, Anna isn't going anywhere. I think your first hint to that was she stayed after you froze her. Anna is the only other person who loves you just as much as I do. And I assure you that she isn't going to leave you. You two had spent thirteen years apart, and she tried to see you every day for those thirteen years. Elsa she _loves_ you, Anna looks up to you and practically kisses the very ground you walk on. She gave up her life so you could live. One slap isn't going to change her opinion about you. If anything, this is my fault and I take full responsibility for the actions that have played out…I think we need to have a family meeting. So I will go check up on Anna…just let me get dried off and cleaned up."

Elsa had thankfully calmed down a bit, her crying had ceased at least.

"C-can I help you with your cuts?" Elsa asked very softly.

"Sure love. C'mon beautiful. _Dry those tears, don't cry anymoooore…my angel_." Alu sang to her soothingly.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa couldn't help but smile through the tears as Alu helped her to calm down. This woman was a saint, truly. No one else had put up with Elsa's emotions like she had…and for that, Elsa couldn't be more grateful.

At last, willing her tears to stop, Elsa rose to her feet and took Alu's hand, guiding her back to the bathroom where she picked up a new cloth, rinsed it in some warm water, and then turned back to her fiancé. "Arms up." she commanded, "Let me see the scratches."

Alu complied, holding her arms above her head, revealing the four deep scratch marks that skidded along her pale flesh. Elsa sighed and gently laid the hot cloth on the lines, grasping Alu's hand in her own when she hear her lover hiss in pain.

"It's alright…we'll get you a bandage in a moment…"

**(Alu)**

She hissed at the cloth touching her open skin. Elsa didn't rub, she just dabbed them. Anna had some claws on her that was for sure. Elsa got up and moved towards the medicine cabinet and picked out a small dark bottle, a tube, and gauze and medical tape. When Elsa uncapped the dark bottle, the harsh scent wafted into her nose. It was iodine. She whimpered when Elsa pinched the little rubber tip and it sucked up the foul smelling medicine. When she brought the spout to her skin, Alu stifled a strangled cry and backed up. It stung like hell.

"Hey, hey, hey c'mon, I almost got it all out. Don't be a baby!" Elsa prodded. She tugged Alu's hand and she was back to her position. Elsa spurted the rest of the orange liquid onto her skin, it dripped down her toned body and she wiped away the excess. Alu wiped away her tears of pain, trying to suck it up.

"See? Hard parts over. Almost done!" She dabbed the wounds again and then uncapped the tub and clear-ish ointment came out onto her fingers. She lightly applied it to each scratch and the pain was finally going away. Elsa then cut out a square shaped piece of gauze and put two thin layers onto the cuts and taped them to her skin.

"All done. See? Now let's take a look at your elbow." Alu brought her arm up like a flex and presented her elbow to Elsa. It literally had a small cut; the surrounding skin was slightly bruised. So she just dabbed some ointment on her and put a band-aid on it.

"Okay love. Now we're all done. I'll get you a dry wrap." Elsa left and fetched a clean chest wrap. Alu took the wet one off. Elsa couldn't help but sneak a peek at her mate's chest; Alu caught her and smirked slyly.

She put on ca set of dry casual clothes and fixed her hair.

"Alright. So. Do you want to come with me to go see Anna?"

Elsa nodded silently.

"Hey. It's going to be okay, she'll be mad but she will get over it. Hopefully your little slap sobered her up a bit." Alu joked.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa forced a grin, but that was it. She toyed nervously with her braid as she thought of all the possible ways that this could go wrong. Anna would reject her…she'd shut the door…or Elsa have hit her so hard that now something was wrong with he and they wouldn't be able to fix it…

The temperature dropped as Elsa's mind raced.

"Honey," Alu whispered as she led her out the door, "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

They walked hand in hand to Anna's room, steering clear of the wet trail made by Alu on her first bolt out of there. They didn't bother knocking, but instead strode inside quietly, finding that Anna was out of the bath and in a night dress, supported by Kristoff as they walked from the bathroom to her bed. Both members of the other couple looked up in surprise upon Elsa and Alu's entrance.

"…Elsa?" Anna said cautiously. Elsa gripped Alu's hand a little tighter and took a deep breath, seconds before an apology came spewing past her lips.

"Anna, I am so, so sorry; I never meant to lash out at you or yell at you, I just got…scared and frustrated and I didn't mean what I said and I know that you didn't-"

"Elsa, Elsa hold on!" Anna said, with a surprisingly strong tone. Apparently Elsa's smack had sobered her a bit. "You don't have to apologize to me…you _can't_! I'm the one that should be sorry…and I am…to all of you…" She looked between Kristoff, Alu and her sister, heavy regret in her eyes. "Alu, I never meant to hurt you, really…I didn't know what was going on, but that's…that's no excuse. Kristoff…you have every right to be mad at me for…well, kissing Alu…but please know, I didn't mean it! A-And Elsa…I should have just listened to you at dinner, or none of this would be happening…"

**(Alu)**

Anna's eyes darted between the three of them as she apologized. They all could clearly hear the immense guilt Anna's voice held. Regardless if she had apologized or not, Alu's opinion didn't change about the Princess. They were still standing by the door during the exchange and Alu could clearly see the fading mark on Anna's cheek. Ouch. Elsa apparently had a strong arm on her. Anna made eye contact with Alu after her apology, and then she looked to her older sister. She took a step forward and reached out. Elsa instantly closed the distance and embraced her sister ad a crushing hug. Anna hugged her back equally.

"Oh Anna…you know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to strike you." Elsa tried apologizing again.

"It's okay. I deserved it…I never want to see alcohol ever again." Anna laughed out, making Elsa giggle along with her.

"I don't deserve a sister like you. You are too good for me." They separated from their hug but held each other close.

"Yes you do. You need somebody to keep you busy and on your toes. I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa reached out to lightly touch where she had struck Anna. She winced a little, her hands cold against her hot cheek.

Alu had stridden over to the sisters; Anna looked to her and gave her a sympathetic smile. Elsa looked back, smiled, and then stepped aside. Alu opened her arms to the Princess and she dove in for a hug. She groaned since Anna full on nailed the spot she scratched. She instantly backed up and apologized profusely.

"How bad did I hurt you?" She asked tentatively.

"Not too bad. Although I know I shoved you as hard as I could, are you alright?"

"Oh peeshaw, don't worry about me. I don't hurt now; I might have a sore back later. But I'm fiiiine. Can I see what I did to you?" Anna asked.

Alu lifted her shirt up and showed Anna the little patch Elsa had put on, the four deep scratches had bled through a little, outlining where she had been attacked. Anna's frowned and put her eyes to the ground. Alu put her fingers under her chin and lifted her head to make Anna look at her. Tears filled her eyes and her lips were quivering.

"Hey, hey, hey c'mon Anna. Don't cry." Alu yanked Anna into a hug. She rested her head on Alu's chest; Anna wrapped her arms tight around the woman.

"I'm so, so sorry, Alu! I didn't mean to hurt you! I-I-I!"

"Sshhhhhhhh. Honey please stop apologizing. It happened, it's done with and there is no reason we should dwell on this. But I think we will extend the fact that you will not be drinking again until you are twenty-one. Hah."

Alu pulled Anna away from her and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her pink cheek. Anna smiled and returned the kiss on Alu's cheek. Finally she looked up at Kristoff.

"Are you and I good?" Alu asked him. He nodded of course, he smiled slightly. Alu held her hand out for him and he took it and pulled her in for a hug. When Alu backed out of the hug, Elsa came and hugged Kristoff.

"Sorry for shoving you, Elsa." He apologized awkwardly.

"Hah, it's alright Kristoff. I would've reacted the same way if it was Alu or something." Elsa said.

"So, are we all good now? No hard feelings?"

"We're good." Anna chirped.

"Yes, I'm glad we got this settled. And I know I've said it dozens of times, but I am truly sorry Anna."

"I forgive you Elsa." Anna said right after.

**(Elsa)**

With everything back to normal, or normal as it could be, Arendelle's royal family went about their lives at a quick pace. The hours they spent in and out of the castle turned almost instantly to days, and not long after those days strung together into weeks. It was then, two weeks to be exact, that Elsa noticed Alu had been acting rather strange.

She confronted her mate about it one evening before dinner.

"Is everything alright, Lu?" Elsa asked cautiously. Her question drew Alu out of the book on her lap and made her raise one eyebrow. "Yes, my dear, everything's fine!…why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed…very distracted lately!" Elsa shrugged. Her statement made Alu sigh and shut her book. "Well…there has been something on my mind…"

"Are you okay? What's been troubling y-" "Nothing's troubling me, Elsa! No need to worry…I've just simply been thinking about a…a jewel of sorts…"

**(Alu)**

"A jewel?" This intrigued Elsa. Alu sat her book down on the table and fidgeted a moment before continuing.

"Remember we briefly spoke of treasure a few weeks back? We talked about it the same night Anna got drunk." Alu sparked her memory and Elsa remembered that crazy evening. She rolled her eyes but smiled with a nod.

"Alright. Well…I know you weren't serious about me giving you a dragons treasure but…I have something in mind. It's been wreaking havoc in my mind since I remembered it. It something that would make any dragon kill each other over. It's my most prized possession, other than you. A treasure unlike any other, a treasure only given once…I want to give it to you as a wedding gift."

Elsa was taken aback. She had been used to Alu giving her flowers and chocolates on a regular basis. But at the mention of a wedding gift put an unusual smile across her face. She was passed the point of intrigued; she desperately wanted to know what it was.

"A wedding gift? Why would you give me a piece of your treasure let alone your most prized possession?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"Because I love you more than anything, Elsa. And I feel that in giving you my prized possession will reinforce my love for you. Because I can 100% assure you that no other dragon would ever let a though such as this cross it's mind. Dragons are greedy creatures my dear. But not this one. I want to give you all my wealth, all of my love. I want to give you the _Star of God_."

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's heart drummed against her rib cage with something of shock and awe. Was this actually happening? A wedding gift of such immense value to her mate was…heart stopping. Not because of what it was or what it was "worth," but because it came from Alu with trust and love. That's what made Elsa's breath hitch.

"Alu…I…I can hardly accept a gift of that nature-" Elsa started a minor protest, but Alu cut her off the very next second by putting a finger to the Snow Queen's lips.

"I'll have none of that, your Majesty. You're worth it, trust me. The jewel just needs to be fetched, is all."

Elsa brushed away her fiancé's hand and raised her eyebrows in interest. "Fetched?"

"Well…I…hid it, somewhat. It's on an island, a ways away from here. The journey wouldn't be long…care to come with me, dear?"

At the mention of travel, Elsa bit her lip and looked nervously to the side. "I- well, yes I'd love to come!…but I've never left Anna alone in charge of the kingdom…you know, officially…I'm not sure how it would go over…"

Alu rolled her eyes with a smile. "What's the worst she can do, my dear? Provided she stays away from the wine, that is." The dragon woman chuckled, "Kristoff will be here to help her, and your entire council as well. We won't be gone more than three weeks, I promise. So…what do you say?"

It still seemed a little risky, but Elsa couldn't help but comply. "…alright. You know what…it'll be fun! I've never been outside the City except for visiting my cousin, so…this'll be an adventure!"

**(Alu)**

"Really?! A-are you serious?!" Pure excitement filtered into Alu, she couldn't believe that Elsa had agreed to join her!

"Yes Lu! I will join you!" She chirped back happily. Alu burst from her chair and pulled Elsa in for a kiss. When they pulled away and laughed.

"My, my, somebody is excited!" Elsa commented.

"Well of course! I get to finally give you something worthwhile and to top it off we're going on an adventure! So how do we go about this?!"

"Well…we need to get the council up to speed and get their approval." Alu groaned at that part. Elsa elbowed her in the chest.

"Oh come now, dear. I know you don't like the council but they just look for the benefit of the kingdom. That's what they are here for. And I still need to tell Anna our plans. Alright how about this. I got speak to the council and you go speak to Anna? That way you don't have to deal with them?" Elsa offered.

She smiled at her offer but shook her head.

"If I am to be King, I need to learn how to deal with these people. I promise I won't torch any of them…_much_." Alu winked and Elsa's jaw dropped.

"Oh I'm kidding! But I insist on speaking with them today so we have full permission to leave when we can…so. You go speak with Anna, and I will deal with our council."

Elsa gave Alu an exaggerated roll of her eyes, but smiled anyway and nodded.

"Alright *smooch* but please don't kill them. I need them to help me run my, I mean our country." Elsa got up and went off to go find her little sister. Alu growled just thinking about talking to these people.

She moved from the room and walked down the opposite hallway to head towards the council chambers. When she finally made it to the chambers, the members just finished speaking with somebody about a random subject that Alu had no concern about. The head councilwoman piped up at the sight of her.

"Ahhh…Prince Alu, how nice of you to join us. To what do we owe this honor?" She spoke, irritation coating her words.

"Good evening council members, I wish to discuss with you an important matter."

"_An important matter_? Shouldn't Queen Elsa be present for this?"

"She doesn't have to be; besides, she's busy speaking with her sister at the moment." She tried her damnedest to keep her tone cool and professional.

"Then what is this matter?"

"Queen Elsa and I wish to charter a voyage to take us to an island off the coast of West Africa. A small plot of land called Antao Island."

A nervous quiet laughter ghosted over the council members. Alu's eye twitched at the sound.

"And what is of interest to you on that island?"

"Treasure."

Now the laughter increased.

"Must I give you all a little history lesson on what I am?!" Alu snapped a little. _Calm down, calm down. Just be cool, everything is fine. _

They shut up at that point and leaned forward, intrigued.

"I am a dragon from the Helleion Family, the only direct descendants of the powerful dragon Kadar, and like all dragons we hoard treasure. There on Antao Island I have hoarded my wealth! And that wealth is my wedding gift to Queen Elsa! It is my gift to this country!"

Each member gasped and looked at each other.

"H-how much wealth have you amassed over the years?" One of the members asked.

"More wealth than this country currently is worth." And Arendelle was a very wealthy country.

"And why have you just brought this up with us now? You have been here for almost two full months and we haven't heard a word over this treasure. How can we be certain that you aren't just plotting to take away our monarch?"

If Alu could've slapped her hand to her face in that moment, she would have. Lord these people were dense as shit.

"Why would I threaten the life of the woman I love? Why would I have risked my own life on two different occasions just to bring her harm now?"

"We're just being cautious _Prince_ Alu. You cannot expect us to not have some sort of suspicion…" The council members looked at each other with deep concern. The spoke very quietly amongst themselves for a few minutes.

"We hereby grant you passage to Antao Island to retrieve your treasure. Only on the condition that you bring the entirety of it back to Arendelle."

Alu just about blew fire at all of them at that moment. _All_ of her treasure! It would take an entire fleet of Man o' Wars to hold all of her treasure!

"I'm afraid that one ship will not be able to hold all that I have. I suggest traveling with two more frigs in order to haul it all back here." It would be physically impossible for them to take _everything _from the island back to Arendelle. Alu had to humor them and pretend that three frigs would do the job.

"Fine. You will be traveling with two frigates on your journey. You will leave in three days' time. And because it is indeed the long voyage to the west coast of Africa, you will have all of the necessary things in each ship. This meeting is adjourned."

Alu turned on the ball of her heel and went back the way she came. She just needed to tell Elsa the good news.

**(Elsa)**

"Wait, what?"

That was Anna's immediate response follow Elsa's remark. The younger of the two sisters had gone a funny shade of pale at the mention of the Queen leaving; a shade that did not change for many, many minutes afterwards. "Y-You mean like…like you're actually going somewhere? F-For…how long?"

Elsa, concerned by her sister's reaction, replied slowly, "Only three weeks, Anna, then we'll be right back he-"

"Three weeks?!" The Princess sprang to her feet, did a spin in the air, then landed and grabbed Elsa by her shoulders. "You can't go! Not for three weeks!"

"Anna, Anna! Calm down!" Elsa gasped, trying to steady the girl.

"No! No, I can't run Arendelle for three weeks by myself! What if there's a crisis? Or what if something catches on fire! Or…or what if-"

"Anna, you're not going to be by yourself! You'll have Kristoff and the entire council here to help you out!"

The Princess's eyes were watering almost involuntarily. She gripped Elsa a little tighter, nails digging into her shoulders, and cried out, "But what if you don't come back?!"

Instant silence followed the shout as Elsa realized why Anna seemed so afraid. This had to be caused by the still looming sorrow in regards to their parents' deaths. Anna didn't want her to go…because she was afraid of Elsa meeting a similar fate.

The Snow Queen stared at her sister in shock and remorse. She had never thought about Anna still harboring the effects of that fateful day, but now it was clear she'd never quite let it go. "Listen to me, Anna." Elsa whispered gently, her hand coming up to stroke her sister's cheek, "There is nothing that is going to keep me from coming home. I'll freeze the ocean again if I have to." she joked, "But you don't have to be afraid, alright? Three weeks. Then I'll be right back here, and you won't have to worry anymore."

Anna whimpered and dove towards her sister, taking her into a crushing hug. Elsa returned the gesture strongly and calmly told the Princess, "Everything will be fine. I promise."

**(Alu)**

Alu checked back in their room, Elsa wasn't there. Must be with Anna still. She knocked on Anna's door, there wasn't a response at first.

"Elsa? Anna? It's Alu, may I come in?"

"Yes!" A high voice said. Alu opened the door to see Elsa and Anna hugging. Well it more looked like Anna just wasn't letting go. Alu and Elsa shared a sympathetic smile. Finally when Anna let go, she turned her attention to Alu.

"I swear to God, she better come back with you dammit!"

"Anna, sweetheart, everything is going to be fine! We'll be back in three weeks or so!"

"Wait…they gave their consent?" Elsa asked.

"The council? Yes, we leave in three days. We'll be traveling with two other frigates."

"What, really?! They said yes?! And why two more?"

"Yes really, Elsa. And we are only traveling with two extra because they said we can only go if I bring back the rest of my treasure."

"…what?! They are making you give up all of it just for us to go?! No I-I won't allow that!"

"Hey, hey, hey, my love it's fine! My wealth is my gift to you and this country. I agreed to it, and thus we are getting to go fetch it and your wedding present." Alu assured her.

"You have that much?!" Anna gasped.

"Hah. Yes I do. I may only be twenty-three years old but I have amassed quiet the wealth…So…we leave in three days."

"Why are you guys leaving for this place so suddenly though?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well…there is a specific item that I wish to give Elsa as a wedding gift. My most prized possession, I call the Star of God. It's…_huff_…difficult to explain what it really is. But it is very much worth the time to retrieve it. All I can really say for sure is that it had come from above, a gift from God himself. It has magical properties that I've experienced firsthand. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever gotten to see in my life. It's unlike anything else in this world. But it'll never be as beautiful or precious to me as you are, Elsa."

"Awwwwwwwwwww that's sooooooo cute!" Anna chimed.

Elsa visibly blushed, and Alu pulled her over for a kiss on the lips.

"So Anna, you and I need to sit down together so I can teach you more about the things that'll need to happen while we are gone." Elsa began.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Anna challenged, determination growing on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

**(Elsa)**

Elsa darted out of the room quickly, grabbing a stack of papers from the bedroom then dashing back down the hall. She dropped the stack of parchments down on Anna's desk and brushed off her hand, before grabbing two quills out of the drawer, dipping one for herself and one for her sister.

"So! This is just the basic work you'll have to do…it's mainly just reading and signing papers. Treaties you sign on this line, laws you sign on this one…" The lesson trickled on, much in the same way it had when Elsa was teaching Alu. It felt natural to lead this way, and it elated the Queen when her sister's eyes would light up with understanding. It must have meant she was doing something right.

"…and that's the gist of that!" Elsa said decidedly. Anna perked up and set down her quill with a grin. "Really, that's it? That was so easy! Is that really all you have to do all day?"

"…well, no…but we'll go over the more difficult stuff tomorrow…"

"Difficult stuff?" Anna prodded.

"…receptions and dignitary meetings…trade propositions and…well…yeah, we'll get to that tomorrow!" Elsa chuckled nervously. There was a lot to teach, and not a lot of time to teach it. But Anna would do…fine. Hopefully.

**(Alu)**

They had moved into their room, Elsa had sat Anna down by the desk and Elsa continued their lesson. Alu was sitting up in the bed with her nose deep in a book. This particular novel was about a young boy named Peter Pan who takes children to a wonderful place called Neverland where they never have to grow up. It was mainly a child's story but it was entertaining nonetheless. About an hour or so passed until Elsa had finished with their lesson for the evening, and Alu had finished her story. Elsa had come up to touch Alu's leg and she pulled her gaze from the book just as she finished.

"Hello, love. Are you two finished for today?"

"Yes. For today. It was really interesting to see what you do on a regular basis Elsa. I feel so smart now!" Anna said, and just as she finished her sentence she tripped on something unseen and tumbled to her hands and knees. Alu snorted hard, but stumbled off the bed to help her up.

"HAHAHA! Are you alright, Anna?" She asked as Anna took her hand and lifted her up, fixing her dresses.

"Yeah. Totally. Nothing happened. I tripped on my dress."

"Actually you tripped on air, my dear." Alu snickered.

"Oh shut up you!" Anna growled and punched Alu in her arm.

She actually knocked Alu back a few inches.

"Wow! Holy shit Anna! You have some strength on you! Damn! That hurt!"

"Ooooh I'm sowwy! Have I hurt the big bad dragon's scales?" Anna teased with a baby face.

Alu went deadpan and pretended to blow fire through her mouth. Anna jumped back with a squeal.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm just giving you a hard time!"

"Alright, alright that's enough you two! It's time for dinner! After, we should start packing." Elsa parted the two hot heads.

**(Elsa)**

Anna threw up her arms in mock surrender. "Pffft. If this were a real hot head match, I would totally be winning."

"Didn't know the Princess could take on a dragon…what, are you fire resistant, Anna?" Alu teased as Elsa took both women by their wrists and dragged them down the hall while they continued to banter.

"I don't need to be!" Anna insisted, "You'd never even be able to catch me!"

"I wouldn't have to! You'd trip over your boots and I'd snag you then!" The dragon woman laughed. Elsa just sighed and continued down the hall.

"If you two aren't too busy, I'd love to get to our meal before it gets cold, Anna and Lulu." Elsa smirked, kicking open the dining room door and throwing Alu and Anna to their seats while she took up her own.

**(Alu)**

"Haha! _Lulu_?! That's your nickname, Alu?! How cuuuuute!" Anna commented on. Alu narrowed her eyes and a very sly smirk crawled over her lips as she eyed the Princess. She tried to think of devilish ways to prank her. Anna had a great sense of humor and took any insult like a champ. But Elsa flashed an icy breeze into Alu's face, snapping her out of though.

"Don't you even dare think about doing what I know you're planning on doing, Alu." Elsa said sternly. Alu turned to look at her fiancé and pouted, giving her an exaggerated bottom lip.

"Ooooh, poor dragon." She cooed mockingly as she patted Alu's head softly. Alu ignored her little insult and put a hand on Elsa's thigh, giving her a light squeeze.

Tonight they had some thin strips of steak with choice vegetables. Alu tried to hold back a giggle when she saw Anna grimace as she poured Elsa's and her wine into their glasses. Elsa noticed though.

"I'm glad to see that you are finally turning your nose up at alcohol, Anna." Anna shivered a little after Elsa spoke.

"Yick! Nasty stuff. I'll stick to my, juice for tonight, thank you. So Alu, tell us more about this…_Star of God_ thing you are going to get."

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's eyes widened in intrigue as she turned to Alu. "Yes, please! I'd like to hear as well."

Alu nodded, setting down her wine glass and dabbing her mouth with her napkin before speaking. "Well…it's a bit difficult to explain. Its properties are…not earthly. It's very magical; to the point of…well…it…changes you. Physically and mentally. You're…stronger. You can go longer without rest. It quite literally changes who you are."

"And…where is it, exactly?" Anna asked with almost a tint of hesitation.

"Off the coast of Africa."

Now this caused Elsa to choke on her wine. When Alu had said the jewel was a "ways away," she hadn't exactly anticipated Africa. She tried to clear some of the liquid from her throat by smacking herself on the chest, but just ended up coughing very, very loudly.

"_Africa?"_ she rasped. Alu nodded hastily and took her hand. "Yes, Africa- are you alright?"

"Fine! Fine! I just…hadn't known…we'd be going so far!" The Queen replied, voice still equivalent to that of a toad's.

**(Alu)**

Alu reached over to rub Elsa's back as she coughed.

"You alright sweetheart?" Elsa coughed a few more times than nodded. Wiping away the tears in her eyes. She breathed heavily for a few moments.

"I'm alright love. Just choked on my wine." She coughed a few more times after that.

"I didn't know we'd be traveling so far! Why in the world would you have your treasure in African waters? Those, from what I've read, have the most treacherous waters in the known world!"

"And that's the exact reason why my treasure is there. Off the coast of West Africa lies the island chain of Cape Verde on Antao Island. And the reason those waters are as treacherous as they are, is because of_ me_." Alu spoke quickly as she stuffed more food into her mouth.

Elsa was really taken aback by Alu's answer. She was the reason nobody ever went in that area. Cape Verde is like the Bermuda Triangle of Africa. That worried Elsa; she hoped Alu knew what she was doing.

"You see my dears…only a dragon can locate its treasure. It _sings_ to me. Just as it does any dragon. You see…" Alu finished her mouthful and set down her utensils to lean a little on the table. "…it does not matter how close, or how far I am from my treasure I can always hear it.

The reason I can hear it is because I have put my spell over it. All dragons do it. Think of it as an alarm system. The song is soft and almost like a lullaby when it's safe, but it turns fervent and harsh when someone or something has threatened it or is stealing it. Every dragon is attuned to its own treasure hoard. All the songs are different, never the same. We cannot hear each other's songs though. We just stumble across other hoards from time to time."

The girls were silent upon hearing this little lesson.

"S-soo…have you ever had to defend your hoard?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"Mhm. Twice actually. It's a feeling unlike any other, the hugest adrenaline rush fills your body and in almost all cases your dragon just bursts from you without much warning. It takes a lot of willpower and meditation to keep that from happening. Thankfully I was just on my own that particular day. And I was…_where was I_? Oh! I was in Brazil when my song turned sour. I've never flown so fast and hard in my entire life. I got there just as this sea dragon was digging up my hoard, thousands of coins and precious items just disappearing in the sea behind him…I _killed_ him of course. It was an intense battle, one that took a toll on me. This was before I found the Star of God. So I didn't heal quiet as fast. But I spent the next few weeks picking up as much gold as I could that he had stolen. I fixed the hole he made and I went into a kind of hibernation for about a month. After I awoke, I began to hear something about this object that came from the sky and fell into a mountain. It was the star. It really is a gift from the Lord, Himself. When I retrieved it and took it back to Antao Island was around the same time another dragon had attacked. It wasn't much of a battle considering how powerful the star made me. So. It's all been there for some years now, and there it has remained, and there we shall find it." Alu spoke very highly of her trove. And she was obviously very prideful of it, and ready to defend it by tooth and talon.

"And Elsa…" She turned to her mate.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Alu stated as she took her hands in hers, smoothing her thumb over her soft skin.

**I'd like to take a moment to really thank everybody who keeps track of this fanfic and reads it religiously. I know I've said it before but I truly do mean it. You are all the best fans and viewers an author could ever ask for! Majesty and I are still hard at work every single day with the actual RP; and things are getting intense! ;D **

**We try out new threads all the time to experiment with our characters in certain situations to see if it's worthy to be in the Main RP. So please stay tuned for more installments! I would also like to tell everyone that I have started a new job and I seem to be getting decent hours. So I will try to keep the flow of updating as much as I can. **

**Once again, thank you for all the love and support you all have shown this fanfic. It's one of my pride and joys. And I know it's one of Majesty's as well. Please be sure to check out our Tumblr pages: **_**king-alu-of-arendelle **_**& **_**hermajestythesnowqueen**_

**I am an independent King RPer and Majesty is an independent Elsa RPer. She is a wonderful writer and RP partner! I can say from experience it truly is a joy to work with her on a daily basis. So please go check out our blogs and do not hesitate to send either of us an **_**ask **_**or an **_**RP Starter**_**. We appreciate your enthusiasm and support! We love you all! **


	32. Chapter 32

**(Elsa)**

Elsa bit down her lip and stared at her plate. Three weeks in treacherous waters sounded frightening, to be honest. She had no sea legs and she couldn't swim, but she'd be damned if she let Alu take this trip on her own. She was going for _her, _for God's sake. It was rude and selfish to not keep her word and go along.

"No, no, I do!" Elsa replied decisively, "I'm not about to let you go in alone! Like I said…it'll be an adventure!" She smiled reassuringly at her fiancé, "I can't wait to go!"

"But…Elsa…" Anna whispered, "If the…ship…or if you…fall over…you can't-"

Elsa shook her head quickly, causing Anna to silence herself. Alu didn't need to know of Elsa's little faults; whether that be her reading glasses or her inability to stay afloat. She would let _nothing _deter her from this trip.

**(Alu)**

Alu sighed outwardly and Elsa looked to her in worry, her brows creased on her forehead.

"You can't swim, can you Elsa?" Alu had called her out.

Elsa put her eyes down onto her plate and shook her head. Ashamed she never learned a little skill.

"Don't worry, I do. And if however unlikely you do fall overboard I will be in that water as soon as you are, saving your queenly behind!" Alu said happily, obviously trying to cheer her up. And of course it did, making a light blush appear on her cheeks. She couldn't help but smile brightly when she so obviously tried to make her happy. Elsa felt that she didn't deserve somebody as wonderful as Alu. And Alu thought she didn't deserve somebody as amazingly wonderful as Elsa.

She sighed again, there was obviously still tension at the table. Anna worried the most over her sister.

"Anna…." Alu began, she perked up, and she reached across the table to reach for the Princess's hand. "On my honor as the future King of Arendelle, I swear on my life that I will return your sister in the same state as she left in. And I also assure you that she will have her sea legs by the time we return. "

**(Elsa)**

With Alu's reassurance hanging in the air, both sisters gave a sigh and a nod. Elsa trusted her dragon with her life, and Anna did the same. Everything…would be fine. It had to be!

So with promises heavy over everyone's hearts, they finished their meal and parted to their separate rooms. For the royal couple, it was time to pack, signaled to them when they found a set of empty trunks laid out at the foot of their bed. Elsa groaned and brushed away some of her loose bangs. "Packing…" she grumbled, "Right…alright! Let's just get this over with!"

She darted towards her wardrobe and started lugging out random items; dresses, shoes, and oddly enough, vests and pants. Alu looked to her with raised eyebrows once she noticed the rather masculine clothes her fiancé had pulled out. Elsa caught sight of her expression and chuckled.

"They're usually my riding clothes. Much more comfortable than a dress, so I figure we'll bring them along?"

**(Alu)**

"Hm. I've never seen you in anything like that before. I bet you look very dashing my love." She complimented and started gathering her own things.

"Hhhhh…I must admit though, I do miss wearing feminine clothing. More than anything I really miss not having to wear this wrap around my chest 24/7. My breasts always ache after I take it off."

"I'm sorry my love. I've never gotten to see you in a dress before. I'm sure you look stunning in one though, especially when your hair is long as it was."

"Hah. I miss that too, albeit I enjoy it short, it's much easier to manage like this. My long hair made me feel beautiful." Alu said as she raked her fingers through her short hair. Her hair acted so differently this short, it was straight, wavy, and curly all at once it seemed. Almost like it didn't know what to do with itself.

"Well you are beautiful, to me you are. And you are as handsome as you are beautiful." Elsa said joyously as she caught Alu by her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on Elsa's shoulder, inhaling her wonderful scent.

"I don't deserve somebody as perfect as you." Alu said.

"I'm far from perfect, but you still deserve somebody that will love you and take care of you. And to tell you how wonderful you are every single day."

"And I'm so happy that I've finally found that person. You deserve somebody that will do all of those things and more for you." Alu told her.

"And I am so happy that I have found that person as well." Elsa said softly.

This moment together made Alu think of the red string of fate. They were destined to be lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The string may tangle, but _never _break. Elsa stood on her toes to give Alu a kiss on the lips. She kissed her back passionately. Alu pulled away a few moments later.

"C'mon we gotta keep packing. If I ravish you now we'll never get to finish." Elsa giggled but agreed all the same. It took some time but they had finally been able to pack all that they needed. They plopped down onto the bed and relaxed.

"Oh! And something that I recommend doing before you go, is get in a good run or some sort of vigorous exercise. We're going to be stuck on a ship for nearly a month so you'll want to get all of your energy out beforehand." Alu suggested.

"Wow that's smart, I never thought of that. But then again I've never done any _vigorous _exercise before. What do you normally do?" She asked.

"Well, because of my former profession, I did a lot of _free running _as it's called. It's basically sprinting and just doing tricks to get your blood pumping. Like running on rooftop and getting down with death defying tricks. Uhh…climbing up trees and jumping from branch to branch, rock climbing, swimming. Stuff like that."

Elsa was staring at Alu with wide eyes. It was physically impossible for her to be able to even consider doing what she just said.

"Of course I've been doing this for years and have had a long time to get used to these exercises. I can show you tomorrow after you and Anna have your lesson if you'd like?" She offered.

"Uhm…sure? Why not? Sounds fun! H-how long do you usually exercise for?" Her voice held immense hesitation.

"Mmm…a few hours, sometimes all day until the sun goes down."

Elsa huffed, already feeling exhaustion run through her and she hadn't even done anything. Alu say her concern and laughed softly, turning over on the bed to hold her close.

"Don't worry; it's just a suggestion for you to maybe do if you want. But I will most certainly be doing it tomorrow. I would like for you to see what I do, you might like it."

**(Elsa)**

"Well…I'm sure if it's something you're doing, I will most certainly like it." Elsa chuckled, scooting closer to Alu and settling down on top of both the pillows and covers. This was such a comfortable place to be…the Queen wondered if it was hardly worth it to get up and change into her night clothes.

"Suppose we just…sleep like this?" Her Majesty asked with a yawn, "Of course…you should get up and take your chest wrap off if it's uncomfortable…" Her eyes were fluttering closed as she spoke. Alu was so…warm. Warm enough to make the Snow Queen drowsy, and drowsy she was.

**(Alu)**

She waited until Elsa was fast asleep before she decided to move and take her wrap off. Elsa was soon snoring softly beside Alu, lord she was incredibly adorable when she slept. Most people didn't have a graceful expression when they slept, but Elsa just had this peaceful look about her. Finally Alu stood up and removed her jacket and shirt, and then unwrapped herself. Exquisite relief.

Alu massaged her breasts for a few minutes, finally the feeling in them came back and she walked quietly into the bathroom. She washed her face in hot water; she looked at her abdomen, little pink scars from Anna's nails a few weeks back. The little split on her elbow was healed. With that she went back into the room and put her shirt back on. Elsa was in the same spot she left her in.

With her clothes back in place, Alu; lay down next to Her Majesty. Elsa instantly reached for her waist and snuggled up close. Alu fell asleep quickly in Elsa's grasp.

**(Elsa)**

Like almost every other night, the two slept soundly, even with Elsa still in her formal evening wear. There were no nightmares, no unsettling dreams, just peaceful slumber that was, as usual, disturbed by the chime of the clock and the leaking of dawn through the windows. But unlike almost every other _morning, _Elsa was the one not wanting to budge from her resting position when the time called for it. Usually her dragon was the one practically glued to the pillows, but today, she took on that role.

"Elsa…" Alu cooed upon sitting up when she awoke, "Honey…time to get up. They'll call us for breakfast soon."

"No…" Elsa groaned, rolling away from her fiancé and burying her face into the pillows, "Five more minutes…or an hour…or three…"

Alu rolled her eyes and shook Elsa by her shoulder, only causing her to groan more. "What happened to Her Majesty, The Morning Person? You know, the one that shoved me out of bed to get me to wake up?"

"She's still tired…" Elsa grumbled.

"She also needs to take a bath."

"No, she doesn't…she just needs to _sleep." _The Snow Queen insisted lazily.

**(Alu)**

"Fine. If you won't get up, then neither will I!" She announced, and promptly flopped own onto Elsa's back. Her whole body covered her fiancé's. She groaned loudly beneath her, making feeble attempts to remove her heavy mate. Alu rubbed her head annoyingly against the back of Elsa's. Frizzing her already giant braided mane.

"Ooooh, Your Majesty! You are so _soft _and _cozy_! I could just stay right here _all day_!" She mused sarcastically. Elsa said something to her, but her voice was muffled by the pillows.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that!" She said. Elsa moved her head to her side, finally able to catch a whiff of fresh air.

"I said! Would you _please _get off of me? I just want to sleep for a few more minutes!" She was able to huff out.

"Uuuuugh! Fine! I'm going to get into the bath then, join me if you want."

Alu lazily slumped off of her mate and stalked into the bathroom and started up the water. She poured the jasmine scent into the water, her favorite smell. She discarded her clothes and slipped into the hot bubbly water with a sigh. Alu worked the wonderfully scented soap into her hair, face, and body. Cleansing away all the previous day's work. She was eager for today's rigorous exercise. She enjoyed the thrill and complete exhaustion free running gave her. She slid beneath the hot water and thrashed a little to the soap dispersed from her body.

She had maybe bathed for ten minutes when she finally got out; she hadn't even bothered to dry off. She walked out of the bathroom soaking wet. Elsa was still on the bed passed out. But she had finally turned over on her back. She had a dastardly plan to wake her up. So she strode over, naked and wet, and crawled on top of Elsa and carefully lay down on top of her and waited for a few seconds. When she didn't budge, she let her plan fly. She vigorously shook her head like a dog, and droplets of water pelted to Queen's face and neck. She instantly woke up and shrieked, shoving Alu off of her as she did. Elsa jolted off of the bed, swatting off the water from her face. Alu rolled on the bed laughing harshly.

"ALU HELLEION! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" _Oh shit. She was in trouble. _Elsa came barreling back over to the bed just as Alu was on her belly and spanked her as hard as she could across the behind. Alu shrieked as she did and tried running away, but Elsa was surprisingly able to hold her down in that moment and tickle the hell out of her.

**(Elsa)**

Even in her sleepy state, Elsa was able to run her fingers all over Alu like vicious, unrelenting feathers, making her mate purple in the face.

"S-S-Sorry!" Alu screamed in between painful fits of laughter, "M-M-M-Maybe that wasn't…a good idea!"

"You think?" Elsa replied with a wicked grin. She continued on with the tickle torture until Alu physically could not breathe. Only then did the Snow Queen pull away with a smirk. "Now, have we learned our lesson about waking Her Majesty?"

Alu looked to Elsa while she panted in attempts to catch her breath. The Queen was expecting a submissive nod, but what she got was silence, only followed by a decisive and very loud "…_no!"_

And with that, the tables turned. Alu flipped over and tackled Elsa into the pillows, quickly working to remove her evening gown and everything else while the Queen screeched and tried to shove her off. _"Alu! What the hell are you doing?!"_

"Someone still needs to get into the bath!" Her dragon half-cackled. Once she had successfully stripped Elsa bare, she hoisted her over her shoulder, and despite the Queen's thrashing, toted her over to the bathroom.

_"Alu Helleion you put me down this instant!" _Elsa demanded. Alu just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright! If you say so!"

With a grin still plastered to her face, she turned towards the large tub, swung Elsa off her shoulder, and plunked her into the water with a rather large splash.

**(Alu)**

Her still braided hair, or what fly always she had, now glued themselves to her face when she resurfaced and thrashed about. Alu waltzed over to the mirror and turned her rump to hit, a nice red hand print across her butt. It stung at the touch, Jesus she was strong.

"I hate you." Elsa spat as she tried to move her hair from her face. Alu turned around with a smile still on her face.

"I love you too, sassbrat. I'll help you with your hair. Remember we are exercising after breakfast!" She came around and started to help Elsa with her hair. She sat there in the warm water with her hands tight across her chest as she pouted. Upon hearing exercising she groaned heavily and leaned against the tub wall.

"Well you're awake now, so the hard part is over! It's going to be fun today my love!" She ranted excitedly, finally she had unbraided her loves hair and helped her wash the length.

"How does your rump feel?" Elsa asked.

"It stings."

"Hm. Good. You deserve it, _Lulu_."

"_Sassbrat._" Alu commented back.

Elsa cupped water in her hands and splashed back behind her and soaked Alu in freezing water. She squealed and dashed away.

"I hate that name." Elsa stated clearly, trying to hide her humor in Alu's misfortune. She had grabbed a towel and started drying herself off as Elsa finished cleansing her skin.

"Eat light. Like bread and eggs and lots of water. You don't want to have a heavy meal and then toss it all up."

"Alright, but you still can't expect _me _to do all of those crazy acrobatic things you spoke about last night?" Worry washed over Elsa's expression.

"Of course I don't except you to, Elsa. What I do, I have been doing for a very long time. So my body is accustomed to the over-exertion. I'm also used to doing _tricks _as I run. It keeps the mind healthy and keeps it racing. Plus it's fun." Alu explained to her, of course Elsa was just worried about getting hurt. She worried for her woman, she'd hate for something to happen to her.

"Well what kind of state of mind should I get into, to prepare myself for this?"

"Hmm…alright! Think of yourself as a great big bird. Let's say an eagle. You have the urge to fly, but you do not know how. You aren't a baby, but an adult eagle with the desire for adventure and risk. You want to fly because it's the greatest instinct in the world. But flying isn't without its risks. Have the perseverance of a wild mare. Picture yourself running free and hard. _Running _for your _freedom_. _Fly with the sky above you, run with the earth below you, be the fire that's within you._"

**Hey my lovelies, I wanted to apologize for not posting ANYTHING ALL WEEK. My grandmother kicked me out of the house on…Wednesday, I think?...Yes! Wednesday! Anyway, yeah so, I'm living with my Mom's right now. And sadly they don't have a Wi-Fi signal so I literally have to travel again just to find access to the internet. Plus I've been working my ass off at my new job so I gave been incredibly busy all week. Thank the gods that I've finally found work. I literally haven't been on the internet all bloody fucking week so I am having nasty withdrawals. Anyway, just thought you guys deserved an update with what's going on away from the keyboard. Love you guys! **


	33. Chapter 33

**(Elsa)**

Elsa's eyes slowly widened as Alu spoke. There was artistry to her words, something that hooked Elsa's full attention and curiosity. It caused her to be locked in awe, even long after Alu had stopped talking. There was no way for her to be irked with this woman for more than a minute; despite being given a bath unwillingly, just hearing Alu go on in a manner like that made up for it.

"…Elsa? You okay? You're staring."

The Snow Queen perked up and shook out her head once Alu spoke. "Oh! I'm fine! That was just…a very majestic way of describing getting sweaty and tired." she teased. Alu rolled her eyes and offered her fiancé a towel.

"It'll be way more than just that, Elsa. Trust me; it'll be good for you _and _fun! I recommend wearing those riding clothes you mentioned yesterday though."

"What, you don't trust my running abilities in a dress?" Elsa smirked.

"I do…about as much as I trust Anna when she drinks wine." Alu grinned back. That had become a family joke now, as it had passed with no hard feelings.

**(Alu)**

Elsa playfully shoved Alu aside and dried her hair off in the mirror. Alu smiled playfully at her. Lord, this woman was the epitome of perfection and love. Alu had so much to show her, teach her. About herself, about her power. She had so much love to give. After Alu dried off she went searching for her clothes. She picked out her old boots she had when she arrived, and tossed on form fitting trousers. She couldn't help but notice that she didn't have the iconic bulge between her legs. She laughed out loud at the thought.

"What are you laughing at out there?" Elsa asked cutely.

A wicked smirk crossed her lips. She dug around the wardrobe for a pair of Elsa's stockings. Once she found a bundle or two, she stuffed them down the front of her pants. She positioned them at the right angle. Once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she stalked over the the entrance of the bathroom where Elsa was starting to braid her hair. Alu leaned sexily at the door jam.

"Notice anything different, baby?" She asked slyly.

Elsa's eyes combed over her slowly, taking in her shirtless form still. Her eyes widening when they finally rested at the synthetic bulge between her mates legs. She burst out laughing, letting her unfinished braid fall from her hands.

"What the hell is that?!" She asked, insane giggles slipping from her lips.

"You like my _manly bulge _My Queen?" She asked as she stepped towards her, she pulled Elsa towards her and ground the fake bulge against her. Elsa continued to laugh hysterically.

"Am I _large _enough to satisfy your needs my Queen?" She asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yes! Absolutely, my dear Lu! You always satisfy my needs!" She winked at her lover.

"Hmhm. *smooch* I love you my Sun and Stars."

"I love you too, Moon of my Life."

"C'mon, I'm hungry! Hurry up, cutie!" Alu tutted.

**(Elsa)**

"Yes ma'am!" Elsa chuckled, dashing over to her wardrobe and fishing out a long sleeved, navy blue vest to cover up a white undershirt that would cover up her corset. Following that were a set of ebony black pants and knee high boots of the same color.

Hardly ever did the Queen wear comfort clothes; not that she found her dresses to be _un_comfortable, but she was rarely caught in trousers, which was for certain. That was only emphasized when Elsa, once again, caught Alu staring at her from the doorway.

"Lu…your eyes seem to have a mind of their own." The Snow Queen noted with a chuckle as she finished adorning herself with the proper garments. "Have you never seen me in pants before?"

"No, Your Majesty." Alu replied almost breathlessly, "So I take it upon myself to say…you look absolutely stunning."

Elsa blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, my dear. Now, like you said! Let's get to breakfast!"

The Queen sauntered towards the door, prepared to take the lead to the dining room, when Alu's hand met her rear and gave an unexpected squeeze, while the dragon woman herself growled. Elsa yipped at the sensation and spun around, prepared to lightly scold her mate, when a smirk came across her face.

"You know…there's a downside coming to mind when I think of your little 'stocking stuffer' trick."

"And what would that be, my dear?"

"I can't knee you there and make it hurt when you're misbehaving."

**(Alu)**

"Oooooow! Why would you even consider doing that?! You've obviously have never been hit there!" Alu groaned.

"Well of course I've never had to! I don't intend to! Have you been hit there?" Elsa laughed just thinking about that.

"Yeah! Because females are almost as sensitive as men there! It hurts like hell! I may not have been kicked but I've been hit there. It disarms you just like it would a man!"

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry!"

"Just pray it never happens to you!" Alu warned.

The made their way into the dining hall. Anna wasn't there like usual. So she must have slept in. So Alu just reached for some toast with butter and jam. She ate at least four pieces plus an egg. And she drank it down with water. Elsa had a few eggs and some buttered toast, with water as well.

"So, are you ready my dear?" Alu asked.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa gave a false sigh of regret and put a backhand across her eyes in one of her signature false swoons. "As ready as I'll ever be! Lead me forth to my grave, my love!"

Alu snorted and rose to her feet. "The Drama Queen as well as the Snow Queen. C'mon sassbrat. We've got work to do!"

Elsa glared at the sound of her much unappreciated nickname, but rose from her chair, brushed away whatever crumbs were on her dress and followed her dragon towards the door all the same.

"Think you're going to be able to keep up with me?" Alu teased. "Probably not." Elsa replied bluntly, "Think you're going to be able to catch me when I'm sneaking naps in the bushes, brutalized from your exercise routine?"

"Without a doubt."

"I'd like to see you try." Elsa smirked.


	34. Chapter 34

**(Alu)**

Alu laughed softly at her fiancé. She'd hope at least that Elsa would enjoy herself. It would be an entirely new bonding experience for them. And it was a major insight on Alu's lifestyle. Today was mainly about fun and letting go. Of course exerting their energy was part of it, but of course there were other ways to expel _extra _energy.

They made their way to the stables and readied their horses. It wasn't even noon yet, and it was going to be a long day. It was a rather hot day too so far, it was going to be so much fun though. Elsa followed Alu closely as they galloped out of the main gates and off in a random direction. Elsa was noticing that Alu was paying extreme close attention to their surroundings. Most of the time she bobbed and weaved through the tree line examining the trees they passed. Regardless of Alu's rather scrutinous eye, she stayed quiet and let her mate stare off. They kept riding around for a good amount of time when she had finally chosen a rather dense area of trees with tons of bushes and large boulders.

"Is this an ideal spot my love?" Elsa asked hesitantly.

Alu ticked her horse forward and she approached a very tall, very thick trunked tree. She stalled the stead and stood up on her saddle and jumped up high onto the nearest branch.

"Alu?! What on earth are you doing?!"

"I'm…uuuuuf! Testing to see if this is the right area for exercise. Huff!" Alu groaned out as she climbed almost effortlessly higher into the tree. She then disappeared higher up, out of sight. Elsa craned her neck to see where she had gone.

"Alu?" She called. Her only response was more shaking of tree limbs further up. Out of nowhere, Alu's figure came flying out of the canopy to land impressively graceful on the neighboring trees branch. Elsa gasped in complete shock. She couldn't believe her eyes; Alu had practically flown from one tree to another. She ran along the new branch and up and over the "Y" shaped opening of the tree to run again onto the next branch. She then bent forward and cartwheeled over to the next outreaching branch of another tree. Elsa watched in complete fascination. Watched how her body fluidly and almost effortlessly completed these impossible tasks. When she righted herself back up, Elsa watched as Alu's head darted another direction and she leaped like cat, her long lean arms reaching out for another, higher branch. Her hands had caught onto a thinner branch, and her momentum pushed her forward to let go and grab another lower branch. This continued one more time until she landed on the "Y" shaped perch. She stopped for a moment, assessing her environment like the stunning predator she was. Being underneath the shade of the trees and the sunlight beaming through certain areas made for the dramatic effect.

Once she found where she wanted to go, she leaped out again and landed on a half fallen tree trunk and followed it higher and higher until she was at least eight or nine feet above the ground. Elsa had noticed that she was running back in her general direction, and a dead tree with a flat cut top was just to her right. Alu ran harder and harder as she got closer to her target. The trunk led her higher into another, enormously thick tree trunk. She jumped and latched onto the hard bark. Her boots and gloves digging into the wood. She maneuvered elegantly around the tree until she was able to half hang off and push herself out to grab another "Y" shaped top. When she climbed on top of that, she swung herself back using her arms and launched herself from the tree. It was like in slow motion to Elsa. When Alu let go of the tree, her arms swung up and out behind her, her knees tucked near her chest and feet facing out. Her arms were out like a great bird, like an eagle, like a _dragon_. Her legs shot out as she landed perfectly onto the flat top of the tree next to Elsa.

She was star struck by the entire spectacle. Her acrobatic act was undeniably elegant and well…mesmerizing. She was already sweaty from her exertion, her breathing was incredibly labored. And all Alu could do was grin darkly at Elsa. She slowly found her balance and rose up, standing tall and proud atop the tree.

"…and that…my love…is free running." She finally huffed out, using her arm to wipe the sweat from her brow.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa sat completely stunned atop her horse for many moments afterwards while Alu caught her breath. Watching her fiancé attempt feats that she would have only expected in a circus was frightening and awe inspiring all at the same time.

"Think you can manage that, Elsa?" Lu called from her perch. Elsa bit down on her lip and dismounted her steed, shrugging as she did so. "Almost certainly not…but…hey! It looks fun!…let's give it a shot!"

So with that, Her Majesty waltzed over to the base of the tree, looking it up and down, then tried to make a leap for the first relatively high branch. She missed the first time…and the second time…and the third time…but on about the _eighth _try, she was able to snag a hold and hoist herself up. She swung herself over the top to make herself look like a witch riding a broom stick, then proceeded to stand and tried to balance her way out to the edge.

"Careful, honey…" Alu said cautiously, leaning towards Elsa, "Take it slow!…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Elsa insisted, "Just…how do you run across these things?…"

**(Alu)**

Alu watched Elsa closely; she watched her feet step hesitantly over the branch. She was positive that it wouldn't snap under her weight.

"Feel how you distribute your weight on it. Hear how it creaks and moans when you step. The branch speaks to you, tells how it's feeling. Listen to it my dear. Take your first steps, and fly!" Alu encouraged. And it made sense how she explained it. Elsa's arms were outstretched in an attempt to keep her balance.

She looked ahead a few times, making extra sure where she was headed next.

"Oh…Kay… I can do t-this!" She tensed her knees and launched herself forward. Elsa's feet left the first branch and she landed awkwardly onto the next. Her momentum keeping her moving until she opened her arms and hugged the trunk of the new tree. Her eyes were wide like cat eyes, and she took nervous breaths for a moment.

"Great job Elsa! That was fantastic!" Alu cheered happily from her perch. The praise made Elsa smile nervously from where she stood.

"Keep it up my love! Climb up the opening and jump down to the next area!"

So Elsa looked up from where she stood and tentatively reached up with both hands and pulled herself up.

**(Elsa)**

Even though her palms were clammy from her nerves, Elsa was able to hoist herself onto the next set of branches and repeat the process Alu had just helped her to do. She listened for the groans and movements in the wood and maneuvered according to them. She would jump from branch to branch, and soon enough, she had the courage to execute the maneuvers at a surprising speed.

Alu had been right; it felt like flying!

"This is amazing!" Elsa laughed as she jumped up another tier. Leaves were whipping past her as she darted through each part of the clearing. She climbed and leapt higher and higher, until without knowing it, she was higher than Alu, even.

"Careful, Elsa!" Alu called again, "Make sure the branches don't get too thin!" Elsa didn't seem to hear her, and instead just continued and ascent upwards into the thick of the tree.

The Snow Queen was nearing the very top, where each limb ran thin and not as strong. It creaked more as she walked on it, and the branch she was eyeing above her would not support her weight, almost certainly.

"Elsa!" Alu yelled in a warning tone, "Do _not _jump for that! It'll-"

"Alu, it's fine! I'm not that heavy!"

"Don't-!"

Elsa was doing everything but listening at that point. In the next moment, her feet left her sturdy branch and she catapulted up, snatching the next limb in her grasp successfully, but only finding out seconds later that she should have listened to her fiancé. The limb creaked once, and then snapped off from the trunk, sending Elsa crashing downwards.

_"Elsa!"_

In the blink of an eye, Alu was tearing through the trees, jumping and practically soaring about until she was positioned on a branch just below her falling bride-to-be. Elsa was shrieking on her way down, trying to twist and move herself in the air so she could avoid collisions with the other branches. She was mostly successful, save for a minor blow she received to her wrist that couldn't have given her more than a bruise.

She tumbled down, expecting to strike the forest floor in a matter of seconds and surely break something. But what she found was that she was caught bridal style in the arms of her dragon; the only one she would know who would catch her should she fall.

**I hope these will tide you guys over until tomorrow! I love you guys! Sorry about being MIA for a whole week! 3 **


	35. Chapter 35

**(Alu)**

Thank God Alu had been so close to where Elsa had been traversing. She had given her fair warning not to ascend too high. But some people have to learn the hard way, and she guesses Elsa was one of them. Pure fear coursed through her body, pushing her faster and faster through the trees and catches her fallen angel. She was so lucky to have caught Elsa the way she had. Once her feet touched the ground, Alu leaned fully over Elsa, allowing all the broken branches and debris to strike her back. Elsa clung tight to Alu, holding onto her as if her life depended on it.

Elsa panted heavily through her teeth, her eyes screwed shut. Alu held her tightly to her chest like a mother would a child. She kissed the top of her head profusely out of habit.

"I got you my love…I got you…._huff huff huff_…I've got you." She cooed to her angel. Alu maneuvered herself into a sitting position, her legs crossing in front of her and placed Elsa there. She had finally loosened her grip on Alu. Her eyes were pink with tears, her bottom lip quivering. She trembled slightly too. Alu couldn't help but give her a sympathetic smile.

"Ooooh my love…don't cry. You're alright! I caught you! I wasn't going to let you get hurt!" She told her mate in a happy sing song voice, trying to cheer her up. Elsa was hugging her leg arm to herself, her hand clamped around her wrist.

"Lemme see love." Elsa handed her, her wrist. It was pretty red, so Alu lightly squeezed the area of affect. Elsa whimpered from the pressure.

"Sorry. I'm just making sure you didn't break anything." She continued to press and feel her wrist. "Can you move it love?" She asked. And Elsa made proper example of her ability to twist her wrist. Thankfully she was perfectly fine. It would probably just bruise and feel for the next few days.

"So, are you going to listen to me now, huh? Sassbrat?" She joked with her, and Elsa nodded through her giggling fit of tears and hugged herself back to her mate. "C'mon my fallen angel, let's get you cleaned up. After we shall find an activity for you that is less…_intensive_." She said as she helped her mate up. They walked over to the stream nearby. Elsa knelt down and started splashing herself madly. Cold water soaking the front of her shirt and vest, she slicked back any loose strands of hair. Alu did the same thing as they were starting to cool off. Elsa then sat back in the shade.

"You know…_that _was amazing. It seriously felt like I was flying." It made Alu smile at her words.

"It's indeed an adrenaline rush, unlike anything there is. What's even better…_huff_…is taking a leap of faith into a pile of hay or into the water." She explained as she joined Elsa under the shade of a tree.

"And _that _is unlike anything one can feel. There is no feeling like flying though. But what's even better than that is _falling_. See with falling…you can't control what happens, _it just happens_. I remember when I was younger and just starting to be able to manifest into my dragon form. I was probably no larger than your horse in that form at the time. I was probably seventeen, hormones raging and angst happening. I just _flew_, flew as high as I could until ice started to form on my wings and I could no longer ascend. Then I fell. Fell for what seemed like ages. I remember it being the most humbling feeling ever. I didn't even try to right myself as I fell. It was such an indescribable feeling, like nothing else mattered but the utter euphoria I felt as I fell. It was right before I hit the ocean I righted myself." Elsa listened closely as Alu regaled over her story. Elsa did have to agree with her there. Despite her immense fear, the feeling and sensation one gets from falling is amazing.

"Oh!…I know what we can do!…we can play tag!" Elsa gave her a quizzical look. _Tag?_ Like playing like children tag?

"See how dense this forest is? All the trees are a few feet from each other. Running at full speed in here will teach you how to pick a direction and test your judgment! C'mon love! It'll be fun! TAG, YOU'RE IT!" She tapped Elsa on the head and got up and ran for it into the dense forest.

**(Elsa)**

A giggle left Elsa's lips as she sprang to her own feet. It had been an awful long time since she'd played a game like this! "Ooo, you better run then, Lu!" The Snow Queen called as she took off through the trees, leaping over roots and ducking under branches.

This felt a hell of a lot safer than "flying," but held just as much adrenaline. Just as much of a wild side. This was _never _on Elsa's royal agenda…but from now on it would be.

"Where are you, my little dragon…" she huffed as she sprinted, her eyes scanning the scenery very, very closely. "Where are yo-o-o-u!"

**(Alu)**

Alu had bolted away as fast as she could into the trees. She could hear Elsa calling for her somewhere behind her. She hid behind the thick trunk of a tree and carefully peered out to see where Elsa was.

"I see you Lu!" She announced and Alu shrieked and sprinted away. The further they traveled into the forest the closer the trees seem to get. Alu was at full sprint and about to jump into a tree when Elsa tapped her shoulder.

"TAG!" She shouted, and Alu slowed down and turned around to see that Elsa was a pace behind her, panting.

_"Oh my God! She kept up with me!_" Alu thought. She was completely taken aback with Elsa's speed.

"I…may be a Queen…but…I can run like a…horse!" Elsa huffed at Alu.

They were both hunched over, gasping for breath. Alu laughed jaggedly at Elsa's comment. Alu then pretended to lunge at Elsa and she completely tried to dash away. But quickly realized that Alu had just been messing with her!.

"Hey!…that wasn't…nice! You're still IT!"

"Then you better start running, little lamb. Your dragon is ready to hunt!" Alu purred to her, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at Elsa. A brazen smile locked Elsa's lips in place and she ran for it. Alu waited a few seconds before darting off after her.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa disappeared into the brush, sprinting even though she was dead tired. She noticed, due to her impending exhaustion, that she was leaving little trails of ice behind her as she went. This was something she could use to her advantage.

Leaping, so as not to leave any tracks, Elsa bounded into a thick set of bushes and buried herself deep inside of them so she couldn't be seen. Then, she shot out a blast of her magic in the opposite direction, making false ice footprints appear so it would look to Alu like she'd run off the other way. That was the hope anyways.

"Elsa! Little lamb! Where are you?" Alu called, her voice all sing song as she hustled through the trees.

"Over here, love!" Elsa snickered, projecting her voice the other way before ducking back down, deep under her brush-cover.

**(Alu)**

Alu followed the trail of ice, seeing Elsa's small footprints within the trail. Elsa had even responded when Alu called for her. Her voice sounding as if it was far ahead of her. She found it odd that Elsa was so much farther ahead of her. The ice trails were becoming inconsistent Alu stopped. She listened closely, she couldn't hear Elsa anywhere or see her for that matter. Alu growled outwardly, her dragon voice emanating the growl. Her little lamb had tricked her. Alu ran up into the nearest tree and scouted the area.

Slight movement caught her eye and she spotted Elsa's blonde head poking out of a bush some yards away. _"You crafty little sassbrat!"_ She thought to herself. She started racing through the trees towards Elsa. And she didn't exactly make her approach quiet. Elsa's head popped up like a meerkat and saw her dragon soaring through the trees back towards her. She let out a squeal and started running for it.

"I see you-u-u little lamb!" She shouted to her as they ran.

Alu was gaining on her, they were racing back towards the trail. Elsa broke through the treeline and Alu leapt from her branch and dove for the ground. She curled her body and barrel rolled on the dirt trail and inched closer to Elsa and successfully tapped her shoulder.

"TAG!" She announced, and they both stopped. Alu darted passed Elsa and dramatically tripped herself to fall onto the dirt path. Elsa heaved out some laughs before she dragged herself over to help Alu up. She helped dust her mate off in their exhaustion.

"You…are one…craft ass Qu-Queen!" Alu complimented tiredly. The both walked back over to the shade.

"Th-thank you, Lu. How you run l-like this is a mystery."

"It's all…just training, love." She said.

They sat there, slumped against a tree for about twenty minutes, catching their breath.

"Oh! I have another idea!" Alu beamed and sat up quickly.

"And what pray tell is this idea?" Elsa said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she opened one eye to look sleepily at her mate.

"I'm going to literally take you flying!" She announced excitedly.

Elsa opened her eyes and creased her brows.

"What?"

"C'mon! We gotta get to a cliff! Let's go!" Alu got up and yanked Elsa to her tired feet. They power walked back to where they left their horses. They mounted their steeds and Elsa led the way out and up.

"How are you going to take me flying if I don't have wings?" She asked Alu.

"Honey, if you haven't noticed, I'm a dragon. And I have wings." The horses sped impossibly fast, higher and higher up the mountain. Yeah obviously Elsa knew that but she was very eager to see this stunt.

Sometime later they arrived high above on the Arendelle Bluff. The Norwegian Sea was laid out before them. They tied the steads up to a nearby tree. Alu opened her arms happily, allowing the wind to slightly push her back; the smell of the ocean was absolutely amazing.

"So what is it that you are going to do exactly?" Elsa asked.

"Just watch. But please don't freak out. I know what I am doing." She advised as she began undressing. Of course Elsa was completely perplexed.

"ALU! What the hell are you doing?!" Her voice shrill. Alu sighed and turned towards her love as she pulled her trousers and panties down. Leaving herself in her undershirt and vest.

"Do you trust me?" She asked flatly.

"Well y-yes but I don't see what the point of th-" Alu put her finger over Elsa's lips to silence her.

"Good. Now, all I want you to do is watch." She stated as she finished undressing. She unwound the binding on her chest, sighing in relief. Elsa had blushed seeing her mate nude in the open. Alu turned to Elsa again and placed a fiery kiss on her lips. Elsa wound her arms around Alu as they kissed. When they parted there was some fire swirling around them intensely. Elsa backed away from Alu, afraid it would catch her clothes. She looked at Alu in deep concern. The fire swirled around Alu; it started small at first but grew as the seconds passed. She gave Elsa a wicked smile, turned on the ball of her heel and ran towards the cliff. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat as she watched her sprint to the edge.

"ALU! NO!" She ran after her, running as hard as she could. Alu's fire spiraling around her body. She jumped off the cliff and dove. Her body being consumed in bright white fire, the fire spiraled her body as she fell. Elsa stopped at the cliff edge, completely in utter shock. She just watched the love of her life jump off a cliff.

Alu's body grew and contorted inside her flame cocoon. Her transformation was complete and her huge golden red wings burst outward, expelling the fire. The wind catching in her wings, she maneuvered herself and began flying back up the sheer mountain. She saw Elsa peering over the edge, her eyes wide in fear as she closed the distance between them. When she made it to the top, she spread out her wings in a 'show-off' display. Her feet and claws touching the cliff edge, she landed right next to Elsa who was staring in absolute awe. Her front legs touched down and her wings folded down on her back and she walked away from the edge. Elsa had gotten up and walked beside her. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide.

"Oh my…God." She whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**(Elsa)**

The only time Elsa had seen Alu in her dragon form was the night after the gala, and she had been so preoccupied that she hadn't been given a chance to properly appreciate such a magnificent sight.

Every scale seemed to shine, as if tinted with gold upon a startling crimson background. There were jagged edged to some of them in places, undoubtedly scars, but they were hidden beneath Alu's massive wings, which glimmered like the high noon sun if it had been cut from the sky.

Never in her life had Elsa gazed upon something, or some_one, _so majestic and glorious.

"Alu…" Elsa breathed, "You're…you're beautiful…" With a tint of nervous energy, the Snow Queen raised her hand and extended it out, hoping- if her mate let her- to touch her snout in a form of intimate acknowledgement.

**(Alu)**

Elsa's compliment made Alu brim with happiness. Elsa had extended her hand out to her, but she stopped just short. Alu extended her long neck and her snout came in contact with Elsa's cool hand. An ear splitting grin carved itself across Elsa's lips. Her fingers splaying out to touch as much scaly skin as possible. Alu took a step closer and Elsa's other hand came out to touch her face. Her scales were so warm under Elsa's touch, the scales below her fingers were so strong, she could feel their denseness. Alu made a chirping, purring noise. It sounded friendly to Elsa so she continued to touch. Her hands moving farther back to smooth over Alu's massive horns. They were just as hot as the rest of her body. Alu's eyes were massive, huge golden luminous eyes studying her. Her pupils dilating and shrinking. Elsa leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Alu's snout. She could feel her hot breath against her body.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Alu. Truly, you are." She was indeed the most exotic creature they Queen had ever set eyes on. Dragons were no longer a myth in her mind. And she had one all to herself. Elsa moved around Alu, looking and touching as many area's as she could. Alu opened up her wing for Elsa to look and touch, the membrane was as soft as silk under her fingers, her hands traveled to the harder skin of her wing, tough durable scales platting everywhere. Elsa noticed there were large dark spines protruding Alu's back, All the way down to her tail where they were smaller. Elsa stepped over Alu's long tail; she noticed there was a section at the end of her tail that resembled a fan. Her whole tail reminded her of a giant snake. Filled with thousands of muscles, coiling and moving about.

When Elsa had made a full round around Alu, she reached over and wrapped her arms around her dragon. She craned her large neck so she could fit Elsa underneath her as her mate embraced her. Alu's arm and talons wrapped around Elsa's small figure. Elsa looked down to see Alu's giant gold talons around her waist and mid-section. They were huge and sharp, sharper than any knife or sword she would ever see. The only things strong enough to gut another dragon.

_"Get onto my back my love."_ Elsa heard the familiar voice in her head; she looked back at her dragon in shock.

"Why can I hear you in my head?!" She asked, stunned.

_"I can communicate through telepathy while I am in this form. It's much nicer than hearing me speak in a scary dragon voice." _Alu explained.

"Oh. So can you hear my thoughts?"

_"Yes." _

"Wow! That's so…so _cool_!"

_"Let me show you my world. Climb on and hold on tightly."_ Alu told her.

**(Elsa)**

With anxious excitement, matched by a loving caution, Elsa strode slow over to Alu's jagged back and carefully climbed onto her dragon's scaly form. She didn't exactly know where to take a solid grip, so she just bent forward and awkwardly clung to whatever she physically could.

Alu chuckled in a low, almost accidentally menacing voice as she felt Elsa's nervous hands search for a proper hold. _"Just latch onto one of the larger horns, honey. You'll be fine, I promise." she thought to her._

"That's what you said…about jumping around in the trees!" Elsa panted with worry.

_"The trees were only a problem because someone's a stubborn little-"_

"Don't think it! Or…say it!"

_"Sassbrat."_ Alu chuckled from within her head. Elsa growled at the name and gave Alu a swat near the start of her tail. Her dragon just chuckled again and started to open up her wings.

_"Enough out of you, Your Majesty. Let's fly!"_

**(Alu)**

Alu opened her wings and started to flap, her strong wings like a heartbeat in Elsa's chest. The sound of air _wooshing _and _swishing _was a completely unknown sound to her. It gave her an adrenaline rush. But that was nothing close to the heart attack she had when Alu started to gallop to the edge of the bluff.

_"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" _She screamed in her head, then shrieked for real when Alu's front and back legs caught the edge of the cliff, her wings fully extended and positioned up. Alu rocketed off the edge, her powerful wings pushed down, and they were airborne. Alu dove down the face of the cliff, letting her talons grind against the rock face, causing a cacophony of sound that echoed in Elsa's ears. Alu had horns on the back of her neck that were long enough to hold onto, so Elsa gripped those like a lifeline. Her hair whipping back, striking the back of her neck relentlessly. But she didn't care about that. All she could think of was the incredible adrenaline rush she was getting.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elsa cheered as they continued to dive at incredible speeds. Alu pulled up before they hit the ground, and they accelerated higher. Beating her wings like a drum as they climbed, Elsa kept her body as low as she could as they continued to fly up.

"FASTER ALU!" She shouted over the roar of air flying past them. Her dragon roared, acknowledging her command. The guttural sound vibrating her entire body, she could feel it all the way to her core, it made her ears ring. And yet somehow, they went impossibly faster, Elsa could feel her cheeks jiggling from the wind. Alu's wings beat harder and faster, and finally Alu leveled herself out and slowed down. They were now soaring over Arendelle.

_"Take a look at our kingdom my love." _Alu told her. Elsa shakily peered over the edge of Alu's neck. Her jaw dropped at the view. From this height everything looked so tiny. It made Elsa feel so small in a world so large.

_"It's so beautiful." _She told Alu.

_"Indeed it is. A quaint little kingdom indeed. It belongs to you my dear." _Alu said in return.

_"To us." _Elsa corrected. Alu made the same cute chirping noise she made earlier. It made Elsa giggle.

They continued to fly over Arendelle, Alu kept her speed to a minimum so Elsa could drink in the view. When they made it to the sea, Alu dove down closer to the water, Elsa _wooing _the entire way down. The ocean was so vast and infinite looking from the level they were at. Alu allowed her talons to brush against the water; it sprayed up, touching Elsa's boots and trousers. It felt amazing. Elsa sat up carefully, her legs tightening their grip around Alu's body, her arms stretched outward as if she had wings.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHH!" She howled happily. Pure exquisite bliss flowed through her body as she flew with her mate. _Best day ever! _

**(Elsa)**

They continued to soar, darting from corner of the sky to corner of the sky, until they found themselves around the mountains. Snow rested on the peaks of the cresting structures, and upon the tallest mountain in the region- the North Mountain; Elsa could see the remains of her ice palace, still standing after the thaw.

"Oh! Alu! Down there!" she pointed in excitement, trying to direct her mate to fly lower. Alu complied, though a little confused.

_"Where are we going, exactly?"_

"Just…an old place that needs a little refurbishing. It'll be a fast trip, I promise. I just want to…see if everything's still there."

**(Alu)**

Alu finally saw where Elsa was trying to direct her, a tall palace made entirely of ice. It shined and shimmered in the summer sun, beautiful colors refracting off of it. There wasn't enough room to land at the front door, so she flew in for a landing on the other side of the staircase. She flapped her wings a little quicker as her feet finally touched the snow covered ground. The snow whipped up around them as she touched down. The snow melting slightly underneath her weight. Alu tucked her wings in and lowered her body to the snow, allowing Elsa to step down safely.

Elsa got down, steadying herself. Their flight made her feel a little top heavy. Alu extended her neck to Elsa to help steady her. She patted her head lightly and gave her dragon a bright smile. The corners of Alu's scaly lips curled into a dragonesque grin. They both looked towards the palace, and they both saw the grand staircase that led up to the palace had extensive damage. Elsa's smile faded into a slight frown, remembering that evening. Alu whined like a pup beside her, giving her love eyes. Clearly trying to cheer her up.

"It's alright, Lu. Nothing a little magic can't fix." She chimed.

Elsa started to walk closer to the staircase, beside it there was a huge oddly shaped pile of snow. Alu made her way beside Elsa. Out of nowhere the pile of snow started moving, Alu growled at it menacingly and roared as it grew a head, arms, and legs. It stood up before them and roared back. Alu pulled Elsa behind her with her wing and hissed at the ice golem.

"No, no, no, no, no! Alu! Stop! That's Marshmellow! Marshmellow stop!" Elsa shouted between the two beasts. The ice golem instantly stopped acting scary and relaxed. Although Alu was still in a threatening posture. She felt Elsa tapping her flank, trying to calm her down.

"Alu! It's okay my love! He's my guard! I made him, he won't hurt me!" She tried assuring her menacing dragon. Elsa made her way around her and stood in between Marshmellow and Alu. Elsa faced Alu who seemed to be looking through her at the golem. Until Elsa's cool hands dared to touch her snout. Her attention was diverted to her love.

"It's okaaaay, Lu. I promise. I made Marshmellow as a bodyguard. He won't hurt me, or you. Right Marshmellow?" She turned toward her creation with a loving stare. The golem's expression softened and it knelt down and to Elsa. She walked towards it and it gave her its massive hand.

"I won't hurt mama, or her friend." It said to her.

_"Mama?" _Alu said in confusion. Her long neck cocked back in confusion, she sat back on her haunches, watching the two.

"Well yes. I created him, so he calls me _mama_. I like it when he does. Marshmellow, this is Alu. We are going to get married." She told Marshmellow, and he instantly popped his head up and smiled at the dragon. His quick reaction made Alu startle and eyes widen.

"DADDY!" The great big thing roared at her. He stood up and literally stepped over Elsa and made his way to over to Alu with open ice arms.

_"FUCK!"_ Alu shouted as Marshmellow wrapped his great icy arms around Alu's massive neck and squeezed in a big bear hug.

_"MAKE HIM LET ME GO!"_ Alu shrieked. Her long neck craned over his shoulder as she looked at Elsa, petrified that this great big golem just picked her up. Elsa laughed at the sight of her _brave, fearless _dragon had been completely taken by surprise by her golem. Marshmellow gone over and hugged Alu, AND called her _daddy. _It was so cute.

"Marshmellow! Let _daddy _go! You're hurting her!" Elsa called to her golem. Marshmellow finally let go of Alu and walked back over to Elsa. What snow had rubbed off on Alu was quickly melting off of her body. She shook herself like a dog, after that her fire consumed her giant body and then shrank as she phased back into her human form. Alu was naked once more, only this time on the North Mountain. She wasn't cold in the slightest.

"You aren't cold?!" Elsa asked worriedly.

Alu shook her head and walked the distance to her fiancé. They gave each other kisses before turning back around to the palace. The carefully walked onto the slippery surface. Elsa had to hold Alu on their way up. With a flick of her wrist Elsa repaired the broken and cracked areas of the staircase. When they finally made their way into the palace, Alu was stalled in pure awe. It was so beautiful.

"Y-you built this?! All on your own?!" She questioned, looking to Elsa with a shocked expression. She giggled.

"Well yes, I never knew what I was really capable of until I tried. I poured my heart and soul into this place. I was so convinced that I was going to live here the rest of my life. _Alone._" She explained. They were now ascending higher into the palace. The finally made it to the master room, there was evidence of struggle here. There were thousands of ice shards littering the room all the way to the front entrance. Looking above there had been a dangling shard of ice. This must have been the chandelier that was on the floor. There was a balcony that was broken open with another wall of ice at the edge. There was also an area where sharp ice shards were cutting into the wall adjacent to the entry way. There in the center of all the chaos was a single wall of clear ice, where a crossbow bolt was sticking out of it. Alu looked over to Elsa who was expressionless as they looked at the scene before them. Elsa sighed heavily, her brows creased in sadness. When she noticed Alu had been staring at her she quickly smiled and sighed.

"I'm fine love. I promise. I had to face this one day or another. At least I have you with me." She let go of Alu's arm and flicked her hands out, white beautiful magic poured out into the room. The ice on the floor seemed to be dissolving and turning into white powder. Once all the ice had been cleared from the room and balcony, Elsa's hand flew out further to send it flying out the balcony doors and poof into fine snow. It was quite the sight to see.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa grinned as she went about her work. She had loved this place, truly. Maybe not its implications, but she'd been so proud of her creation upon the mountain. It had been a bit difficult to leave it behind when she took up her rightful place as Queen after the Thaw, so coming back offered her closure and a chance to make everything right.

After most of the damage was reversed, Elsa noticed Alu still had nothing to wear. The Snow Queen frowned at this notion, and with a surprise flick of her wrist, created a long, flowing gown for her mate to wear, as opposed to a suit. She knew how Alu missed her dresses.

"Wh- Elsa! What is this?!" Alu asked hurriedly as the icy fabric came to cover her body. "It's just something temporary, dear. If it gets too cold, just let me know and I'll melt it away."

With that, Elsa returned to her work, examining the scratches on her icy floor and the awkward frost swallowing the walls. She'd been so nervous, that fretful ice had consumed its beautiful counterpart. It was time to thaw that, she thought. So she raced around the room, her hands outstretched as she practically painted over everything with sheer, clean layers of ice to replace the ones that had been lost. She stayed away from creating another chandelier, and instead formed a spiraling light that would be _much _less dangerous if it should shatter.

**(Alu)**

Alu twirled her dress like a little girl; it felt so nice against her warm body. It was just a simple sequence like dress that went down to her ankles and flowed further out when it was at her back. Hell! Elsa even gave her a pair of slippers that fit perfectly to her feet. She watched Elsa closely as she recreated her palace. Instead of a chandelier she made a clear spiral pillar that ran from top to bottom, that alone gave a ton a light to the room. She replaced the walls with sheer glass-like ice. So much light came into the room, it was beautiful!

Watching Elsa work like this was wonderful, a smile never leaving her mates face. She could hear her singing something that she couldn't quite hear. But from what she could actually hear, Elsa's voice was the most beautiful sound ever. Her singing voice would go high and then low, Alu could dance to it.

"What is it you are singing my love? It sounds beautiful!" Alu complimented, the question caught Elsa off guard and she blushed visibly, her hand coming up to cover her lips.

"Oh…it's uhh…just something that came to mind when I first arrived here. I guess I sang it when I was making my palace."

"You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Please…sing." Alu encouraged.

**(Elsa)**

"Oh…Lu…I don't know…" Elsa said with a heavy blush. She hardly sang in front of anyone; she more often just found herself doing it quietly when she was comfortable, and most often by herself.

"Please, Elsa, it's so gorgeous to hear!" Alu pleaded.

"It'll echo so awful against the ice, though…"

"Please? Plea-a-a-a-a-ase?"

"…fine! Fine…but…only if you do something for me, first."

Alu grinned excitedly, ready to comply to hear Elsa sing. "What is it, darling?"

Elsa smirked at her, tapping her own puckered lips with her fingers. "You gotta kiss me, Alu!"

**(Alu)**

A wicked grin crossed Alu's lips as she closed the distance to Elsa, her hand extended as they met. Elsa's cool fingers intertwined with Alu's warm ones, their foreheads bumped together. Both smiling like loons. Alu's hand came up to push Elsa's chin higher. Elsa tongue peeked out to wet her lips, just that sight alone made Alu's mouth water. She did the same just before their lips connected.

Elsa pushed her body closer to Alu as she deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping against Alu's lower lip. She quickly obliged and opened up her mouth. She could feel the steam rising from between their lips. Alu pulled her impossibly closer, their bodies hard against each other. Elsa would moan into her mouth, vibrating her whole head and throat, all the way down to her chest.

When Elsa pulled away, she smiled uncontrollably, Alu smiled back. Elsa opened her mouth and let loose a high note. The sound made Alu's eyes go wide and her skin prickle with goose flesh. When she exhaled, fog passed from between her lips. The beautiful sound echoed through the entire palace, almost making it vibrate.

**Herro my lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying the new installments! I miss you guys and miss all the awesome reviews! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay! Now before anybody gets a burr up their ass; YES! Elsa and Alu are singing 'Let It Go' in Norwegian! So forgive me if any of the lyrics aren't quite right. Please go blame Google Translate. Not me. **

**(Elsa)**

Elsa reared back and let herself out; her voice echoed upon the icy glass of her creation, acting as an amplifier for her voice as she sang note for note the same song she'd come up with the first night she'd spent on her mountain. The words had just tumbled from her mouth that evening, with little explanation or reason. But they'd strung together to create something beautiful.

"La det gå! La det gå! Og jeg vil stige som daggry! La det gå! La det gå! Den perfekte jenta er borte!" Elsa belted, shutting her eyes and envisioning herself on the North Mountain for the first time again. She opened them suddenly, and looked to Alu. "Sing with me!" she said excitedly, "C'mon! Let me hear you!"

**(Alu)**

"La det gå! La det gå! Og jeg vil stige som daggry! La det gå! La det gå! Den perfekte jenta er borte!" Alu's voice rang out loud and proud. Her voice echoed through the palace. Alu had a lowish alto voice, while Elsa was more soprano.

" Her står jeg, i lys av dagen! La stormen raser på! Kulden har aldri brydd meg likevel!" Elsa's voice took the lead and she pulled Alu towards the balcony doors as she sang. The ice doors opened automatically as they approached. Elsa's voice projected further out when the doors opened. Her voice bounced off of the nearby mountains, amplifying her wonderful voice.

"Her står jeg, i lys av dagen! La stormen raser på! Kulden har aldri brydd meg likevel!" Alu copied perfectly. Her voice louder than Elsa's as she struck the high note perfectly. After her little performance Elsa pulled her into a tight hug and a steamy kiss.

**(Elsa)**

The kiss lasted several seconds, with steam radiating from their lips as hot and cold met. Upon pulling away, Elsa rested her hands on Alu's shoulders while the dragon woman had hers relaxing on Elsa's hips.

"That wasn't half bad for a German girl." Elsa teased, "You've got a stunning voice, Alu. You should sing more often."

"But I much prefer to hear _you _sing, my little snowflake." Alu purred, resting her forehead against Elsa's. She swayed them back and forth out on the balcony, taking in the view with her peripheral vision while most of her gaze was concentrated on her fiancé. Elsa was fast to see the Alu was drinking in the scenery, and asked her with a gentle smile,

"…would you like to honeymoon up here, Lu? It wouldn't require hardly an traveling, and we could stay as long as we liked, since we're only a sled ride away from Arendelle itself…what do you say?"

**(Alu)**

Alu blinked at her question, but quickly smiled. Lord she'd love to! Absolutely she would!

"Of course! I'd absolutely love to! Although I think I may need to create a warm room for myself." She answered. Elsa smiled back at her, fascinated.

"A warm room? What's that?"

"I've only had to do it on a few occasions but I essentially create a room made of dragon glass and stay in there for the night. Once it's been created I need not keep my focus on it. So it stays where it stands. Would you mind if I added an extension to the palace my love?" She explained to Elsa.

"Of course! You needn't ask! Where would you put it though?"

"Hmmm…" Alu pondered.

"Well because it's heavy, it'll have to be on the ground level…oh wait! I have an idea! I can make it at the top of the North Mountain…and if you want you can extend the palace to connect to the warm room?!"

"Oh my god Alu! That's a fantastic idea!"

**(Elsa)**

Elsa could see the images in her eyes; they'd have a sprawling getaway, with rooms galore and decorations to please every eye. It would be a complete melding of their craftsmanship, and with the two of them combined, it could be nothing but gorgeous.

"Oh! And we can bring up pillows and blankets from the palace! We can make a cozy little nest!" The Queen laughed in an excited way, "I can just hardly wait!"

"Well, you've got three weeks, your Majesty." Alu purred, "Then we can arrange the date as quick or as slow as you want."

"Quickly. We'll definitely arrange it quickly."

**(Alu)**

"Lord it's going to be glorious!" Alu shouted as she picked Elsa up by her waist and spun her around happily. Elsa squealed as Alu twirled her around.

"I fucking love you more than anything in this entire world you know that?!"

Elsa blushed heavily, trying to hide her color.

"I fucking love you too! More than anything!

Alu's smile broadened as she finally heard Elsa drop the F-bomb. She giggled uncontrollably and put her down. She pulled her close.

"You are singlehandedly the greatest most extraordinary woman I have ever met. And you are all mine!" Alu purred, rubbing her nose on Elsa's neck and collarbone.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa laughed heartily as Alu's nose tickled her chin and neck. She planted ridiculous kisses on her fiancé's forehead and ruffled her hair with her hands, giving her a messy morning look that suited her wild nature.

"C'mon, my love. We should be getting home soon, and we have to stop to get the horses and your proper clothes before we do." Elsa chuckled, "Your exercise has successfully worn me out!"

"And you actually enjoyed it!" Alu noted with enthusiasm, "See! I told you you'd have fun!"

"Except for, you know the near death experience in the trees." Elsa teased.

"Hey! That was your fault!"

"I know, but it's more fun to blame you for it!" The Snow Queen chuckled, as she took her mate's hand and led her back down the steps inside the palace and back to the door.

**(Alu)**

Alu had mastered running on ice, so it was no problem running down the staircase and to the front doors. They automatically opened for them and met Marshmellow outside.

"You leaving now, mama and daddy?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, mama and daddy are leaving. But we will be back soon! We promise!" Elsa said lovingly. Marshmellow knelt down and wrapped his arms carefully around Elsa. She hugged his great big arm in return.

"Go say bye to _daddy_." She told the golem as she kissed his snowy cheek. His head popped up quickly, making Alu startle again. He sauntered over to her and knelt down with his arms open. Alu hesitantly leaned in and hugged his arm. He hugged her back.

"I always wanted a daddy!" He grumbled happily to her. When Alu backed up from his hug she noticed a little gold crown on his head and smiled.

"I like your crown. You look very pretty, Marshmellow." She complimented. The golem giggled like a little girl. It was honestly very cute and heartwarming.

"We'll see you soon, Marshie." She told him as she stepped over near Elsa. Her fire consuming her once more. Regaining her dragon form again, kneeling in the snow, waiting for her Queen.

"Bye mama! Bye daddy!" He waved.

"Bye Marshie!" Elsa waved back as Alu spread her wings and took off towards home.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa gripped Alu's neck as they flew, practically laid down on top of her dragon as if she were a picnic blanket, and Elsa was looking to nap. With a yawn, even though it was late afternoon, Elsa nestled against Alu's scales and began to doze off.

_"Elsa…"_ Alu thought to her, _"Don't you dare fall asleep! You'll slip off and won't be able to ride the horses back home!"_

"I know, I know." Elsa mumbled, "I'm not asleep! I'm just…just resting!" she insisted. "Just resting…"

_"No resting until tonight! Otherwise exercise was for nothing, and you'll have too much energy on the ship tomorrow!"_

Elsa's eyes flew open in shock. That's right! Their ship would leave tomorrow!

**(Alu)**

Elsa's mind was array with energy. They were almost to the bluff now, it was sunset.

_"Everything okay, beautiful?"_ Alu asked.

"Y-yeah. I just forgot that we are leaving tomorrow!" She explained. Alu smiled a toothy dragon's smile.

_"Hah, yeah. Exciting right?"_ She asked.

"Yes and no. No for that fact that I still have to tutor Anna for tonight."

_"Don't worry about it sweetie. I'll do it. You've taught me so much already. I'm positive I can teach her just as effectively as you."_ She promised her love.

Elsa thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

_"Good. We're here love."_ Alu announced. She went in for a landing, her wings beating hard until her paws touched down. Alu tucked her wings back and she trotted over to the pile of clothes. Elsa got off her back and gave her dragon a few pats. Alu phased back and got dressed quickly. They fetched their horses and were on their way back down the bluff.

**(Elsa)**

Riding at a full gallop, Elsa's head raced with all the possibilities and things she still needed to get done before tomorrow. She had to bathe, that was for certain, and she had to pack her work papers into a satchel. She had to write up a list of instructions for Anna, copy that list and give it to Kristoff for when Anna would inevitably lose it, set aside her ink and quill….oh Lord. She had so much to do.

On top of that, she was worried. It was just in her nature to be that way, but she had some unquelled fears about boarding that ship. Something was going to go wrong…she could feel it. But she couldn't tell Alu! That would just worry her.

"…after dinner and Anna's lesson, you go ahead and go to bed, Lu." Elsa called to her opposite rider, "I'm going to make sure everything's properly prepared, and it'd be best if you just took to sleep.

**(Alu)**

"Honey, please let me help you! You don't need to work exclusively on your own." Alu protested. They were almost back to the front gates of Arendelle.

"No my love, you need rest."

"I'm not the one who fell from a tree and almost died. Sassbrat." Elsa shot Alu a deadly glare. She just smiled pleasantly as if nothing happened. The gates opened up for them and they were heading towards the stables. Alu jumped down and helped Elsa down. She stood there for a moment, steadying herself.

"Are you alright love?" She asked concerned.

"Mhm…just really tired. I need sleep." Elsa said tiredly. She yawned right after.

"Well that's it then. You're going to bed now." Alu stated as she picked Elsa up bridal style and walked into the castle. She tried protesting but Elsa was too tired to do anything. She soon nodded off in Alu's arms.

**(Elsa)**

Drifting in and out of her sleepy state caused Elsa to mutter things she wasn't entirely aware she was saying. Mainly it was just commands of a random nature, to which Alu took pleasure in responding sarcastically to.

"_Make…make sure Anna…gets her lesson…"_

"Yes Your Majesty. Shall I give her wine or champagne, and before or _after _teaching?" Alu snorted.

"_Remind me…in the morning…to pack the quill and ink…"_

"Mmm, no, I think I'm going to remind you to _just _pack the quill. So then you'll have nothing to actually write with for three weeks!"

"_No night clothes…get rid of…all the night clothes…I don't want to wear them…to bed….on the ship_…"

Now at this, all Alu could do was snicker wildly at Elsa's sleep-drunk words. Had she not known that Elsa would regret removing all the sleeping apparel, she would have done it. But maybe now was not the time for pranks.

Instead, she just set the drowsy Snow Queen on the bed, removing her boots for her and letting her settle into the pillows as she pleased.

"_Sleep well, Elsa_." The dragon woman whispered lovingly.

"Wake me…if you need…anything…" Elsa sighed, before her eyes and lips shut fully, and she was off to sleep.

**(Alu)**

Once Alu had taken off Elsa's main garments, she gave her sleeping Queen a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed the documents and such and took it to Anna's room. Alu usually felt tired after her workout. But she actually felt restless for some reason. Hopefully after their lesson she'd feel more tired. Alu knocked on Anna's door and it opened almost immediately.

"Oh! It's you, Alu!" She said happily.

"Good evening, Anna. Are you ready for today's lesson?"

"I thought Elsa was going to teach me?"

"She's had a long day and is sleeping soundly. She's taught me a fair amount about her job so I will be teaching you tonight. Is that fine?" Alu asked casually.

"Oh! Well okay! I don't mind at all!" Alu walked into her room and saw Kristoff sleeping soundly on Anna's bed. Alu laughed to herself and gave Anna a smirk. She blushed but smirked back.

"Wake up, Ice Master!" Alu hollered at the man. His head popped up at his title.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Elsa has asked me to give you too a lesson on dignitaries, paperwork, and trade treaties. We will be leaving on our voyage tomorrow and it is imperative that you both know what you are doing."

The two looked at each other and went to sit at the desk with Alu. And so the long lesson began. Alu taught them how to act and behave during council meetings, how to fill out trade treaties and various other documents. The lesson maybe went on for an hour and a half. Alu wrote out instructions for the both of them on what needed to be done daily.

"And I know you may not want to, but if either of you have any further questions do not be afraid to approach the council about it. And PLEASE make sure you get everything done as fast as you can! It is very important that this happens every day until we return. Do you both understand?"

The two were silent for a moment, but both said yes.

"Alright. Good. And Anna, absolutely on no circumstance do you drink alcohol or throw risky parties. Got it young lady?"

"Oh my God! Yes I promise! You sound like Elsa!" She groaned.

"Well she is to be my wife, so yes, I sound like her." They shared a laugh before Alu got up and left. Alu sighed heavily, her limbs now felt the exhausting soreness, and her body almost throbbed. When she opened the door to the bedroom, Elsa wasn't on the bed, but taking a bath. She sat down her paperwork and sauntered into the bathroom.

"I thought you were asleep." Alu said softly. Elsa turned around lazily and smiled.

"I stink. I wanted a bath before bed. Join me?" She offered. They bathed together in the jasmine scented water. When they were satisfied with their cleanliness they got out and dried off.

"Hungry?" Alu asked.

"Kind of, I'm just too tired to want to eat."

Alu laughed quietly.

"Me too, let's sleep my love."

"Mkay…" She said. They both slithered into to bed sore, clean, and naked. Alu kissed to side of her lips.

"Goodnight my little snowflake."

"Mmmmnight."


	38. Chapter 38

(Alu)

Alu hoped up quickly after waking up Elsa, she was already getting dressed excitedly. But noticed Elsa hadn't even sat up yet.

"My love? What is it?" She asked, concern warping her expression. She sat on the bed beside Elsa. She finally rose up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I had terrible nightmares all through the night. Nightmares of our ship hitting rough seas and you going overboard and such. It was…_terrifying_." She explained, leaning into Alu's chest. She held her Snow Queen close. Her lips placing loving kisses on her head.

"I assure you that nothing is going to go wrong. Everything will go right. I promise my love."

"How can you be so sure though?" Elsa asked hesitantly. Alu didn't answer as quickly.

"…because I have _hope_ in my heart, it's the one thing stronger than fear. Hope can overcome any obstacle so as long as you have." Alu explained carefully. The notion helped ease Elsa. She did hope that nothing would go wrong. Elsa hugged herself impossibly closer to her mate.

"You are so wise my love. How did you ever get that way for being so young?"

"The most damaged people are usually the wisest and brightest. The have had to grow up faster than most. They've seen their fair share of tragedy in the world and know that you can never take anything for granted. Knowing that there are no coincidences. That everything happens for a reason, that God puts obstacles and tragedy in our lives to show that we are capable of so much more. The one thing stronger than fear is hope, Elsa. Hope has kept mankind alive for hundreds of years. It's what keeps us going." Lord she was a poet, her words so eloquent and true. Alu was a profound woman, a real renaissance woman. She never ceased to amaze Elsa in her wisdom and knowledge. It almost made Elsa feel inadequate. For all the negativity and tragedy Alu has had in her life, she was possibly the most positive person Elsa knew besides Anna.

"That was beautiful Alu. And very comforting. Did you make sure to educate Anna and Kristoff last night?" She asked.

"Everything has been taken care of my love. But we truly must get ready now. C'mon lazy bones! You can rest when we are on the ship!"

(Elsa)

"Yes ma'am!" Elsa replied with a chuckle, rising from bed at last and scurrying over to her wardrobe. She fitted herself in a loose grey corset and a free flowing purple dress, under which she hid her tight fit black boots. Her hair was held back in her signature braid, and upon her head rested a small tiara, for appearance's sake.

She waited for Alu to dress, before they both checked the room one last time, and then got to lug their crates and bags out of their bedroom and down the hall. Kristoff met them halfway and assisted them in getting the luggage to the door, where it was to be transported down to the docks by a small sled while the couple walked through the town.

Anna was already down on the pier, waiting to see them off, and not leaving before then. At least, that's what Kristoff had said.

(Alu)

"Damn, love. Those boots look good on you, nice and tight. I like you in tight clothing." Alu purred at her mate. Elsa laughed at her compliment.

"Uuuuugh! Enough of that kissy goo-goo talk!" Kristoff said to them. Alu pulled Elsa closer and starting making exaggerated kissing noises, planting them on Elsa's neck and cheeks. She giggle uncontrollably and swatted Alu in the chest.

"Lu! Stop it! That tickles!" She shrieked. They made it to the docks. There standing by the ramp was Anna. She got all dolled up today. A beautiful green and white dress, white boots with gold laces. She had this saddened look on her face.

(Elsa)

Upon seeing her sister, Elsa's composure changed from playful and delighted, to soft and almost worried. She left Alu's side and jogged towards her sister, enveloping her in the tightest hug she could manage once she had drawn close enough.

Anna started to shake in Elsa's arms; holding back tears, no doubt. Elsa gave her a tight squeeze in reassurance.

"Please, please, please stay safe." Anna begged. Elsa nodded deftly in reply.

"I promise, I will. Take care of yourself, Anna…and I'll see you soon."

(Alu)

Kristoff took the luggage onto the ship, handing it to the deckhands. They took it from there. Alu had this sympathetic air about her. She hated to see her girls in distress. It hurt seeing either of them sad or worried. She wished so desperately that there was some way to assure Anna that they would return unscathed.

"I'll see you soon, Anna" She heard Elsa say. They just held each other there for some time. Anna's shoulders were shaking a bit, she was crying. Alu came up and started rubbing Anna's back, allowing her sob some more. The sisters have never been more than a few miles from each other before, let alone an entire ocean where anything was possible. Anna soon calmed down and peeked up at Alu, she just gave her a small smile. Anna returned the smile as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I love you, Anna." Elsa told her lovingly.

"I love you too, Elsa…so much." Anna responded back quickly. Elsa stroked Anna's pretty hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Anna…" Alu began; she looked up from Elsa hesitantly, still holding onto her."…I'm going to tell you the same thing I did, Elsa. As long as you have hope in your heart, anything is possible. Keep the faith and don't stop praying. Hope overcomes fear. We _will _return to Arendelle." Alu told her carefully. She pulled Anna in for a hug and she almost crushed Alu. She truly was scared for them. "Three weeks, and I promise we will be back. Besides, mom and dad are watching over us. They will make sure our voyage is well looked after."

"I know…I just can't help but worry…come back to me. The both of you." Anna demanded. She let go of Alu and gave Elsa one more hug. They gave each other kisses, they were ready to board.

(Elsa)

Step by step, Elsa carefully guided herself up the gangplank, even though the wood felt like jelly beneath her legs. She just had to take deep breaths, she kept telling herself, deep breaths…

Alu was right behind her, giving final waves to Kristoff and Anna and smiling at them with reassurance. Sailing was nothing new for her, so she had no problem adjusting to the rock of the boat as it prepared to shove off.

"I'm…I'm glad we're doing this." Elsa told her fiancé decisively, "I can't wait to sail…see things I've never seen before…and spend time with you, above all." She smiled sweetly at Alu, just as the dragon woman hopped off the gangplank. The captain had seen both members of the couple board, and was now calling for his crew to shove off.

"Everything's going to be wonderful, my dear." Alu said in reply, giving Elsa a quick peck on the cheek before heading below deck to take a look at their cabin. Elsa stayed on the main deck, though, waving to her sister as the ship shoved off, and waiting there until Arendelle was nothing but a speck in the distance.

**(Alu)**

Elsa stayed up top while she made her way below. Saying hello to the crew on her way down. Finally at their sleeping quarters. They had plenty of space. The great big window and balcony, a large bed fit for the King and Queen. Their trunks were laid up on the beds. She quickly started to unpack both of their things, putting things inside the wardrobes and drawers. Hell they even had a large mirror for them. It was all in all the nicest ship Alu had ever been on. It was a beautiful morning too, perfect sailing weather. Alu saw that they were now pulling out of the harbor and into the Norwegian Sea. Alu stopped what she was doing and rejoined Elsa on the main deck. She was up top by the helm, staring ceaselessly at Arendelle.

"Elsa." She said softly, she quickly turned to look. The soft sea hair brushing against her pink cheeks and moving her platinum bangs. She smiled at Alu and reached for her hand. They leaned over the edge to continue to wave at Anna and Kristoff. They were getting smaller and smaller. Soon they were too far away to physically see them standing on the docks. But they both knew that Anna was still standing there. Waiting until their ship was out of sight. Alu suddenly pulled Elsa further back onto the ship; she climbed up on top of the decorative rear. She helped Elsa up and held onto her tightly.

Alu's free arm shot out and a large fireball shot out into the sky. It exploded, like a firework. It expanded into the outline of a dragon. Elsa was captivated by this. She joined in, extending her arm and her snow and ice shot out to expand into a similar ice dragon. It had snowflake shapes inside of it. They both knew Anna had seen this spectacle. Alu pulled her close, wrapping her arms tight around Elsa's ribcage. Elsa did the same, her arms wrapping around Alu's waist.

"I love you." Alu told her.

"I love you most." Elsa responded.

**(Elsa)**

Four days passed after that. It had all gone by in a blur of blue, between the expanse of open sky, mirrored by the expanse of open sea. It seemed to stretch on for miles and miles and miles, never ending, and only changing by will of the wind.

Alu had her sea legs just fine. She enjoyed most days lounging around on the upper deck, conversing with the crew and taking naps in the sun like a lazy lizard. Elsa, on the other hand, was not meant for the water in such a way. She was made queasy by the unnatural rocking of the ship, and therefore spent most of her day below deck, lying on her bed with a book in hopes of distracting herself. When she grew stuffy, she'd rise and talk a walk on the upper floor, only to experience nausea again and disappear down the steps once more.

On one particular evening, she experienced this phenomenon in the middle of the night. She was woken up by a throbbing headache and the desperate need for fresh air. So the Snow Queen had removed herself from bed, careful not to wake or even move her sleeping dragon, covered her nightdress with a robe, and strode up to the main deck.

The night was beautiful; the Northern Lights however dim, were shining in the distance while deep blue waves, like tossed sapphires, lapped against the side of the boat. The air was crisp with midnight blowing in off the sea, and Elsa, for once, felt relieved.

She bent over the side of the deck, positioning most of her weight forward so she could look out at the water in the crystal moonlight. Her elbows rested on the railing and her head rested on her hand. Maybe…maybe she could get her sea legs by the end of this first week! If she just stayed calm like she was now…everything would be fine!

_Everything would be fine._

There was a strong gust of wind from the East; the beginning of a small but dangerous storm. It shook the boat a little, not enough to damage it in any way, but enough to jostle the sails…and the woman on board. The breeze had caused Elsa's silken robe to slip out from beneath the less than firm planting of her elbow and fall forward. This shot all of her weight over the edge of the deck as a result, her upper body striking the hull as she went down.

Without so much as time to scream, Elsa was catapulted over the railing, and into the ocean.

**(Alu)**

Alu shot up in bed, having being awakened by a terrible nightmare. She looked to her right and saw that Elsa wasn't in bed with her. _Fuck._ It seemed that her nightmare was coming true, however slowly.

"Elsa?" She called. There was so response from the bathroom so Alu got up, wrapping her robe tight around her body. She ran outside, the ship had stayed anchored for the night. There was no sign of Elsa on deck.

"LU!" Elsa's voice rang out suddenly. Her heart jumped into her throat and she looked overboard. _HOLY SHIT!_

"QUEEN OVERBOARD! QUEEN OVERBAORD!" Alu screamed at the top of her lungs. The current had taken Elsa a ways out. And she was starting to sink. Tossing her own well-being aside, Alu dove into the icy water, and swam and hard as she could to rescue Elsa. It was so dark, the only light she got was the faint auroras and the moon. She had made it closer to Elsa before she slipped under the glassy water.

"ELSA!" She screamed once more. She dove down into the water, it was pitch black. She willed her dragon vision and her eyes became that of a dragon. Now the sea lit up before her. Thankfully Elsa had been right in front of her and she swam down to snatch her up. They resurfaced, but Elsa was now unconscious. The crew was already on deck, Alu struggled to close the distance back. There had been a brave deckhand that hung himself on the stair steps on the flank of the ship. When Alu had been close enough he jumped into the water and she handed Elsa off to him. From there he clambered back up the steps, handing the Queen to another crew member. The same man who took Elsa from her now gather Alu to him and helped her back on deck. When she got on board there was somebody wiping Elsa's hair out of her face. Alu shoved them away. Jesus Christ, she was absolutely freezing now. Alu opened Elsa mouth, pinched her nose, took a deep breath and blew air into Elsa, her chest inflating and deflating. Alu started to push down onto Elsa's chest. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _She took another deep breath and blew into Elsa.

"C'mon baby! C'mon baby! Elsa! C'mon!" She shouted deeply, she was struggling to resuscitate her, Alu pushed onto her chest more. And then gave her another deep breath of air. Elsa was then suddenly spitting up seawater into Alu's mouth. Alu instantly backed up as Elsa woke up and started coughing up water. Pure relief washed over her, she was back from the Beyond. A crew member had tossed thick woolen blankets onto the both of them. Alu wrapped Ela up in the blankets; she was still on her hands and knees still coughing up water.

"L-Lu?" She managed through her coughing fit.

"I'm here baby girl! I'm right here!" She told her, rubbing and patting her back. Alu hovered close to her, offering Elsa what body heat she had left.

**(Elsa)**

The ocean might have been beautiful, but to be in it without will was something Elsa wished had never happened. It felt like she was being swallowed up by a monster, and the instant water began to wash down her throat, it felt like she was being choked.

The tide dragged her out, away from the ship, as she flailed wildly in the surf. She couldn't see anything; she wasn't even sure someone had seen her fall. So she cried out the only name she could; the only person who could bring her help in any way, if she was even awake to hear her.

_"LU!"_

Opening her mouth to scream only allowed for more water to rush past her lips and sink down into her lungs. Air was starting to become a rarity to swallow, especially as the weight of her night clothes dragged her deeper and deeper down. Soon, the lack of anything but salt water made the Queen go lightheaded, and she sank beneath the waves, consciousness slipping away in an instant.

After that, everything just passed by her in a haze. She was certain she was going to drown; it sure as hell _felt _like she was going to drown. But that notion was changed when many moments later, she felt rough hands clenching against her chest, pressing down on her so hard that she thought her ribs and chest would cave in.

"_C'mon baby! C'mon baby! Elsa! C'mon!" _

…that was Alu's voice! Alu had gotten to her! And _she _was the one coming to her rescue_, yet again._

After feeling a few more pushes, and freezing lips on hers, Elsa felt something free up in her lungs, and she shot awake, spitting up sea water and flipping over to her hands and knees as the liquid contents of her lungs emptied out on the deck. Though everything hurt in a funny way and she wasn't totally cognizant, Elsa managed to choke out,

"L-Lu?"

"I'm here baby girl! I'm right here!" With reassurances, Alu scooped up the Queen and hurried her below deck to get her out of her sopping wet night dress. Elsa clung as tight as she could to her dragon, still gasping for every breath she tried to take.

"I'm…s-s-so sorry…" she rasped, "I didn't…didn't mean…to go over…"


	39. Chapter 39

**(Alu)**

"I'm…s-s-so sorry…" she rasped, "I didn't…didn't mean…to go over…" Elsa apologized through her coughing fit.

"Shhhhh its okay baby. It's okay. Just if you want to go near the water next time, just wake me up." She told her, sarcasm coating her words. Alu shut the door behind her and quickly set Elsa onto the bed. She unwrapped Elsa from the mass of blankets and started to take off her wet clothes. She was shaking like and earthquake. Her lips were dark blue and her skin deathly pale.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. You're here though, safe and sound my love." Alu cooed to her, she was still soaking wet and even she was shivering; but she didn't have the energy to burn off her wet garments. Elsa literally was too cold to do anything. Alu helped Elsa redress once she was sufficiently dry. She fetched a towel and helped dry her hair.

She let Elsa lay down with the towel over her head. Alu got dressed and then jumped onto her side of the bed and cuddled up close to Elsa, pulling her close.

"I-I'm s-s-so-o s-orry L-Lu-u." She shivered out. Alu tried her best to heat them both, forcing every last ounce of energy she had to raise Elsa's body temperature.

"Oo-oooh-hh that f-f-eels goo-od." Elsa shivered out happily as she cuddled impossibly closer to her dragon.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa had never felt cold before. It was never a temperature that bothered her; therefore her mind had never kept track of it…until now. Now, where she could feel every ounce of her skin go numb, and goose bumps were prominent on every visible patch of flesh she had. It was absolutely excruciating. Even her brain seemed to throb in an unending migraine.

This, unlike ice and snow, was quite bothersome. The feeling of being unwillingly soaked was uncomfortable and cumbersome. Elsa just couldn't seem to get away from the feeling, it was almost sickening. She could still taste the salt water in her teeth and at the back of her throat mixed with the acidic flavor of her own bile.

But Alu was warming her; _selflessly_. She'd saved Elsa's life once again…this seemed to be turning into a habit.

"I o-o-o-owe you…ag-g-gain!" The Snow Queen noted quietly, "Y-You're my…my hero, Al-lu…"

Alu smiled at the Queen's words and held her tighter. That's when Elsa could feel how cold her mate had gotten, and she felt guilt wash over her, just like the ocean.

"Y-You're f-f-freezing, Alu…p-p-please…I'll only make you c-c-colder!"

"I-its fine, Elsa, I'm plenty warm." Alu half lied, refusing to let go.

Suddenly, Elsa had a thought, and she shot up in Alu's arms, gripping her mercilessly by the shoulders. With an urgent look in her eyes, she cried out,

"We can't tell Anna!"

And at that, all Alu could do was laugh.

**(Alu)**

Oh her poor little snowflake, she seemed so helpless in this kind of environment. But Alu knew better than to judge, Elsa, she was her Empress of Snow and Ice. Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Cold. Her ice had the power that couldn't be controlled. Elsa was stronger than a hundred men. Taking an unexpected dip in Atlantic waters wasn't going to keep her away for long. Their journey still had a ways to go. Alu continued to generate as much heat as she could to warm up her love. She struggled to keep up the heat, but she tried harder for her mate. Elsa's life depended on her now. Alu couldn't let her down. She felt like she had just run around the country nonstop. Pure and utter exhaustion was taking over her senses; sleep was attempting to take her under.

"God you are so warm, Alu." She said to her. The shiver now gone from her voice. Elsa intertwined their legs, their feet touching and Alu held Elsa's hands and arms close. She breathed hot air onto Elsa's back and shoulders.

"How are you feeling, Elsa?" She asked calmly.

"Fine, still a bit shaken."

"I don't care what it is, if you want to go on deck please let me know next time. Doesn't matter what time it is either." She told Elsa. She nodded.

"H-how did you know to come outside? There is no way you would've heard me from in here." She asked.

"…I had a nightmare, and I woke up."

"What was it about?"

"You were drowning. And I was not able to save you." She said coldly. That's when Elsa had heard Alu sniffle. She turned over in her lovers arms and held up her face.

"My love what is it?!" She asked softly, concern coating her words.

"E-Elsa if I h-had not been fast enough…*sobbing noise*…I don't know what I would've done!" She started to ball out in her Queen's arms.

Alu broke down in front of Elsa. She put down her guard, and let Elsa watch her cry.

**(Elsa)**

Now this was new. From the night of the masquerade to just seconds ago, Elsa had never seen this side of Alu. She'd seen crystalline tears form out of happiness, yes, but never out of fear. Never like this.

Never because of mistakes _Elsa _had made.

"Alu…" Elsa whispered softly, extending a pale hand to cup her fiancé's cheek, "I'm so sorry, Lu. I didn't mean to frighten you…but listen…" She lifted up her lover's chin and smiled gently at her, "You'll never lose me, alright? You'll never have to fear anything like that. Neither ocean nor ill thought man is ever going to take me from you."

She swaddled Alu in her arms, using her own form as a type of blanket to comfort the other woman. "You've gotta believe me, Alu…you just…you just have to have…_hope." _

**(Alu)**

Alu smiled through her tears upon hearing Elsa using her own logic. It was so comforting to hear it. She tried to snuggle closer to Elsa, their foreheads now touching.

"Hhhh…I could have every single inch of your body pressed against mine and I'd still say 'pull me closer'." Alu told Elsa lovingly. She smiled back in return and moved to kiss her fiancé on the lips.

"I could say the same to you. I enjoy being so physically close to you. _Skin against skin_." Alu kissed her back, her hand tangling in the damp mess of silky hair. She had stopped crying, her tears dried on her cheeks, leaving her eyes slightly pink.

"I love you." Alu told her.

"I love you too." Elsa said back.

**(Elsa)**

"…let's go back to sleep." Elsa suggested softly, maneuvering Alu so she could slither back into a comfortable place upon the mattress, "There's no more need to worry…and dawn is such a long ways away. We should…just try to rest. I promise no more late night deck walks on my part."

With a chuckle, Elsa moved forward, up to the pillows, and beckoned for Alu to do the same. The dragon woman complied, and soon they were curled up again in each other's arms, both exhausted from worry.

"I owe you my life, Alu…so many times over…" Elsa said with a yawn.

"All you owe me, my dear, is a kiss in the morning." Alu sighed happily.

Within the moments that followed, silence cascaded about the room, as both women drifted into an undisturbed slumber that lasted well past dawn, and brought with it no more nightmares, and no more scares.

**(Alu)**

Alu was awakened by hard knocks on their chamber door. Both Elsa and Alu groaned at the noise, the sunlight pouring into their chamber.

"Your Majesty's? It's Captain Ramm, you've both missed breakfast so I was hoping you would join the crew and I for lunch? Most everybody is interested in knowing the events of last night." Ramm told them through the door. Alu and Elsa looked to each other sleepily, but Elsa nodded in acceptance and Alu cleared her throat.

"Uh, yes, we will join. Forgive our absence for breakfast. I'm sure you are well aware of the incident last night. It has taken a toll on both of us." Alu explained quickly.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I understand full well. I will see you both momentarily."

They heard Ramm leave and they both got up carefully. Alu noticed that Elsa held her upper chest as she walked around to meet Alu in the bathroom.

"My love, are you alright?" She asked, her hand lightly touching Elsa's chest.

"Yes I'm fine. My chest is just a little sore from last night. With you giving me mouth to mouth and pumping my chest. You just used a lot of force."

Alu lightly pulled Elsa's hands away, opened the front of her robe and exposed her breasts. Her chest was slightly bruised; she could clearly see her own hand prints on Elsa's pale flesh. Her brows furrowed in concern, feeling her heart drop at the sight.

"Oh, Luuuu. Please don't worry about this. You saved my life, _again_. Hah. So I will wear these marks with pride." She said lovingly, giving Alu a peak on the lips.

"C'mon my dragon, let's get ready."

**(Elsa)**

With that, Elsa disrobed completely and snagged a simple, magenta colored gown from the nearest wardrobe. After properly putting on a corset to match with the strapless dress, she slipped into the fabric and quickly washed her face. Her chest was sore, yes, but she went about her "morning" routine regularly, regardless.

Alu did the same at her side, slipping into a pair of navy blue trousers and waiting until Elsa could assist her to wrap her chest. "I swear…" The dragon woman grumbled, "This will _never _be comfortable." Elsa just smirked to herself a little, with Alu catching her as she did so.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing." Elsa hummed, adjusting the last of the wrappings and handing Alu her undershirt. "You'll find out later, Lulu."

"Hmm…can't I _persuade _her majesty into telling me earlier?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No, you cann_ot. _Patience is a virtue, my darling!"

**(Alu)**

"Aww…c'mon _Your Majesty. _No fun before lunch?" Alu questioned, playful desire flooding her words. Elsa was facing the edge of the bed when Alu came up from behind her and pressed her hot body against Elsa's. Alu ground her groin hard against Elsa's rump. Her arm came around to trap Elsa to Alu. Her front pressed against Elsa's back, hunching them both over until their hands touched the bed.

Alu could hear and feel Elsa groaning from the contact. It wasn't an annoyed groan, more like sexually frustrated _groan._ Alu humped once against her mate. She wanted nothing more than to make her Queen cum just like that. Bent over, biting her shoulder all the while pressing her body down with her own. Dominating Queen Elsa as she pleasured her from behind. That's when she heard Elsa growl. Elsa never growled.

**(Elsa)**

That sound had never come out of Elsa's throat before. She didn't even know she was capable of _making_ a noise like that…and apparently neither was Alu. The false prince stopped what she was doing the instant Elsa growled like that, and though she didn't let go, she didn't continue right away either.

Smirking, Elsa used her mate's stunned nature to her own advantage. She flipped herself over in Alu's loose grip, now facing front. Her knees locked on both sides of Lu's hips and held her there with a squeeze, while Elsa reached up and hooked her fiancé by her neck. In one swift motion, Elsa captured Alu in a ferocious kiss, and then straightened out her legs, leaving Alu to squeak as she did so.

Alu never squeaked. The tables had turned.

"Bad. Dragon." Elsa smirked, pulling back from Alu, swinging herself off the bed, and sauntering towards the door like nothing had happened. She fixed her hair before bending down to slip on her heels.

Elsa shot Alu one final smug smile before she opened the door and waltzed down to the dining room, marooning Alu in the bed room with the most stunned expression she'd ever worn.

**(Alu)**

Alu sat on the bed for a moment, eyes wide and heart thumping in her throat. Her lips and chin were moist from the fierce kiss Elsa had just given her. And the persistent throb between her legs was almost overwhelming. She could see the flammable gases escape from her mouth and nose, creating a blurry effect to around her face. She wanted to wipe that smug look off of Elsa's face, the dragon in her was dying to dominate and lay claim to her body and soul. Alu could smell the pheromones pouring out of Elsa which only made her current predicament even more cumbersome.

She choked down her cracked pride and rose from the bed, straightening her hair and clothing. She swallowed down her fire and walked out of the room to join her _fiancé _at the table. Elsa just peered behind to give Alu a _very innocent _smile. Her eyes narrowed as she grinned back at her. When Alu sat down beside her Queen her hand instantly went to her thigh. Her upper inner thigh, it made Elsa straighten her back and lips part. Her reaction made Alu's grin grow.

"So! Queen Elsa! Would you please delight us in regaling about last night's event?" Captain Ramm insisted. The rest of the off duty crew sat down and looked to their Queen. Alu gave her a reassuring squeeze and a loving smile this time.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa could see the look in Alu's eyes; she was going to pay for hurting her dragon's ego later. But all in good time. The captain had her attention now.

"Yes, of course." Elsa said, taking a deep breath before she began. "As you gentlemen might have noticed, I don't tend to fair well upon the water…at least, not yet. I experienced some discomforting headaches and snuck up on to the deck for some fresh air. I was…a little careless when I approached the railing, so much so that a gust of wind was enough to throw me over. I'd…never been taught how to swim…so the tide dragged me out and down. Thankfully, Alu had come looking for me…and saved my life."

Elsa exchanged a fond look with her dragon while the crew gazed on at them with a bit of a smile on each of their faces.

"Where did you learn to swim, Your Majesty?" The captain asked her.

"My father taught me when I was just a boy. We had a lake behind where we lived and so he just tossed me in and I learned like that. Struggling and fighting for air. Hah, the usual way a father would teach his son I guess."

**(Alu)**

After her story and Alu's, everybody started to have friendly conversation with one another. Alu got into an interesting conversation with the Captain about harpooning sharks and whales in a little schooner when he was younger. It sounded amazingly fun!

"Hey my love?" Alu began, turning herself to face Elsa. She paused in conversation with a deckhand and turned to look at Alu with her bright ice blue eyes. "On a scale of 1 to 10, one being 'absolutely not' and ten being 'go for it'; how would you feel about me going harpooning with the captain later today?" She asked very casually. That's when she saw the amusement leave Elsa's eyes and her lips pressed hard into a thin line.

"… negative one." Elsa said flatly. The crew broke out in laughter, making Alu giggle.

"My love I was only joking, I promise." She assured her Snow Empress as she sassily rolled her eyes at her dragon.

"_Sassbrat_." Alu mouthed to Elsa silently, and she watched her eyes narrow at her.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa scrunched up her nose at Alu, and let her hand slither underneath the table with great discretion. It made its way down to Alu's rear, where Elsa then proceeded to give her a well-deserved frost shock that made Alu jump in her seat. Elsa chuckled at her mate's reaction, then immediately returned her attention to the crew.

Lunch passed quickly after that, and dinner was quick to follow some hours later. The days blurred together, and soon enough, they'd spent a week and a half at sea. Alu remarked every day that they were nearly there, but when she waltzed up on deck one morning, this remark turned to an excited shout.

"There!" The dragon cried excitedly, "Just off the prow! That's it! That's the island!"


	40. Chapter 40

**(Alu)**

Alu literally twirled around on deck at the sight of her precious island. She could feel her dragon dancing inside too. Quite honestly she wished nothing more than to be in her dragon form and just fly to it. Her hoard sang loud and proud to her, ringing in her ears. Signifying she was finally home. Elsa watched with great interest as Alu pranced around happily, her eyes then went to lock with the island. Or at least what she _could _see, the damn thing was covered in hurricane-like weather. Her brows creased and she worried her bottom lip a little, Elsa was indeed _nervous_. They had taken the time to travel all the way out here for some treasure. Well it was more than _just _treasure to Alu, it was _hers_. She had fought for each coin and ever ounce she owned. As they got closer to the island, the two frigates that had been following them had lined up behind theirs, the choppier waters now crashed against the flanks of the ships. Tossing them about a bit more roughly then had been the usual.

The island could now be seen through the fog, the sails were at half-mast to prevent them from crashing too hard against anything. Elsa had noticed that Alu had run further to the bow of the ship and jumped onto the point, all the way to the edge. She watched wide eyed as she mate balanced herself so perfectly against the rough sway of the ship.

"_Lok Voh Koor!_" Alu shouted, her voice holding deep magnitude that everybody was able to _feel_. The deep sound of the almost inhuman voice rumbled through the entirety of the ship, practically vibrating through Elsa's body. The strange language rang in her ears and made her heart race. Her voice had echoed off further into the island. She didn't think it was possible for a voice to vibrate and echo over an open ocean.

But that's when Elsa noticed that the ship had stopped its intense rocking and swaying, she looked beyond the ship to see the storm had literally opened up before the island was _there, _green and tropical. The ships carefully passed through the 'O' shaped opening. Soon all three of the ships had passed through the entrance and the gap disappeared.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa was in a state of shock and awe. The forests of Arendelle were plenty green, but never before had she seen a place that looked so…_exotic. _Heat practically radiated off the island, wafting over the ocean in an invisible tidal wave while lush emerald leaves and trees invited the ships and their crew members closer.

The Snow Queen, though clammy in the warm climate, was stunned by the beautiful land before them.

An enthusiastic Alu bounded towards her fiancé, grabbing Elsa's hands tightly and swinging her around the deck. "We're here! We're here! We're here!" she sang out, though her voice remained as deep as it always was during her facade.

"…yes! Yes, we are!" Elsa replied trying not to laugh at Lu's excited antics, "This whole thing…is really yours? This is your island?"

Alu nodded happily. "Isn't it lovely? Oh, wait until we venture inland! You've never seen any place like this, my Queen! It'll enchant you!"

**(Alu)**

"Stay half-mast! We are going to sail through narrower waters! Signal the other ships to stay close!" Alu announced as the crew began putting the sails at half, slowing their speed. The water became almost electric blue as they neared the shore. "Hard to port!" She shouted to the helmsmen and turned port and the other ships followed suit. Soon they were navigating through tight waterways with high volcanic rock-faced cliffs beside them. The sun shone brightly through the cloud cover, everybody could feel the heat yet it wasn't overbearing. Perfect, actually.

They moved carefully through the narrow walls, the high masts occasionally hitting overhanging foliage. Alu drank in the sight of her island, the smells and sounds were welcoming to her; her song still singing loudly in her ears. Soon they came upon a craggy beach, fresh water melding with the sea water. There was a waterfall farther back on the island that could be seen from the ship.

"_There_." Alu said deeply, her arm flying out in front of her, her index pointed out. Elsa leaned in near Alu to fully see where she was pointing. And sure enough, _there_, beside the small waterfall was the entrance to a cave. Elsa felt her heart thump in her chest. Quite honestly she felt _odd_. Like something was drawing her to get closer to cave. _Something _almost calling to her.

She forced the feeling away, it was probably just over excitement. They had journeyed for so long to finally get here. Alu had commanded the frigates to make port in the small bay.

"My love, you should maybe fix your dress, you're going to be in calve deep water. I don't want your dress to get ruined." Alu whispered to her. Elsa nodded and went below deck to change. A few minutes later she came back up in her riding gear again, her hair in her signature braid and knee high black boots. She looked as sexy as ever.

They dropped anchor as close to the shore. Most of the crew got into the lifeboats and made their way to shore. They needed some crew on board to operate the wooden cranes they had on the ships. They met ALL met on the shore. The water coming up to mid calves. There were at least 100 men on the beach with them, they gathered around Alu and Elsa.

"Alright! This is what we are here for! This is what we've journeyed so far to finally get! My hoard is here, below our very feet!" She began. Almost everybody looked down at first. "…now I need to forewarn everybody here, I have **a lot **of treasure on this island. More than any of you have probably ever seen. Now…as payment for your services, you are welcome to as much of the treasure as each of you would like!" Elsa's eyes widened at hearing this announcement. She was surprised to hear that Alu was being that _generous _to their crew. She really must have as much as she says she does. The men around them smiled and cheered with excitement. Alu looked around with a smile on her face.

"Let us begin then, gentlemen!" She roared at them, everybody, including Elsa cheered harmoniously.

**(Elsa)**

Not another instant passed before everyone was getting briskly to work. They hurried about the cave, carting shovels and bags and crates left and right. Elsa, meanwhile, stayed at Alu's side, holding to her arm rather tightly. She was still taking in the scenery, and trying to get a general grasp of Alu's lifestyle in this place.

"This…is amazing…" The Snow Queen said rather breathlessly, "You found a paradise for yourself…it's wonderful, Lu…"

Alu grinned at Elsa and planted a kiss upon her cheek. "The flattery is most appreciated my dear. Come, let's go retrieve what we came for."

**(Alu)**

Alu pulled Elsa towards the cave excitedly, passing the many crew members with various amount of treasure. They trended through the water and moved through the corridor that led deep into the cave. Finally it opened up into the grandest sight Elsa had ever seen. Mountains upon mountains of treasure, an entire sea of gold and silver. Elsa's jaw dropped, she had never seen this much gold in a single room. The crew were filing in one by one, grabbing as much gold and various items as each could carry.

Alu watched with great interest as Elsa took in the sight. She felt her chest fill with insurmountable pride and felt her ego rise a notch. Usually she despised that feeling, but in this case it was a wonderful feeling. At this point they were already stepping on coins and jewels. The cave ceiling probably shot up around 100+ feet and went at the very least a half mile back, filled to the brim with treasure. In the back of the cavern was a high waterfall that came in from the ceiling. Alu gripped Elsa's arm a little tighter to catch her attention. When she finally looked back at Alu, she had an awestruck grin.

"Would you like to receive what we traveled all this way for?" She asked humbly. All Elsa could do was nod. "Stand back gentlemen. I don't want you to get burned." Alu said loudly. Everybody but Elsa backed up quickly as her fire consumed her once more and she turned into a dragon again. This time not as large as last time, but still considerably big. All the crew gasped, some dropped their treasure in utter shock.

"Please don't be scared of him! This is what Alu is. A _dragon_. I promise _he _won't hurt any of us!" Elsa spoke to them as her hands and chest came in contact with Alu's snout. Her forked tongue came out to lick Elsa on her neck at cheek lovingly. She laughed at the feeling. The men began to relax, seeing that Alu was no threat. Finally Alu knelt down and let Elsa mount her back and spread her great wings out. Elsa looked behind her to see the glorious shimmering on her body. Alu took one giant leap over her crew and beat her wings up and down until they were airborne.

"WOO HOO!" Elsa cheered as they took flight, the warm air winding against her face. She held onto Alu's horns again, they neared the waterfall at this point and she went in for a landing into the monster piles of gold and silver. It made a unique sound as her talons brushed against the many items she had. There was a large pool of crystal clear water that was lit up from the outside. This must have been Alu's secret backdoor in case something was to happen. Elsa got off Alu's back and her dragon looked at her longingly.

_"I'll be right back my Queen. Stay right here." _Alu told her. Elsa nodded a bright smile on her face. Alu turned away from Elsa and looked up where the water was entering. Elsa looked up right when Alu suddenly shot up into the air and right into the waterfall. She could hear the odd way her leathered hide and talons gripped the limestone. The water splashed over her body and spread out in many directions. Elsa watched in fascination as Alu then craned her entire body underneath the strong spray of water and actually _entered _into the water. Completely disappearing from Elsa's line of sight. An entire minute had gone by before Elsa could hear weird sounds coming from where Alu had entered. Suddenly she came _falling _out with the water and fell into the pool below. Causing a huge wave of water to splash out. Elsa had to scurry away at first to prevent from getting wet.

"Alu?!" She shrieked as she then ran back over to the edge of the water. A bright white light shone underneath the clear water, causing it to suddenly boil and steam up. Elsa blinked in shock at the spectacle. That's when Alu, in her human form, slowly, sexily, walked out of the water towards Elsa. She was bare and soaked to the core. And in her hands was a bundle was sopping cloths. She stood a few paces away from Elsa. Alu grinned at her and began unwinding her bundle. Soon, a large, glowing, white egg shaped object was presented before Elsa. It shone brilliantly in the cave, lighting up the entire area. Within the brilliant white glow was immensely beautiful color. Like the auroras in the north. Alu got down on her knees and held up the object to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Empress of Snow and Ice, and the woman who holds my heart, I present to you my most prized and precious possession. _The Star of God._"


	41. Chapter 41

**(Elsa)**

In all her life, Elsa had never seen such a stone. It was like someone had taken Arendelle's living sky, and molded it into something so livid with life and so beautiful, that Elsa hardly had the words to describe it. It was, as Alu had said so often, heavenly. Energy radiated off it and made the Snow Queen's soul shiver.

Tears sprung up in her eyes as her gaze traveled from the stone to Alu, who still rested on her knees before Elsa, a look of hope stretching across her face.

"…Alu…" Elsa whispered, "It's so…beautiful…I…I can't accept…a gift like t-this! It's so important to you, Alu! I c-could never-"

Alu rose to her feet, shaking her head and smiling. "Take it." she instructed Elsa softly, "It's yours now, Elsa. It belongs to you…as does my heart. Both are now, and forever more, yours. Treat them with the care I know you possess…and they will, in return, do marvelous things for you."

**(Alu)**

The moment Alu's claw came in contact with the Star again, it was like being hit with an unstoppable force. She could feel the immense energy fill her body, flowing through her blood, strengthening her. In a way, it felt like the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. It was such a force of energy that when she was able to grab it, it practically pushed her out of the higher cavern. It sent her free falling into the cool pool below the falls.

Once her body was submerged, the Star seemed to pulse in her arms. She held onto it like it was a baby, cradled it. Already she could feel the incredible amounts of new found strength pulse through her body. But Alu had to pull herself away from the Star. It no longer belonged to her, but to Elsa. They had come all this way for _it, _she refused to let herself suddenly become selfish.

With the Star in her grip, Alu phased back underwater. Her white hot flames instantly sending the cool water to a brisk boil, she positioned herself just right and tried her best to walk seductively out of the water. When she surfaced, the look on Elsa's face was priceless. She had presented the Star to Elsa. When she tried refusing, Alu wasn't having any of that. This was the woman who held the heart of a dragon in her hands, and now the most powerful object in the known universe.

"Take it." she instructed Elsa softly, "It's yours now, Elsa. It belongs to you…as does my heart. Both are now, and forever more, yours. Treat them with the care I know you possess…and they will, in return, do marvelous things for you." Alu had told her lovingly as she moved the Star closer to Elsa. Finally her hands reached out to it and touched it.

**(Elsa)**

The instant her snow-pale skin grazed the surface of the stone, Elsa felt something surge through her like bristling electricity. It didn't hurt; far from it, actually. It made her feel alive. It awakened every one of her senses and charged them, making them acute and vibrant.

She could feel her magic reacting as well. In her excitement, frost had started to form on her fingertips. Now that frost snaked up her arm, leaving marvelous trails and patterns across her skin. Snow started to lightly fall from the ceiling, billowing up around Alu and the Queen the longer they stood there.

The heavenly stone had done just what Alu said it would; it gave Elsa a sense of _power; _she felt…almost invincible. If someone wasn't careful, they'd let change and insurgence like this get to their head.

Luckily, Elsa had her dragon to keep her grounded.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Alu said, smiling as she watched Elsa react to the feel of the Star, "Go on, Elsa. Hold it."

"…I can't." The Snow Queen replied softly. Alu took on a puzzled expression and went to protest, but Elsa shook her head to cut her off.

"I can't take this from you, Lu…not fully. You're right…it holds immense power, and gives someone so much potential…more than enough to share. I'm not accustomed to the stone; I don't know what it could do to me, yet. But you do. You have experience, as well as my trust. We'll use the Star together…like we should." With that, Elsa smiled broadly, and leaned forward to give Alu a kiss.

**(Alu)**

She understood what Elsa had said, she understood her reasoning. The Star is indeed, the most powerful object in the world. One could do so much with this heavenly thing. But two people can do so much more. The dragon inside of her was jumping for joy, she really didn't _have _to _fully _give up her prize. What floored Alu even more was the fact that Elsa understood how powerful the Star truly was, she was afraid that it would corrupt her. Even though Alu didn't understand how the Star really worked, she understood it more than Elsa. They would learn, _together_.

Elsa pressed her lips to Alu's. It seemed impossible that Alu could fall so much farther in love with this woman. _She tossed the Star to the side and wrapped her arms around the most wonderful woman in the entire world and kissed her back like her life depended on it. _

**(Elsa)**

The Snow Queen could say, with great honesty, that she had never been so happy in all her life. Never had she anticipated being granted such a wonderful existence…she had Alu in her life, she had a wedding to look forward to, and a family not long after that. Every young girl's dream, however differentiated in the details, was coming true in Elsa's own life.

No Star, however divine, could ever replace that in Elsa's life.

She broke off from Alu's kiss, and went to embrace her dragon so tightly that she could have popped. The Snow Queen's face buried itself in Alu's shoulder as she breathed in deep the scent of her lover.

"I love you, Alu. So much more than you could ever understand…and one day, I promise, I will find a way to repay you for all you've done to make my life…perfect."

**(Alu)**

Alu could've cried at that moment. It was absolutely perfect; _she _was and always will be _perfect_. And Elsa was all hers, a far greater treasure than any Star or any amount of gold. She called Alu perfect, not even her own parents had called her that. Her heart seemed to be exploding in her chest. She blinked back her tears as Elsa gave her a crushing hug.

Alu just realized how much stronger Elsa already was, even from the brief contact from the Star. Alu swayed them around as if there was ballroom music.

"Elsa…you are the definition of beautiful and of perfection. I don't know what I did to deserve somebody like you in my life. I love you, more than you can ever imagine or understand. I would be happy to give up my life for you." Alu told her, pure love and generosity pouring from every word.

"You will never have to give up your life for me, Lu. I promise you." Elsa told her. They parted, but held each other close, smiling like loons.

"All of this…" Alu began, using her arm to show Elsa what she meant. She gestured to all of the wealth around them. "…all of this belongs to _you_." She said.

**(Elsa)**

"Us." Elsa corrected with a grin, "It's Arendelle's…and as Arendelle's King, you have more than your fair share of this. It was yours to begin with, after all!"

Grinning at her mate, Elsa planted a kiss on Alu's cheek and stood close to her side, gazing out across the massive cavern and sighing in content. "The kingdom will be forever in debt to you, Lu. I don't like that the council is making you do this…but…I appreciate your willingness so fully."

"I do have just…one question?"

"What is it, my Queen?"

"…would you care to maybe put your clothes back on?"

**(Alu)**

Alu laughed at Elsa's question, she looked around for a moment for them then remembered, "I seemed to have burned them off…" She said while giving Elsa this 'oopsy daisy' smile. Elsa _lovingly _gave Alu a few hard pats on her cheek.

"Good job, brat." Elsa sarcastically congratulated.

"But I'm your brat at least." Alu retorted as she grabbed Elsa by her waist and pulled her in roughly to place many butterfly kisses on her neck and cheeks.

"Gahh! You silly dragon! Stahp!" She shrieked, finally able to streak away from Alu, listening to the unique noise of running on millions of coins. She bounded over a mountain of gold, pretending to hide from her dragon. Alu phased back into a horse sized dragon and rushed over the same mountain.

"_Where are you little Queen? Hiding amongst my gold?" _Alu thought to Elsa. She knew exactly where she was, but she just wanted to keep their little game going.

**(Elsa)**

_"…maybe." _Elsa thought back, sinking down a little further, almost trying to bury herself beneath the coins in an effort to stay hidden from her dragon. She could hear Alu's massive talons brushing against the gold, causing her to scurry farther away from her mate.

_"For the record, Lulu, I am not little!"_ Elsa thought smugly, _"I'm a force to be reckoned with! You're not scary, you big bad dragon!_

**(Alu)**

_"Oooh my dear, I know you are a force to be reckoned with. Even though I haven't seen you furious, I know you are indeed an unstoppable force. Although I am tempted to see the side of you that you haven't shown before. I'd like to see the dragon inside of youuuuu." _Alu called to Elsa, her voice deep and seductive. She had found Elsa as she was trying to climb up another mountain of gold.

_"There you are, Precious!"_ Alu announced, making Elsa squeal happily and climb faster.

**(Elsa)**

Alu was much faster, especially in her dragon form, than Elsa could ever hope to be. But that didn't stop the Snow Queen from scampering away like an anxious mouse; darting up Alu's mountain of treasure, while her dragon followed close behind.

"Only…will that dragon appear…if you can catch her!" Elsa panted, trying again to sprint away from Lu, who was closing in fast.

_"No use in wasting your breath, my love. I could scoop you up in one talon and hold you like a child!"_

"Again, you'd have…to…catch me…_first! _And you…would find…that between squirming…and taunting…and mocking you…I would not be…so _easy _to hold…!"

**(Alu)**

That alone gave Alu the motivation to actually try and catch Elsa. She growled at her Queen as she scurried away up the mountain of gold. The sound made Elsa squeal and try to run away. That's when she saw a shield and a long sword, she wondered if Alu would be up for theatricals. Alu watched as Elsa ran over to the shield and weapon. She attempted to pick up the sword, only failing miserably, the weight of the sword taking her down to the ground.

Alu dropped down onto her stomach and started laughing through her dragon chords. Her talon clenched into a fist and she pounded the gold below her, emphasizing her amusement to Elsa's misfortune.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa huffed as puffed and tried her hardest, but no matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't lift the sword more than two inches from the ground. The sheer size of it sent her toppling into the old piles, head first, and she proceeded to roll from the top of her small hill to exactly where her dragon was laughing heartily at her.

She landed right at the base of Alu's massive hand, and without skipping a beat; the dragon reached down and grasped Elsa in her talon, holding her securely, but not too tight.

Even though Alu was in dragon form, Elsa could still see her smirking.

"No fair!" she protested, wiggling around like an unhappy cat, "I didn't even manage to pick up the sword, you nasty old lizard! Release! Release!"

**(Alu)**

With Elsa wriggling like a sassbrat in her talon, Alu casually rose up on her back legs and literally _sat _on her butt. Her feet were sticking out in front of her like a person; her tail was sticking out behind her too. Alu held Elsa out in front of her like she was a doll and gave her a dragonesque smile. Alu very carefully hugged Elsa to her chest and Alu moved her tail and leaned back until her wings touched the neighboring mound of gold. Alu's wings spread out around her, gold coins falling and flipping onto the membrane of her wing. The gold coins blended in with the natural gold color of her wings.

Alu made cute little purring and chirping noises as she hugged Elsa to her. Alu's long tail came up between her legs to wrap around Elsa, sharing her warmth.

"_Mmmmmmm…..I love you soooooooo much you know that?" _Alu asked Elsa

**(Elsa)**

"I know…I love you too…" Elsa grumbled, trying to make it seem like she didn't appreciate Alu's hold on her, but not succeeding to the fullest. "Now will you put me down? I'm only a year your junior and do _not _appreciate being held like a child."

Alu just snickered and gave Elsa a squeeze, making the Snow Queen choke on air for a moment and cough for several more. _"I don't know, Sassbrat…you're kinda cute when you're all irked…maybe I'll just stay like this and tote you around like a little doll!"_

"What! No!" Elsa yelled loudly in protest, trying again to get out of Alu's hand, "I'm not a toy, _Lulu! _Put me down!"

_"Ask nicely, darling." _Alu mentally cooed.

"No! Put me down!"

**(Alu)**

Alu made hissing noises to counteract Elsa's pissy little attitude. But she complied and put Elsa down any way. She watched with interest as Elsa straightened her clothes out and then turned to scold her dragon. Alu saw this opportunity to act innocent and as cute as she could. She made wounded animal noises and gave Elsa a sympathetic puppy eyed look. She even rolled onto her back to keep her mate from scolding her.

"Aluuuuu!" She began.

_"Elsaaaaa!" _She responded mentally. Alu kept making little chirping and whining noises.

**(Elsa)**

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and watched Alu with a half glare. Even though she was a hulking, dangerous, fire breathing dragon…she was acting like a little needy puppy. And there was no way in hell Elsa could scold her when she behaved like that.

"…aren't you supposed to be a threatening mythical creature?" Elsa sighed, defeated, while Alu around on her back, purring and chirping.

_"I am! But even dragons have a soft side, darling."_

"…I can't believe you right now." The Snow Queen half chuckled, approaching Alu again and giving her pet-like scratches on her stomach, like Elsa would if Alu was a dog.

**(Alu)**

Alu wanted to drag this out more, even if it was just to see Elsa be so playful and unqueenly. Elsa deserved to be wild and free whenever she chose. But sadly that was not the case, no matter where they were, she _had _to uphold her _queenly _demeanor. Elsa continued to scratch her scaly belly, Alu's head twisted so her neck blocked Elsa in closer to her body. Her tail thumped the gold around them happily as if she really were a big puppy.

She loved this woman more than anything, Elsa completed her. She was the _only _person that Alu had ever put her guard down around. She wanted to give her more personal gifts…like…BLUE DIAMONDS! Alu's head snapped up, startling Elsa a little.

"Lu? W-what is it?" She asked, a little put off by her mate's sudden reaction.

_"I have more gifts for you! Specifically for you! I gotta find where I put them!" _Alu rolled away from Elsa and proceeded to jump happily around her before galloping off in a random direction then stopping. Elsa looked quizzically at her dragon. Alu put her head low to the ground, sensing her incredible wealth. Looking for specific objects and gems. Alu darted left towards the cave wall and proceeded to dig into her gold. Precious gold items just thrown and tossed carelessly as she searched for things in particular. Elsa tried her best to follow her, but stayed a respectable distance away so not to get pelted with treasure.

That's when Elsa heard Alu screech in what she pegged as…_happiness_? When she made it over to Alu, she was pulling out a large gilded chest and sat it in front of her. She sat down with a thud; her feet out in front of her and tail sticking out the back. She opened the chest and started rummaging through it. Tossing various jewelry pieces aside as if they were nothing more than trash. After a few minutes of watching Alu from the side she picked up a silver box. She carefully opened it with her talons and peeked inside then quickly closed it and squealed in pure joy.

Alu scooted over closer to Elsa who sat crisscross on the floor. With the silver box in her talons, Alu phased back into human and joined Elsa on the floor. Elsa's eyebrows raised in interest upon seeing Alu's naked body again. She couldn't help but grin upon seeing her stunning mate nude in front of her.

"Okay! So I have something here that I _know _you will like! This was actually one of the first things I ever collected when I began to do so." Alu told her and she handed over the gilded box to Elsa. She smiled nervously and opened the box. Again, her jaw hit the floor and she had to catch it. Inside the box was a silver tiara that had the biggest sapphire Elsa had ever seen in her life. It was the size of a kumquat and it sat in the middle, at the top of the tiara. It was such a deep shade of blue. In the middle of the tiara was a matching pair of teardrop earrings. The look on Elsa's face was priceless.

"The crown is white gold, and the gems are blue _diamonds_. Blue diamonds are very rare to come across, and are one of the most beautiful gems in the world. They are as blue as the deepest part of the ocean, and they are all yours my darling." She explained as Alu took hold of the crown and placed it on Elsa's head. It matched her beautifully. Alu looked around her and found a little mirror and showed it to Elsa.

Elsa's sharp intake of breath was such a satisfying sound to hear. The dragon had once again taken her breath away.

"Lu! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" Elsa gushed as she lunged forward to wrap her arms around Alu, giving her a kiss along with that. Out of nowhere there was this piercing shriek that came echoing into the cave, forcing eve Alu to cover her ears. When the noise ended, Alu phased back into her dragon, this time much larger than last time. She towered over Elsa now. Her frills and horns flayed out and her chest glowed bright with fire in her throat. Alu snarled menacingly and the flammable fumes flowed from her mouth, catching a low blaze. She completely stepped over Elsa as the Queen tried running beside her mate. Alu was making her way to the pool below the waterfall. So Elsa had been right, it was her secret exit.

"What is it, Lu?!" Elsa shouted to her dragon.

_"Another dragon." _She said cryptically, Alu's tail came whipping around to wrap carefully around Elsa's waist and place her on top of Alu's shoulders. Alu took her first steps into the clear pool. Automatically Elsa created a solid ice bubble around her just as Alu's upper back dove under the water. For a brief moment they were underwater, Elsa was completely taken aback. Being _safely _underwater was unlike any view she had ever seen. The feeling could be compared to her first flight with Alu above Arendelle. Alu's magnificent wings spread out and beat under the crystal clear water, the tops of her wings surfacing and then beating down creating this amazing cacophony of noise. Millions of white bubbles formed when Alu's wings beat back under the waves. Alu finally broke the surface of the sea, and Elsa relaxed, her magic bubble dissolving away. They took to the air, around them Elsa saw the intense storm that swirled around the island. What thick fog there was would whoosh underneath Alu's wings and disappear. She flew low to the island itself. They made it to the other side of the island.

"There! On the beach!" Elsa announced, and there on the beach was a blazing red serpentine creature, waddling about near the water. Alu roared at the serpent and it looked up at them. It totally chirped in what sounded like shock and then happiness. Alu dove in and landed hard on the beach. Her talons digging into the sand, she snarled at the little creature.

The little dragon flipped and slipped all over itself, getting wet white sand all over its scales. It's little red and gold body stayed close to the ground as it swiftly approached Alu's feet. Elsa observed the dragon's behavior closely. As it approached Alu's foot, she picked up her foot and hissed at the little one. It proceeded to whine and whimper as it scurried away, its long tail whipping from side to side quickly and nervously. It was the spitting image of Alu, just incredibly small and elongated. But this little dragon had an incredible wingspan for its size and it also had two fan-like fins on its hips, and a small caudal fin on the top of its head. Again the little creature approached Alu's giant talon and she stomped down hard in order to scare it away. The dragon shrieked again like before. Just not as loud.

"Alu! It's just a baby!" Elsa called out as she threw her legs over one side and slipped off of her dragon and plopped hard into the damp sand.

_"It's a baby dragon that does not belong on __**my**_ _island! Who are you and where do you come from?!" _Alu's talon came in front of Elsa, preventing her from getting any closer to the baby dragon. She asked the dragon in front of her. It continued to whimper and act incredibly submissive.

_"M-my name's Ryuu! I-I'm lost!" _The little dragon told them, even Elsa heard him in her mind.


End file.
